Beauty and the Vampire Queen
by CaptainOntoOcean
Summary: It's been four years since Bonnibel and Marceline had broken up, but suddenly the princess is engaged to be married! Will old feelings that have long since been buried save the two girls relationship or will unspoken words be too late for a second chance at love? (Four part prologue, but rated M for later chapters)
1. Prologue Part I

It was a beautiful day in the Land of Ooo, the sun was radiating over a certain kingdom without a single cloud blocking its view of the colorful kingdom. Many of the citizens of this fine kingdom were in a rush to prep the lands for a royal ball taking place in the castle that night. One candy in particular though was more stressed than others, being in charger of the royal family, couldn't find the King and Queens daughter anywhere.

"E-excuse me have you seen the princess!?" the small peppermint man asked a banana guard walking about the hallways of sweet candy castle.

"Uh..no sir. I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning, shall I send men in search of her?" the guard asked worried.

"No no that's alright.. I'll try to find her myself, but if you DO see her please tell her to find me it's very important that I see her." with that Peppermint butler scurried off deeper in the halls to find the fair princess.

* * *

"Eureka! I think I've finally done it!" the young pink princess exclaimed proud of the liquid that she held in her hands and up to the light. "Err.. what exactly have you done princess?" a slow and sticky Cinnamon Bun asked confused as always.

"I've finally created a serum for my princess plant! If I am correct, which I'm 98% sure that I am, this serum should be able to ensure that my planet will never die!" the girl said walking over to her planet sitting at the window in her lab.

"Carefully...carefully..." she leaned over the planet to steadily pour the concoction into her delicate small plant. Just then the door to her private lab slammed open startling the princess. "PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM" shouted her loyal butler.

"H-huh wha!?" the princess spilled the entire vial of liquid onto her plant and just as she realized what she did, she turned to see her plant decaying and sizzling from the acidic liquid that spilled upon it.

"O-oh dear... I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to startle you i was jus-" started Peppermint but was soon cut off by Bubblegum raising her hand and sighing deeply. "Peppermint Butler...you know not to run into my lab so suddenly and quickly like that.. now, what is it?" she asked slightly annoyed at the fact that not only was she wrong with her experiment, but she had also ruined her plant that was the only one available to her at the moment.

"Your father and mother are waiting for you to start getting ready for the ball tonight! You have but only an hour to get ready!" the butler frantically said.

"WHAT!? CINNAMON BUN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS SO LATE IN THE DAY!?" shouted the princess putting the glass vial into it's rightful container and throwing her lab coat onto a hook. "Uh.. I thought you had already known of the time" he said running out the door behind her and the small candy man.

"Peppermint! PLEASE tell me you have my dress and shoes ready!" she said frantically running into her chambers and throwing her hair out of the ponytail she wore before in the lab. "Y-yes your majesty! All is ready and waiting for you on your bed! Now I have already prepared your bath for you now, hurry! We haven't much time before your mother comes in to do your hair!" Peppermint hurriedly explained. "Yes, yes I know! Now leave my chambers so that I may get ready!" Bubblegum said as she undressed and headed for the bath that awaited her.

"Yes m'lady." her butler said as he closed the door. _'Oh I do hope she is ready soon_' the small man said to himself as he rushed down the corridors to find something to busy himself with.

* * *

"Bonnibel? Sweetheart? Are you decent so that I may come in?" the Candy Queen said softly as she knocked on her daughters door. "U-um..y-yes! Come in!" Bonnibel said loud enough for her mother to hear her as she struggled with her dress. "Oh Bonnibel.." her mother said with a smile as she saw her daughter trying her best to hurry and dress herself.

"H-hello mother" the princess said with a wide smile before her crown fell over her face blocking out her view of the woman standing before her. "Let me help you darling, it took me quite some time to learn how to put on that dress properly too." the Queen said with a soft laugh. Bonnibel blushed as she took off her crown and turned around so that her mother could help her finish getting ready.

Her mother was the first to break the silence as she tied the back of her daughters dress, "Are you excited?" she asked. "W-why yes! I'm quite excited to meet the other royalty that reside across the great lands of Ooo! I couldn't be happier!" the princess said very fast and almost hyper like. "Haha, well this just isn't a chance for you to meet Kings and Queens, this is also a chance for you to make new friends and maybe get out of your lab once in a while!" her mother joked as she guided the princess to the seat in front of her white vanity.

"Mother! Please! You know my science experiments mean the world to me!" Bonnibel protested as her thick pink hair was being brushed. "Yes, I know dear, but you're young! Enjoy your youth! Trust me when I was your age, I wasn't allowed to go out with as much freedom as your father and I give you. I was to be escorted at all times by banana guards and peppermint butler. I couldn't even go to the restroom by myself now that I think about it.." the Queen said as she stared at her daughter with a crooked eyebrow and smile.

"I know mother, but.. what if the other princesses and princes' find me to be...I don't know..weird?" the young girl said with worry in her tone and on her face.

"No one will think you are weird my young Bonnibel, you're a smart, sophisticated, talented young lady that anyone would be lucky to have as a friend." Her mother stated as she tied back her daughters hair into a half pony tail and gently placing her crown on top of her head.

"Mother, you're only saying that because I'm your daughter." "And I'm also saying that because it's true." the Queen finished with a kiss upon her daughters head. "Now come, we must head down to the ball room. Your guests are waiting."

And with that Bonnibel and her mother exited her chambers heading down the halls towards the party that awaited the young Bonnibel, for this wasn't just any party, this was a special day for the bubblegum princess, today was her 15th birthday.


	2. Prologue Part II

The ball room looked astonishing, drapes of a caramel and white color covered the windows, tables upon tables of sweet cakes and other foods were spread out across the room, a candy band was even present to lighten the mood of the evening. Two large guards stood before the entrance into the party, in shining armor with spears sharpened and ready if any trouble was caused that night.

"Now are you sure everything is ready?" Peppermint butler asked the candy servants that were placed around the grand room inside.

"Yes sir, all tables are set, all servants are accounted for, and we are all waiting for the party to begin." A large cupcake man with a handlebar mustache explained.

"Alright good, yes tonight will go as planned then. Soon the royals will start arriving and we will finally introduce our lovely princess to the other kingdoms." the candy butler said nervously as he straightened out his small red bow tie.

"Peppermint Butler!" the Candy King called with his deep, booming voice at the top of the stairs that flowed into the large ball room from the back. "Y-yes sire!?" Peppermint butler asked as he ran up the steps and tripping over a few as he reached the top to stand before the current ruler over their sweet kingdom.

"Everything is set into place yes?" "Y-y-yes sire!" "All guests have replied to our invitations?" "Yes s-sire! All royal guests shall be attending tonight's party for Princess Bubblegum!" the butler said as he looked into the blue eyes of his king, unsure if the gaze was as stern and serious as it was.

Just then a smile spread across the Candy rulers face "Haha! Great work Peppermint! You've really out done yourself this time! Oh, I can't believe the years that have gone by, my sweet little princess , my little Bonnibel, already fifteen years old." he said as he picked up the small butler and held him close. "Soon she'll be getting love letters from princes' across the lands, picking a suitor, getting married, becoming the Queen of these great lands, and then I'll be Grandpa Bubblegum and looking after a little prince and princess running about the kingdom."

"Oh yes sir, our fair young princess has grown up all too fast." Peppermint Butler agreed with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

Just then a guard poked his head in through the large chocolate doors at the entrance of the room. "Sire, the guests are arriving and ready to come in." "SPLENDID! Let them in, man!" the ruler said happily spreading out his arms with joy forgetting his butler was in his arms and dropping him flat on his back. "Oh.. sorry Peppermint.." apologized the king scratching at his dark pink beard.

"I-it's quite alright sire, nothing to worry about." the candy man said as he rubbed the back of his pants and proceeding to slowly pace himself down the grand caramel stairs to greet the first royal family that walked through the doors. "I guess I shall go see where Queen Bettie and Princess Bonnie are at." King Bubblegum said to himself as he turned to exit through the doors behind him to find his wife and daughter.

"Mother.." the young monarch stopped walking and spoke softly to the older woman. "Yes Bonnibel what is it?" Bettie asked with worry in her tone. "I.. I'm not sure I actually want to even go out there.. I'm so nervous that no one will like me, they'll think I'm weird for loving science more than I love going shopping or hanging out with friends or going to the movies. I'm worried they'll think I'm some science freak who stays in their lab all day creating monsters or just never leaving my lab in general and I don't have a life. I mean I waited fifteen years to even bother introducing myself to these people, they probably didn't even know I existed til about a month ago I'm sure! I'm just.. I'm confused on how to feel today." She explained with much doubt in her voice.

"Bonnie you listen to me, you're an amazing young girl. Ever since you were little your father and I have known you were destined to do great things with your life, why when you were younger you didn't wish for the newest dolls or the best new dresses. You just wanted a new book to read or even a new science kit, I'll admit your father and I were a bit surprised at first for what you wanted.. but none the less I couldn't be prouder to call you my daughter. You're a bright young princess who will make a difference not only in our kingdom but all across the great lands of Ooo. They wont reject you or call you a freak once they lay their eyes on you, they will see exactly what I see." "And whats that?"

"A beautiful young princess with a warm heart and a kind smile." the Queen said as she tucked a hair behind her daughters ear. She kissed the princess's forehead and simply stated "You're ready. You can do this, Bonnibel." Just then her father walked up to them with a wide smile across his face "I'm ready." she said nervously as she tucked her arm into her fathers and was lead to the doors that stood before the grand party awaiting her.

* * *

Trumpets sounded alerting the royality in the room that an important announcement was about to be made. "Presenting King Hubba Bubblegum, Queen Bettie Bubblegum, and for the first time ever Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom!" Peppermint butler said as the doors opened displaying the royal candy family before all the guests in the ball room. Gasps were made at the sight of the young princess from much older royalty to the younger monarchs that stared at the girl in awe. Bonnibel never thought she was beautiful, she always thought of her self to be rather average actually, but to everyone else she was a gorgeous young girl whose beauty could unfreeze even the coldest of hearts.

Bonnibel had her thick pink hair pulled back so that everyone could gaze into her bright blue eyes and be eternally lost in them, she wore a tight pink ball gown which had long sleeves that accented her slender arms. Upon her head sat her polished golden crown with the jewel in the middle to compliment her eyes perfectly. She ascended down the grand staircase in a way that seems as if she was walking on air with both of her parents by her side, giving off the picture of the perfect royal family.

"Thats Bonnibel? She looks so beautiful! " one princess said to a prince beside her. "Wow, she's gorgeous!" "She looks so angelic!" so many compliments were pouring in that Bonnibel had lost track of who was still talking as she reached the middle of the room so that all eyes laid upon her and her parents. "Thank you all for coming," the candy king started "We are glad you are joining us in the celebration of my only daughter's fifteenth birthday tonight. We couldn't be happier that you all appeared with such lovely gifts! Now a few words from Princess Bonnibel herself!"

The princess took two steps ahead in utter silence, the only noise in the room was the clacking of her heels against the floor. "Thank you all so much for coming, as my father said. I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, I feel honored to be in the same room with such royalty such as yourselves. I look forward to meeting you all!" she said with a soft smile upon her face as the room then proceeded to fill with applause at the words of the young girl.

As the room then settled and continued with the rest of the party, the candy band was playing soft classical music to fill in gently with the noise of chatting royalty. "See, now was that so hard?" Bettie asked as her daughter turned to her. "N-no, but that was still a lot of people staring at me. I'm only used to talking to myself in my lab." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey Bubblegum." a deep but feminie voice said behind the pink girl. "Yes?" She turned to see a lumpy purple princess floating before her along with a small red, fruit princess with a tiny crown, a long rainicorn, a small dog like princess, a princess that was literally transparent who was also floating, and a princess that was tall and muscular. "O-oh, um.. h-hello." Princess Bubblegum timidly said. "Hey, I'm like Lumpy Space Princess, but you can like totally call me LSP. This is Wild Berry Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Hotdog Princess, Ghost Princess and like Muscle Princess." the Lumpy Space princess said.

"I'll leave you and your new friends alone. Have fun!" Queen Bettie said leaving her daughters side to chat with the Breakfast Queen and Queen of the Water lands.

Bonnibel turned back to the girls infront of her, acting rather timid and shy as LSP began to speak again. "So like Happy Birthday, girlfriend. You're lucky my lumping parents wont throw me a party this big." "Oh yes happy birthday!" wished Wild Berry princess along with the others very kindly "Thank you all very much!" . "생일" said Lady Rainicorn with a smile on her face, "Oh! 감사합니다." replied the pink princess with a returning smile. "So wait you like, know what shes saying?" LSP asked amazed "Well, yes. I studied a lot as a child and read up on the Rainicorn language and had a tutor for the language even. I'm not very good, but I like to think I'm well enough to get me by." Bubblegum said chuckling. "Oh well.. lets like check out the guys shall we? There are like a lot of totally hot guys here tonight, oh my glob." "Oh yes! and their all here for you!" the musclar girl said with a wink to Bonnibel.

* * *

The beginning of the party went splendidly, the Princess had stuck to the few girls that were brave enough to walk up to her first. Though there were still many more royal children she has yet to meet, but her mother cleared that up to her rather quickly as she went up to her daughter to tell her that the other young monarchs were to be introduced to her formally before they were going to eat the dinner that the royal candy chef had prepared for everyone. And that time to be introduced to everyone came sooner than she had expected, she was placed before the staircase once more to stand infront of all the young guests that had arrived that evening, princes' and princess' alike, so that she may be properly introduced.

First up was a pair of young princesses whom resided in the Breakfast Kingdom, than came forth was a Prince who was from the dry deserts far off from where Bubblegum had ever been, then there was a princess presented with a ring on her head who didn't really explain where she came from other than in her exact words "a castle not too far, but not too close to many of the other royals", then came a pair of princes' who were most likely twins because they were bickering over who would get more attention from the candy princess; they were from the Water lands of Ooo.

By the time many of the younger rulers were introduced Bonnibel had forgotten many of the names of the people she had come to meet, but it came down to the final prince whom wore a pink outfit much like hers and even had the same skin tone. "Hello your majesty, my name is Prince Bubba Gumball, I am from a kingdom much like your own, where many of my servants are much like yours and I hope that we do become closer some day." he said and proceeded to walk up towards Bonnibel and place a kiss upon her hand softly causing her to blush a deeper pink across her face.

"Well, I suppose that's all the guests, I'm guessing?" the Queen asked her husband. "Not quite Bettie," he said as he looked towards the back of the room where the grand doors were opening. "I have one more ruler I'd like her to meet." He said as he escorted his daughter to the middle of the floor to meet her final guests half way.

Before her stood a rather tall man with short black hair greased back smoothly with out a hair out of place, tucked behind pointed ears. He wore a dark suit with a red tie and red boots to match, on his arm was a smaller woman whom had long black hair piercing red eyes and a flowing black and red ball gown to match her husband's outfit perfectly.

"Bonnibel, this is Hudson Abadeer, the Lord of the Nightosphere and his wife Clara, Queen of the Vampires." explained King Bubblegum to the princess. "Hello, Princess Bonnibel. It's so good to finally meet you." Queen Clara said with a smile that showed off her fangs. "Yes, indeed. It's quite nice to finally meet the candy princess after such a long time of waiting." agreed Hudson with an almost evil grin upon his face. "H-hello it's v-very nice to meet you too" Princess Bubblegum said nervously with a small curtsy to the royal couple before her. "There's one more person I'd like you to meet," Clara said as she stepped aside from her husband to reveal a younger woman with long, shining, black hair pulled back into a pony tail. "This is our daughter, Marceline."


	3. Prologue Part III

**A/N: Wow! I've only posted part I and II of the prologues and there are already so many views! Thank you guys so much! I'd love to hear some reviews from my readers also! (: But thanks reading anyways here's part III! (Sorry this one is rather shorter than part II)**

* * *

The young candy girl stared up into the deep red eyes that looked back at hers. Marceline stepped forward to reveal she wore an outfit much like her fathers, not in a dress like the other royal girls at all. There was something about the girl in front of her that Bonnibel couldn't look away from, she was completely mesmerized by the young demon/vampire hybrid.

Hearing her name said was what finally snapped her out of the trance she was in, "Huh? What?" she looked around to find the source of the voice that called to her. "Haha, I said hey princess. I'm Marceline Abadeer, princess of the Vampires and next in line to rule over the Nightosphere." the gray skinned girl said as she bowed to the princess. "Oh!.. Y-yes! I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, I'm-" "Next in line for the thrown over the candy kingdom, yes I know" "Wait how.." "Well.. this is your party isn't it?" Marceline said with a chuckle.

The princess smiled and blushed at the taller girl only to, once again, be lost in those deep red eyes. "Why King Bubblegum! Why not let our daughter share the first dance with the princess on her birthday?" suggested Queen Clara with a sweet smile towards the King.

"Well I don't see why not! Would you like to dance with Marceline, Bonnie?" the King asked his daughter.

"That sounds lovely! I-If miss Marceline is okay with it of course." "It's just Marceline, and why not? I'd love to dance with the birthday girl." the young vampire said as she led Bonnibel out to the dance floor.

* * *

Once they had the floor entirely to themselves, the taller girl put her hand softly on the bubblegum's waist and with her free hand, held on to the princess's hand. "We're gonna have to get close to start out," the vampire then pulled her in "are you ready?" "Y-yes.. I think so." the pink girl said sheepishly.

When all was silent, the band began to play, Marceline guided Bonnibel very carefully and slowly about the floor. "So, Bonnie?" "Yes?" "No, haha, I mean that's your nickname I'm guessing?" Marceline asked as she looked into the princess's eyes without messing a single dance step.

"Oh! yes, my father and mother have always called me Bonnie, and to be quite honest I like Bonnie way more than Bonnibel. I sound like an older woman when someone uses my real name." Bubblegum said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I like both, but I'll stick with Bonnie just for you." Marceline answered with a soft smile. And when the princess gazed upon the smile she was receiving from her dance partner, her world stop, halted, time didn't exist in that moment.

'_What's going on?_' Bonnie thought to herself, '_Why am I so attracted to this person? I just met her, why is it whenever she chuckles, speaks,or smiles it's like I've been pulled into a totally different universe. I feel that this is something that not even science could explain to me_.'

Before she could react the vampire stopped moving and bowed to Bonnibel, who in return curtsied back. The room filled with applause at the two girls who had just danced before them, no one could find the right words to even explain how beautiful they looked as they twirled about. "Might I say, you're an excellent dancer, a lot better than what I'm even used to." Marceline commented as she led the birthday girl back to her father awaiting her with a smile upon his face.

"It wasn't just me, you were after all the one leading, so really all the applause of great enjoyment goes to you." bubblegum answered truthfully.

"By glob that was spectacular! You two looked as if you were practically floating off the ground, not a single step was missed!" the candy king said.

"You both looked quite amazing down there, I guess those times of you dancing in your room as really paid off!" Clara said happily to her daughter.

"Mom! C'mon! Don't embarrass me like that.." the vampire girl answered with a deep blush coming across her face as she held tighter onto the hand she was holding. She looked over to the pink girl who was smiling and giggling at what the queen just said.

"Don't laugh! I only dance around like that because I know one day I'm going to be a rock star and travel all over the lands of Ooo with a band of friends by my side to entertain millions. I'm gonna make this happen, so I'm just readying myself for the awesome shows I'll put on!" Marceline explained. Before Bonnie could answer, a gong was rung to alert all royalty that dinner was served and awaiting the guests in the dining hall.

* * *

"So, you completely spilt the liquid you created over your plant and now you have to re-conduct your experiment all over again?" Prince Gumball asked as he sat next to Bubblegum at the head of the table. "Yes sadly, it's not as if I had intended for that to happen at all, but I was so sure of my serum that I guess pride got the best of me in my lab work." the princess said with a sigh.

The royal dinner for her party was perfect, everyone had at least someone to talk to and the food couldn't have been better. As Gumball tried to explain what he felt would've been the right chemicals to mix for her plant, Bubblegum noticed that Marceline sat rather quietly, not uttering a single word to the people whom sat around her. She guessed that the girl must have felt out of place because the next thing she did was get up and walk towards a back hallway that led towards a restroom.

"Oh excuse me, could you hold on for just a moment? I have to... powder my nose!" Bonnibel said quickly while she left the table without even letting Gumball respond to what she said.

* * *

_I hope she's okay, she looked rather sad and uncomfortable at the table. Maybe it was the food? No. Everyone else was enjoying it, maybe it was whom she was sat by? No. She was by her parents and even some younger monarch's so it wasn't as if she had no one to talk to completely. I wonder what it was.._

Bubblegum was snapped back to reality from her thoughts when she bumped into something soft, "Oh dear! I'm sorry I didn't.." she started to apologize, but was left silent as she realized what she ran into was the very thing she went searching for.

"Woah! Sorry princess I didn't see you coming, I wasn't expecting anyone to really follow me actually. Why are you here? Did you need to use the Lich's back road?" the vampire asked.

"Excuse me the what?" asked a confused princess.

"You know.. the john? the thunder box? the throne?"

"The throne? Why would the throne be in the back room such as this when it's meant to be sitting in the main halls?" Princess Bubblegum question generally confused.

Marceline stared at her blankly before bursting out into laughter, she couldn't believe the smartest princess in all of Ooo had actually asked her such a question. "I fail to see whats so funny about my question!" Bonnibel stated as a blush creeped its way across her cheeks.

Wiping a tear that fell from her eye as she slowly calmed down for her laughing fit, Marceline finally answered "Oh boy, I haven't laughed like that in almost three hundred years, but to answer your question, I didn't mean the actual throne."

Once again the princess looked at the vampire confused "Well then why did you mention the throne if it isn't even back here?"

"It's just an expression princess, nothing more."

"An expression for what exactly?"

"You know, the toilet?" said Marceline as if it was a common piece of information.

"That is so distasteful, Marceline."


	4. Prologue Part IV

Following the little conversation the two girls had had about how"distasteful" it was that Marceline used the term 'Lich's back road' for the simple word 'toilet.', they decided to head back to the dinning hall that awaited the return of the birthday girl. The guests were patient and polite when Bubblegum walked in, but were a tad bit curious as to why she had a rather annoyed look upon her face as opposed to Marceline. The young vampire entered the hall with a wide smile plastered on her face revealing the sharp teeth that laid behind the girl's lips.

No one questioned why they were gone so long and what they were doing, but instead proceeded with the evening as planned. After the dinner came time for the princess to open her presents which took longer than anyone had ever expected to her. And the reason being? Bonnibel didn't wish to just simply "tear into the paper and create a chaos of papers flying everywhere, rather than just being slow and delicate so there isn't a huge mess to deal with later." Which was strange to her guests for if it had been anyone else's birthday, they wouldn't have hesitated to shred through the colorful paper to immediately see the present awaiting them underneath.

The princess been given many beautiful and wonderful gifts such as a few new evening gowns, a new science book to further her knowledge on her favorite subject, a new hand mirror with extraordinary detail upon the back of the pure silver object, and many many more. She was thrilled for the presents she had received, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even after she had unwrapped the gifts and as her guests were beginning to leave.

Bubblegum thanked each of her guests personally as they walked through the grand chocolate doors once more at the entrance of the ball room. She thanked them with bows, curtsies, hand shakes, everything she felt showed enough affection to each passing royalty for attending and giving her something new to call her own. The last of the guests to leave were Lord Abadeer, his wife, and their daughter whom had a grin on her face spreading from ear to pointed ear.

"Thank you so much for having us at your party tonight, Princess. It was simply splendid and a great privilage to be able to spend such a special day with you and your family." Clara said as she shook the royal family's hands.

"Yes, thank you Hubba and Bettie for inviting my family and I to such a memorable party. It was a pleasure to have finally met the candy princess after such a long time of waiting." agreed Hudson as he also shook the pink king and queen's hands.

"No, thank you for celebrating our daughters birthday with us, it truly means a lot to our family and kingdom that you attended the occasion." said Queen Bettie bidding farewell to the dark rulers.

As her parents chatted with the older guests, Bonnibel looked over to Marceline and noticed the smile spread across her lips. But before she could even speak or react the gray skinned girl pulled her in for a tight hug. "Marceline?" questioned the princess confused as she held onto the vampire just as tight.

Very quietly and softly Marceline said "meet me out on your balcony in an hour, there I will give you your real birthday present." Bubblegum felt her words become lost once again as she leaned back and looked into the red eyes that soon turned away from her own.

_My real birthday present in an hour? What in the world is she talking about?_

* * *

The princess closed the door behind her as she entered her room. She couldn't have been happier that she was finally able to put on clothes that were much more comfortable than the gown she had worn all night long. Unzipping and slipping out of the dress, Bubblegum threw her dress aside and went the the drawers that sat next to her door. She pulled out a pair of white pajama shorts, an older shirt that said "When Chemists Die, We Barium." which she had received as a small gift from her favorite little peppermint, and finally a pair of white socks.

As if a wave of relief came over her as she finished dressing in the comfortable nightwear, she walked towards her balcony doors that stood next to her bathroom. The cold night air surround the pink girl in a way it almost felt warm against her skin as she walked towards the ledge that was made of hardened and colorless jawbreaker stones and leaned casually against the railing.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd actually come out. Just turning fifteen and you're already breaking rules." a husky voice said.

Bonnibel turned to see Marceline floating down wearing a red hoodie, a white tank top underneath, and gray baggy pajama pants. "I'm not breaking the rules! Breaking the rules would be me walking around my castle at such an hour without an escort is! I am merely stepping out onto my balcony to see a friend!" the pink girl explained. "

Oh! Such a rebel! I better watch what I say from now on, don't want to tangle with a girl like you." laughed the vampire as she walked towards the princess to join her on the ledge.

"Hmph! Well.. what about you! You only look to be about a year older than me! And YOU'RE sneaking out aren't you!?" said an annoyed bubblegum.

"You'd think that, but my parents don't really care where I go or when I come back. It's been that way for quite some time now, but then again the only who ever really worries is my mother. Besides I'm not just a 'year older' than you," stated Marceline using air quotations  
"I'm in fact over 991 years old. I just age a lot different than you."

"Y-y-you're 991!? How is that possible! I haven't even found anyone much older than 200! How are you able to stay so young looking, but live so long!?" asked the princess.

The vampire leaned in closely to the princess's ear so that her cool breath sent shivers down her spine "Just one of the few perks of being a vampire."

* * *

The two girls eventually made their way back into the castle and made themselves comfortable upon the younger girl's bed. They talked about everything possible music, movies they've seen, books they've read, places they've wanted to travel to. But then bubblegum popped the question the vampire didn't want to ever answer. "So, who are you really Marceline? Tell me about yourself, tell me about your life."

The dark haired girl glanced over at Bonnibel for a few seconds before actually replying. "My story isn't one I'd like to tell, I've lived too long of a life for it to be short and sweet. I.. I've done things I'm not proud of, I've seen things that would have other wise driven someone to insanity. I'm no one special, I'm just another girl living in the nightosphere trying to make things at least okay. I don't want to burden you with my story, besides, I'm sure after I've told you... You'd just leave me. Everyone does, so I'd rather not tell you and possibly lose a friend again." she explain as she stared at her hands in her lap.

Marceline was never one to open up to people at all. She'd much rather be out having fun with people and living her life, than having to worry about the rest of the world rejecting her as it has once before. But something happened that she wasn't expecting, bubblegum gently grabbed one the vampire's cold hands and placed it in her own.

"Marceline," she started "I don't care what you've done and the terrible things that you've done that you regret. I can't explain it, but it's like no matter what you say or do.. I still feel comfortable with you and somehow safe. You don't have to tell me now, or in the next two weeks. You can completely open up to me whenever you're ready to. There's no rush at all, we have forever to know each other and I can't wait for the day you finally open up to me."

Bonnibel looked deeply into the red eyes that looked at her in awe. No one had ever said that to Marceline before, not in all of the years she's been alive has someone said something so nice to her, she didn't know how to react at all. So, her next move was all the more of a surprise just as much to her as it was to the young princess. She gently placed her hand to the warm cheek of the pink girl and caressed it softly.

"Marceline.. what are you d-" bubblegum was cut off by the lips colliding with hers in a soft and sweet kiss. She was frozen at first, completely shocked by what just happened, but soon returned the small kiss. The vampire was the first to pull away and look deeply into the princess's eyes and when she realized what she did she scattered away from the princess and headed towards the balcony doors. "

Wait!" the princess scurried after the vampire and grabbed onto her jacket before she could make her escape. "Why are you running from me?" she asked.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do that I'm so sorry I'm not sure what came over me. I've never done anything like that before and I just felt like I had t-" just like she had done only minutes before Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's face and kissed her again.

Marceline didn't struggle or try to escape, she let her lips connect with the warm ones on top of hers. She gently placed her hips on the white shorts that bubblegum wore as she in turn wrapped her arms around the gray skinned neck. Bonnie was the first to pull away this time. "Don't go." was all she said.

The vampire looked into the deep blue eyes that gazed back at her "Bonnie.. I'm no good for you, I'm not only a vampire, but I'm also a demon. You deserve a prince, someone who is innocent, someone who hasn't spilt blood on the lands of ooo, someone who.." she struggled to find the words as she fought with herself mentally.

"Someone..?" asked bubblegum.

"Someone who.. isn't me." Marceline finally finished as she looked away from the princess.

Bonnibel looked up at the vampire girl who held her gently, but could only press her forehead against the soft red jacket before her. "No." was the only thing she said.

"No?" the vampire was confused by the word.

"No. I don't want a prince. All my life I've been told what is meant for me and what I must be, as a child I was read stories about how the prince saves the princess from a monster of some sort, she falls in love with him and they live happily ever after right?" questioned Bonnibel.

"Well, yeah that's how its supposed to be. The princess is always supposed to be happy, but why are you telling me this?" asked Marceline.

She pulled her face from the red material and looked in the crimson eyes that gazed back at her. "Well what if this time the princess doesn't want the prince? What if she wants to know the 'monster' in the story? What if she wants to.. be with her." said the princess.

Marceline looked intensely at Bonnibel, struck by the words that were spoken to her. "Then the monster wants to know the princess better too, maybe she wants the princess to be happy with her and not the prince." spoke the vampire. "I think the princess would like that very much." the two girls leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Both girls didn't sleep that night, they just laid in the pink bed content with cuddling as bubblegum played with Marceline's fingers through the night. No words were spoken, but a few kisses were stolen every now and then, leaving the only noise in the room to be that of soft lips moving together.

Marceline left about an hour or two before sunrise to make it back to her home in time so that she wasn't burnt by the sun, but she did promise she would return the following night to spend the evening with the pink girl. Following the vampire's departure, Bonnibel slipped into her bed with her eyes lid half shut as she thought to herself.

_Life may be cruel to so many who don't deserve it, but this time the monster in this fairy tale will get the girl and not some prince who rides in on his white horse._ Bubblegum thought to herself with a smile as she difted off to sleep.


	5. Guess Who's Coming Back

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for! Here's Chapter I!**

* * *

_"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!"_

_"Oh, gee, I don't know? MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU'RE ABLE TO THROW ALL WHAT WE HAVE AWAY SO EASILY. WELL SORRY I'M NOT COMPLETELY HEARTLESS ANYMORE, YOU ACT AS IF I NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU NOW. THAT'S WHY!"_

_"LOOK THIS IS HARD ON ME TOO, IT'S NOT AS IF I CHOSE ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN. YOU KNEW THIS WOULD EVENTUALLY HAPPEN."_

_"NO, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO EVER HAPPEN. I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT AND I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND AND KNOW EVERYTHING LIKE YOU DO. OH AND BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR PICKING THE PERFECT TIME TO DO THIS THAT'S REAL SWEET OF YOU, BONNIE." _

_"Look, it's not like I wanted to pick tonight, of all nights, to end this. I know you're hurting just as much as I am bu-"_

_"Hurting just as much..? You seriously think you could ever comprehend the pain I'M feeling right now? You're mother is just sick and bed ridden, SHE'S NOT DEAD LIKE MINE. I HAVE TO BURY MY OWN MOTHER TOMORROW AND YOU THINK THAT'S THE ONLY PAIN I HAVE TO ENDURE? MY GIRLFRIEND IS BREAKING UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF WHAT SOME STUPID ROYAL COURT SAID. SO DON'T SAY YOU'RE HURTING AS MUCH AS I AM, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS PAIN AT ALL."_

_"Marceline! You NEED to calm down, please! I'm not happy with what's going to have to happen either.. I wish I could stop it, but I'm powerless at this point."_

_"Whatever.. just do it then and get it over with.."_

_"What do you mean.."_

_Marceline pushed Bonnibel back hard on to her pink bed. She was shocked at what her lover had just done, never once had Marceline laid her hands upon her, but she certainly wasn't going to take the abuse even for the first time. She jumped off her bed furiously and marched straight to the vampire. _

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. C'MON LITTLE MISS PERF-" she was immediately cut off by the hand that whipped across her face, she soon felt the stinging pain shoot through her face thoroughly. The princess, still angry, shoved Marceline towards her balcony doors with all of her might._

_"FINE. YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE THREW. WE ARE DONE, MARCELINE. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, I DON'T WANT ANY TIES WITH YOU, YOU'RE A PSYCHO JERK AND YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE SINCE THE DAY YOU CAME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY. NOT TO MENTION I GOT MY FIRST KISS TAKEN BY THE LIKES OF SOMEONE LIKE YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING BREED. THAT WAS A REAL PLEASURE FOR ME!" Bonnie screamed furiously._

_"Bonnie.. you.. you don't mean that do you.." asked Marceline as she felt hot tears threatening to pour over her eyes. She could feel the lump in her throat as she looked at her now ex girlfriend with such disbelief and hurt._

_"YES. I MEAN EVERY WORD OF IT. NOW JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND STAY AWAY FROM MY KINGDOM." _

* * *

Bonnibel sprang up from her bed covered in sweat as she felt tears streaming down her face. '_Why?' _ she questioned to herself, _'Why have I been reliving that terrible night over and over for the past few weeks? It's not as if we aren't friends, we aren't mortal enemies, so why should I be crying over Marceline like that even now? It's been four years since that night..'_ She placed her hand over her pounding heart trying to calm herself down.

"Princess! It's time for you to get up! I have your royal breakfast awaiting you!" said a rather cheerful Peppermint Butler.

"Just one moment!" the princess requested as she searched her room for more suitable clothing so that the little candy man could come in. She threw on the first few articles of clothing should find before she opened the door for him. "Please! Come in sweet peppermint." she said with a smile.

"My, my! You still have that shirt after all this time? Well, I'm just glad your parents haven't found out you snuck out that night and went to that show." he said with a small laugh as he placed her food upon her night stand.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Bubblegum looked down to the outfit she had chosen to wear that morning. Her face became warm with the light blush that spread across her face. She had on the very shirt Marceline had given her on their 6 month anniversary after the rock concert that night. _'What was the name of this band?'_ she pondered unknowingly _'Was it the Candy Crusade? No. The Jawbreakers? No, no. Bitter Sweet Candy Killers? Maybe.. Marceline always did have a rather odd taste in music.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small tug on her shirt, she looked down to see a worried peppermint butler. "Are you alright princess? You seem to not quite be yourself recently. Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh, no. I've just been having.. weird dreams as of late, but nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly okay, peppy." Bonnibel said as she sat on her bed and began to eat her sweet candy breakfast.

"What kinds of dreams have you been having, m'lady. Anything you wish to discuss? You know I'm always here to led an ear and a shoulder to cry upon if you need to." he said as he walked over to his princess and place his small red hand on her knee. She looked down at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She didn't want to worry him, but she also didn't want to tell him that she had been dreaming about the vampire girl whom she dated long ago.

"When the time comes, I promise I will come to you to tell you of my dreams, but for now I am okay, peppermint. I swear on my tiara that everything is perfectly okay." bubblegum said as she patted his head. "Now, please. I shall be down soon, tell father and mother I am sorry I missed breakfast with them once again, I shall be in my lab again today working on a new experiment and will see them today for lunch. But please, let all visitors know I do not wish to be disturbed while I work."

"Yes your highness." said the butler with a small smile as he left the room and closed the large door behind him. He walked down the corridor to carry on with his duties for the day and he wondered to himself what was his princess's dreams about and what was causing her to have bloodshot eyes every morning after she woke up?

* * *

"Finally! I'm done!" exclaimed a very happy Princess Bubblegum. She had worked six straight hours on her new experiment, she felt like she had just won the highest award in all of Ooo. "If this doesn't impress them at the next science barbecue I have no idea what will! And then that little snot nosed calculator kid will be subtracting his tears all the way home." she said with an evil chuckle as she walked towards her shelves to find a new container for the liquid.

"Okay now, which would you be safer in?" she questioned as she was searching. But suddenly her lab door slammed open startling her and causing her to drop the container holding her new found science project.

"Don't worry princess I got it!" said Jake as he stretched his hand out and caught the glass vial before it could hit the floor. Finn ran towards the pink princess and gave her a tight hug, following him was his yellow companion and his flaming princess girlfriend.

"Finn! You know not to just burst into my lab like this! You had better have a good reason for doing so!" Bubblegum scolded as she finished hugging the human and grabbing her vial from the yellow dog.

"I do! I do! I do! You're not going to believe what we just found out! It's so awesome and cool and awesome and amazing and and and and" Finn was so hyper he couldn't even mutter out real words as he jumped up and down in front of the pink monarch.

Flame princess rolled her eyes with a smile as covered her ecstatic boyfriend's mouth with a cooking oven protected hand. "What he's trying to say is, we found out some pretty rad news that we thought you'd might like to hear."

"Well, I'd say it'd have to be pretty amazing if he's still jumping up and down as he is. Now, what is this amazing news you guys wish to tell me?" the princess asked as she poured the greenish liquid into the new container and putting it away in a temperature controlled closet.

"Marceline's coming back to the Candy Kingdom tomorrow from being on her tour with her band! Isn't that great!?" Jake said with a huge smile as he finally told the pink girl the exciting news.

Bonnibel looked at them all shocked, she couldn't believe it had already been a year since the day Marceline left to expand her band across the world. She took off her glasses and remembered how Marceline had teased her when she was leaving for her first stop in the goblin kingdom.

* * *

_Bubblegum was standing outside of the Candy Kingdom with many of her subjects ready to bid farewell to Marceline and her band before they had headed out. Finn and Jake were helping the skeleton road crew put away many of the instruments and equipment while the 'scream queens' themselves were triple checking everything they could need for the journey was accounted for. Marceline herself was nowhere to be seen which made the princess rather curious to her whereabouts._

"You gonna miss me while I'm gone?" a voice whispered into her pink ear from behind. Bubblegum turned and saw Marceline standing there with a smug grin on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I will miss you all the same when you're gone. But who knows? I may actually be able to get some work done for once in your absence and to think of all the quiet time I'll finally have when you're off traveling the world? Oh, it's already to sound like I'm in heaven!" said the princess with a cocky smile.

The vampire queen moved in closer to the bubblegum girl and gently held her face in her sun protected hands. "Just admit it Bonnie, you'd be miserable without me in your life, you're going to go mad when I leave. You'll be wondering where I'm at and who I'm with, but don't worry you know you're the only girl for me." she said as she lightly kissed the tip of the princess's nose.

Bubblegum's eyes widened at the kiss and face went two shades of pink darker from the blush Marceline had caused her. She removed the vampire's hands and tried to cover the fact that she was flustered from what she was told. "Y-You are so distasteful! I won't miss you in the slightest bit! And my life without you will be perfectly fine! Besides, for your information I won't CARE whom you are with while you are on this tour! You're almost 995 years old and a grown woman now! I don't have to worry about you at all!"

Marceline couldn't help but laugh at what Bonnibel had said, she loved to rile up the princess as much as she could. She found it to be rather funny whenever she annoyed the princess or could have her blushing which in turn annoyed her even more. She did it even while they were dating to get a little kick from the candy girl, she always thought she looked a lot cuter when she would be frustrated with the vampire. But Marceline wouldn't ever tell her that she liked to do it purposely, she wanted to keep playing her little games as long as could.

"YO, MARCELINE! WE'RE READY TO HEAD OUT!" the vampire guitarist to her band called out to the queen.

"Well, looks like its time for me to go. Walk me to the bus? Please?" Marceline said with a small pout.

"Ugh, fine." said Bonnibel as she reluctantly escorted the singer to her bus. The road crew entered the trailer first, then band and finally it was vampire queens turn to enter. But she couldn't leave without giving her two favorite heroes a hug before she left, and when she let go from their embrace she looked at bubblegum once more with a grin on her face.

_"What?" the princess questioned._

Marceline then took Bonnibel's face and gave her a quick peck on the lips and chuckled as she stormed onto the bus. Bubblegum didn't react fast enough, for when she had realized what had just happened the horses pulling the bands trailer had already started to pull away from the kingdom. She looked at the bus and then saw the vampire hanging out the window smiling at her and waving.

"UGH MARCELINE" she screamed very loudly which had frightened some of her subjects.

"DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH BONNIE! I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" the queen yelled back before sticking her head back in.

* * *

__She blushed as she remembered what had happened between her and the vampire her right before she left that day, she couldn't help but give a small smile to the memory. "Well, how did you find out she was coming back tomorrow?" asked the princess as she looked at the two heroes and the younger princess.

"She had called us from her last stop this morning. She said," Jake started as he then shape shifted into her form and impersonated her voice "Hey, dweebs. I'll be back tomorrow from my tour. Our final stop is at the Candy Kingdom. It's kind of a welcoming home concert and plus I wanted all of you to see how awesome I am on stage. Besides it gives me a chance to annoy Bonnie again." the dog even got the queen's laugh down as he ended the message.

"Hmmm." Bubblegum's smile soon faded as she made an aggravated noise at the last part of her friend's message. "Well, I suppose that means I really should tell mother and father to prepare the entertainment hall for Marceline's arrival."

"No need princess! Peppermint butler was informed before you were, so he's already on top of things decorating the hall in dark reds and blacks for Marcy and her band." Finn explained with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, we may as well go help out and see what we can do. Because everyone knows there's no concert like a concert at the candy kingdom!" Bubblegum said as she walked behind her friends to go help out.

_'Wow.. it's already been a year since I've seen her. I wonder if she's changed any.. I wonder if I'll be able to tell her there's someone else.. I wonder..' _thought bubblegum.


	6. Boyfriends and Bands

**A/N: Sorry for this being a short chapters guys, it's about three in the morning where I am and I have to get up in a few hours for a trip. Chapters Three and Four will most likely be posted tomorrow night as always, they will definitely make up for this chapter I promise!**

* * *

As Bubblegum had awaken quite early this morning, but then again she didn't really sleep last night. She had butterflies in her stomach all through the late hours thinking about the girl who she used to call her lover. She had wondered if Marceline had looked any different from the last time she saw her. Was her hair a different color? Did she change her style? Was she taller? Was her skin even more gray? What would her feelings be like after such a long time of not seeing the vampire queen? She couldn't figure it out, so she tried her best to push these questions to the back of her mind as she got out of bed.

The princess stood before her closet and opened the door to pick out her outfit for the day. Did she wish to go casual and comfortable or wear a dress and then just change before the show the Scream Queens were putting on that night? She pondered and eventually just put on her usual pink dress and the pink flats she wore to go along with it. Then, came time to do her hair as she sat down on the white chair that came with her vanity. Hair up or hair down? She toyed around with the sticky pink hair that rested upon her head until she eventually got tired of having so many options and just left it down. "Who do I have to impress, really?" she laughed as she left for her bathroom to brush her teeth and then out the door.

Once into the hallway she found it to be awfully quiet which wasn't normal to her at all. She did get up two hours earlier than she ever normally did, but she wasn't used to not seeing the candy people running about the castle to ensure everything was spick and span before the royal family was up. The princess shrugged it off not worrying about it too much and proceeded down towards the kitchen to get her morning meal.

But halfway towards the kitchen, she noticed a large pink figure standing against a wall. Bubblegum turned and saw the person she had now a days called her lover, Prince Gumball. He stood there with a sweet smile as he walked towards his pink girlfriend and greeted her with a small kiss. "Hey there," he started "How did you sleep?"

She returned the kiss and smiled at her charming prince completely forgetting all that she worried about with a certain vampire returning. "I slept rather well thank you for asking, what are you doing here so early though? I thought you weren't coming until later in the afternoon to help me over look tonight's event?"

He took her hand in his and escorted her towards the kitchen so she may have her meal. "Oh, well I thought I'd surprise you by coming over early and having breakfast with an amazing girl like you." the prince said sweetly.

"Aw, you're too kind. I'm glad that you're here though, I'm definitely going to be needing all the help I can get for tonight. It's stressing me out how much we haven't done yet and how much I have to manage before the concert starts." she said with a sigh as she leaned against her prince softly.

He kissed the top of her head and reassured her that everything was going to be perfect tonight as they reached their destination together.

* * *

**-Later that day-**

Bubblegum was surprised how much she had gotten done that day before Marceline and her band were scheduled to arrive at the kingdom. With only a few things left to be completely handled and perfect, she left everything to Peppermint butler to take care of as she and Gumball were going to have lunch in the royal gardens that sunny afternoon. Certainly no one would interrupt them there about little things or royal duties that day.

The candy couple sat across from each other as they ate their sandwiches and drank their sweet tea. You really couldn't find any two more people alike than them, they had everything in common and hardly ever fought unlike the pink girl's last relationship with a certain night crawler. Prince Gumball was almost everything she could hope for in a companion. He was never rude, he never spoke out of turn, he was rather intelligent, he was very much a gentlemen, he'd stay perfectly quiet as she worked in her lab, he could talk to her about everything she ever wanted to say, and he treated her in such a way she was never treated before.

He didn't want to watch horror movies and laugh at the people dying from such unfortunate events, he didn't pick his nose in public or fart at conference's, he didn't use foul language when things weren't going well or when he was irritated, he didn't constantly pull pranks upon her subjects, he didn't complain about the times he was forced to be quiet as she worked or read, he wasn't argumentative about some of the things he knew he was meant to do, and he wasn't a red eating, blood-sucking vampire whose heart was filled with ice but instead a warm beating heart.

"Gob, it's such a great day outside today, I wish it was like this all the time." said Bubblegum as she finished off her tea.

"Gosh I know! Today is such a beautiful day, but then again when I'm with you it's always a beautiful day in my world." Gumball said with a small blush as he held onto her hand, which in turn caused her to blush.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Bubba Gumball. You're the most amazing guy ever."

"Well, you're the most amazing gal ever so, I'm just as lucky." As he leaned over the table to try and give his princess a kiss they were interrupted by a blue figure jumping up and down hyper beside them.

"Peebles, Peebles, Peebles! Marcy's finally back! C'mon! We're all gonna go say hi to her!" Finn said as even more excited than he was yesterday.

The prince gave a small chuckle and stood with his hand stretched out to his candy sweetheart to take. As they stood before the young hero, the princess of fire, the magical yellow dog, and his long time girlfriend Lady Rainicorn whom was happy to be with all of her friends.

"Alright Finn, lead the way." said Bubblegum as she and Gumball followed behind the small group towards the hall that the band resided in.

* * *

When they got closer to the entertainment hall, Jake pointed out the crowd of candy people waiting impatiently outside by the door with banana guards trying to keep them all calm. Bubblegum looked at the scene completely confused and wondered why there were so many people waiting outside when they should be inside helping set up for tonight's show. She looked around and finally saw the band's keyboard player, Guy, walking towards the room with a group of skeleton servants behind him carrying instrument equipment.

"Guy! Hey Guy! Come here for a second!" she called out at the man with brown hair.

He looked over and gave a small smile as he walked towards the small group of friends after giving the skeletons instructions on the things they were carrying around. Guy was a pretty quiet person for the most part, he really never said much to anyone, you'd some times forget he was ever even really there before you caught him in your peripheral vision twiddling his fingers or picking at his finger nails.

"Hey Bubblegum! Long time no see! What's up?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Why are there so many people over there and why aren't they inside helping you and everyone set up for the show? They were instructed to help you out in anyway possible didn't peppermint tell you?" The princess asked curiously.

"No, yeah. We got the memo everything is basically done, but the reason we're not letting those candy people in are because they're HUGE scream queen fans and Marceline didn't want to be bothered by anyone while her, Keila, and Bongo worked on a new song that she had written while on tour. If you want you can come in with me and hear what they have so far with the music, it's a pretty amazing song." Guy suggested as he pointed towards the door with his thumb.

"Aw sweet! That'd be awesome! We get to hear Marcy's song before anyone else!" Finn said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and dragged her towards the doors. Everyone entered in after Guy had signed a few autographs and proceeded to escort them in the hall way that lead towards the actual room.

"Alright guys," he started quietly "Marceline doesn't want anyone to hear this song yet so BE QUIET. When she's recording or working on new material she doesn't like to be disturbed AT ALL. You got that?"

They all agreed by nodding their heads in silence as they followed the band member quietly into the large room where they saw more skeleton servants and the rest of the Scream Queens setting up to play a song. Guy had them stand against the back wall so the vampire wouldn't notice or hear her friends there as her back was faced towards them. Bubblegum looked at her ex girlfriend in awe, the vampire had definitely grown up in the past year since she saw her last.

Marceline's hair was now longer but pulled back into a pony tail so it wouldn't be in her way as she tuned the guitar in her gray hands, her body was more toned from all the jumping around stage and lugging equipment in and out of venues she did on while on tour, she wore a white tank top that complimented her skin tone, a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her body in all the right places, and finally a pair of black boots.

"Okay, Marceline. Ready whenever you are!" the other vampire said as she strummed her blue and white guitar as she stood on stage with the vampire queen and a ghost on the drums.


	7. It's Show Time

**A/N: Hey guys, just thought I'd let you know I will be having Marceline (and possibly Bonnibel) sing in some of the chapters to either explain some unspoken feelings or help explain the general idea of the chapter. In this chapter Marceline will be singing two of my personal favorite songs which I also feel help explain her feelings towards Bonnie and her boyfriend Gumball.**

[Songs used: Parachute - What I know / Pierce the Veil - Hell Above] The italicized text by the way is her singing so it's not always going to be a thought this time. Enjoy :D

* * *

The room filled with complete and utter silence as everyone patiently waited for Marceline to start singing or playing a note to the song unheard by anyone else in the kingdom. Bubblegum especially, she always loved the way the vampire sang, she loved the lyrics she wrote and how she could tell that in the music they made there was heart in every single song. Marceline started the song by playing the acoustic guitar that she had bought long ago while dating the princess as she began to sing.

"_I take the car and drive at night, the white stripes blur and ease my mind. When all that's left is a single line, instead of this confusion. And I'm not certain of the way it was, and I'm not sure what I could of done. Oh, but I wonder if it'd be enough, to stop her from leaving. And I realize the only thing I know is she said, I'm in love with some one else she said. I fell in love with some one else and I, I'm in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure."_

Marceline took a breath and smiled as her band mates joined her in the upbeat song. Bubblegum was carefully listening to the lyrics as if to recall the song as something of a memory to her.

_"I stop the car and close my eyes, I can see her face, but It takes a while. And it feeds it like the morning light, slow and unfocused. So I go home and she's sitting on the kitchen chair! Oh a suitcase waiting by the stairs! Oh they're both worn out from all the years, they're ready to let go. And I realize the only thing that's sure is. She said, I'm in love with some one else she said. I fell in love with some one else and I, I'm in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure. She's in love with some one else she said, she fell in love with some one else and that, she's in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure." _

The songs melody soon turned deep and it began to pick up the pace as Marceline played the chords fast to pick up where the bridge and the final chorus were being laid out on the stage. Bubblegum then knew it was the story of what happened between their break up and how her life is now, her eyes widened as she came to realize the song was about them.

_"And I'm on my knees, and I'm on my knees. And I'm on my knees! And I'm on my knees! Yes and I realize the only thing I know is. She said, I'm in love with some one else she said, I fell in love with some one else and I, I'm in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure. She's in love with some one else she said, she fell in love with some one else and that, she's in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure. I fell in love with some one else and I, I'm in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure. She's in love with some one else she said, she fell in love with some one else and that. She's in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure."_

As the song ended, Finn and Jake gave a loud applause to the band. Keila looked up from her guitar, Bongo turned his head to the boy and his dog, and Marceline turned around, but her eyes didn't look at her two friends, they were looking at the blue ones that were looking at her. Her eyes soon drifted downward and gazed upon the hand of the prince holding onto the princess's. The vampire's heart skipped a beat, well it would have if it were pumping with life anyway.

"THAT WAS GREAT MARCELINE! REALLY LOVE THE NEW SONG!" Finn said as he ran towards the stage.

"Yeah! Can't wait to hear what song you'll be playing for the kingdom tonight!" Jake said agreeing with his human 'brother'.

Bongo floated off the stage to stand next to Guy in front of the small group, then Keila came down with her hands in her pockets with a smile. Marceline took her sweet time floating off the stage and stood before her ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend. Bubblegum's eyes averted the crimson eyes that were looking at her. She felt different, she felt guilty for some reason as she was holding Gumball's hand in front of the vampire, almost as if she was doing something very wrong.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think they would get so crazy after the song had ended." Guy said apologetically.

"Nah man! It's awesome they loved the song! Ole' Marceline here was worried that if we changed up the style a bit that no one would like it at all. But with lyrics like that it definitely hits you! So thanks really, you showed us its okay to change up our music every so often!" Keila said with a smile as Bongo nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh my! It seems I haven't formally introduced myself!" the prince started. He extended his hand towards Marceline first. "I know you were at Bubblegum's fifteenth birthday party, but I never had to chance to really talk to you. My name is Prince Bubba Bubblegum, heir to the other Candy Kingdom in Ooo." He smiled towards the vampire.

She just looked at his hand before she unwillingly shook it. "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. These are my band mates - Guy, Bongo and Keila." she said dryly.

"AND TOGETHER WE MAKE UP MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS!" shouted Bongo as he embraced his band mates in a big hug. He had a harder time holding onto the singer as she struggled to become free from his tight grip. The vampire queen eventually broke loose and dusted herself off, which was odd to her friends, they knew she didn't often show affection, but she was never one to be so annoyed with a simple hug either.

"Well, it's sure a pleasure to meet you all, really." The prince said as he draped his arm around bubblegum's shoulders to pull her in closer. "I personally can't wait for the concert tonight, I know a lot of people are so excited you'll be ending your tour here and many candy folk have been doing flips waiting for this particular show."

"Yeah, it's a real pleasure to be finishing off here," Bongo started "Marceline was excited when she found out we were coming here weren't you!"

Everyone glanced over at the vampire for an answer, but she was too zoned out to even really register someone had asked her something. She was looking down at the floor messing with a candy pebble beneath her boot she almost looked sad even.

"Um, Marceline?" Keila nudged her friend in hopes of getting her attention.

"Huh? What?" Marceline looked up confused as to what was going on. But when it clicked that everyone was staring at her really confused she just floated back up onto the stage and grabbed her axe bass, she didn't feel much like in a talking mood. "Listen, I don't mean to be a party pooper or whatever, but we gotta rehearse for tonight so, if you guys don't mind we'll see you later." was all she said as she walked towards backstage very quietly.

"Is she alright? I've only met her a few times, but that seems a little off even for her." Flame Princess said concerned.

"She's had a lot on her mind lately, I'm sure she'll be back to her old self by tonight. Just gotta give her the old pep talk and get her back to her old self, ya know?" Keila said as she climbed up on the stage. "But she's also right, we do have to rehearse and make sure everything's perfect. So Bongo, Guy - You mind setting up and doing sound check while I go check up on Marceline? I'm sure she wants to spill her guts out before the show starts."

"Well, looks like that's our cue to go." Jake said as he walked with Lady to the back doors, Finn and Flame Princess followed behind after waving goodbye to the band members. Gumball had started to walk, but he then felt something holding him back. He looked to see a worried Princess Bubblegum stopping to think about something, it must've been important cause she had a very concerned look on her face.

"Come on, Bonnibel. Let's leave them be so they can get ready for tonight. We'll come back, okay?" he asked sweetly as he walked her by the shoulders.

Bubblegum walked with him, but mentally she wasn't all there. All she could think about was how quiet Marceline was, she was NEVER that quiet. So what was bothering her so much that she just up and left and never said a single word to her? Not only that, but why did she feel so guilty about holding her boyfriend's hand in front of her? She couldn't figure it out.

* * *

**~Show time~**

The entertainment hall was PACKED beyond belief. The second floor had to be opened with all the attendees, the first floor was pretty packed in as well, it was almost as if there was barely room to extend your arms. The floor level were mostly filled with die-hard Scream Queen fans, but bubblegum was still surprised how many people had actually shown up that night. She was forced in the fourth row dead center to stage along with her friends by her side. And she was smart to dress comfortable for the show because it was getting pretty hot inside the room from the lights and being compressed against so many other candy folk.

Even Prince Gumball was dressed not in his usual self, he wore a white and gray stripped t shirt, cut off shorts much like finns, and a pair of gray shoes to match. Bubblegum's subjects were used to dressing casual on many days, so it didn't come as a shock to them when she threw her hair up into a pony tail and wore casual concert clothing such as a navy blue tank top with a white pair of shorts and finally a pair of old white shoes. Gumball stood behind her and held her waist so that he could make sure no one would shove her or hit her while they enjoyed the concert.

"Glob! I'm so excited I can barely stand it!" Finn said as he held onto his girlfriend's hand. Luckily Flambo had a spell that could cast reverse flame shield so that way the young princess could enjoy the concert without the worry of her burning someone that night or possibly even burning the hall down.

"I know, man! But when is this show going to start? I'm getting bored standing here waiting! It's been an hour! Where are they?" asked a bored Jake. Lady kissed his cheek and assured him with some words that made him smile. "Aw, you always know just the right things to say, Lady!"

Just then the lights went out completely only shining the red lights upon the stage. Everyone got silent as they heard a deep voice coming out of the speakers in the room. "Candy Kingdom, if you thought you were safe from them you were clearly mistaken. Tonight, they will play loud enough to wake even the dead. Now, I want you to bow before your new rulers, MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS."

The crowd went wild with screams, whistles, and applause as the band stood on stage. But one member was missing, or so everyone thought. The singer appeared out of thin air with a smile upon her face showing off her fangs that were as white as the moon. Once again, Bonnibel was struck by Marceline's beauty as she stood upon the stage in front of everyone. That night she wore a red plaid button up shirt with a white tank top under, a pair of dark ripped blue jeans, and her iconic red boots. Her black mane was flowing behind her as she and the band began to play their opening song. The vampire queen gave a hard scream, before letting the clean lyrics flow throughout the hall.

_"I cannot spend another night in this home, I close my eyes and take a breath real consequence is if I leave I'm alone, but what's the difference when you beg for love? As I run through glass in the street, kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave me, and take the face of the wolf! 'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat! With heaven above you, there's hell over me!"_

Everyone went nuts as she sang, not a single body wasn't moving in the hall as the song continued.

_"I met a girl who never looked so alone, like sugar water in your mouth luke warm. She tied a cherry stem for me with her tongue, we fell in love and now we're both alone! 'Cause I don't need any more friends, and another kiss like a fire on pavement, we'll burn it down to the end. Oh, oh. 'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat! With heaven above you, there's hell over me! The water is rusted, the air is unclean. And there for a second I feel free! 'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat!"_

As the song began its break down, Marceline again began the hard screams as Kiela softly sang , "I've waited all this night to honor you and say, "I know it's hard, but who are you to fall apart on me, on me?" after those words rang out everyone began a steady clap as Marceline's vocals took over once more.

_"'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat! With heaven above you, there's hell over me! 'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat!With heaven above you, there's hell over me! You said what about us, well what about me? Hang from the gallows, asleep in the rain. 'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat!"_

"_Paralyze me! Don't let me jump, don't let me fall" _ the vampire queen shouted as the first song of their set ended. And as the crowd clapped with joy at the song, blue eyes locked with those of crimson ones that seemed to thirst her attention completely. It was is if Marceline didn't care about anyone else that was there, just Bonnibel.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure a lot of you were questioning in the beginning why I had Marcy play an acoustic guitar for the first song and not her bass right? Well I figured since she's played other instruments [ guitar 'in Five More Short Graybles' and banjolele in 'Daddy's Little Monster'] that why not have her play a guitar too? Besides she seems like the type who likes to have a few good acoustic songs with the scream queens.**


	8. I Swear This Time I Mean It

**A/N: So how did you guys feel about the music played at the show? Do you guys like that I'm putting songs in the chapters or should I just cut it out all together? Let me know please I really do like hearing everyone's opinions! Anyway on with the story!  
**

* * *

Needless to say, the rest of the concert went on splendidly. The band had everyone pumped up through the entire night without a single body ever stopping to rest from the songs. That's the way the band has always been, they never wanted someone to be quiet or timid at their shows, they wanted every single person in the room to be jumping up and down in excitement and just happy to be able enjoy music with other fans.

As all great things do, the event had come to an end, which signified the final show of the scream queen's tour that year. Don't let it fool you that they may some how be relieved from this, they all loved playing shows in different places, meeting new people, gaining new amazing fans that supported their music in every way, they loved every single thing about touring. But each band member did need a break from the traveling life to finally relax in their own homes and not stress about which songs they had to play or writing new material by a certain deadline. It was nice to be able to not have to worry about anything like that, at least not for a while.

The skeleton road crew packed up all the extra instruments and were transported to another world until the day the band decided to hit the road again, only leaving the few personal instruments behind of the members to play at home. Keila - her blue and white guitar, Bongo - his personal dark red drum set, Guy - his keyboard, and of course Marceline with her beloved axe bass.

The small group of people Marceline called friends met up with the band after the show backstage. Exhausted from all the dancing and jumping they did from the show only minutes before, but as tired as they were, they wanted to spend a little extra time with the scream queens before heading off to their own homes for a good nights rest.

Each friend had their own person to talk to as they chatted it up with the musicians. Finn, Jake and Bongo were having a very happy conversation about different adventures they had been on. Prince Gumball, Guy and Lady Rainicorn were talking about the places they've traveled to while on tour and finally Keila and Flame Princess were discussing too many different things to actually keep track of. Which left Marceline and Bubblegum free completely, the princess was the first to approach the vampire queen.

"Marceline?" the pink girl asked as she tapped a gray shoulder softly. "Could we maybe talk alone outside? It's too loud in here to even actually think and plus I have a small headache. We can walk around the royal gardens if you wish."

"Yeah, alright." was all the vampire said as she gently placed her bass down, stood from her seat and followed the princess out the door, both completely unnoticed by anyone else as they left the room.

* * *

The two girls walked around the dark gardens under the light of the moon in silence, neither one bothering to look at each other or mutter a single word. The only noise surrounding them was that of the small fountain that sprang water into the pond it stood in. Marceline simply kept her head up gazing at the stars as Bubblegum looked down upon the various flowers that were planted there by her royal gardeners.

"So," Marceline began as her voice startled the princess "What did you want to talk about exactly?"

Bubblegum stopped and looked up at the vampire whom she used to very love dearly, she had almost forgotten that she was the one who asked the vampire to join her on the walk in the first place. "Oh, right. Well, I guess I just had to talk to you about something I think may have bothered you earlier today." she simply stated.

"Uh, Okay? What is it?" the vampire asked as she shoved her hands deep into her pockets.

The princess didn't know how to begin, actually she didn't even know where to start with what she wanted to talk about. She lightly scratched her arm and looked anywhere but up in the eyes she always got lost into. She felt like she had the words but didn't know how to exactly say them.

"I suppose I should start with, him." she said as she finally looked up at the older girl. "I never actually told you about that have I?"

The Queen sighed and took a seat by a near by bench that looked out into the rest of the gardens. She patted the spot next to her motioning the princess to sit beside her so they could have this talk. Bubblegum then knew this was going to be a long conversation, so she sat next to the vampire, but her ex girlfriend didn't look at her. Instead she could only look at the ground as she sat hunched over with her elbows resting upon her legs.

"Look, I know I should've probably told you a lot sooner about him rather than try and hide this from you, but don't think he was the reason that we ended like we did, he didn't come into my life until much later after we had broken up." Bubblegum gently placed her hand on the back of the girl beside her. "He is my boyfriend if you were wondering.. we've been dating for about a year and a half now and he's a very sweet guy. I just wish you didn't act so cold towards him like you were, he really does take care of me. I just want you to be okay with the fact that I am with him, it's not as if I'm marrying him within the next two weeks, but I do love him. He's the one I'm with now and he means a lot to me, so are you okay with this? Can you accept this and be nice to him for me? Please?"

The pink girl suddenly felt Marceline tremble underneath her palm, she grew concerned as the shaking didn't stop at all after a few minutes. She looked over and saw the vampires hands laced together, but her knuckles were beginning to turn white with the pressure she was placing upon both hands. Like the girl was trying to squeeze or crush something that laid in her palms, but that's when she heard the sniffling sounds coming for the vampire. With general concern in her heart, she gently turned the older girls face towards her. Tears were spilling over the red eyes that looked at her.

"Marceline..? Why.. Why are you crying?" was all Bubblegum could ask as she held both sides of the girls face gently. She whipped the tears away that fell onto the cold, gray, lifeless cheeks in her hands.

"N-no." was the only thing the vampire queen said shakily.

"No? What do you mean by 'no'?" she asked again.

Marceline began to wipe her own tears upon her red shirt and looked back at the princess as she stood up from the bench and away from the girl.

"No. I won't accept it. I won't accept him." she said with a raspy voice and a dry lump in her throat as she began to cry again. "And I sure as hell won't ever be okay with this. I can't accept or be nice to someone whose with you. I don't care who they are or their status in life. He means nothing to me, he will NEVER be something to me. I refuse completely upon your request because I know in my immortal soul that I will never be okay with him being around, he could rot in the darkest and deepest parts of the nightosphere for all I care."

* * *

Bubblegum looked up at Marceline almost enraged, she could feel the heat from her anger rising up from her chest and onto her face as she stood up against the vampire. "Why do you always have to be like this, Marceline!? It's ALWAYS been this way when I meet someone new who wants to be with me. You'll give me every excuse under the sun why I shouldn't be with them or how they are never going to be good for me in the long run. Never once have you said '_Oh yeah, Bonnie. I like him, he's a good suitor for you.' _or _'I'm so happy that you found someone who cares so much for you.' _It has never ONCE been that way with you and I was always dumb enough to listen to you and not go out with them. So now I am putting my foot down!"

She literally stomped her foot upon the candy gravel beneath her and looked at the vampire dead in the eyes, this time she was certain she wouldn't be hypnotized by the crimson that shown so deeply. She walked straight up to Marceline, without fear, hesitation, or concern. No, not this time. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her grown. "This time I'm going to stand here and DEMAND you tell me why I should listen to you this time. Or even bother considering listening to you. This time I'm going to be happy, so if you have something bad to say about him say it now cause I can promise you next time we have this conversation, I won't listen to a single negative thing you have to say. And you know me better than anyone. I always keep my promises."

Marceline's expression went from sad to a bit angry, her eyebrows furrowed as the last bit of her tears starting spilling over without her fighting to stop them. She took a step closer to Bonnibel, which only left them a small space between them left, with fists clenched and eyes darker and fangs bared. But that didn't scare of the princess, she still stood her ground, even though she knew in the back of her mind that if the queen actually wanted to hurt her she had no chance in a fight. She knew she would lose, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to fight back like she did last time the girl laid her hands upon her.

"You _**really**_ want to know why I won't accept him? You **_really_**want me to show you this time why I want you to listen to every gob dammit word I say? You **think** you can really handle my honesty this time, Bonnie?" Marceline hissed at the candy girl right in her face. She could clearly see the fear in the blue eyes that gazed up at her, but still the princess never moved she was ready for fight, and she was ready to know the truth.

"**Go for it.**" Bubblegum said roughly behind clenched teeth.

The next thing that happened between the two girls, Bonnibel would've never expected with the way they had talked to each other. She stood frozen, with her eyes wide open, her heart beat was raging in her ears. She couldn't process what had happened because it was all quick and sudden.. just like the first time it happened. Marceline had grabbed the princess roughly this time by her arms and crashed her lips hard upon the pink ones before her. She made sure Bubblegum knew why she didn't want to accept Gumball, she made sure to scream at the top of her lungs with her lips on candied ones, she made sure she showed complete honesty towards the princess this time, she wasn't holding back.

The vampire was the first to pull away and look into the blue eyes that were in complete shock still, she gave her another small peck before she said with a husky voice, "**that's **why I won't ever accept him or be nice to him. All this time I played nice for you, but now that he's here.. I'm done hiding my feelings for you. Before I waited over 991 years for you.. and then I waited another four.. I'm not waiting another year, another month, another week, another day, another second anymore.. Bonnibel Bubblegum don't you get it?.. You were the only one who had ever made my undead heart actually beat those years ago.. and when you left.. I lost who I was completely until you were even okay with us being friends. I don't know how I'm going to do it.. but I swear.. this monster is getting her princess back.. even if she has to fight the prince on his white horse until I can no longer fight anymore."

Bubblegum just stood there, she didn't know what to say to what she just heard. She just looked at the gray skinned girl as she let go of her and floated away to escape from the world for the rest of the night, all she knew was.. the kiss that Marceline had given her, awoke something from deep inside her very being. Something that she felt she had gotten past and could completely forget.

"Am..am I.. still in love with you, Marceline?"


	9. Kisses Behind Closed Doors

**A/N: Hey guys, I've seen my views have gone down a bit, but let me explain why the story has been kind of slow. I wanted to wait until after I did a certain thing in this story for their romance to pick up, which is in this chapter and a bit in the next. I promise you will get to read about their romance and other things they do (aye ;D). But just be patient I promise you, you guys will have Bubbline goodness. But anyways as always I'd love to have some reviews from you guys, other than that enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun beamed into the pink bedroom of the princess, but this wasn't a day to be happy about. Bubblegum was more confused than ever about her emotions since last night's kiss with Marceline. She couldn't shake the image from her mind of their lips pressed against each other's after four years apart. Grazing her lips softly with her finger tips, she remembered all the times before they had kissed.

Their first kiss upon her bed, the times that the two girls went out on dates and while Marceline acted silly Bubblegum would smile and give her sweet little kisses, the few makeout sessions they shared late into the nights in the candy castle, the kiss they shared on their six month anniversary at the concert the vampire girl took her to, and finally the deep loving kiss they shared on their one year anniversary.

She blushed and had a small smile as she remember those times, the times when they were innocent and no rule kept them apart. They could act like any normal teenagers in love and never worrying about the things life threw at them, they didn't have the stress they do now, with Marceline ruling over the vampires since her mothers passing and Bubblegum preparing to take the thrown next year.

_'Even though its been four years since our break up, why was it before last night I didn't care or mind that I wasn't dating her anymore? I lived each day peacefully once I got over her. Well, at least I thought I was over her.' _ the princess thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _'I mean, I have Gumball now, he makes me happy. He isn't at all like Marceline, he's everything I really need in a person.. but is he really all that I want? He's sweet and I do love him, but now I'm not even sure who I'm really meant to be with. Sure Gumball isn't crude or over protective, but she's spontaneous and is always there for me even when I push her away. She would hold me even if I punched and kicked at her while we fought, she wouldn't give up and just leave me alone. But he knows when to leave me alone when I do need it, she would always like to bug me and get a small kick at annoying me.' _As she sighed and threw a pillow over her face there was a knock at the door.

"Just give me another hour Peppermint! Please. I need it today, badly." she said still under her pillow, but the door opened anyways. "Peppermint, Didn't I just say t-" she started as she sat up in her bed, but was cut off by the person before her.

It wasn't her butler who walked into the room, it was instead Gumball who had a small smile on his face. He walked over towards the curtains that covered the balcony doors and opened them completely so that the sunlight could enter the room more. She then shielded her eyes from the bright light and groaned as he walked towards her. Again today he wasn't dressed formally, but instead had on a pair of tan pants, a black cardigan, a white shirt beneath that, and finally a pair of maroon colored shoes.

"Good morning, my princess." He said as he kissed her forehead softly. "How are you today?"

It took his girlfriend a few moments to actually reply as she realized all the feelings she had before with him are still there now. He still makes her smile and blush, he's kind and sweet to her, but yet she felt a kind of disappointment that he came to see her instead of Marceline herself. But her feelings for him didn't sway even after last night, maybe she just needed a little reminder why she fell for him in the first place, but she knew she also had to be sure on her feelings for the vampire queen too.

"Good morning. My head hurts from the lack of sleep I got last night, but other than that not so bad. But how are you?" she asked as she got out of bed and walked towards her drawers to pick out her outfit for the day ahead of her.

"Lack of sleep? I mean, I'm good, but why couldn't you sleep last night?" he asked as he leaned against her night stand with a concerned look on his face.

"I was up all night thinking about.. a dream I had a few days back, nothings serious." she answered as she held her clothes. "But could you wait downstairs for me while I shower? I'm hoping the hot water will clear my headache."

"Of course, and then we can talk more about this dream of yours." Gumball answered as he kissed her cheek and left the room so his princess could get ready for the day.

_'What in the world could she be dreaming about that is keeping her from sleeping? I truly wonder what it is.' _ he pondered as he walked down the candy hall way to the grand staircase.

* * *

After her shower, she brushed her teeth and decided she would wear her hair up in a bun today. Her outfit, she decided, was going to be of casual wear since her boyfriend wasn't all fancied up today, she didn't want to seem out of place. She wore a pink hoodie with a white lace spaghetti strapped tank top beneath, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white shoes to match her shirt and finally she placed her tiara upon the top of her head to complete the outfit. She took her time coming down the stairs though, she wasn't sure why but she felt as if something was going to happen, something big.

At the final step she looked up and saw Marceline standing before her mother and father, they looked at her with a very stern look upon their faces. Behind her stood Jake, Finn, Gumball and the scream queens all wearing a worried look. Bubblegum walked over towards her parents and pulled on her fathers sleeve.

"Bonnibel?" King Bubblegum questioned as he looked down at his daughter. Her expression was almost that of panic and worry. "Is everything alright dear?"

"What's going on? Why do you look so mad at Marceline?" she asked frantically looking at both of her parents. "Look, whatever she did I'm sure she didn't mean it! Whatever she did I'll take care of it as a full responsibility an-"

She was cut off by a hand being placed on her shoulder and turning her around, it was the vampire whom she had kissed only just last night. She had a confused look on her face as she had bubblegum face her. "Bonnie.. what are you talking about? I'm not in trouble, I didn't do anything."

"Well.. if you didn't do anything then why do my parents look so mad at you and why does everyone else look so worried?" she asked as she looked from the vampire to her mother and father.

"Bonnibel, your father and I only looked at her that way because she was refusing our offer and we knew she deserved it. Not only her, but her and her band mates. Besides we remembered how close you two used to be so we only felt you would enjoy it if we well.. asked her to stay with us for the summer." her mother explained.

"And, I was refusing because I didn't want to be a burden upon you and your family that's all. Of course I want my band mates to stay here, they deserve a summer of royal luxury, I'm born of royal blood I'm perfectly okay with going back to my cave. Besides, you're going to be so busy with your royal duties and working in the science lab. Plus, I know your staff and servants don't like me very well.. especially since I've pulled so many pranks on them. Like the time I laid out invisible wire in front of the main staircase and whenever someone tripped they would fall into a pie?" Marceline told Bubblegum of her refusal.

King Bubblegum chuckled as he remembered so many of his servants face as they fell into the pie, but he stopped when Queen Bettie nudged him. He cleared his throat and began to stroke his beard as his wife rolled her eyes at her husbands immaturity, but that's one the few reasons she even fell in love with him.

But as Bettie turned to talk to her daughter again she saw the way Bubblegum was looking at the young vampire queen. She looked with a tad bit of sorrow in her eyes as she was also trying to tell Marceline it was okay to stay with them, but it wasn't the type of sorrow two friends would share, it was the kind of sorrow that.. two lovers shared when they couldn't spend time together. She had never seen that side of Bubblegum with anyone else, really ever. Not even with her own boyfriend when he told her she wouldn't see him for weeks.

"Bonnibel, please. I don't want to be a burden at all to your family, I mean I threw a huge concert in the entertainment hall and some of the fans got.. well.. rowdy. I caused enough trouble here you know it'd be best if I went back home." Marceline said with a slight frown, she didn't want to go but she knew it'd be better if she stayed at her own home.

"No! Marceline please, just stay with us it's really not a big deal! You know you're welcome back here all the time now. Stay with your band mates, stay with my kingdom, stay with me." Bubblegum pleaded as she looked deeper into the vampire's eyes. The gray skinned girl looked into the blue eyes and then over at her friends who awaited her final answer on the the matter, her eyes soon drifted over to Gumball and that's when she knew her answer.

"...Fine. I'll stay. But could you at least _try_ to make some time for me if I'm staying here?" she asked the princess.

Bubblegum had a wide smile on her face and soon wrapped her arms around the queen's gray neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes!" she said excitedly as she gave a small chuckle at the positive answer.

Marceline smiled back as she held onto the girl and looked up at the candy King and Queen. "Thank you, really. I won't pull any pranks this time I swear. "

The candy king grew a wide smile as he rustled the black mane that his daughter held. Marceline will admit she always loved when Bubblegum's father did that, it really made her feel at home with the royal family considering her father wasn't ever there much and since her mother died Queen Bettie had kind of grown to be a motherly figure to her. Bettie then rubbed the vampire's shoulder and simply said "Welcome back to the castle, Marceline."

* * *

"Okay Ms. Keila, this is the room you will be residing in for the rest of your stay here." Peppermint Butler said with a smile as he opened the door to the temporary room the younger vampire girl would be staying in this summer. She walked in completely shocked at the size of the room and how she had it all to herself. No more having to share a bathroom with her family or with her band mates on their tour bus, no more having to go to bed at a specific time because it "kept some people from sleeping", and most importantly she has all the privacy in the world to do whatever she pleases and she didn't have to sleep on a little cot stacked upon one another.

"I.. I.. wow." She said as she looked around the room still "So.. I'm going to enjoy the rest of my room you little kiddies have fun with the rest of the house tour!" she then slammed the door but from behind it you could hear cheers and laughter of how great the room was.

Next came Bongo and Guy's rooms. Of course Bongo went on a hyper active spree of flying through all the walls and fully checking out his room when it came his turn to finally see his room. Guy, on the other hand, just stayed his usual and normal calm self when he entered his room. He wasn't jumping up and down all excited about it, he just kind of saw it as any other normal room and nothing worth the energy Keila and Bongo had over their rooms.

Lastly came Marceline. Her room was located near Princess Bubblegum's, about two doors down for the actual door. As he opened the door, peppermint butler explained how he had the room specially made for her as she is a vampire and doesn't necessarily require the need for sunlight. Marcy's bed room was laid out pretty much how she would've done it had she been in charge of the rooms decorating.

Her room was a nice dark maroon color, it had black curtains to cover and block out any sunlight that had tried to sneak its way in through the windows. Her bed was a queen size with black and white sheets. Marceline just simply walked into her room and sat down upon the bed. "Wow, peppermint. I must say you have really out done yourself this time." she commented.

"Oh well thank you ms. Abad-" he sighed with a smile "I mean Marceline."

She chuckled as he remembered she'd rather be called by her first name rather than the formalities of "Miss Marceline" or "Queen Marceline." She didn't even like the thought of her name being said with her title, it made her gag.

"Well, I'll leave you to your new room, if you need me at all please don't hesitate to ask and if anything does come up within the day I shall be sure to let you know. Have a good rest of the day" the candy man said as he bowed and headed out of the door.

And no sooner had the door closed there was a knock on it as well. Confused, the vampire queen walked towards her bedroom doors and opened it to see the princess on the other side. "Uh, Hey? Can I help with something..?" she asked.

Bonnibel looked up at the vampire queen and simply nodded, it seemed as if something was wrong with her because she was acting rather timidly and was fiddling with the bottom of her pink jacket as she walked into the dark room. Marceline closed the door behind them and turned on the small bedroom lamp that stood upon the night stand next to her bed. "What's up, Bonnie? You're acting too quiet.. you're kind of freaking me out."

Marceline stood before the candy girl with a concerned look upon her face, which soon turned into a surprised expression as the princess stepped forth. "Marceline.." she started "I need to be sure of something, I have to be certain. Could you please close your eyes for me?"

The vampire was confused upon the request. "Certain? Certain of what?"

"Please, just.. can you you do it for me?" begged the princess.

"Uh, well, alright." agreed the queen as she stood with her eyes closed. She then felt something soft against the side of her face and pull her down. She then felt something warm over her lips, it had finally clicked with her. Bubblegum had kissed her, but then soon pulled away from her lips. The older girls eyes opened and gave a questioning look at the smaller girl as she looked down at her. She was blushing a deeper shade of red than before, she still held onto her gray face and looked deeply into the crimson eyes that looked back into her blue ones.

But soon their lips crashed against each other again, both working together in a slow motion to express unsaid feelings towards each other. Marceline pulled in bubblegum closer as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. The kiss began to get deeper and deeper as time passed on, neither wanting that moment of time time end, but bubblegum pulled away to get a much needed breath of air, resting her forehead upon the queen's chin to calm her rugged breathing. The vampire picked up the smaller girl and lightly placed her upon her dark bed, she wasn't done with bubblegum, not by a long shot. She took the golden tiara off her head and placed it on the nightstand so it would no longer be in the way.

Bonnibel willingly let Marceline lay on top of her as she pulled the collar of the red shirt she wore down so their lips could meet again. The princess could have sworn she felt a heart beat against hers as their kissing grew deeper and deeper. The vampire's lips soon parted to graze her forked tongue against the bottom lip of the pink ones, bubblegum opened her mouth slightly to let the vampire gain access into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled against for dominance, but it didn't last very long for bubblegum gave a small gasp as she felt a cold hand riding its way up under her shirt. She pulled back from the gray lips against hers and looked up at the vampire. Marceline waited for a sign of rejection, but she never received one so she pushed lips against Bonnibel's pink neck and continued working her hand up the slender body beneath hers. Bubblegum's hand held onto the back of the black mane of hair against her as the other clung onto the red material.

"_M-marceline_" she slightly moaned against the pointed ear which only caused the vampire to become more intense with her actions. But just as she reached the bra line of the candy princess there was a small knock at the door.

"Marceline?" asked Peppermint Butler "Are you in there? If so have you seen the princess? Prince Gumball is requesting everyone's presence tonight for an announcement he is going to be making."

The vampire looked down from the door down to the princess below her who only sighed and began to sit up, which in turn caused to completely detached from the princess. Bubblegum started fixing her clothes and hair while Marceline floated away from her bed and sat criss crossed above the ground. "Come in." she said as the princess put back on her tiara and sat at the edge of the bed. Peppermint walked in and smiled as he saw bubblegum sitting there looking at him.

"Ah! There you are princess! Please, both of you come downstairs soon, as I said, Prince Gumball has something he wishes to announce to everyone present in the kingdom. He said it is very important." the butler said with a smile.

"We'll be there, Peppermint. I'll be out in a few moments with you I have to go down to my lab to check up on my experiment anyway." Bubblegum said as she stood up.

"Yes, your highness." the candy man bowed and closed the door behind him.

The princess started walking towards the door but was stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw the vampire floating behind her with a look begging her not to go. That only made it hard for the princess to actually leave, but she knew she had to before something were to come about again. So she leaned forward and kissed Marceline softly on the lips, "I'll see you downstairs later. We need to talk after whatever Gumball has to say." she said as she opened the door and left the vampire in her room.

* * *

**A/N: ooh! a make out session! Is there going to be a secret romance between them? Does gumball ever find out? and what is his announcement! Read the next chapter to find out :D**


	10. Love Making and Proposal's

**A/N: Hey guys guess what's happening in this chapter! Not only is a certain someone getting asked a certain question, said someone also seems to have a bit of "fun" with a certain night crawler too. So fair warning to gets a little intense later on in this chapter but I'm sure that's what most of you want by now am I right? Haha. Any who maybe give me some rates in exchange for this awesome story? ;D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~Later that same day~**

As the evening grew closer, Peppermint was informed by the prince himself that it was a formal occasion and wished for everyone who would be attending dress formally. So not only did the butler have to go back up stairs and inform Marceline and her band mates, he also had to fly on the morrow to the two young heroes tree house to inform them. Luckily for the small candy man that Lady Rainicorn and Flame Princess had a date with their boyfriends because Peppermint _dreaded _riding upon the huge bird at faster speeds than he used to, it actually terrified him he was always afraid that the bird was going to eat him someday no matter how many times Bubblegum had assured him it wouldn't.

He ran back into the castle when he returned to check up on the rest of the things that were to be done before the dinner. He checked up on the royal candy chef and what he was preparing for dinner and made sure he knew that a bowl of bright red strawberries were to be left alone specifically for the Vampire Queen to eat that evening, then he walked out to the dining hall to make sure the staff and servants were preparing the dinner table and setting it properly so nothing was at all out of place, and the last thing he had to do was make sure all was ready in time for the dinner. He first went to check up on the King and Queen in one of the libraries in the castle, they were dressed from head to toe in their best evening wear ready to go. Then he walked out to the spare room that held the Scream Queen's instruments, inside were the band members dressed in their best even while playing some new material. He went to check up on Marceline but all she said was _"I'll be dressed nice, Peppermint. Don't worry about me I will be there, I promise."_ so he simply took it as she wanted to be left alone until she was needed downstairs. So, at last he walked towards his princess's chamber. He knocked lightly on the door waiting for the okay to come in, and when it came he opened the door to see the princess looking as beautiful as ever.

"My, my princess!" he started "You look simply beautiful tonight!"

Bubblegum had decided to curl her hair and leave it down that evening, she wore a white dress that had lace long sleeves, a loose bottoms going down to the floor, and finally a pair of white heels to finish off the outfit. She looked at herself in her mirror and was straightening out the dress. "Are you sure this isn't too much? I mean, mother had bought me this dress and I had yet to have a chance to wear it, but I'm not sure if it will be too much for just a simple dinner announcement." she asked worried.

"M'lady, You look simply stunning. I really took my breath away when I walked in here! I couldn't believe it was actually you, I swore I was looking at an angel." Peppermint complimented with a smile.

"Oh you." she said with a blush and a smile. "Are things ready now? Can I finally go downstairs? I'm tired of being locked away in here waiting for tonight."

"Yes princess. You may finally come out."

Awaiting downstairs was the King and Queen accompanied by Prince Gumball in his new prince suit that he had received from his father. The suit was black with a pink sash across it, pink lines going down the side of his pants and a pair of black shiny shoes to match. Beside him stood Finn and Jake in their suits who had escorted their girlfriends to the dinner - Flame Princess wearing a rather stunning red dress and shoes to match, Lady was dressed as usual but Jake had gotten her a shiny silver bow to go in her hair to match his tie. Then there was Keila wearing a nice blue evening gown, Guy wearing a tux that Peppermint had to provide him, and finally Bongo wearing his red boots and a bow tie to seem formal.

Bubblegum was escorted down the stairs with all eyes upon her. You could see awe and amazement in Gumball's eyes as he met his princess halfway. "Y-you look.. just...wow." he said with a smile as he held her hands.

"I take it I'm not too over dressed?" she asked with a smile to her boyfriend.

"Not at all, you look magnificent! If anything I feel like I don't at all compare with you. You're just so beautiful." he complimented her with a kiss which she returned.

"Wait a minute," the princess started "where's Marceline?"

They all looked around and questioned each other until they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs, Bubblegum turned and saw the vampire queen and a blush grew upon her face. That evening Marceline had chosen her own outfit, she didn't want Peppermint or anyone else to choose it. She wore a white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up her forearms which was tucked in to the black pants she wore, she then had on black suspenders and black shiny shoes, and to compliment her outfit of choice a small black bow tie around her neck. She had chosen to let her black hair down that night she didn't want to bother doing it cause she knew when she went to bed it was just going to get messed up anyways. But when she opened her crimson eyes she gazed at Bonnibel in awe.

"Wow, Bonnie you look.." she was at a loss of words for a few moments.

"Yes..?" pressed Bubblegum as she took a step towards the vampire.

"You look.. amazing" she finally said speechless even still. They stared into each others eyes getting lost amongst the blue and the red, they didn't even realize a smile and come across both of their faces as they stood in silence. What broke them out of their daze was the sound of Gumball clearing his throat. Marceline looked over to him with a very annoyed expression. He walked over to the princess and took her hand, the vampire queen in turn shoved her hands into her pockets and gave a low scoff at the prince. "Hey, Gumball." she said dryly

"Good evening, Queen Marceline." he said politely bowing to the undead monarch.

"Just Marceline, I don't like formalities." she said as she walked past him bumping into his shoulder purposely.

"Attention everyone! Dinner is being served." Peppermint Butler announced to the group of people waiting. They all followed the small down a hallway before coming to a large closed door. He turned around to the group of guests and simply said with a smile as the chocolate doors opened "_Bon Appètit!"_

* * *

Everyone gazed upon the feast with side eyes and hungry stomachs, everything set was absolutely perfect. The dinner table looked beautiful and all the food was set before the assigned chairs were calling out to the people they were meant for. Of course all the men were kind enough to pull the seats out for all the ladies present - King Bubblegum kindly pulled out his Queens seat which she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, Finn pulled out the foil covered seat for his "hot date", Jake pulled out Lady's seat, and Guy actually pulled out Keila's seat which made her blush as she sat down beside him. Bubblegum waited patiently as Gumball was talking to the Peppermint for something, and she was getting rather annoyed by it.

"Here, let me help you." a cool voice said behind the princess. She turned to see a smiling Marceline pulling back Bubblegum's chair like a proper gentlewoman, she offered her hand which the girl took and lead her to her seat. When she was about to push in Bubblegum's chair as she sat down Gumball pranced over and pushed Marceline aside.

"Sorry about that my dear, thank you Queen Marceline I'll take it from here." he said boldly as he pushed in his girlfriends chair. Marceline looked at him very annoyed with what he had just done, but when she looked down at Bubblegum she was giving a very apologetic look. She didn't argue back, she just floated over to her seat on the other side of the table between Flame Princess and Keila where a bowl strawberries were waiting for her. She didn't wait to start sucking the red from the fruit before anyone could tell her not to, so they all just shrugged and started eating as well. Everyone's foods were cooked to perfection, except for Keila's meal. Along with Marceline being true to their vampire nature, she had asked for an uncooked steak for her meal, which she drained most of the blood out before she decided to actually eat the meat. A few of the guests were talking as well, there wasn't a lot of noise other than the sounds of forks and knives gliding across the plates as meals were being finished off.

After the dinner was finished off they all were escorted to King Bubblegum's private chambers for desserts and apple cider. A few decided on the cider, a few decided upon the strawberry short cakes offered. Bubblegum had chosen the short cake but couldn't eat her strawberry for as she got it Marceline reached over her shoulder and grabbed it and sucked the red from it leaving it gray and dull. The candy girl huffed at the vampire who in turned gave a low chuckle, "you should remember that the color may be gone, but the flavor is still there." the queen said as she put the fruit back on Bubblegum's dessert. She looked down at it and ate it with surprise as there was still flavor in the little gray, shriveled thing.

"Everyone, if I may have you attention please." Gumball said as many more servants and staffed entered the room. Everyone looked around puzzled and then back at the prince who had stolen away his princess from the queen. He sat her down on a single chair in front of everyone and looked deeply into her bright blue eyes has he spoke.

"Bonnibel," he started "we have been to get for a year and a half now, and I know that is a short time to very many people but it's enough time for me to realize that I'm completely in love with you and always want to be with you. So I have but one question left to ask you." he got down on one knee and pulled a small box before the princess and opened it with a smile on his face. Everyone gasped and walked closer to see the beautiful unravel.

"Would you marry me?" Prince Gumball asked as he opened the box to reveal a three stone princess shaped blue sapphire engagement ring, it was absolutely beautiful it made the princess even breathless. All were left speechless as they looked at the ring, all except for a vampire queen whose heart sank deep within her. She turned to a candy cane man beside her and asked if he had a cigarette on him, he quickly gave her a few and turned back to the scene. Marceline placed the stick behind her ear and put the rest in her shirt pocket as she walked towards the door, she looked back only once and then continued walking to a place she knew the princess could find her later.

Bubblegum wasn't sure what to think, she looked up at everyone who was waiting for her answer. She knew she couldn't say no because her only reason she was unsure of how she felt for the vampire queen, she knew he would ask how she knew she was unsure for her feelings and she very well couldn't tell him because they kissed. So she knew what she had to do to save Marceline from possibly getting staked in the heart by the prince, she nodded her head and pretended to be ecstatic about the ring and said yes. Everyone cheered and clapped as he slipped the ring on her finger, they stood up together and kissed to show a sign that they were ready to be married.

Well he was ready, but was she?

* * *

** ~Later That Same Evening~**

The Princess had finally managed to get everyone to go to bed after all the excitement from the engagement, she walked in her room tired and closed the door behind her. She looked up to see her balcony doors opened and walked towards it, outside she saw Marceline smoking a red colored cigarette and sitting on the ledge of her balcony quietly. She walked towards the vampire and wrapped her arms around the older girl from behind pressing her forehead against the black hair. She felt the vampire look down at her hands that were wrapped around her as she blew out more of the smoke.

"I see you said yes." she said quietly as she lightly traced the ring that was on the pink finger.

"I had to, I had no other choice." the princess said has she gripped tighter onto the girl she held.

Marceline then spun around and stood up facing the princess, she took another drag of the candy cigarette and blew the smoke out so it wouldn't hit the princess in the face. "You could've easily said no."

"I knew if I did he would've asked why, and I couldn't tell him that I was unsure of who I wanted to be with between you or him." Bubblegum started as her eyes started watering.

"It's not like he could've killed me, if anything I would've snapped his little puny neck in ten seconds! You know this Bonnie.." the vampire said as she continued smoking to relieve the stress she felt. That's when she saw the princess crying silently before her, eyeliner running down the sides of her pink cheeks in streams as she was still looking up at her.

"I know. I mean I love him, but.. Marceline.." she started as she wiped her eyes. "I'm beginning to fall in love with you too.. all over again and I'm scared I don't know what to do." that's when the princess didn't hold back anymore and sobbed in front of the queen, she didn't care if her make up was running or if she stained her white sleeves, she didn't care about anything. She just wanted Marceline to hold her, which she did. She held her princess close to her as she let the candy girl cry into her sleeve, she didn't mind the make up, what she did mind was her love crying. She hated more than anything else on the earth was watching Bonnibel cry, she felt her heart break more and more as the candy girl cried into her, she held the girl tighter and kissed her head.

"I've always been in love with you, I never stopped loving you. Even after the break up and everything we've been through I've never stopped, and just because you're engaged doesn't mean I'm stopping from trying to get you back. A ring is a ring, with anyone else in the world I'd completely respect it," she started as she took another drag and exhaled "but you're my girl, my life, my reason for existing. I'm not giving up just because some little boy thinks he can marry you. No way in hell would I let that stop me, I've loved you for almost a thousand years, Bonnibel.. and I'll love you for a thousand more."

Bonnie looked up at the vampire with such awe. She'd only seen this side of Marceline when she spoke about how she felt for the girl in the past, she loved when Marceline was this sincere to her. When she didn't put on the act that she was this tough, heartless, vampire who didn't care about anyone but herself. She reached up and grabbed Marceline's face after she had exhaled another cloud of smoke and kissed her deeply. The vampire returned the kiss with more passion than they had shared in a long time.

"You know, even after four years I still can't stand the taste of those things when we kiss." Bubblegum joked as she pulled away from the gray lips.

"Well, it's cherry flavored! I didn't think it'd be too bad, besides it's not all that bad of a taste, it isn't** that** bad is it?" Marceline said as she took her final hit and put out the cigarette blowing out the last bit of smoke. "And again, we aren't fully together right now, so I can smoke again if I need to." she joked back with a smile as she wrapped both of her arms around the smaller girl. Bubblegum couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the queen.

"Well, if by chance the Cosmic Owl and Gob wants us to be together again, that's the first thing that's got to go."

"Deal." Marceline said as she pulled the princess up for another kiss under the stars.

* * *

** *Two Weeks Later***

Bubblegum was working in her lab to perfect an older experiment which will somehow create new forms of people, considering how her last attempt went and she ended up creating the Earl of Lemongrab. She was looking over her old notes when her ring had hit something. She looked over and had almost forgotten it was there, she took off her glasses to better look at it. It was a beautiful ring, but she wasn't ready to wear it. She did still have feelings for the Prince, he was still a good boyfriend to her after all. But her feelings for the vampire were progressively growing as the days went on, so in her heart they were both evenly matched with emotions. Gumball would take her out on special dinner dates and to the movies, whereas Marceline would sing her to sleep the songs she knew as a child and would make the princess feel as if she was in an ordinary relationships with no worries for the rest of the world. She was still a bit confused on who to actually be with though, she was hoping that gob would send her a sign soon.

Just then there was a knock on the lab door, she had given permission to whomever was on the other side to come in. It was Peppermint butler, he walked up towards his princess and smiled. "Well aren't we quite the busy bee today!"

"Yes," she said "I'm hoping to perfect this process of creation so if by some off chance I wish to create another living being they won't come out all bunked out like Lemongrab."

"Ugh, that man really creeps me out. He's just not at all normal and sometimes I wish he was much like he is and more like the way you had meant for him to be. Quiet and respectful." he said as he crossed his arms with a huff. The princess couldn't help but giggle at the candy man as she was writing more equations upon her chalkboard. "But princess please, it is already nine o' clock. You must get to bed so you're not so tired tomorrow, the experiment can wait until after you are well rested and relaxed."

"I suppose your right, I have been working rather hard today." she agreed as she hung up her lab coat and put her glasses away. She left with the candy man by her side escorting her to her chambers and make sure she was ready for bed. Once she had convinced the peppermint man to let her read before bed he bowed and left to retire to his own bedroom downstairs. Bubbelgum then walked over to her bookshelf and started gazing at what to actually read, but then there was a soft knock at the door.

"what the?" she questioned as she walked to her door and opened it to see the vampire standing there with a smirk. "Marceline? What are you doing here?"

The queen crept in and closed the door softly behind her, she turned and whispered "get dressed, we're going out."

"Out? At this hour? Why?"

"Just get dressed c'mon. I want to take you out and show you a real good time."

"Well.. I guess.. as long as we're not out too late I'm sure it'll be okay." Bubblegum said. She went over to her closet and opened it searching for what exactly to wear. She had decided on a pink tribal print crop top, black shorts, and a pair of black gladiator thong sandals to finish it off. She felt it would be better if she wore her hair down for the night instead of having to fight with her thick hair. She walked out on the balcony where Marceline had awaited for her like she requested, the vampire wore a black button up shirt with the the sleeves up, gray jeans and a pair of black shoes that night. She looked at the princess with a dark blush across her face and a smile.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she held the princess's hand.

"Yup, let's go!"

The vampire then picked the pink girl bridal style and flew to wherever they were headed off to into the night.

* * *

Marceline and Bubblegum had arrived that their destination after about fifteen minutes of flying, the vampire landed on the ground in front of some woods where Guy, Keila and Bongo waited with a smile. The pink girl was confused as to why Marceline's friends had joined them so when she went to look over at the girl, the vampire put her arm over her shoulder and guided her though the dark words. Her band had followed her behind without question, that's when the princess had finally asked where they were going. Her questioned followed as she heard the sound of loud music pumping coming closer to her.

"We're going to a club my dear sweet princess. If we're meant to be you're going out partying with me." Marceline said with a smirk.

"You know I don't like going out to these sort of places! So why drag me along?" she said with a frown as she intertwined her fingers with the gray ones around her shoulders.

"Cause I want you to have fun, now don't argue with it just trust me." the vampire answered as she kissed the side of Bubblegum's hand.

As they reached the door to the club there were a line of people waiting to get it, but Marceline knew she didn't have to wait. Everyone knew Marceline always came to the club when she wanted to have the most fun, so it was no surprise when the muscular security guard let her and her friends come enter. Inside the club there was loud fast paced music and a lot of people dancing and flashing lights all around. The princess had to take it in at first to realize all that she's seeing, she was led towards a small booth near the back of the club by a small ice cream man with the band behind her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the ice cream shouted over the music.

"One strawberry kick on the rocks, one sweet candy cruncher, one beer, one bloody mary, and one killer spirit." Marceline ordered for the table. The sweet man left to fetch their orders.

"But Marceline you know I don't like to drink!" Bubblegum reminded the vampire.

"Well tonight you are, like I said we're out here to have fun. Don't stress anything just have fun okay?"

Bubblegum nodded and leaned against the vampire who still had her arms around her shoulder as they awaited their drinks to come.

* * *

About seven more drinks into the night everyone was out on the floor dancing it up to the music. Bubblegum had drank a lot more than she had anticipated to that night, but by that time she was completely relaxed and having a good time as she danced with the vampire queen. She had clung onto the Marceline the entire night stealing kisses and just living her life as any other normal person in the club that night. But it was a bit odd to her as the vampire pulled her out of the dance floor and sat her down at their booth. She pulled the girl down to sit with her but she resisted a bit.

"I gotta use the bathroom okay? Just sit right here and wait for me." said Marceline as she walked away and towards the restrooms. Bubblegum nodded as much as she could without over doing it as the alcohol had already effected her. She sat there for what felt like an hour before she decided to go see what was taking her lover so long, so she stumbled towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"One moment!" the vampire shouted back as she pulled up her pants and flushed the toilet. There was another knock, she rolled her eyes as she turned on the sink "I said one moment please!" but again there was a knock. She got so annoyed with whoever was knocking on the other side she finished washing her hands completely forgetting to button up her pants as she yanked open the door. "Look didn't I just say t-" she then saw it was only Bubblegum standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"M *hick* Marceliiiiiine! What *hick* took you so long! I was so lonely without you!" she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Bonnie I told you I just came to use the bathroom. I wasn't going to leave you forever."

"I know, but it was too long of a wait and I missed you." the princess said. Just then she looked down and noticed that the pants Marceline wore were still opened she giggled and pulled on the gray material to bring the vampire closer. Marceline blushed and looked down at the princess as she soon realized it as well.

"Here, let me get that." the vampire started, but before she could speak Bubblegum pulled her into a kiss and pushed her against the sink. Marceline willingly kissed back and held the princess closer her to her, tasting the liquor upon those pink drunken lips. She soon felt the smaller girls hand slide across her pelvis area and was messing with her panty line. It made the vampire shiver with pleasure, pulling back from the kiss to look at the scene that played out before her. That's when Bonnibel soon reached her hand inside the other girls black underwear and began softly rubbing the vampire's smooth outer lips.

"S-shit. Bonnie.. what are yo-" she was cut off by the princess kissing her and putting a bit more pressure on to Marceline's womanhood. The vampire's face grew redder with the kiss and the action that the girl was doing. She moaned softly and quietly into the kiss as Bubblegum's hand sent her to a new level of pleasure. Then the candy girl stopped to pull the gray pants down further revealing the vampire completely, her breathing picked up as she saw the princess staring at her. "W-what?" asked Marceline.

Bubblegum then kissed the vampire's ancient bite marks on her neck as she spread her lovers wet pussy open and lightly rubbed the swollen clit. Marceline gave a low growl from her throat as the candy girl did this. "D-don't stop please". she begged. the princess obliged and used her middle and ring finger to rub the wet enterance of the vampire. Marcelline couldn't take it much more she needed Bonnibel to please her, she needed her to finish what she started, needed to feel the extreme pleasure of an orgasm and soon. The candy princess then gently entered the vampire and began to slowly thrust in and out of her, only to have her face grabbed and was forced to look at only Marceline. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"N-no, I want you to go harder and faster in me." the vampire ordered as she was being pleasured. Bubblegum than pushed her fingers in deeper and began to thrust harder and faster than she was before. She could feel Marceline's inner walls get tighter as she was pleasing the vampire, she had the gray girl moaning louder and clenching at the sink counter top. She scraped her nails deeply into the counter and left five marks as she then held onto the princess, she needed more from her lover. "Harder."

That's when the candy girl had sent Marceline over the edge, she pumped in in out faster and harder than before as she pleased the vampire. Marceline's moans were getting even louder as Bubblegum had hit the spot that drove her insane. Bonnibel must of figured that out as well cause she kept slamming her fingers against that spot harder and harder with each thrust. The vampire couldn't take it much longer she was reaching her peak and soon, she pulled the girl in for a hard and passionate kiss as her pussy was being finger fucked by the girl she loved.

"G-glob, I'm gonna cum. Pull out soon okay?"

"No, I want to you to cum on my hands, and that isn't a request."

Marceline had opened her mouth to argue back but Bubblegum kept pounding against her, she knew if she kept it there she would have the vampire speechless. The princess felt Marceline's slick walls grow tighter against her fingers, she knew her lover was about to climax soon and to be sure of it she started biting onto the vampire's shoulder without stopping. After a few more pumps into her, Marceline groaned in pleasure as she came onto the younger girl's hand. Bubblegum helped the vampire ride out her orgasm by softly kissing and thrusting her and eventually pulled out of Marceline all together. She gazed down at the wetness on her fingers with a small smirk, she looked up at the vampire slyly and started licking her fingers clean

"Mmm. Tastes just like strawberries." Bonnibel said as she finished her fingers and kissed Marceline again as she was putting back on her pants.

_Tonight was the first time Bonnibel had ever touched a woman, her first time touching Marceline. And she'd even admit to it, she wanted to keep doing it even if her arms were sore. Something told her that they were meant to be.  
_

* * *

**A/N: so what did you guys think at my first attempt at writing some foreplay? It's a bit hard I will admit but hey at least we got something on between them now right? ;D more chapters will be like this but a bit more intense.**


	11. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl!

**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you so much for reviews and views going up! That really put a smile on my face at how many of you want updates and are actually reading! It's insane! Well there is a bit of drama in this chapter but it ends well for a certain queen and princess. Again thank you guys for all the reading and the views! Give yourself a pat on the back for me. Enough stalling! Enjoy this chapter! (:**

**Songs used this chapter: We Are The In Crowd - Never Be What You Want**

[Singing Notes: _**Bold and Italicized - Marceline** /__Italicized - Bubblegum] The song basically explains Bubblegum's and Marceline's relationship before they decided to be together again.  
_

* * *

The next morning Bonnibel woke up with the worst headache and a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she had absolutely no idea why. She turned over onto her side only to bump into something that was next to her. She looked up and saw nothing but thick black hair, it took her a few seconds to realize it was Marceline! Marceline was asleep in her bed with her! She sat up to make sure her door was locked, but she sat up too fast and got very lightheaded and sick. So she softly laid back down and held her stomach, she looked down and noticed that she was in a black button up shirt and her underwear.

_'Where did this shirt come from? I don't own a shirt like this.' _she thought to herself, it wasn't until she looked over at the girl laying next to her that she saw Marceline in only her bra and black boy shorts that she knew then that the vampire had given her her shirt before they fell asleep in her bed. Bubblegum had completely forgotten the pain in her head and stomach as she smiled and thought about how she was okay to wake up like this every day if she could, and her view only got better as the other girl turned onto her back and softly snored still sound asleep. The princess brushed some of the black hair across her lovers face away and lightly traced her jawline down to her lips, she leaned in and kissed them softly. Marceline stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes and looked up at the pink girl smiling down at her, "Good Morning" she said.

Marceline stretched and then pulled Bonnibel closer to her for a kiss, "Morning, when did you wake up?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just a little bit ago," the girl answered as she laid her head on the vampire's shoulder. "I don't feel good at all! My head is killing me and my stomach feels a lot worse."

The vampire gave a low chuckle as she pulled the pink blankets up higher and wrapped her arms around the princess. "I'd imagine so with how many drinks you had and refusing to eat anything after we left the club."

"All I know is, I feel like a poo and I don't want to do anything today other than be here with you. Anything else today just sounds terrible."

The queen looked down at the girl and kissed her softly "I want to stay here too."

Bubblegum pulled the girl into another kiss which soon deepened. Their lips were working together in a slow dance of passion and love, Marceline rolled over and laid on top of the princess never breaking their lips apart. Her mouth worked its way down from the girl's pink lips to her neck softly, leaving the princess to pull her face in closer to her neck. She could feel a warmth coming from in between the candy girl's legs as she kissed and softly nibbled on her neck, using her own legs, she pushed the princess's legs apart and guided her hand downward. But bubblegum caught her hand as it was at the top of her panty line.

"M-marceline, please.. I-I'm not ready for that yet." she said as she looked deeply into crimson eyes.

"I know Bonnie. I'll do it above the clothes just trust me okay?" she asked with a kiss.

"O-okay." she kiss the vampire queen back. Marceline had to work her way back into the motion which she did very slowly. This would be the first time Bonnibel had experienced someone else touching her, even while they were dating bubblegum never let the vampire touch her because she wanted to wait until she was completely ready, which she respected. So for this to be the first time she ever let Marceline touch her, she wanted to do it right, she wanted to make the princess feel pleasure like she never had before.

The queen worked her lips down again to the princess's neck and sucked on her shoulder to leave a small love mark as her hand slipped downward again. Bubblegum buried her face in Marceline's neck as she felt the hand getting closer to the warm wet spot between her legs. She breathed deeply into the gray skin when the vampire stopped making her mark, she held to her lover tighter when she felt the hand move closer and closer to her spot. And when Marceline had finally reached it, she jumped a bit and apologized many times saying that she was just a bit nervous.

"It's okay just.. clear your mind and only think of us okay? That's all you need to do, leave the rest to me." Marceline said. The princess nodded and did as she was told, she closed her eyes and only thought of her and the girl she loved, that was all that mattered to her. She soon felt a finger softly rubbing against her warm clit above her white underwear which made her gasp in pleasure. She tangled her hands into the vampire's hair even more as she soon felt two fingers rubbing against her with a bit more pressure, she moaned as she had never felt this kind of pleasure before, she didn't know it was possible.

"M-marceline.." she begged in her moans "h-harder, please."

The vampire obliged her princess's wish and rubbed her clit a little harder and faster to really please the girl. Bubblegum's moans became a bit louder, her lovers actions made her toes curl and her legs spread wider, she pulled the other girl into a deep kiss as she was on cloud nine with the fingers that were touching her. Marceline knew she was doing a good job to please her lover, that's what she wanted, that's what she's always wanted. She wanted to make Bonnibel feel like she was on top of the world, and she soon thought to take the chance and actually touch the princess. She pushed the wet cloth aside and lightly circled the pink wet entrance into her lover's pussy, bubblegum gasped at the action and buried her face in the queen's neck. Marceline looked down at the princess waiting for permission, she didn't want to hurt the princess or do anything she'd regret later, she wanted to be sure bubblegum was okay with what was going on. The candy girl looked deeply into vampire's eyes and nodded, she was drunk with lust and pleasure, she didn't want her to stop.

Just as the vampire was about to push her finger in the warmth and wetness between her lover's legs there was a knock at her chamber doors.

"Bubblegum? Are you in there?" **_it was Prince__ Gumb_**_**all.**_

The vampire looked from the door down to the princess, with her eyes widened she placed back the princess's panties and scrambled off the bed, the princess soon following behind attempting to unbutton the back shirt she had on. "J-Just one moment please!" she said as she was still fighting with the shirt.

"Just leave it on!" Marceline said in a whisper as she fought with her pants and rushed to put them on. The princess then looked around for some pajama bottoms to find and fast before the prince just decided to walk in on her.

"Is everything okay in there?" he asked from behind the door "It sounds like there's some kind of commotion going on."

"Uh.. just.. trying to find something to wear!" she said as she pulled up her shorts.

"Well.. I'm coming in now." he said as he twisted the door knob. It was still daylight out so Marceline couldn't necessarily make her escape out the balcony doors, so she did the next best thing she could think of. She transformed herself into a bat and flew for the ceiling and hung there quietly. And just in the nick of time too, for as she had found her spot he walked in.

"Oh hey there, Gumball!" the princess asked with a smile as she laid back down on her bed."What's going on? How is it?"

"Is there someone else in here?" the prince asked curiously.

"What? Someone else? Psh, come on now. As you can see there is no one else in here but you and I. Besides you know I don't allow just _anyone_ into my chambers!" she said trying to cover up the truth.

"Yeah you're right I suppose, I just.. I could've sworn I heard Marceline in here with you, maybe I'm just starting to lose it." he said with a chuckle. "So why are you still in bed? And.. where did you get that?" he pointed to her shirt.

She looked down and had to think of something quick to say, she was never good at lying, in fact if it had been a subject in school she probably would have completely failed it. She settled on the first thing that came to mind. "Well, you see.. I had gone shopping with.. Lumpy Space Princess a while back and I.. found this in the sale bin and.. uh decided that I wanted something new in my wardrobe."

"I see.. well.. it's definitely something.. new." Gumball said a bit surprised. "But listen, I came in here to talk to you about something, something I feel like that's been bugging me for a while."

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Bubblegum asked. He sat on her bed looking into her blue eyes with his violet colored ones searching for a way to say what he had to say.

"I just feel like... I don't know maybe I am actually going insane.. But I feel as if maybe Marceline likes you? I know it's ridiculous to think of, but I just can't seem to shake this feeling." he said seriously.

"Marceline? Like me? Bubba, you know she's just an old best friend to me! Nothing more! It's just we've gotten so close these past few weeks, maybe you're getting paranoid with the attention I'm giving her. Besides, you know I don't roll that way so there's no reason to worry about it at all." she answered.

_'Wow this girl is actually getting pretty good! I've taught her so well in the ways of lying. I'm proud of myself!' _Marceline thought with a smile as she was still looking down at the two.

"Yes, you're completely right. It was dumb of me to even think such things, besides you obviously chose to be with me for a reason over that filthy little flying rat of a queen." he joked as he stood up and laughed.

"Uh.. yeah." Bubblegum looked at him kind of offended by his words. She had never known him to be one to talk down on anyone before. He was usually this soft spoken, kind hearted, gentleman in front of her, he never talked bad about anyone before so it was all strange and new to her.

"Well, anyways please come down soon. We need to discuss more things for the wedding such as music and the colors." he said as he kissed her and headed for the door. "Oh, and by the way? Don't wear that shirt today please, it isn't exactly.. my favorite shirt of yours. Thank you dear!" he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall way.

Marceline came down from the ceiling, she was furious at what the prince had said about her. "FILTHY LITTLE FLYING RAT OF A QUEEN!?" she shouted blind with rage. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO GO DOWN THERE AND BEAT THE TAR OUT OF HIM! HE'S A LITTLE PUNK WHO NEEDS A DAMN GOOD BEATING AND PROBABLY NEEDS TO SPEND A FEW DAYS IN THE CANDY KINGDOM'S HOSPITAL AFTER THE BEATING I'M GONNA GIVE HIM."

Bubblegum stood from the bed and slowly walked over to Marceline, she didn't like seeing her like this, it scared her even. She pulled on the vampire's wrist and turned her around to face her. The princess reached up and gently stroked the vampire's cheek with compassion in her eyes. "Please don't. I don't want you getting kicked out of the kingdom because of a few words he spoke. He isn't worth it, just don't think about it."

"Just don't think about it? Bonnie, c'mon! The kid deserves to get his ass kicked for what he just said about me! He's nothing but an insignificant little spoiled brat who needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Yes, but he is still technically my boyfriend too. He's never acted like this before and I'm not sure if he actually meant it to not so just please, don't hit him." Bubblegum said as she pulled Marceline down for a kiss to calm her.

The vampire sighed deeply when they parted lips and nodded. "Fine, I won't do anything this time. But next time I can't promise I won't seriously injure him. Even if you make me promise."

The princess nodded as she held onto the older girl. She knew Marceline was right to say the things she said, she knew she was also right that Gumball needed at good smack to the head for what he said. She knew all this, but she knew also it would be better if Marceline didn't hit him, it would just stir up more drama. So when she had finally managed to calm down the vampire, she gave the girl a jacket and hat that was able to protect her from the sun long enough so that she could fly out from the balcony to get to her open window waiting for her, before she left she gave the girl another kiss because she knew it would be probably a while before they were able to do that again.

She walked towards her closet to pick out the days outfit and get showered and ready, she knew it was going to be a long one. Why? Because she had to plan the wedding she didn't want with the boy she was beginning to fall quickly out of love with. She still had some emotional ties with him yes, but she wasn't in love with him like she loved her vampire. She knew she had to make a decision soon, either call of the wedding and tell gumball the truth or go through with it but know she would never be as happy with him as she would be with the queen. How she wished it was that simple to tell him no, but she'd do anything in the world to prevent Marceline's possible untimely death at the hands of the prince. No matter how strong she was and how she could kill him so swiftly, she didn't want to take the chance that he'd drag her outside in the middle of the night and tie her to something that would be open in the daylight hours and possibly have her burned alive, she would never let that happen to the vampire, no matter what.

* * *

That day the princess had decided to wear a white fit and flare pleated dress with a brown belt and shoes to match, she chose to wear her hair up in a ponytail with her tiara to finish off her outfit.

As Bubblegum came down the stairs she was confused that Gumball wasn't there waiting for her, he normally always waits for her. She walked around the castle for a bit pondering where everyone was until she came across a hall way that held a separate, small and closed off room that had Peppermint butler standing outside of. She walked up to him to ask him where in the castle had Gumball run off to, but before she could ask he noticed her there and smiled.

"Why hello princess! I'm glad you're finally here!"

"Peppermint, what are you doing here? And what do you mean 'finally' here?" she asked

"Prince Gumball, Marceline, and her band are inside waiting for you to join them in picking out the music for your wedding. And I believe the band is recording new material, but then again I could be wrong." he said with a small shrug. She nodded down at him and opened the door to see a few candy servants inside helping the scream queens with the sound systems and her boyfriend standing there with his arms crossed and making sure everything is in order. She walked over and stood by him so that she wasn't in the way of anything else going on in the room.

"Hey Bubblegum! Come here for a second!" Keila called out to the princess. As she walked over she began to blush when she saw Marceline with headphones on tuning up her bass guitar by a amp. That day the vampire had decided to wear a black muscle t shirt, a pair of jeans and black shoes. And she guessed the girl had noticed her out of the corner of her eyes because she looked up at the princess with a small blush and smile on her face.

"Hey Keila. What's up is everything okay?" asked the candy girl.

"Everything is fine but we need to your help to record a new song that Guy wrote a few days back. Normally I'd be singing back up vocals with Marcy, but I just can't seem to be hitting these notes like they were meant to be sung. Can you sing?"

Bubblegum grew wide eyes at the question. She never sang in front of anyone ever, she didn't sing for Gumball, Marceline, Finn, Jake or her parents even. So she was a bit hesitant with the question. "I don't know.. I'm not a very good singer. I hardly ever sing because I'm not used to it. It's not really my thing you know?"

"Aw c'mon" Guy begged. "I bet you're a great singer! Besides she's right we can't find any other girl who could possibly sing this song with Marceline, I worked hard on this one so pretty please? I worked hard on this one" he said with a pout.

She sighed heavily and caved in. She agreed to sing the song with Marceline if it was absolutely necessary so that Guy's song could be recorded for their next EP. Everyone had gone to the back wall except for Guy who was sitting at the piano, Marceline who held the acoustic guitar she had as she put on her recording headphones and stood before the mic, and next to her was Bonnibel sweating from nerves at the thought of singing for anyone. She put her headphones on and stood before the mic with the music sheet and lyrics in front of her to help guide her along in the process. She gave a heavy sigh as she could feel the nauseous feeling coming back to her.

"Okay, And.. Begin" a small gumdrop directed as Guy and Marceline began to play their instruments to create a soft and steady beat for the song.

"**_I remember the nights we spent under city lights, t_****_his feelings got the best of me_**. **_We were floating along to the sounds of a dead end town_**,  
**_ but now that's just a__ memory." _**_"I can't figure you out, you've got more fight in you t__han anybody else_. _And here's the part where I start to make my own damn decisions_, a_nd make a name for my self_. _I'll never be what you want_, _I wouldn't change any part of me. just__ to make you stay_. _You had a piece of my heart_, _but__ not enough to just run away_. _'Cause I know what's best for me"_

"**Take all your big plans and throw them away, I've got something in mind before we go separate ways. **_We ask the questions baby, who provides the answers?"_

"_I'm scared to death and it shows. **The flame burned out, but it glows.** And the look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know. **It's time to go! **Come Closer! And I can't say anything, everything comes out the wrong wa_y. _I'll never be what you want_, _I wouldn't change any part of me, j__ust to make you stay_. _You had a piece of my heart, __But not enough to just run away, __'Cause I know what's best for me_."

"_**Just try, just try a little harder**_, _I'll do my best explaining all the things I'm going through_._** Just try, just try a little harder, this is why I can't adjust for you**_."

"_You can't say_. _**The look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know**_**!**_ No you, You can't stay_! I_ wanna be with you, and no one else, I need you to feel the way that you felt that summer night. When you found that puzzle piece missing for eight straight weeks, you're not the perfect fit!_ _I'll never be what you want_  
_ I wouldn't change any part of me, just to make you stay. You had a piece of my heart, but not enough to just run away, 'Cause I know what's best for me."_

As they both finished Guy's song, they glanced over at each other and had a wide smile plastered across their faces. Everyone was smiling and agreeing that the song was really good and the Guy had outdone himself majorly. But then Prince Gumball glanced over and noticed how close Marceline was getting to the princess. He felt something inside him boil over, possible jealously? Or was it rage? It didn't matter to him, he walked over to the two of them and lightly pulled the vampire away from his fiance. He stood in front of Bubblegum in a very defensive position looking down upon the other girl, the princess looked up at him and noticed how narrow his eyes were to the queen.

"What's your deal, man?" Marceline asked with a bit of attitude towards to the prince.

"Look, I don't know what's going on or how you feel, but back off okay? She's engaged and not only that she's MY girlfriend. I don't care who it is, don't get so close. But then again I was right on my hunch I suppose, you do like her don't you?" he asked.

"Pfft. What does my emotions matter to you about her? She's a grown woman, she can do whatever she wants, who are you to tell her or me to not get close? By the way don't ever put your hands on me like that again cause I swear I will make you regret it." she answered through gritted teeth.

"You may be the one writing and performing our wedding song, but that doesn't mean you can act so rudely towards me and disrespect my wishes for my fiance. I'll say this once," he stepped closer so her was directly in Marceline's face only inches apart. "Don't get so close or overly friendly with her. I'll make sure you'll learn this lesson once if you choose to reject my warning, you got that? _Your Highness?_"

Bubblegum could feel the tension in the room begin to grow as the two people she cared about were probably going to start a fight. She went out from behind the prince and in between them to push them away from each other. It was easy to push Gumball away because she knew he wouldn't try to push her aside and continue the fight, but it was a bit harder for her to push Marceline away because of all the strength the vampire had within her. She was ready to fight the prince, she was ready to knock his little annoying pink head off his shoulders, but she relaxed herself for the sake of Bubblegum trying her best to calm her down.

"Forget this. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room writing this stupid song." Marceline said as she grabbed her axe bass and notebook as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, heh. Just crawl away like the little maggot you are, you're not like other people tell me. You aren't some ruthless person who can take down anyone, you're just all talk." Gumball said with a cocky smirk.

The vampire stopped for a moment at the door debating should she just go back and punch him in the face or let it slide. When she looked over her shoulder to actually consider the punches she was going to throw down, she saw Bubblegum standing in front of him with a apologetic look. Marceline decided against it, and the only reason she decided to leave without blood on her knuckles that day was because she didn't want her girl to get hurt in the process of her beating the life out of the candy prince. She left quietly and swiftly headed towards to dark chambers away from everyone else.

* * *

** *Later That Evening***

Marceline floated above her bed jotting down a few ideas and lyrics for the song she had to write for the wedding she never wanted to happen. Not before too long she heard a knock at the door. She really didn't want to see anyone but she figured why the hell not? Maybe it was Keila so she could vent out her frustrations. When she opened the door she saw not Keila, but instead Bubblegum looking up at her with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Marceline floated to the side to let the princess walk in, she noticed that the princess didn't have on the outfit she wore earlier except she wore a jacket and shorts, it was a bit odd to her that the princess had changed her outfit right before bed.

"Hey Bonnie, are you okay?" questioned the vampire.

"I-I'm fine, I just came to check up on you. I'm sorry for what he said earlier it wasn't right of me to just let him talk to you that way." the girl answered as she seemed timid about something.

"No.. no it's fine. You know I can handle myself with little immature prince's like him, I've dealt with a lot worse in my life time. He's just like this little itch I can't get rid of, other than that I've got him under control. Nothing he can say will get to me."

The princess then walked up to the queen and held her close in her arms, she then left soft kisses around the ancient marks that laid on the gray skin. Marceline let out a a low growl from her throat as she grabbed onto the candy girl's arms tightly, but then she felt Bubblegum wince underneath her grip. She pulled back and looked down at the girl noticing a bit of pain on her face, she thought maybe she had grabbed too hard. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. Was I too rough on you?" she asked. That's when she saw the tears beginning to spill over from the blue eyes that looked up at her, the vampire felt guilt in the pit of the stomach for what she had done. "I'm so sorry you know I'd never hurt you I-" she was cut off as she saw Bubblegum shaking her head.

"It's not you that hurt me, you never hurt me when you grab me. This pain isn't from you." she said softly.

"Pain? What pain..?" questioned the vampire. Bubblegum lifted her jacket up and over her head to revel her bruised pink arms to the queen. The purple marks were in the shape of hand prints that had roughly grabbed the princess. Marceline looked upon her lovers arms in shock, she lightly traced her hands over them and gently placed them where the marks were. The prints were bigger than hers and she then realized whose hands were on the princess, "_Gumball."_ she said with rage in her voice.

Bonnibel nodded as another tear fell, "He got mad over how close you and I were getting. He was saying how he was right about his feelings of you liking me and that he felt I was lying to him that I didn't feel anything for you. Yes, that may be a lie, but I didn't want him to know the truth, I don't want him coming after you. And I didn't expect this from him.. ever. Normally when we fight its a scream here and there but he's never put his hands on me like this. He just grabbed me hard before I turned to leave and told me that I was his, and that I gave him my word to marry him and be with him. It scared me so I had no idea what to do other than run once he let go of me."

Marceline's face grew with rage, "**I'M GONNA KILL HIM.**" She screamed through her mid transformation into a giant monster like form ready to charge out her door and find the man who had hurt the girl she loved. She was blind with fury, she couldn't believe he had put his hands on Bubblegum, she didn't care if it was the first time, all she knew is she was ready for his blood to spill out of his body.

"No! Marceline, stop!" the princess shouted as she held onto the vampire's face. The queen looked down at the girl through blood red eyes and breathed heavily, she didn't know why and she couldn't explain it, but she immediately felt calm in the princess's hands. She transformed back into her normal vampire state and held the candy girl close to her, as if guarding her from the rest of the world. Bubblegum lightly stroked the vampire's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, which the queen returned with all the love she had for the girl.

"If he ever touches you again, I will not stop, I will not hesitate to kill him next time. Nothing will stop me, not even you Bonnibel. He's scum, he doesn't deserve a girl like you.. I just wish I was there to stop him" the queen said as she looked down into the blue eyes that looked back up at her.

"Well, you're here now.. and I just want to forget him," Bubblegum said as she started rubbing the crotch on Marceline's pajama pants "help me forget him please. Even if it's only for a little bit."

The vampire groaned at the motions of her lovers hands, she nodded and leaned down and began to kiss the princess she loved so dearly. She picked the girl up and placed her down upon her bed, she pulled the black covers up just a bit to make them both comfortable enough in the vampire's bed. Bubblegum pulled Marceline on top of her and began kissing her roughly, she wanted to taste the vampire's lips against hers, she wanted to have Marceline help her forget the man who had caused her pain, she wanted to feel what real love was all over again. She pulled down the front of the dark gray baggy pajama pants the vampire wore and began to rub the smooth gray skin beneath her fingers. Marceline moaned a little in the kiss at the feeling of soft warm hands that were touching her, she pulled away for a moment and completely kicked off her pants and sat up before the princess waiting for bubblegum to make the next move, and what a move she made.

Bonnibel pushed the vampire down upon her pillows and marveled at the body before her. Marceline was always a very beautiful young lady, but as she got older she became even more gorgeous if it were even possible. The princess kissed the gray toned stomach of the vampire and worked her way down to the wet spot in between the queen's thighs. Marceline sat up against her headboard and spread her legs for the princess so she could have better access to the wet pussy awaiting her. Bubblegum kissed the vampire one the lips one more time before she went back down and spread the gray lips before her and began licking the swollen clit that awaited her. Marceline groaned and held onto the princess's hair as she was being pleasured.

She couldn't believe how good Bubblegum was with her tongue, she knew that the girl was a fantastic kisser, but she never knew how good she was in bed. As the princess was still working on the vampire's clit, she began to softly rub the wet entrance that led into the queen herself. She looked up at the vampire queen seeing if she had permission to continue, which she took as a yes as she saw Marceline's eyes closed as she moaning in pleasure at what the younger girl was doing. Bonnibel then slowly pushed in two fingers and waited for the vampire's body to relax against them, that's when she began slowly thrusting in and out of her lover. That was the ultimate tease to the queen, she wanted the princess to go faster so she bucked her hips against the fingers and whimpered for more hoping the girl heard her. And she did, because then Bonnibel pulled her down further and spread her lovers legs wider as she sucked on the still swollen clit and fingered her lover deeper and faster.

That sent Marceline over the edge, she grabbed onto the princess's hair tightly at the pleasure she was receiving. She was on another world with the amazing feelings between her legs, her moans got louder and she began almost screaming Bonnibel's name. But what really made her scream was when bubblegum pushed her fingers in deeper and found the spot that made her go insane. That's when Marceline couldn't take it anymore, she was close to reaching her peak, she could feel it in her stomach she was about to orgasm. The princess's hand moved faster and harder in and out of the vampire, sucking her clit and then moving lower to lick the wet entrance her fingers worked on.

"S-shit bonnie.." moaned the vampire.

"Come on Marceline, I can feel you getting tighter just cum already." the princess said with as sexy gaze up at the girl.

Marceline shook her head as she bit hard on her lower lip, "N-no. I-I don't w-want to. It feels too _ahn _good. Don't stop."

Bonnibel didn't stop, instead she continued to lick and thrust more and more in and out of the vampire, she wanted the queens sweet juices on her fingers again and she wasn't going to stop until she made the singer scream. Marceline arched her back as she felt her body reaching it peak, she held onto her sheets and bit her lip even harder causing herself to bleed. She let out a loud moan as she finally came on her lovers fingers and hand, she shook a bit as she bucked her hips against bubblegum's hand so that she could ride out her amazing orgasm. When the candy girl pulled out her hands she gave Marceline's clit on last small kiss before she licked her fingers which again tasted like the sweet strawberries the vampire always drank from.

The queen pulled the girl down and kissed her deeply. She could taste the strawberries as well but it didn't bother her, she only cared about kissing her lover before she grew too tired to. Bubblegum laid down next to the vampire and held her close, she may have not gotten pleasured but pleasing her queen really wore her out, that and all the crying she did earlier. Marceline wrapped her arms around the princess and slowly lifted her chin, "Bonnie?" she started.

"Hmmm?" asked the princess as she outlined the vampire's collar bone.

"When will I ever be able to make you feel good? When will I be able to make love to you?" she asked.

Bubblegum looked up at the girl and gave her a small peck. "When the time is right and perfect, I promise you will be my first." The vampire nodded and kissed the top of the princess's head as she pulled up the black blanket to cover to naked lower region, she held bubblegum tighter as the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each others arms, knowing tomorrow would be a better day for them both.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of round two in Bubblegum's and Marceline's love making eh? Not too bad? And what about Gumball? He's becoming quite the little drama starter isn't he? Marceline isn't going to be putting up with the way he's treating Bonnibel for very long. But then again who knows what will happen when the time comes for the confrontation of the two? Tell me what you think of Gumball in this story along with a review! But you'll have to keep reading to really find out what will happen between the two. ;D**


	12. Wedding Plans and 'I Love You's

**A/N: Hi everybody! This chapter (unfortunately) will be more focused on Gumball and Bubblegum's relationship and a bit more of the wedding plans. Now that's not to say there won't be any bubbline action this chapter! It won't be sexual but there will be a little something in there. Thank you to everyone whose been with the story this far along, I'm really glad to have readers like you guys. But enough of this lets get onto the story!  
**

* * *

The morning following his orders to let the princess know where to find the prince and the vampire Queen, Peppermint was out wandering the hallways early that day searching where his highness had gone off to. Apparently when he went to her room that morning to wake her up for breakfast with her parents, she wasn't in there. Which was odd to the small candy man, but he had no time to waste. He had to find the princess and soon! She was to meet Gumball's parents today and discuss future plans that were to take place after the wedding such as which monarch would be moving into which castle, would they combine their kingdoms and their citizens and make one large kingdom, how many grandchildren to expect, things like that. He searched everywhere in the kingdom for her - the gardens, the entertainment hall, the dining room (again), even her lab and she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He stood puzzled in the bedroom hallways, he scratched his small candy chin wondering where ever could she be! But then a thought came to him, he glanced up and noticed he was only a few feet away from the vampire's bedroom. He knew of their past together, he was the only one they had ever told about their relationship and everything that went on. But he shook his head at the thought.

_'No, there's no way she could be in there. She's engaged for glob's sake, why would I even think she'd do such a thing! She's in love with the prince! She isn't capable to pull such an act. Besides, I'm sure if she's even in there she's probably asleep on the bed while Queen Marceline floats above the floor.' _He thought as he walked up to the door. He swallowed hard as he put his tiny hand on the knob. It was strictly against his code as a butler to ever enter a room uninvited first, but he had to be sure.

He turned the door knob and slowly opened the bedroom door, the white on his face turned a shade of light pink. His eyes scanned the floor and saw a pair of underwear and baggy pajama pants, then his eyes drifted upward and saw his princess asleep in bed with a half naked vampire! His mind began to race with a million different thoughts like what if the prince finds out? what if the king and queen finds out? had the vampire touched the princess at all? But before his thoughts could go any further he noticed the bruises on Bubblegum's arms. That's when he became enraged.

_'How dare the vampire queen think she can cause such pain to the princess!?' _he thought to himself as he exited the room and closed the door. He stomped down the hall way to ready the princess's dress for her lunch date that day. _'I swear before Gob himself, I shall never let harm come to the princess ever at the hands of Queen Marceline. She'll never touch my princess like that ever again.'_

Bonnibel stirred from her sleep as she heard the vampire's door close so suddenly. She yawned and had attempted to sit up when she felt something hold her down, she turned to see Marceline with one eye opened looking at her. The princess couldn't help but give a warm smile at the girl, she leaned down and gave the vampire a good morning kiss before she proceeded to sit up and look at the door.

"What is it, Bonnie?" the queen asked as she stretched out and pulled her blanket up more.

"I don't know. I could've sworn I heard your bedroom door open, but maybe it was just me." Bubblegum shrugged as she answered the girl's question. She looked up at the clock in the dark room and realized it was already going on ten o' clock, she sprung out of the vampire's bed and slipped on her jacket in a rush.

"Where are you going?"

"I completely forgot I had a lunch date with Gumball and his parents today!" Bubblegum stopped worrying as she remembered her arms. She walked over towards the mirror that stood before the closet, pulled down her sleeves and lightly touched the dark marks on her arms. She had almost completely forgotten what he had done to her the night before.

Marceline got out of bed and put on her underwear as she walked up behind the princess, she noticed she was looking at the marks and held her gently from behind. Bubblegum had looked up in the mirror to the unreflected face of the vampire that stood behind her. She felt the girl rest her head against hers as she also lightly rubbed the bruises on her pink arms.

"I'm still sorry I wasn't there for you when he did this, I shouldn't have left so suddenly like that. It probably wouldn't have happened had I just stayed and defended myself like I wanted to."

The princess shook her head lightly, "This probably would have happened either way, I just still can't believe he did this to me... but then again everyone will tell you they'll never hurt you like the ones before. Except this time, he actually did it. You may have pushed me before we broke up, but you never laid a finger on me. If anything I can recall countless times where anyone who would mess with me you'd beat them down and tell them to never touch me again. Why, I even remember one time a boy from the goblin kingdom giving me a hard time while I went out shopping with Lady and LSP and when I called you just to simply vent about it you flew over there and threatened to turn him inside out if he messed with me anymore that day. And I must say.. I've never seen someone run so fast in my lifetime." she said with a small smile.

"Well because I've always wanted to see you safe," started the queen with a smile too. "I've been beaten and threatened so many times while I was younger when my mother and father weren't around, and I could remember so many times wishing I had someone to save me or protect me.. It wasn't until I met the Ice King when he went by the name of Simon Petrikov that I found salvation from the bad things in life. I had sworn after that time that I would protect those who meant most to me, not cause them pain and suffering. And especially towards you, you're the most kind, amazing, selfless person I've ever known.. I could never hurt you even if you ever attempted to hurt me."

Bubblegum looked over her shoulder and up at the crimson eyes that looked down at her, she leaned in and gave Marceline a gentle kiss knowing the words spoken to her were nothing but the undying truth from deep within the vampire's heart. She turned and softly held the girls gray face in her hands as the vampire wrapped her arms around the shorter girls thin pink waist. They just looked into each others eyes knowing that even though the princess was engaged and her fiance disapproved of even their "friendship", that everything was going to work out for them and everything was going to be okay.

The queen hugged the girl and gave her a deep kiss when the princess decided it was time for her to leave. She returned the hug and kiss before she turned to the bedroom door and left the vampire to herself. She didn't want to leave Marceline like that, she actually felt like a piece of her was missing as she walked down the hall to her room. But she knew she had to go, she had to meet his parents even though she didn't want to, and she dreaded the idea of ever calling them her in-laws.

* * *

Bonnibel entered her room and saw that someone had pulled her clothes out for her that day, they were placed upon her made bed and were set for her to dress in. She looked at the outfit, someone had pulled out a small mid-sleeved white cardigan, a strapless rose print dress, and a pair of black heels to match the dress color. _'Who could have possibly pulled this out for me?' _she wondered.

"Why, good morning your majesty. How are you today?" her butler said with a bit of an attitude in his voice as he stepped out of her bathroom. "I took the liberty of starting you a warm bath today."

"Oh, Hi Peppermint.. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm fine, thank you for asking and thank you I'll get right to cleaning then I suppose." the princess said with a bit of timidness in her voice.

"Did you like the outfit I picked out for you today? I feel it will seem to cover up any _noticeable marks_ upon your arms."

Bubblegum stopped dead in her tracks as she turned and stared at the candy man with a surprised look upon her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard coming out of her butler's mouth, he noticed her bruises? But how could he? Marceline was the only one she showed her arms to.. not even her own mother knew of the marks that were given to her by her fiance.

"What did you just say?" she asked

He walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand, he then proceeded to sit her upon the small chair in front of her vanity and remove her jacket. Revealing her marks for him to point at with a slight frown upon his face, "Covering up any noticeable marks upon your arms, your highness."

She looked down at her arms and quickly covered them up, she winced at the pain as she was holding on her injuries too tight as she was trying her best to hide them. "Listen, Peppermint.. I-" she started but was immediately cut off.

"No need to explain this to me princess, I already know who did it to you. And I must say I'm not very happy with a certain someone who decided it was okay to just simply lay their hands upon you and hurt you like this."

"You... You know who did this to me?"

"Yes, I have a good mind to turn them over to the banana guards and make sure they are never to step foot in this kingdom again as long as I live, but I won't because I know you care for them all too much to let anything happen to them. All I have to say is, if I see this again I'll report it to the guards and to your parents. You're too bright and beautiful to be dealing with such things as this. Don't let anyone push you around, you're stronger than this."

The princess just stared at her butler in awe, he had never said such things to her before. She knew he eventually found out about everything she did or what was going on in her life, but she never would have guessed him as someone who would learn this quick. She simply nodded her head and stood from the chair and headed towards her bathroom.

After she undressed, she slipped into the warm bubbly water that had awaited for her. She gathered a handful of bubbles and blew them out into the bathroom air and sank deeply into her tub. She just sat there and lightly touched her arms again wondering how Peppermint had found out about what Gumball did to her. She pondered whether or not she should actually tell him that her fiance did it or just let it slide this one time like he did, she thought about it more and more as she sat there contemplating on what her next action was.

* * *

That afternoon as Bubblegum walked around her castle looking over her science notes on old experiments that had gone wrong she bumped into something that was in her way. She looked up and saw Gumball standing before her with a surprised look on his face, she immediately backed away from him not wanting to be within his reach. He gave her a confused look and took a step closer towards his girlfriend who only stepped back again."Princess? What is it? Whats wrong?" he questioned.

What they didn't know was as they encountered each other, Guy was walking down the corridors and as he saw them he didn't waste time hiding behind a corner near them within listening distance.

"What do you mean whats wrong?" questioned the princess "Oh, gee I don't know? Um, maybe my supposed 'caring and sweet' boyfriend put his hands on me yesterday and gave me these!" she said as she lowered her sleeves. Guy looked from behind the corner and saw the marks upon the candy girls arms and quietly gasped at the sight.

"Listen, Bonnie.. I-"

"It's Bonnibel or Bubblegum to you." she said with a stern voice as she pulled her cardigan back over her shoulders.

"Why can't I call you Bonnie?" he asked puzzled.

"Only three people on this earth and call me Bonnie, and that's my mother, father, and Marceline. That is it, no one else."

The prince sighed deeply and nodded his head "Right. But listen that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Look, if you're here to rag on Marceline or tell me how much do you don't want me near her, to hang out with her, or ask about if whether or not she likes me you can just stop right now."

"No, I don't want to 'rag' on her or tell you anything like that. What I wanted to talk about was how I acted yesterday not only towards her, but you too. I shouldn't have talked to her like a did and make accusations about her liking you or anything like that, I guess that was just me being incredibly stupid, ignorant and selfish for me to think that you're only mine. You were right, I was just jealous over how much attention she's getting from you and how little I am getting lately. And it's like when we kiss I don't feel you fully there anymore, like your heart is with someone else and not me anymore. But that still is no excuse for what I've done to you, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions? I know I said that I wouldn't hurt you like the last person did and obviously I probably did something worse than what they did, but please.. forgive me?" he begged.

She gave a heavy sigh and nodded "But you have to stop acting like this and trust me. Marceline is nothing more than a friend to me, she's not my lover or anything. You have to realize that I haven't seen her in over a year and I just want to get back to the way things used to be between me and her, it's not as if I'm trying to ignore you or be with one more than the other. I just miss the friendship that we had long ago."

"Yes, yes I understand. And again I am so sorry for what I've done to both of you, thank you for forgiving me." he said as she acknowledged how sorry he actually was for the way he was acting and kissed the princess. "Now come, my mother and father aren't very far away, we must go down to greet them as the arrive to the kingdom.

He grabbed her hand and lead her down a corridor that went to the staircase.

_'Nothing more than a friend?' _Guy thought to himself as he stepped out from behind the corner. _'Bubblegum better not be thinking of hurting Marceline like she did last time, we almost lost her forever once we aren't losing her again.'  
_

* * *

**-Late****r That Afternoon-**

Bubblegum sat in one of the many private studies her father made in the castle with King and Queen Gumball, their son, and her parents discussing more details for the wedding. She would laugh when someone told a joke or she would smile and be polite towards the other candy royalty, but she didn't want to be there. She didn't want to have to worry about which color they had chosen or where she would get her dress made. She wasn't overly excited when her mother and Queen Gumball discussed who her her bridesmaids would be and her maid of honor, she didn't exactly scream when they started talking about children and names. But what she was curious about, was why King Gumball had looked so familiar to her. The princess wasn't sure what it was, but she felt she had met him long before. He wasn't at her fifteenth birthday party so she was really puzzled where she had seen his face.

_Maybe at an old banquet? No. A royal Ooo meeting? Maybe. Where have I seen him.. _the princess thought as she looked more and more at his features. But something quickly snapped her out of her thoughts when the other candy queen asked her a question.

"Huh? I'm so sorry Queen Ruth, my mind was somewhere else in thought. What did you ask?"

"It's quite alright dear, I asked do you have any friends you wish to invite to the wedding?" she asked with a smile.

As if on cue a large yellow ball flung around the room, bouncing from the ceiling to wall to floor and back to the ceiling until it finally rested at the feet of King Bubblegum who picked up the strange little furry thing. "What in glob's name is this thing?"

Just then Bubblegum saw Finn run in with a smile on his face. "HA! There you are Jake! Don't worry guys I'll get him!" the boy shouted to someone who was apparently behind the door to the room.

"Awe man! I'll tell you being thrown around like that sure takes a toll on your head." Jake said as he popped out from the kings hand and struggled to stay standing as the room spun around.

"Suck it up bro, we've only got a few more rounds of this to determine the ultimate** JAKE BALL CHAMPION OF OOO**" the human announced with a deeper voice.

"Ugh, c'mon weenies! I don't have all day! Let me just beat you already Finn and save yourself the trouble of losing to the almighty vampire queen." Marceline hissed with a smile as she floated into the room, she still hadn't noticed who was in the room other than the yellow dog and hero.

"No way Marcy! You are going down! You've already beaten me at Card Wars, Stick ball, and the spitting distance competition we had, you're not beating me at my own game of Jake Ball!" Finn said with a fist raised in the air.

The vampire laughed and came face to face with the young man with determination in his eyes "Alright how about this, you beat me at Jake Ball, which will NEVER happen, I'll let you take my axe bass out on one of your adventures. But if I win you have to fork over your old mans demon blood sword of me to use on one of my adventures. Deal?" she said as she extended her hand out to finalize the offer she had in mind.

"DEAL!" Finn quickly grabbed the younger queen's hand and shook it hard.

"Dude! What are you doing! Dad would flip in his grave if you knew you let someone else use his sword!" Jake said as he turned his human brother to face him.

"Come on man! There's NO way I'm letting Marcy beat me at this game, besides we're both tied with points and only have three more rounds, and I haven't used my secret weapon to win."

Marceline laughed again as she floated on her back relaxing in the air "Secret weapon? I'm a blood sucking demon of the night with mystical powers and ten times the strength either of you do. If you're planning to use some 'secret weapon' you better pull it out soon cause I'm totally going to win either way."

Queen Bettie cleared her throat to get her daughter's guests attention, "Um.. Marceline, Finn, and Jake? I don't mean to be rude, but we're discussing the wedding here."

The vampire floated into a sitting up position and noticed the other royal family looking at her as if she was some filthy animal that had come into a five star restaurant and then looked over to see Gumball holding onto Bonnibel and finally at the King and Queen who treated her like family.

"Oh glob, we're so sorry about that. We didn't mean to be so rude and intrude upon the planning. We were just outside playing and Marceline threw Jake a bit too hard, he ended up flying into the castle I guess. Again we're so sorry." the human said apologetically as he stood next to the vampire.

"No need to be sorry my dear boy, we take it that you're friends with Princess Bubblegum and... the Vampire Queen?" asked King Gumball with a bit of disgust in his mouth as he mentioned the younger queen.

"Oh yeah! Jake and I are pretty much Peebles knights! Marcy here is just an old friend of ours we met when she tried to take over our house." Finn said with a laugh.

"Tried to take over your house?" Queen Ruth asked surprised.

"Yeah, you see she used to live there before either of us were born with her stupid ex boyfriend Ash whose this sorcerer guy an-" he was cut off by Marceline covering the boys mouth.

"Basically I wasn't sure if anyone was living at my old house and it was back when I was stupid and immature." she explained.

"Oh.. I see." the Queen replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"So Marceline, how are things with the vampire's and the nightosphere?" King Gumball asked with his arms crossed over his chest "We never see you at the royal meetings very much as of late. I assume you've been dealing with matters of the underworld and your.._kind._"

Everyone's eyes drifted between the candy king and undead girl whose face turned from happiness to anger in a split second. Bonnibel could definitely see it more in her lovers eyes, she knew when the older girl was mad but right now she was furious. She knew she had to do something to hopefully turn the subject to something else, but she was frozen she didn't know what to say. In all honesty, she was actually too scared to say anything.

"My vampire's are doing quite well, they are still in the same place they've always been since your great grandfather banished my mother and my people to the out lands of Ooo. As far as the nightosphere goes my father tells me that things have been chaotic and under control as always, no complaints and the skies are redder than ever and the flames are getting brighter so all is good. But you did just remind me of a complaint I WILL be bringing up in the next meeting." she said as she floated to the floor and over to Gumball's father.

He laughed as the vampire approached him. "Oh? And what is that?"

She grabbed the older mans face very roughly and forced him to look into her crimson eyes "I'll be discussing the idea of bringing my people back from the out lands and putting them into the dark forests of Ooo. I have gotten reports that hunting has been a bit scarce, they have managed to find animals to drink from in order to survive. But I'm not letting my race die out because of your grandfathers ignorance that we are wild and some filthy race that doesn't deserve to be treated like equals. My people will be coming back and I'll make sure of it."

The man looked at her surprised when she finally let go of him, he quickly stood from his seat and yelled to the vampire. "My great grandfather banished your mother and people to the out lands for a good reason! They were attacking way too many citizens of not only my kingdom but those of others. They can never come back to the in lands! Your people are monsters!"

"The only monster I see is that of a candied pig who wears a crown and calls himself king." Marceline said over her shoulder as she walked out the door with Finn and Jake at her heels.

Bonnibel looked over to her mother and father who were just as shocked as she was, they had no idea that Gumball's family were the cause of the vampire's being forced to live in the out lands. The out lands are the place that no one dares to go near, it is where the great mushroom war took place. Not only that but the Lich's lair is located deep below the city where his evil well still stands waiting for his return someday. Not many people survived once they went to the out lands because of the intoxicated zombies, barren wastelands, and scarce amount of food that Marceline had mentioned. She knows her people are suffering all too well and how is that she knows? She spent her childhood there before her mother and father brought her home.

* * *

After all that had happened it was nice for Bubblegum to know that Gumball and his parents would be staying at a guest cottage just a little ways outside her kingdom and not there with her family. His mother said she didn't wish to stay where there were two vampire occupants already there waiting to drink them dry. Gumball slightly agreed with them for the fear that Marceline somehow wanted to seek revenge for her people upon he himself and kill him in his sleep. The princess wasn't sad when she saw her boyfriend leave, she was actually quite relieved knowing she wouldn't have to be quiet and sneak her vampire Queen into her room and worry about him just opening her door in the morning.

"UGH. I can't believe you actually agreed to marry that pig's son! You should have just let me rip off his head last night like I wanted to!" Marceline said as she paced around the princess's room.

"Normally I wouldn't have cared if you ripped anyone's heads off for hurting me like he did, but **again** he is still my boyfriend technically. I don't want you getting put on trial for his murder when I **just** got you back." Bonnibel said as she brushed her hair out before bed.

The vampire stopped her pacing and looked up at the candy girl with a deep blush across her face. "What?"

The candy girl stopped brushing and looked over her shoulder at her lover confused "I don't want you dying for killing him..?"

"No, not that. What you said after that."

"What? That I just got you back?"

The undead girl nodded her head as her blush grew deeper, she walked over towards the girl and knelt before her looking into her blue eyes deeply. "Y-you just said you just got me back."

The princess blushed as well "..well I did. It feels weird to say this.. but its like I'm actually with you and not him. If anything.. I actually feel like **your** girlfriend again. He means nothing to me like you do, I've completely fallen out of love with him. I'm lying to him about my feeling towards you when I speak to him about us, but when I tell you that you mean everything to me I mean it. When I told you I was falling in love with you.. I fell hard and fast, I do love you Marceline.. You're the only one I want to be with."

As Marceline stood, she pulled the princess up with her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and just looked at her "Bonnie.. I don't know how to explain it.. but you make me feel alive.. like I actually matter and be someone. Never once in my life time before we met did I ever feel like someone could mean this much to me, when we met I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. I wanted to kiss you - which I did thank glob, but I also got to date you.. and after I lost you.. I really lost myself. I lost the will to play music for a long time, I really didn't want to do anything. I cried myself to sleep for many nights wishing you were there to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. And.. being at the castle when Finn wanted to ask you to the movies and you were too busy practicing for your whistling choir death match and you were so annoyed at me being there.. I felt great to be around you even if you didn't want me around. And then that thing with the door lord when I found out you still kept the shirt I got for you.. I went home that night so happy knowing you still had a piece of me with you. And now.. here I am again, in your room, holding you like I used to so long ago.. I swear I can feel my heart beating in my ears.. well I would if my heart had a beat to it anyway." she joked before she continued. "I am so in love with you Bonnibel Bubblegum.. I don't know how.. but I'm gonna stop this wedding and then we're gonna get married. We'll have it all I swear, our two kingdoms becoming one, vampire's living amongst candy folk, vampires help guarding the castle along side the banana guards, and ya know.. _maybe if possible.. two or three little monsters running about_.. but I swear I'd make it all happen. Everything would be perfect, and we could be living the fairy tale we'd both want.."

"The monster actually getting the princess and making her happy for the rest of her life?" Bubblegum said with a smile, a tear fell down the side of her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck.

"The monster and princess would live happily ever after and then some.. the story wouldn't ever end. If you married me.. I'd make you immortal there's no way I'd keep living without you."

"As long as you do it out of love.. I could live forever."

"Deal."

Marceline pulled the princess in for a passionate kiss that night, knowing she was ready to stop this wedding and live out the rest of her immortal life with the girl she loved most by her side.


	13. Love Is Patient and Mothers Know All

**A/N: Sorry everyone! I realize my story updates haven't been as fast and frequent like they normally are. Life has gotten a bit more hectic for me recently so I had to take a few short days off to get back in the writing mood, which I am glad to say I'm back writing with more ideas. I had received a lot of reviews and messages saying many of you want Marceline to rip off Gumball's head or just beat him up. Well, in this chapter things start to get a tad bit more interesting for Marcy and Bonnie! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy (: [P.S. Sorry for deleting this to those who have already read it once before. I had to correct something that I noticed was incorrect. .]  
**

* * *

It has been a few days since Marceline's little encounter with King Gumball in the private study, and surely the King must have said something because soon after Prince Gumball went back to his old ways. He grew to actually despise being around the vampire for too long instead of trying to be civil with her, which only left Bubblegum to be stuck in the middle of it all.

Gumball would talk to his girlfriend about the bad things the vampire Queen and her kind has done to kingdoms across Ooo. He would tell her of the times the vampire's would swoop in on any random given day and attack many people, how they sucked their body's and bones of the warm liquid coursing through the victim's dry, how even Queen Clara at one time commanded an attack against an old kingdom in the forest with only ten vampires at her side - they completely erased all history from the kingdom. They killed the King and his family while they spelt, only then to take out the entire royal army, the villagers next, and finally burning the whole city to the ground only to dance around in the ashes of their victims deep into the night.

Of course Bubblegum didn't like to hear it, she knew that Marceline had done wrong in her past - she knew the girl has spilled blood across the lands, she knew of some of the horrible stories survivors of vampire attacks would share and how they are a merciless killing breed whose only goal in life is to destroy all life that don't bow down before their new rulers. Why, she even knew personal stories from the new vampire Queen herself. She had remembered at one point Marceline had told her of her first kill against a living creature; how it made her feel so alive and satisfy her inner demons quench for blood upon her hands. But even still, she loved the girl.

But the one part of Gumball she wishes he had left behind, was the controlling prince whom hurt her once before. He did keep the biggest part of his promise true, he never put his hands on her like he did, but when they argued he only got worse. A perfect example to explain was what happened only earlier that day - Bubblegum had gone out to pick up new chemicals for one of her newer experiments and he threw a million different questions at her when she walked into her castle. He had asked if she went out with Marceline that day instead of Lady Rainicorn who had agreed to fly her wherever she had gone off to, but when she was so annoyed at him accusing her for being with the vampire and she snapped at him, he snapped back. They fought in her lab and when he snapped he ended up flipping over her study desk, which almost caused it to fall on the princess as she was standing by it while they argued.

She was lucky to leave after the desk incident to a place she could call her own safe haven. It wasn't a far off or secret place hidden from the rest of the world, it was just a place where she knew she could be herself and safe from any harm that had tried to come to her. This safe haven was only a few feet from her own room, it was where a current ruling Queen occupied it for the summer. It was Marceline's guest room located in the candy kingdom.

"I still don't understand why you just don't break up with him already and leave the kingdom for a few days with me." the vampire suggested as she rubbed the princess's back.

After the fight in the lab she ran off to be with the Queen and away from the Prince. Her and Marceline laid in the dark room under the covers, just enjoying each others company without needing anything else in the world.

"If it was that simple I would've done it already," she sighed as she traced the gray collar bone before her "I'm just doing this to really protect you.."

The Queen softly raised the pink chin so that their eyes could meet. "Bonnie, I can take care of myself you know that. He couldn't hurt me even if he tried, I can snap his neck like a toothpick so why worry? Besides I'm the Queen of vampires.. he tries to hurt me there will be an army of the undead outside his door waiting for him."

"I know.. but even still I just don't want anything happening to you. You know how much you mean to me."

"You also know how much you mean to me, but he couldn't even ever lay his hands on me. Example, if he were to ever fight me, sure I might get a few bruises or scratches, but I could heal myself within 24 hours. My body regenerates quickly so there is no harm ever really done to me, the way he's killing me though is by being with you."

"He may be the one I'm 'marrying', but you're the one I'm in love with not him. Besides if he ever tried to punch you, I have a few moves in store for him! I'll give him the ole one - two!" Bonnibel said as she threw her punches in the air.

"Oh boy, I better remember not to tangle with you!" the vampire said with a laugh.

The princess sat up and put a leg on both sides of the older girl, straddling her hips she still held her fists up. "Yeah you better! I'm one tough little piece of candy who knows her way around a fight."

Marceline sat up and held onto Bubblegum's hips with a smirk. "Oh really now? You think you could take on the the almighty vampire Queen? We vampire's know how to really mess someone up in the ring."

The girl leaned in with a cocky smirk and held the gray face gently in her hands. "You may be the vampire Queen, but I'm the one girl who could have you begging on your knees."

"Bring it on." The two girls leaned in for a kiss, the vampire pulled in the Princess closer. They knew they had a few good hours for some fun time before anyone would be in search of them.

This time Bonnibel was the first to glide her smooth tongue across the bottom lip of the vampire. Marceline granted the girl access into her mouth as their kiss deepened. A forked tongue fought for dominance against the small pink tongue in her mouth, neither giving up the fight to see who won this time. Surprised by her new found confidence, Bubblegum's tongue won as she massaged the Queen's tongue gently. She pulled away for some much needed air and her breathing was shaky and rugged.

"Already giving up so soon?" asked the undead girl with the same smirk.

"Not even close." the princess said as she lifted her shirt up and over her head. She revealed her white lace bra to the girl under her whose face became a dark shade of red at the sight. Crimson eyes gazed up at blue ones as the candy girl bit her lip, she was opening a small bit of herself to her lover who waited patiently for this.

Marceline leaned forward and began kissing the warm pink neck before her. She softly made her way down from the bottom of the princess's jawline to where her collar bone was. The girl wrapped her hands up in the black mane as she was feeling the soft lips touching her sensitive skin. Her face grew to a darker shade of pink as she felt her lovers cool breathe begin to get lower and lower.

The vampire lazily drug her hand up to the back of the white material and unhooked the bra in her way. Bubblegum jumped and covered her breasts before the clothing fell and exposed herself openly to the other girl. The Queen looked up at the nervous face of the Princess, she softly kissed the younger girls hands before she whispered in a husky voice. "Just trust me, Bonnie." The Princess looked down into the crimson eyes she knew so well and softly nodded before letting her hands down.

The white bra fell onto the vampire's lap before it was disposed onto the floor, the Queen marveled at the plump and soft chest slowly rising and falling before her. She had never seen this much of the candy girl before, she had always pictured the Princess naked, but her visions never came close to how beautiful she actually was under her clothes. The vampire licked her lips before leaving small butterfly kisses on the girls chest.

Bonnibel never knew how good it felt to have someone kissing her chest, she lightly placed her hand of the vampire's shoulder while her right one caressed the black mane again. She could feel Marceline's hands going lower down her back and they began softly massaging her warm bottom that still sat in her tight white shorts she wore that day. But she suddenly felt something new, something that felt even better than the kisses her lover had left.

Marceline started lapping her tongue around the Princess's right nipple and latching on as her hand began massaging her other breast. The candy girl began to softly moan at the new sensation, she never thought she'd feel this level of pleasure for the simple actions the vampire was doing. She held onto the Queen tighter and rested her chin on top of the black mane she had her hand wrapped up in. She could feel fangs lightly biting her skin which caused her moans to become a little louder. She felt something between her thighs, she felt a warm and wet sensation as the vampire's mouth began lapping against her left breast this time. She loved the way the forked tongue worked its way around her body as the other hand massaged her so gently, she didn't want the vampire to stop, she wanted more.

She untangled her hand from the vampire's hand and softly began rubbing the front of her shorts, the Queen took notice and looked down at the pink hand working on it's own body. She was hypnotized by the way the girl's hand moved lightly against herself, it made the same sensation grow for the vampire as she saw Bubblegum almost struggling with her button. She couldn't take it she wanted to be able to feel the princess beneath her begging for more from her. The Queen switched their positions, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the white shorts and pulling them down the girls soft legs and off completely. She looked down at the princess's underwear which had matched her bra.

Bubblegum reached down and started tugging on Marceline's pants, she wanted those tight black black jeans gone and off the vampire. As the Queen stood before the princess she took off her white shirt and bra, almost forgetting to take off her pants as she noticed Bonnibel rubbing herself as she awaited for the vampire's return over her. Once slipping out of her jeans, she pulled up the dark blankets she had as she laid on the candy princess kissing her roughly. As their tongues once again fought for dominance she could feel Bubblegum's hand moving from rubbing herself, into her black underwear and began rubbing her outer lips.

The vampire pulled away from the lips against hers and hissed in pleasure. She loved the way the princess's hand felt against her, she would softly rub her as if she would break her at first, but she quickly changed her pace and rubbed her hand faster. Marceline rested her head against Bonnibel's as she grew weak from the pleasure between her legs, she only felt right to do as she moved her hand lower and softly rubbed the princess's lace underwear. That's when Bonnibel shook under the vampire's touch and wrapped her arms around the girls gray neck, she spread her legs further apart giving the Queen more access to her body.

"_Ahn. Marcy don't stop." _She moaned into the gray pointed ear by her mouth. She felt Marceline's hand move a bit rougher against her, she arched her back at the sensations and began moaning in the vampire's ear. With each moan the Queen's hand would move rougher or faster against the princess, bringing her to new heights in pleasure. Bubblegum then roughly crashed her lips against her lover's went she felt she couldn't handle much more of the teasing, she wanted more from the vampire. So in the midst of their passionate kissing she reached down and pulled Marceline's underwear down and lightly touched her lover, the Queen moved her lips away from the princess and completely removed her last article of clothing. As crimson eyes gazed down at deep blue ones she could feel the princess removing her own underwear and dispose of the clothing onto the floor.

Using only her legs, Bonnibel pulled down Marceline's lower half of her body and brought their wet womanhood's together. The vampire growled lowly from her throat as the candy princess moaned lightly from the feeling. The Queen was so tempted to just take the princess, she wanted to leave her mark and show that prissy little prince that Bonnibel was her's and her's alone. But something told her no, something deep within her mind told her not yet, that now wasn't the right time. She looked into the girl's eyes who were completely ready and went down to kiss her, she kissed Bubblegum lightly and delicately before bringing her mouth to the girl's pink ear.

"Bonnibel, you know I love you right?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "and you know I love you right."

The vampire nodded. "If you do truly love me.. Please don't hate me for this."

"For what?"

Marceline gently grabbed the girls face, turned it and dug her fangs into the pink skin. Drinking the color from the area knowing she couldn't drink too much or she would kill the girl she loved, she sucked just enough out of the girl's system to knock her out. Once out cold she brushed her tongue against the two holes and kissed her princess's cheek. "For that."

* * *

Later that day Bonnibel woke up in her room wearing one of Marceline's hoodies and a pair of pajama shorts. She felt a strange pain on her neck as she turned over to check the time. The clock read _4:30 pm, _she groaned as she lightly touched the pained area, that's when she felt the two holes under her fingertips. She shot up from her bed and ran into her bathroom to look in the mirror, sure enough the vampire had bitten her. She walked back into her bedroom rubbing the bite as she noticed a note on her nightstand. She saw her name skillfully written in cursive with red ink on the front flap, she broke the tape seal on the back and read the note.

_"Bonnibel-_

If you are reading this, I'm assuming you've woken up from the bite I gave you earlier. Sorry about that by the way, if it helps you tasted delicious!"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes with a smile as she continued to read.

_"But the reason you do have those bites is because of my own choice, it's not a mate mark like I had intended to give to you. I know earlier you were ready to actually give yourself over to me and let us make love for the first time and believe me it felt amazing to know we are at that step in our relationship.. but, I decided to postpone in be your first. Something told me deep within myself that it was best to wait for some reason, right timing I guess? I don't know. I do know though that when we finally become one I want to do it the right way. I want that moment to be perfect for you, I want it to be something you'll remember and smile about for the rest of your life. So now I'm asking you, just be patient we will make love soon and then I swear I'll give you my mate mark, which will signify to everyone in the world that I am all yours and that you are all mine. I do love you Bonnibel Bubblegum, don't ever doubt it._

-Marcy."

The princess smiled wider at the note, even though she was completely ready to give herself over to the vampire, it was her lover who had decided to wait. She folded the meaningful piece of paper carefully and placed it under her bed so that no one would find it. As she sat up from hiding the little love note, she heard a knock at her door. She brushed her hair forward and threw up the hood to cover the mark as she answered the door. It was Peppermint Butler looking quite frantic.

"Princess! Why aren't you ready for the banquet tonight!?" he asked

"Banquet... THAT WAS TONIGHT!?" she shouted as she ran towards her closet. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REMIND ME?"

In the midst of almost making love with her vampire, Bubblegum had completely forgotten that tonight was a royal banquet being held for her engagement to the prince. Royalty from all the great kingdoms across Ooo were going to be present to congratulate the young couple and have a lovely time with her and Gumball. Not only was there going to be fine dining, speeches, and a few presents that night, Marceline was going to perform one of the songs she was hired to write for the occasion.

She ran from her closet wearing a floor length strapless light sky blue ball gown that fit tight around her body. She managed to find an old silk choker that was wide enough to cover her bite marks. She went to her vanity to finish tying the cloth as her mother walked in noticing how quickly her daughter was moving about.

"Sweet heart, why are you rushing?" her mother asked softly.

"Because! I'm not fully dressed and ready for tonight! Besides that I still have to do my hair, find my shoes, and so many other things!"

Queen Bettie placed her hands gently on the princess's shoulders to calm her down. "Come, sit. Let me do your hair tonight."

"Mother please.. I'm almost nineteen now I can do my own hair."

"Bonnibel please, the last time I did your hair was for your birthday two years ago. Let a mother have her moments."

The princess sighed and relaxed as the candy Queen began sectioning her hair as the curler began to heat up. Bettie smiled as she noticed the little annoyed pout on her daughters face, she loved moments like these she could share with her Bonnibel.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Excited? Excited for what?"

"Why, your wedding of course!"

"Oh," she sighed again "yeah I guess."

The Queen noticed again the look on her daughters face, but instead of annoyed she saw that she was actually kind of sad. Normally brides-to-be are ecstatic about their wedding day or anything relating to the matter, but lately she's noticed how unhappy or gloomy her daughter seems whenever the subject is brought up. Almost as if her mind and soul are somewhere else other than the things going on - like when they went shopping for her wedding dress her mind was somewhere else, when her and Gumball were trying wedding cakes she didn't really care which one he picked, or even when they were choosing flowers she just kind of shrugged the task off and had her mother pick. Bettie couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if maybe.. just maybe, her daughter wanted to be with someone else.

"There all done." she said with a small smile as she finished the princess's hair.

Bonnibel looked up and smiled at what her mother did for her. She had perfectly curled the pink hair and even laid it upon her shoulders like she had before, unknowingly helping hide the bite marks. She looked into her mothers eyes and noticed how spaced out and lost her dark blue eyes were.

"Mother? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality "Oh! Yes. I'm perfectly okay, dear. Now let us finish getting you ready shall we?" she replied as she walked towards the bathroom with her daughter.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is shorter than the last one, but hey the beginning really made up for it didn't it? I'm going to work on the next chapter as you read this one. So keep your eyes peeled for the continuation of this chapter!**


	14. The Bloody Banquet

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the continuation of the last chapter. I realized after proof reading the last chapter I messed up with the days and got a bit confused so just ignore that if possible, but as you read you found out that Marceline wanted to wait til the right time to actually give Bubblegum the 'mate mark'. Not only that but Queen Bettie is feeling that maybe her daughter loves someone else! Does she find out? Will anyone notice the bite marks on the princess's neck? Well don't just sit there reading this! Get started to find out! Enjoy! :D (P.S. There is a bit of descriptive violence in this one so be prepared.)  
**

**Songs Used: Sleeping With Sirens - James Dean & Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic) [As always Marceline's singing will be italicized so it wont always be a thought!]  
**

* * *

As Bonnibel finished putting on her mascara, she walked out of her bathroom to her mother awaiting her on her bed. She folded her hands in front of her and smiled at the Queen. "Well, how do I look?"

"Bonnie! Sweetheart! You look absolutely stunning!" Bettie said as she arose from the bed to get a better look at her daughter, that's when she noticed the choker. "But why do you have this on? I've never seen you wear this before with this dress.."

"Oh! Well you see.." the princess had to think of an excuse, and fast. "I just bought it! I bought it when I went out looking for those chemicals I got this morning! Lady saw it and felt I would've looked good with it for tonight." she hated lying to her parents about anything and everything, but she knew she had to just this once in order for her affair to stay a secret.

"I do see. Well she was right, it does look good! I'm glad you managed to find it, but come we must start heading downstairs guests are already starting to arrive and I think it's becoming too much for you father to handle on his own. He'll be so stressed he will start pulling his beard off."

The mother and daughter laughed at the thought of King Bubblegum becoming so overwhelmed by all the people he would actually start losing his signature beard that all knew he treasured and maintained as much as his family and kingdom. The two women left the princess's chamber's with a smile on both of their faces as they walked down the hall to the ballroom. Once they were rounding the corner that turned to the small hallway which held the doors of the giant room, the princess realized something.

"Oh dear!"

"What is it, Bonnie?" the Queen asked.

"I forgot to grab my crown! I'll be right back wait right here for me mother!"

Bubblegum picked up her dress and ran towards her room in a quick pace so that she wouldn't fall over herself or the heels she wore. She entered the room and searched as she forget where she exactly put her symbol of royalty. She looked in her bathroom, her closet, under her bed and even on her bookshelf but it was no where to be found. Puzzled, the girl stepped out of her room trying to retrace her steps from that day, she walked back towards her mother as she thought.

"First I went out to meet with lady, I had it when we picked up my chemicals and when I returned, I had it when I left the lab after that fight with Gumball.."

"Forgetting something?" asked a voice behind the princess.

She turned and saw it was Marceline, that night she had chosen to wear her hair up that night with a pink button up shirt that was tucked into black pants. She also wore a silky black tie around her neck, shiny black dress shoes and a black wrist band. Bonnibel blushed as she saw what her lover wore. She always did love when the vampire Queen dressed up, she had a feminine charm about herself even when she dressed masculine.

"Marceline.. you look so.. so.."

"Charming? Dashing? Better than your prince? Please I enjoy praise for how good I know I look." the vampire said jokingly as she flipped her bangs out of her face.

The princess smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so you KNOW you look good? I guess I don't have to compliment you than if you're already aware."

"Oh, but c'mon now! Even after I was nice enough to remember to bring this to you after you forgot it?" asked Marceline as she held up the crown the girl was looking for only minutes before.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I forgot it in your room I always wear it." Bubblegum joked as she placed her crown on her head.

What both of the girls didn't know was that Queen Bettie was wondering what was taking her daughter so long to find her 'lost crown' and had decided to walk back and check up on the young monarch. As she was going to turn the corner she saw the vampire and her daughter smirking at each other, she hid behind the wall and looked over at the two.

"I believe I deserve an award for my findings." Marceline said as she took a step closer and looked down at the princess.

"Oh really now?" Bonnibel said slyly as she tugged on the black tie before her.

"Yup. And maybe a compliment while you're at it?"

"Don't push your luck tonight." The candy girl said with a smile as she pulled the vampire down into a kiss.

Bettie couldn't believe what she had just saw, her only daughter kissing the vampire Queen she looked over as a second child to her. Her eyes grew large as she saw the younger Queen wrapping her arms around the smaller girls thin waist and held her close. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing everything clearly. She opened her eyes to still see Marceline and Bonnibel kissing and smiling, she retreated behind the wall and held her head steady.

_'I can't believe my daughter, my sweet little bubblegum kissing the vampire Queen!? How did this even happen without us realizing it? Was it because they hung out so much as younger ladies that maybe they're experimenting new things? That can't be it because Bonnie wouldn't have chosen so soon before her wedding to be unsure of her feelings or orientation. She never does things last minute.. So it could really be only one thing._

The Queen was quickly snapped out of her train of thought as she saw two figures in her peripheral standing beside her. She looked up and saw the vampire and her daughter standing there and staring at her confused.

"Mother are you alright..?"

"Yeah Queen Bettie, you look kind of shaken up about something." the gray girl agreed.

"O-oh it's nothing at all dears. I was just realizing I forgot to.. to.." she paused trying to think of something "to tell.. to tell Bonnibel that her dress is waiting for her and ready at the place we picked out to design your gown for the wedding!"

"Um.. Okay mother. We'll be sure to go tomorrow and try it on, but lets head downstairs. I'm pretty sure I can already seeing bald spots over dad's face."

The Queen gave a small laugh as she walked behind Marceline and her daughter. She looked at them both intensely wondering was everything she saw real or was she just seeing things. She wasn't sure, but she WAS going to find out what was going on between them.

* * *

Once downstairs in the ballroom Bettie went off to find her husband which also gave her time to relax her mind and not worry about what had happened just before. It didn't take very long for Gumball and his parents to find Bubblegum and the vampire Queen standing beside the staircase talking. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Bonnibel, you just look so stunning tonight." the prince said with a warm smile.

She knew she had to play like everything was alright in front of his parents so she returned the compliment and smile. "Why Gumball, you're looking quite dashing yourself! Oh, I see you've brought your parents along."

"Ah, Princess Bubblegum! My son is right you do look quite stunning tonight! And I see you've brought the vampire Queen with you as well.. Hello Queen Marceline." King Gumball said as he breathed out an unfriendly gesture.

"Hello King Gumball. Please, Princess Bonnibel if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check up on the sound equipment for tonight's entertainment." the vampire girl said as she bowed farewell to her lover and the other candy royalty and walked away.

"I'll never understand how you can be such close friends with a filthy breed like hers. It really makes me worry if she'll ever try hurting you or killing you, but I'm sure she's not dumb enough to try and tangle with the wrong guy." Gumball said with a cocky chuckle.

"You're quite right son," Queen Ruth agreed "Princess you really shouldn't be hanging out with her. What if something were to happen to you while you two were alone together!"

Bubblegum had to suppress the anger that was building up inside of her, '_who in the world are these people to say what I should and shouldn't do! Marceline would never hurt me, if anything she's done one hell of a great job treating me better than your own damn son has..'_ she thought as he escorted her to their table that sat before the windows. The full moon in the background sky seemed to add a bit more class to their party that night as it rested high in the sky.

As they sat down the prince picked up where he left off about how the vampire Queen was no good for her and that she'd be better off if she kicked her completely out of her life. He wouldn't stop - he just kept ragging on her lover's breed saying Ooo would be so much safer without vampires and how kingdoms wouldn't have to ever worry about the night crawlers coming down on them in the middle of the night, trying to feast upon the blood and bones of everyone. The princess couldn't take much more of this, although she may not be a vampire.. she's in love with one and they deserve the same respect as anyone else across the world. People like him and his parents are those types of people that if you're different at all, they would automatically reject who you are and not care about your feelings or opinions.

"So I want to know what you think about the vampire's and their disgusting lifestyle."

She turned to look at him dead in the eyes. "You really want to know what I think?"

"Yes! I'd love to hear your opinions and what you truly think about them."

"Well I think th-" she was cut off as she heard a tap against a microphone. She looked down at saw Peppermint Butler standing the middle of the room alongside Finn and Jake who were looking quite dapper that evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kings and Queens, Prince's and Princess's of all ages. Tonight we celebrate the engagement of two young monarchs Prince Bubba Gumball and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." The room filled with applause, Prince Gumball nodded his head to everyone and had a smile as Princess Bubblegum also had a small smile and waved.

Jake took the mic. "We also would like to present another Queen who was chosen to write a beautiful love ballad for the young couple and tonight's occasion."

Finn then spoke up. "Yes, we've had the personal pleasure to know this talented musician for awhile along with the elegant Princess Bubblegum. Please everyone put your hands together for Marceline the Vampire Queen and her friend Keila."

A small spotlight shown down on the two as the room again filled with applause. The Queen smiled and gave a small wave to everyone as she held onto her acoustic guitar, Keila gave a smile as she stood next to the other vampire.

"I wrote this song a couple of days ago as I began to really get to know Gumball and reconnect my friendship with Bonnibel. I'm really honored and glad I was picked to write them a song to hopefully show everyone the emotions I think they both feel one way or another. This one was a bit trickier to write than my normal songs, but I hope you all enjoy it."

After her speech, Marceline looked at Bubblegum straight in the eyes as she began to sing and play her guitar. "_Stay for tonight if__ you want to, I can show you, w__hat my dreams are made of_ _as I'm dreaming of your face_. _I've been away for a long time, s__uch a long time a__nd I miss you there, __I can't imagine being anywhere else __I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_. _How the hell did you ever pick me? __Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_, _b__ut I don't think words can express your beauty_. _It's singing to me: __How the hell did we end up like this? __You bring out the beast in me __I fell in love from the moment we kissed_, s_ince then we've been history."_

Marceline grew a smile over her face as she secretly serenaded her princess. "_They say that love is forever, y__our forever is all that I need_. _Please stay as long as you need_, _c__an't promise that things won't be broken, b__ut I swear that I will never leave. __Please stay forever with me_ (If you want to, I can show you.)  
(If you want to, I can show you.) _It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are w__hat my dreams are made of_. _And I can't fall asleep, __I lay in my bed awake at night_. _And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love i__t could mean everything, everything to me. __Ooh, This could mean everything to me_._ They say that love is forever_, y_our forever is all that I need. __Please stay as long as you need_, c_an't promise that things won't be broken b__ut I swear that I will never leave, p__lease stay forever. __The way that we are i__s the reason I stay_. _As long as you're here with me, __I know I'll be okay."_

As the break down to the song began Bonnibel's heart grew with more love and happiness than she's ever felt before, and it was all thanks to the girl who was singing before her. She listened to the song her love had wrote about them both and how things **were** going to be okay. They were going to make it through and be together soon.

"_They say that love is forever, y__our forever is all that I need_. _Please stay, please stay as long as you need. Can't __promise that things won't be broken, b__ut I swear that I will never leave_, _please__ stay forever with me_. (It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of)(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, that you are) _Please stay, please stay as long as you need _(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of) (It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, that you are)(They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need, they say that love is forever) _Please stay forever with me."_

After the song had finished Bubblegum was the first to begin the applause with a standing ovation. She had the biggest smile on her face as she gazed into the eyes of the girl she truly loved. Marceline grew a bigger smile on her face as a light blush came over her cheeks from performing her song to the princess. And unknowingly.. Gumball noticed how they were looking at each other, he felt like something was going on as he stood and clapped too. He was going to make sure the vampire knew her place tonight, one way or another.

* * *

Bonnibel had finally been able to retreat to the ballroom's bathroom after several dances with the Prince. She needed a little break from so much attention from everyone else as well. She looked up in the mirror and decided the use the extra time to fix her make up. A few touch ups here, a few re-coats there it didn't take very long, but she knew she had to go back out there. She finished herself off by putting on clear cherry flavored lip gloss and walked out the door.

_'I really just want this night to be over already. I'm tired of having to deal with all these people I don't even know.' _thought the princess as she walked down the hallway leading back to the party. She suddenly felt someone holding her from behind.

"Gumball get off, come on this isn't the time." the arms didn't let go. "Gumball, I said get off!" she shoved the person behind her who didn't seem to take the hint. Once she was free she started walking again only to be pushed up against a wall. "Look! Didn't I just say t-"

She was cut off as she realized it wasn't her prince who was holding her before, instead it was only Marceline. "Well, geez if this is what I get for spending some alone time with you maybe I shouldn't surprise you anymore." she said with a chuckle.

"No I don't mind surprises, just as long as I know they're coming." the princess said with a laugh.

"But that's the point of a surprise, you're not supposed to know when they're coming. Like this surprise" The vampire leaned down and kissed the princess who kissed back. They had been apart for most of the party and whenever they managed to squeeze in and have a few moments together alone, Gumball or someone else would swoop in and steal her away. So it was nice to have at least a few minutes together without anyone one bothering them.

When the vampire Queen pulled away she noticed the choker the smaller girl had on. "When did you get this?"

"Well I had to make it in order to cover these up." she explained as she took off the cloth and revealed the two small bite marks still on her neck.

"Oh.. yeah.. sorry about that. I probably should've done that somewhere else."

"Yeah you think?" laughed Bubblegum.

"Well here, let me make it all better."

As Marceline leaned in and began kissing the pink girl's neck, Prince Gumball walked down the hall and saw the two girls. But what he thought he was seeing, was the vampire sucking blood from the princess's neck! Enraged he ran over and pulled Marceline away by her shirt collar and threw her to the other wall. As the undead girl's body made a thud against the wall, Gumball grabbed her by the collar again and punched her!

"What in Gob's name do you think you're doing you undead blood sucker!?" he punched her again. "You keep your filthy mouth away from my fiance!"

The vampire Queen managed a smirk before she spat her own blood out onto his pink face. "She doesn't seem to be calling you that lately whenever we talk."

He rubbed the blood off his face and shoved the vampire towards the floor, she stumbled but managed to still stand. "Come on little prince, you think you're a tough grown man? No man would ever hit a woman, but no one with brains would dare fight the vampire Queen." He charged forward, her eyes becoming blood red. She gave a loud hiss as they collided and through the doors of the banquet hall.

Everyone moved out of the way as they saw the two bodies scrambling about the floor. Marceline had managed to get on top of him and began punching him, he grabbed her hair and pulled her to the floor. With her black mane in his fist and reached back and punched her harder than before. Bonnibel ran in the hall shocked to see them still fighting and no one stopping it. She went forward and tried pulling him off of her love with all of her might, he looked back and pushed the candy princess away. "Stay out of this!" he shouted.

The Queen then kicked him in jaw while he shouted and stood before she kicked him across the face again. "Don't you touch her!" she shouted. He stood and charged toward the vampire again, she lifted herself up in the air so when he tried to tackle her he fell straight onto a table breaking it in half. Glass and plates went everywhere, completely shattered. When he had managed to stand up again he held a broken piece of glass behind his back, he grabbed the vampire's leg and stuck the glass deep into her skin. She shouted in pain and fell to the hard floor as she tried her best to dig the glass out before it was stuck in deeper.

He gave an almost evil chuckle as he saw Marceline struggle on the floor still fighting to get the glass out of her leg. "Is this all the vampire Queen has to show for? You're not so hard to fight, in fact this is probably the easiest fight I've ever won."

After she managed to get the shard out she looked up at him from under her bangs and bared her fangs. "Who said this fight was over?" She hissed again as she tackled him to the floor punching and scratching at him endlessly. She was furious now and she wasn't going to hold back, not for anyone. Whenever he managed to get an arm out from under her, she would scratch deep into his flesh and continue to hit him. But he somehow managed to flip their positions and began punching her over and over again. She began to bruise around her left eye as her nose and mouth bled from the blows, but between the punches and pain she laughed at him.

"Is that all you've got?" he punched. "I swear I've received harder beatings from a baby!" another punch. "Be careful now! Don't want to break a nail!" another punch. He was restless with his blows, he didn't stop until the Queen had managed a blow to his groin and escaped from under him. She stood and stumbled forward towards a table where she could steady herself. The princess ran over and held onto the vampire's face with tears in her eyes.

"Marceline this has to stop now." she begged. "Please, just stop fighting. It's done and over with, please just stop.."

The older girl gave a small smile and caressed the princess's face. "The fun's just started, why stop now?"

But what they didn't know was Gumball had crawled towards Finn and grabbed his sword from it's sheath. He stood as he ran forward to the vampire, sword in hand ready for the final blow. Marceline didn't see the weapon when she looked up from Bonnibel and ran forward to protect the princess, but Bubblegum was the first to notice the sword coming out from the vampire's back. She covered her mouth and began crying.

The vampire Queen's eyes were paralyzed as she looked into the Prince's violet colored eyes. "This is for my family, my kingdom, and the lives lost by your people's hands." he leaned in to the girls ear. "But mostly, this one is for my princess. Stay away from Bonnibel." He pulled the sword out.

The Queen's knees gave out on her and she crashed to the floor, a puddle of blood beginning to form from under her body. She clenched at her stomach as her blood began covering the front and back of her shirt. The princess pushed Gumball away as she pulled the vampire close to her.

"No, no, no, no.. NO! Marceline you can't die on me like this! No! Come on! Keep your eyes open!" she cried as she lightly slapped the Queen's cheek.

Marceline opened her eyes and stared up at the deep blue ones looking down at her, even through it all she still had a smile on her face. She coughed up a bit more blood, but reached up and softly caressed Bonnibel's cheek. "Bonnie.. you know this won't kill me.. I'll be back to my old self in no time you'll see.. I just need a few days to sleep this all off okay?.. No problem.. I'm gonna be okay.. but you know what?" she asked.

"W-what?" cried the princess.

"I hope you don't find me.. bleeding all over your dress and floor.." she chuckled "to be too... distasteful.."

The vampire Queen passed out from the blood loss after her joke. Bonnibel screamed for helped from her guests, King Bubblegum picked the limp body in his arms and ran towards the candy emergency room which wasn't too far from where they were. Queen Bettie held onto her crying daughter as Gumball just stood before everyone with the bloody sword still in his hands.

Keila with tears spilling over her eyes, smacked the prince and forced him to look at her. "If she doesn't make it.. you better be ready to die a most painful and brutal death."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, I hope none of you hate me for what I just did! Marceline isn't dead, she's just passed out remember that! But leave some reviews for this chapter or private message me your thoughts! Get ready to read what happens next (;**


	15. First Breath After Coma

It has been a few sad and very quiet days since the fight between Marceline and Prince Gumball, Bonnibel hasn't gotten much sleep since the incident. She always stayed by the vampire's side, day and night, just waiting for those crimson eyes to open again. When her father did bring the bloody Queen in - King Bubblegum, Queen Bettie, Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Guy, Keila, Bongo and even the Ice King waited with Bubblegum to hear what the doctors had to say about Marceline's condition from the blood loss and sword wound.

* * *

**_ -That Night In The Hospital After The Fight-_**

Bubblegum paced around the waiting room still in her bloody dress, her tears had stopped flowing a couple of minutes ago, but her blue eyes were still bloodshot and sore. The room was deathly quiet, no one spoke or made any noise. A few snuffles were heard here and there from any of the friends who were crying over the vampire, but other than that no one uttered a word.

Dr. Ice Cream came out with a bloody surgical scrub and took off her surgery mask with a sigh. Everyone stood and stared at the doctor who had entered the room, she looked to everyone with a concerned look upon her face. "We managed to stop the bleeding before it became critical, she's stable.. but she will be in a coma just as she told Princess Bubblegum. We aren't sure how long she will be out or what will bring her back.. we'll keep a twenty-four hour watch upon the Queen and let you all know when she is fully awake or if something happens."

The princess's eyes began to water again as she hugged the doctor. "Thank you so much for saving her.. I don't know what I would've done had she died."

The doctor hugged her back and gave her a small smile. "She is a vampire after all, princess. So we only did the little work that needed to be done, I'm sorry we couldn't keep her from the coma though."

"It's okay," the princess pulled away from the hug. "Knowing Marceline she'll probably be up by tomorrow.

* * *

But she wasn't. She still hadn't woken up. And after what happened the only punishment that Gumball had received was he would be put in candy jail until the vampire Queen awoke, he was lucky to be not put to death because of his father's connections. But that didn't matter to her, she didn't care if the Prince rotted in prison.. she just wanted her vampire awake and smiling.

She leaned forward in her seat and began playing with Marceline's cold, still hands. "You know, you always did like when I played with your fingers.. I don't know why though. Whenever I asked you just said it comforted you knowing that even though you were this big scary monster, demon, vampire hybrid and I was this fragile little candy princess.. I didn't run from your touch or flinch when you held my hands." she said with a small chuckle.

Bonnibel looked up at the Queen who still slept in her hospital bed. Her eyes scanned over at the gauze wraps that covered the older girls chest and stomach, to the bags of blood that were hanging from her iv stands, and then needles that were pressed into her forearms and hands just to give the vampire life. That's one thing she hated seeing, she didn't like seeing a quiet, motionless, and almost half dead Marceline. She liked seeing the Marceline who would pull pranks, play her axe bass and sing the princess to sleep, who would enjoy every bit of red food you put in front of her, who would smile at the princess when they were alone and away from the world, who would kiss the princess as softly as she held her close to her cold body.

Her eyes began to water, she missed the girl she loved dearly and she couldn't even tell anyone how lonely she felt without her vampire awake."Come on, Marceline.. wake up already.. please. I need you to be awake, I need to hear your laugh and see your smile." Bubblegum stood and brushed a few strands of hair away from the girl's face. "Please...just wake up.."

When the Queen didn't move she burst into tears. She sat on the bed and buried her face into the girl's gray neck and sobbed, she didn't want anything else in the world.. she just wanted the one person she loved awake. Everyone tried to comfort her as best as they could - the King and Queen would stay with their daughter until she fell asleep for a few hours, Finn and Jake would come every day to check up on Bubblegum and Marcy and let her know that if there was something in the world that would bring their friend out of her coma they wouldn't rest until they got it, the girl's band mates would come in and try to be positive with the princess and tell her embarrassing stories about the vampire while they were out on tour in hopes of lightening up the mood. The princess's appreciated all that everyone had told her and did for her.. but it still wasn't enough.

As Bonnibel stood and wiped her eyes from crying, she looked down at the girl once more. "I'll be back again tomorrow I guess.." she leaned in and gave her lover a goodnight kiss before she turned to walk out the door. But something grabbed her wrist suddenly and she turned back to see crimson eyes looking back at her.

"Don't go." the vampire said with a husky voice. The princess began crying again as she wrapped her arms around the Queen's neck, the girl wrapped her arms back around the princess's waist and rub her back as the girl still cried.

"Oh my glob, Marceline! You're finally awake!" Bonnibel smiled with tears still streaming down her cheeks as she grabbed the vampire's face and began kissing her. "I'm so.. glad that.. you're.. awake.. I missed you.. so much.." she said in between kisses.

"Woah! Slow down, Bonnie! I just woke up, I need some food in my system before I have all the energy in the world to kiss you. So please just calm down and relax." Marceline said with a smile as she gave the princess a soft kiss.

Just then Dr. Ice Cream, Doctor Princess, and Nurse Pound cake walked in with clipboards and charts on the vampire Queens conditions. They saw said patient wide awake looking over at them with a still crying princess.

"Well look whose finally awake." Doctor Princess said with a smile. "You've been out for a few days now! How do you feel?"

"Uh.. hungry, dirty, and I have to use the bathroom." Marceline said in a serious tone.

Dr. Ice Cream gave a small laugh as she pulled out her stethoscope "well, let me take a quick look at you first then while we get you some food, you can use the bathroom. Could you sit up for me please?"

Bonnibel let go of the vampire so she could be inspected. She had a bit of a struggle and she bled through her gauze wrappings, but she managed to sit up just enough for the doctor to examine her.

"Okay...well.. it seems as though your breathing is okay." she pulled out a popsicle stick and a small flashlight. "Open?" she checked out the vampire's throat and anything else inside her mouth. She then lightly pushed on the small bruises and cuts that remained on the girl's face. "Does that hurt?"

"No, but I don't understand. Why aren't these gone like all my normal cuts and bruises?" asked Marceline.

"Well, when you're awake and you get those kinds of injuries, your body can heal quickly. But since you were knocked out from the blood loss, your body had to take a little extra time to heal. Now, since you seemed to have reopened your wounds I'm going to have to restitch you up. So let me remove the bandages." Dr. Ice Cream said as she put her tools away. "Nurse Pound cake could you please get me a sterile needle, thread, new patches and a new roll of gauze please?"

"Right away, Doctor." the nurse said as she left to retrieve the things needed.

As the vampire fully sat up and let the ice cream remove her bandages, Doctor Princess stepped forward. "So Marceline, do you remember anything at all that happened?"

"I remember being at the banquet and performing my song.. and then fighting with Gumball.. then seeing Bonnibel crying.. and then nothing."

"Hm.. I see." The young doctor said as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Do you feel any serious pain?"

"I mean, I feel a little tug on my back, but I'm sure it's nothing." shrugged the Queen as she pulled off one of the bloodied patches from her stomach.

"Wait so.. you don't remember at all why your back hurts..?" asked Doctor Princess.

"No, not at all. Why should I know?" asked the vampire as the nurse came back in with the things needed to restitch up her wounds. The doctor looked from her patient over to the princess with a concerned look in her eyes. "What happened..." she questioned.

Bonnibel looked over towards Marceline as the ice cream began putting new gloves on. "When you were fighting Gumball.. he stabbed your stomach with Finn's sword.. it came out through your back.. that's why you feel the small tug. It's stitches that were placed there to stop the bleeding."

Marceline was laid on her back and was soon rubbed down with a sedative that made her abdomen completely numb. "But.. I don't understand. How did he manage to stab me with a sword? We were just fist fighting before weren't we?"

As the ice cream began cutting off the old stitches lightly, she pulled the old bloody thread out and began restitching the wound.

"No, things got a bit more intense from what you remember. He's actually in prison right now for what he did to you." explained the princess.

"What!? He's in prison!?" the vampire asked surprised. Dr Ice Cream then turned Marceline onto her stomach and began the same process with her back wound.

"He'll be getting out tomorrow I assume, his sentence was to stay in there as long as you were in a coma and he has to make a 'royal apology'. I think it's completely stupid.. and yet his parents STILL want me to marry him! Forget that.."

After the doctor had finished the stitching and re-bandaged the Queen, the other candied people left the room and the two girls alone. Nurse Pound cake said she would be back a little later on with some apples and strawberries for the patient to eat.

"How could they expect you to marry their son still even after all of this?"

Bonnibel shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea.. they make it seem like I've signed some contract saying that I can't throw away the ring and say no too. King Gumball said that if I said no to his son that.. he would take it up with the Royal Courts of Ooo and make it so.. I wouldn't be able to rule my kingdom until I was 25.."

"No.. No! He can't do that! You're meant to take the throne next year! He can't just simply change something because he feels like it!" Marceline argued.

"He can though.. he's the reason we're not together now..." Bubblegum said.

"What are you talking about..."

"Do you remember back when we broke up.. and what I said about **why** we had to break up?"

"I remember you telling me about how the Royal Courts said we couldn't be together and how you had to break up with me. But what does that have to do with us now?" asked Marceline.

"Well, back when my mother, father, and I were discussing wedding plans and everything with Gumball's family I noticed his father looked familiar to me.. Like I had seen him before in my life. It wasn't until Gumball's court hearing I remembered where I had seen him.. King Gumball was the same council member who banned us from being together. He was the one who made me break up with you because of your breed, race, and because of whatever your mother did in the past." the princess explained.

"My mother? How the hell would my mother have anything to do with us!? She knew about us!"

"She what...?" asked the princess softly.

"Bonnie.. I never told you.. but when I saw my mother before she died.. she was laying just outside the dark forests. She had been repeatedly stabbed in the chest by someone, she was bleeding out pretty bad.. I had made it there just in time to see her before she passed away. She held my face and told me '_You and Bonnibel look good together. Treat her right and show her that not all us vampire's are so bad, when we love someone we'll protect them and do anything in the world for them' _then she kissed my cheek and told me she loved me.."

"And then what.."

"She passed away right after.. But the point is she knew about us, she knew why I would be out so late and wouldn't come back until the sun was about to rise. She knew that I was actually happy with you and wouldn't have done anything to jeopardize us being together! Why did he make you break up with me?"

"I'm guessing because he wanted me to marry his son so he could have two candy kingdom's together. But why two kingdom's together? Why does that even matter to him?" questioned Bubblegum as she spaced out at the thought.

"Hey, Bonnie?" The princess looked over at Marceline who was gazing down at her hands that sat in her lap. "Do you remember what else you said that night we broke up?"

"I remember some of it, why?"

"You said that I was a psycho jerk and that I ruined your life since the day I went to your birthday. And how you basically were disgusted at the fact that you had your first kiss taken by the likes of someone like me and my disgusting breed... I asked you back then if you meant it, you said yes. Do you ever still feel the same way?"

Bonnibel looked at her lover with regret in her eyes, she knew what she had said back then really did hurt the vampire. She gently held the undead girls face and looked at her in the eyes. "Marceline.. I may have said that out of rage.. but that isn't at all how I felt. My heart was breaking at the thought of never being with you again, and with all the arguing I just screamed it out. I never meant it, ever. You are the most amazing, brave, kind hearted, vampire Queen I've ever known. And I'm proud to say that I have finally found the one for me, the one whose my everything.. and its you. You're MY Marceline. My heart, soul, and everything that makes me, me."

"You really mean that?" asked the Queen with a small smile.

"Every word of it."

The two girls leaned in to share their first passionate kiss since Marceline had awoken from her coma.

* * *

The next day Marceline was cleared to leave the hospital, her general health all check out good, but the doctors did warn her against anything that required more moving than needed because they didn't want her wounds to reopen. Although she said she would be fine either way, she reluctantly agreed that she would take it easy until her scars were healed over.

As the vampire Queen draped her arm over the pink girl's shoulder, the princess held up the other girl's umbrella so that her lover wouldn't be burned from the sun. Why they let the vampire check out during the middle of the day was beyond either girls, they knew of her breed and the things that could happen if exposed to the sun, but they thought it would be best if the Queen's got adjusted to the sunlight again.

"Man.. this blows. It's too sunny out today, couldn't you have brought me a large hat and a shirt with sleeves or somethin'? I don't always like carrying this thing around, its too much of a hassle sometimes." Marceline complained.

Bubblegum was in charge of bringing the vampire's clothes that day, she didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable after she left the hospital. She had picked out a pair of black and white chucks, baggy black pajama pants, and a purple sleeveless hoodie. The princess herself decided to wear her hair up that day with a yellow floral laced shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes.

"Well, sorry! I thought maybe you'd enjoy the outfit I picked out for you and we could stroll around the kingdom! I just won't pick out your clothes from now on." Bonnibel said as she stuck her tongue out at the vampire.

"No! I do like the outfit you picked out and I want to go on a walk with you, BUT WHY THE UMBRELLA!" complained Marceline.

"I swear you're like a child sometimes. No, scratch that. Sometimes you're worse than a child!"

"Yeah well, you like it!"

"I never said I didn't." Bubblegum said with a smile. Just then dark clouds started rolling in over the kingdom, they assumed that maybe it was going to start raining so they quickly headed towards the castle.

* * *

Once indoors, the princess closed the umbrella and handed the object to a gumdrop servant who was walking by. She told the little candy to place it in Marceline's room, the servant smiled and bowed as he left the two rulers. The vampire Queen looked out one of the many windows that made up the throne room and up to the sky. It was still very cloudy, but it seemed as if somehow the clouds became darker than before. They had completely blocked out any sunlight that might try and make it's way through to shine on the land.

"This is weird.. why hasn't it rained yet?" asked Bubblegum.

"Not sure, but whatever I think the reason is, I hope I'm not right."

Just then King Bubblegum and Queen Bettie walked into the room realizing that their daughter and the vampire Queen were standing there.

"Marceline! I'm so glad to see you're awake and up! It was sure quiet here with out you." The King said as he picked up the gray girl into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Nice.. To see.. You too.. King Bubblegum." the vampire said between breathes, the King's hugs were tight enough to make someone pass out if he held them for two long. But she still hugged back and appreciated the fact that the Bubblegum's father had missed her while she was in her coma. After he had let her down, Bettie walked towards the girl and gave her a lighter hug.

"It's good to see you, Marceline. I'm glad that you're alright and safe." said the older Queen softly.

"Thank you, Queen Bettie. It's good to be a awake finally, I really missed being around here for what seemed like ten years."

The vampire's band mates walked in just as the two Queens released each other from the warm hug. Bongo floated over first and hugged his friend just as tight, if not tighter, as the King had done only moments before. Keila and Guy ran over quickly and joined in on the hug.

"It's a miracle! Marcy is finally awake!" exclaimed the ghost.

Marceline never before had felt like she mattered so much to people other than the princess, she always felt that she was actually alone in the world and no one would ever care if she went missing or died. Sure, she had friends and her father, but she didn't realize before then that people WOULD actually miss her and the WOULD care if she died. She held onto her friends tightly, they weren't just her band mates and friends, they were like her second family besides Bubblegum and her parents.

As the group of friends released each other, Keila looked over at her Queen and spoke "Marceline?"

"Yes Keila? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"There's something.. you should know about.."

"Is it bad..?"

"Well.. define 'bad'.."

Bubblegum stood close to her lover and looked over at the younger vampire. "What is it, Keila? I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it."

The girl gave a deep sigh and looked at the two of them. "Well, while you slept Marceline.. word got out around Ooo what had happened to you.."

"Yes..? Go on.."

"Well.. let's just say.. you'll be having.. quite a few visitors coming.."

"Okay so whats the problem?" Marceline asked with a smile as she draped her arm over Bonnibel.

"One of those visitors...is your father.." she said almost scared.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Daddy Abadeer is making his first appearance since the prologue! Wonder how things will play out between Gumball's family and Marceline's Father! Who are the other visitors who are coming? What will Gumball say in his apology? You'll have to wait til next time to find out. Oh, and as you can tell I'm not a medical student so to any who are reading this by some off chance - sorry if my medical terminology is off!**


	16. Meet the Clan and Marceline's Plan

**A/N: LORD HUNSON ABADEER IS BACK. Dun dun duun. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out what happened to his little girl! Only one way to find out! Keep on reading! By the way, thank you so much to everyone whose been reviewing my story! They give me that extra kick to keep going with this (: So without further delay.. enjoy!**

* * *

"One of those visitors...is your father.."

The vampire couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of her friends mouth. Her father, Lord of the Nightosphere and all evil, the man whose name is feared by many across the world.. was coming to the candy kingdom. She didn't even know what to think, it had been quite some time since she had gone to see her father, but for him to know that she was in a coma at the hands of someone.. she didn't even actually know what to expect.

"When is he supposed to come.." asked the younger Queen as she looked at Keila.

"The skies are pretty well shaded, almost as if chaos is brewing. So, I'm guessing he picked today."

Marceline nodded. "Alright." she looked down at the princess, up at her parents and then to her friends. "All of you stay inside, Keila and I must go out to welcome my father I suppose."

"Marceline, you know your father and I are friends. I feel it would be wise if I came along with you." King Bubblegum said as he placed his hand on the young girls shoulder.

She looked up at the King, she nodded only once and left the room with her friend and the older man. She didn't know what she would even say or do when her father made his appearance before her. It's been a few years since she's seen her father mad or even upset when something happened to, as he called her, "his little monster". As she reached for the door handle, she heard more footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Bettie, Bonnibel, Bongo and Guy.

"We're coming too." Guy said with determination.

"No. It's not safe out there if he's coming. It'd be better if you all stayed in here, I don't know what's going to happen so I can't guarantee something won't happen." she warned.

"It doesn't matter, we're basically family. You go out there, we go too. We made the mistake of letting you stand alone once before, we aren't doing it a second time." Bongo said.

The younger Queen sighed deeply before turning her back and opening the large chocolate doors to the courtyard of the castle. The skies had grown darker, almost as if there was going to be a thunderstorm now, not just a simple light shower of rain. Marceline led the small group out past the small candy town and to the entrance gates that were sealed closed.

"Open the gates!" shouted King Bubblegum to the banana guard that stood in one of the wall's towers.

"Yes your majesty!" shouted back the guard.

As the pretzel gates rose, Bubblegum took a step closer and stood beside her vampire lover. She looked up and saw a cross between bravery and almost fear in the undead girl's eyes. She had never seen what fear looked like in the older girl's eyes, but she was almost certain that that was it. Once they crossed the small draw bridge they were met up by Finn and Jake who were almost scared as well.

"Whats going on?!" asked Jake as he shrunk down and let the human off his back.

"Yeah! We were just chillin at the the tree house when suddenly we see like, hundreds of people floating in the air wearing cloaks! We tried screaming to get their attention, but they completely ignored us and kept going in this direction!" explained Finn.

"Hundreds of floating people?" asked Bettie.

"Yeah! And like I said, they were wearing cloaks! We couldn't see what or who was under them, but we didn't stop to find out either."

The vampire Queen grabbed the boy's backpack, his demon blood sword from his hands and walked forward alone. She didn't stop and wait for her friends or the royal family. She knew exactly what was happening and what she needed to do, she wasn't going to waste any more time than needed. She was ready to face her father and these mysterious visitors in cloaks. She threw the adventure pack on the ground as she began to draw a large smiley face with the sword, then she stabbed said object into the ground before rummaging through the bag and finding bug milk to douse the face in. The young girl took a few steps back and raised her hands before the symbol.

At top of her lungs she shouted. "**Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum**!"

Just as the hundreds of cloaked people began to float into the horizon of the castle, a large portal opened the spewed out fire. Appearing out of the hole was the young girl's father, Lord Hunson Abadeer. The demon stood before his daughter and looked at her with her deep red eyes, he didn't look very happy. Behind him, the cloaked people keeled before them both as if they were nothing compared to either. Her small group of friends stepped carefully forward to see what was about to play out before them.

"Hi daddy." Marceline said with a small smile.

Her father leaned down and wrapped the girl into his arms, holding her close to his body. "Hello, Marceline. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

The two pulled away and he really looked down at his grown daughter, a smile crept across his evil face. "You know, you're starting to look more and more like your mother every time I see you. She'd be glad to see you so grown and she'd definitely love the music you make."

"You really think so, dad?"

"I know so."

Hunson looked up from his daughter and saw the small group of people who had accompanied her on her trip to summon him. He looked over to the king with the same smile he had for his daughter. "Chester! How are you my friend?"

King Bubblegum stepped forward and hugged the demon. "Hunson! It's been quite some time since you've shown your face around here!"

"Too long in fact. Ah, Bettie! You look as stunning as always!" he hugged the older Queen tightly.

"Hunson, you remember our daughter, Bonnibel don't you?" asked Bettie.

He looked down at the small pink girl who looked up at him, he scanned her over once more before bowing before her "Hello, Princess Bonnibel. It seems you've grown since I last saw you. How are you?"

The candy princess gave a small curtsy back to the demon. "Hello Lord Abadeer, I'm quite well thank you for asking."

Hunson gave a small chuckle before acknowledging the rest of the small group and then walking back over to his daughter. He looked down at her with a serious face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are some people here who wish to serve under your rule. They are your people, they will do anything and everything to keep you safe."

Marceline looked at the still kneeling cloaked people and up at the sky, it finally clicked. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward alone once more and raised her hand to them. "Rise." They rose to their feet. "No sun is commanding the skies today only darkness, you may remove your cloaks."

The people before her did as they were told, and revealed themselves to the friends who were curious about them only minutes before. They all varied in size, shapes, styles, age, and strengths. These people who stood before the candy kingdom were the vampire clan Marceline ruled over. A younger, larger, buffer, dark skinned stepped forward along with an older, skinner, light skinned vampire - they bowed before their Queen.

"Your majesty," the older one started. "We heard news of what had happened to you, we felt it would be best if we came to serve you in any way."

"Yes," agreed the younger vampire. "we were furious when we heard, all vampires young and old are here today to protect you. We will even die for you if need be, we won't let anything happen to you. We shall protect Queen Clara's daughter who has provided for us and cared for us since her passing."

"Queen Clara, may she rest in peace." said all the vampire's together.

The young Queen looked out at her people, she always knew them to be a noble race with honor, loyalty, fearlessness, and willingness to lay their lives down for each other. That is what a real kingdom or clan is like - they would be willing to do anything and everything for their people and their ruler, they would not hesitate for a moment to stand up and fight, they would speak even when the world told them to remain silent, they would care for each other even if they were not all related by blood, that was the way of the vampire kingdom that ruled the wastelands. That was the way of Marceline's people.

"Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, the young, and the old." Marceline began. "I thank you all for risking your lives to come out here and protect me in this time, you did everything to make sure you could be here today. But I must tell you, the cause of my injuries and almost untimely death.. is a fight I must fight alone. "

"But your majesty!" the younger vampire started. He was cut off by his Queen raising her hand to him.

"This IS a fight I need to fight alone.. but that doesn't mean you came all this way for nothing. Today - I proclaim that the vampire's and King Bubblegum's candy kingdom make an alliance pact. A pact which will state that if during the daylight hours his guards are willing to protect you all, we shall keep watch over the kingdom at night and protect the royal family like we do each other." she said as she turned to the candy King.

King Bubblegum stepped forward and looked down at the undead girl before raising his hand to agree to this pact. She shook his hand firmly and smiled up at him. He turned to the vampire's to say a few words of his own. "Vampire alike, you may stay here and dwell in the bunker located underneath my kingdom. I only request that you do NOT attack my citizens, if that part is kept safe you may stay with my family and I in this time until Queen Marceline's fight for your right to stay in the dark forests of Ooo like you did many years ago is complete. You may hunt in said forests for all that you need, just don't over hunt. My kingdom and I will supply you with anything and everything possible."

The older vampire spoke up. "King Bubblegum, our people have managed to change our feasting patterns - We all need but one pint of blood or red substance each, said amount of food for our people will last us for up to four days, a week at the most. That is all we need and we will protect you and your family, we will not harm your subjects. We vampire's do not attack unless provoked, and we will guard your castle from any and all wrong doers during the midnight hours."

"Then it is agreed, this pact will stay until you have your lands back." said King Bubblegum.

All cheered at the new alliance with the candy people. King Bubblegum had more protection for him and his family, while the vampire's had a temporary new home with much more food and shelter than their kingdom in the wastelands. But all was not celebrated for too long as everyone noticed Lord Abadeer had his arms crossed and was staring down at his daughter. "Marceline. I think we best discuss what happened to you inside the kingdom. If that is okay with you, Chester."

The candy King nodded before leading the vampire's, his family, and their friends to the castle that now all but a few called home.

* * *

"**HE DID WHAT?!**" shouted Hunson in a demonic voice as the small group discussed what happened to his daughter a few days ago. His eyes grew dark as he was told what Prince Gumball had done. "**HOW DARE HE EVEN LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER.**"

"Dad, please. Calm down.. I am alive and I am well. I just need to let my scars heal over, they are nothing from what I've dealt with before." Marceline said as she sat across from her father in the small study the King had.

"What manner of punishment has been sent upon this.. _boy_ for harming my daughter?" asked the Lord of Evil.

"Nothing much, sadly." Bonnibel started. "Because of his father's connections with the Royal Courts and his status as another candy King, Gumball was only locked up until Marcy awoke and was out of the hospital?"

"**THAT'S IT?**" the demon was enraged "**HOW COULD HE HAVE SUCH A SMALL PUNISHMENT FOR ALMOST KILLING A QUEEN? IT MAKES NO SENSE.**"

"The only other thing that the Prince has to do is give her a 'Royal Apology' Lord Abadeer." Keila said as she stood beside Guy and Bongo.

"There has to be something else we can do! I may be a hero, but I'm also one who believes in an eye for an eye!" Jake said.

"Yeah!" agreed Finn. "There has to at least be something more that that bubble butt Prince can do! No offense, Peebles. I know he's your fiance and all."

"Believe me none taken."

The room remained silent as they all thought of something that they could do to really get back at Prince Gumball. No one really had any ideas that were within the law that wouldn't either injure him, kill him, torture him, or change his ways. The vampire Queen was well aware that even after what he did, he would still blame his actions upon her and say that she is still of a disgusting and lower breed than he was. She knew he was actually this sad little spoiled boy who cried whenever he didn't get what he wanted, he knew she was scared of him. That's when the idea struck in her head and she began to laugh.

Everyone looked over to her as she continued to laugh at her ingenious plot. She couldn't hold back the laughter, she knew it would be hilarious to see the look on his face when she pulled that old trick out of her hat. It had gotten her out of trouble many times before in the past when she was a little girl, so why not once more? She may be a grown vampire whose capable of taking care of herself, but she decided why not milk it out for as long as she could.

"Welp. There she goes. She's finally done it." Bonnibel said with a sigh.

"Done what?" asked Bettie confused.

"She's lost it. She's gone mad."

Marceline wiped a tear from her eye as she managed to stop herself from laughing. "No! No that's not it! I just thought of the best way to get this 'Royal Apology' out of him in MY own way."

"Didn't we just say you can't hurt him or seriously injure him even if it looked like an 'accident'?" said the princess.

"Well I could make it look like an accident!" argued the vampire. "But no. That's not it. I've got a better idea." she said with a smirk as she told everyone her plan.

Oh how she was going to enjoy tonight's evening and the apology the Prince was going to give. Oh, yes.

* * *

**-Later that day-**

Marceline dried off her black mane as she stepped out of her shower. She was ready for tonight, there was no way she was backing out on her brilliant plan. She even smiled to herself at how great things were going to turn out, all she had to do was set everything just right and make sure the Prince's parents came along with him. But a knock at her door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Coming!" she said to the person on the other side. She hung her towel over her wet hair as she answered the door.

It was the princess's whose face turned a bright shade of red. "Marceline! You should really put on clothes when you answer the door!"

"Eh, I kind of get too lazy to put on clothes sometimes, ya know?" the vampire said with a shrug as she cleaned her pointed ear out with her pinky.

"Just get inside!" the younger girls said as she walked in her lovers room.

The Queen closed the door behind the girl and floated to her bathroom to finish drying off. She hung up her towel and then threw on a pair of white boyshorts, and her black bra as she walked out of the steamy bathroom. She saw Bubblegum staring at an old picture of her and her mother that sat on a dresser in her guestroom.

"I was about nine in that photo," she started as she switched on her lamp. "It was my first hunting trip with my mom since I came back from being with Simon. She took me to the dark forests where I killed my first deer. It wasn't a huge one, but it was a pretty amazing experience with her. She was overwhelmed at my size and the deer. She told me on her first hunt she only killed a small possum and that she cried because she felt bad."

The princess turned to see the vampire throwing on a pair of blue jeans as she talked. "And you didn't feel bad about killing the deer?"

"Not really. But then again when you're a demons daughter you tend to not really care about killing things that will help you survive in the long run. It was an old deer anyways, but that's why there's red spots all over my face and hands. It was after we had finished hunting and the way that I had killed it was by biting it first then using my hands to dig in the body and break it's neck. I felt a little bad at first, but stopped caring once it's heart stopped beating."

"O-oh." stammered the Princess as she turned back to the photo.

The vampire smirked and floated towards the girl from behind. She gave Bubblegum a small peck on the cheek before gliding over to her closet. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago I don't really go out hunting anymore, it gets crazy boring after a while of waiting. Whenever I do go hunt and it takes too long, I normally just fly to the store and end up picking up a drink and a few apples." she explained as she walked out with her gray tank top in hand.

She then felt a light touch on her back, she turned to see the candy princess pulling her hand back from touching the scar. "I'm sorry. I was jus-"

"No, it's okay. If you want to look before I wrap them up you can, I don't mind." she said as she turned to fully face the smaller girl.

Bubblegum nodded before lightly touching the stitches that were on the Queens stomach. The scar itself was still very bruised, but the way her body was healing itself made the wound look a little less worse than when she first went in. The incident replayed in her mind as she traced her fingers over the stitches, she won't ever forget the way that the sword penetrated through the girl's stomach and out the back. Her eyes began to water at the memory.

"Bonnie.. what's wrong?" Marceline ask as she raised the candy girl's chin.

"I just remembered that night, I wish I had tried to stop him before he put the sword through you. You don't know how many nights I cried by your bedside wishing that was me laying there instead of you. I should've done something! I knew I could have! I -" she was cut off as she felt gray lips crashing into hers. She wrapped her arms around the Queen's neck as she kissed her back, tears were still flowing out of her eyes.

The vampire pulled away and rested her forehead against the princess's "Don't ever wish that. I'm a child born of a vampire and a demon, I would've woken up eventually... I don't know what I would have done with myself if you were in that position. I'd lay my immortal life down before I'd ever let anything happen to you. Don't ever wish things like that."

Bonnibel still cried as Marceline spoke those words to her. The vampire held the candy girl close, "I'm not going anywhere, Bonnie. I'll always be here, I swear on my mothers good name and grave. I'll be here to protect you and love you til time ends."

When the smaller girl managed to stop crying she wiped her eyes and helped her lover wrap her wounds up. Time was running out before her fiance was supposed to apologize to the vampire Queen, they had to still hurry downstairs and set everything into its place. After her wrappings were complete, the vampire threw on her gray shirt and red boots. She left the dark room hand in hand with the princess.

"Are you ready?" asked Bubblegum.

"Born ready." the Queen said with a smirk.

* * *

Bonnibel waited outside the castle with her mother and father, ready for the other family to appear. That night the princess wore her hair down, a pink crisscross back sleeveless dress, with a pair of black gladiator sandals. Although she knew of the plan, she was still somehow nervous about seeing him. She knew she wasn't a good liar, the few times she's tried lying to people the guilt builds up in herself and she'll spew out the truth. But this was the one time she intended to be a good liar, she wasn't going to mess Marceline's plan up.

"They're here." Bettie said.

The family appeared in the courtyard by a gummy horse drawn carriage. King Gumball was the first to step out, than Queen Ruth, and finally the person of the hour Prince Gumball. That night he wore a red shirt, with blue jeans and black and white shoes. He had a look about himself that night that best would describe as the 'I don't understand why I'm doing this' attitude. He walked behind his parents with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"King and Queen Gumball, how..nice it is to see you again." King Bubblegum said with a forced smile. "And Prince Gumball you look rather...nicely dressed."

"I just want to get this over with." he said as he kicked a piece of gravel out from under his shoe.

"Come. I'll lead the way." Bubblegum said with a small smile as she took her 'boyfriend's arm and led him into the castle first. He was rather surprised at his girlfriend, but he didn't argue he just let her pull him along into a small den area with a chandler, a few couches, a book shelf, and a fireplace which had a roaring fire on to keep the mood calming.

"Please, sit! I'm sure you must be so exhausted from being in that place!" the princess said as she sat him down. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh..no?" he said slightly confused.

"Okay! Well let me go fetch Marceline for you. Stay right here!" she said with a smile as she kissed his forehead and left the room.

"She seems...happy?" he said to her father and mother.

"Well, she's just glad things are settling tonight." Bettie said with a smile.

* * *

***In The Hallway***

"Was the kiss on the forehead _really_ necessary?" the vampire asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Look, it wasn't enjoyable for me. I was just trying to sell this thing and keep him calm! Now go out there he's waiting for you!" the princess said as she nudged towards the door.

"Alright." she said as she nodded. "Let's do this"

* * *

Prince Gumball looked up from his chair and saw Marceline leaning against the doorway with a very aggressive expression with a nervous looking Bubblegum next to her. "Well, well, look at what the cat drug in. Actually, I really shouldn't say that. That sounds too much like a compliment to me."

He sighed heavily before standing. "Look, I'm here to just give you this stupid apology alright? I don't exactly see how defending MY fiance from you was a big deal."

"Oh I don't know, maybe it became a big deal when you decided it was a good idea to stab A VAMPIRE QUEEN." she shouted.

"Okay alright!.. Look let's just get this apology out of the way. The sooner the better right?" he asked.

"Oh, no. You don't have to apologize to me." the Queen said with a shrug and cocky smile.

"I.. I don't?"

"Nope. But there is someone who you may want to apologize to in person." she said as she strode over towards the fire place where she gazed into the roaring fire. "Gumball, I assume that you're stupid and uneducated. But you can't be this stupid, you do know who I am right?"

"Yeah? You're Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

"Correct. Now as the vampire Queen I assume you knew who my mother was right?"

He shook his head. "No.."

"No? Really? Well her name was Clara. Beautiful woman actually, when I was born they all said I would grow up to look exactly like her, which I did. But they also said I had a few traits of my father. Such as my abilities to transform and command the dead, which I'm assume your at least pig father over there knows." she said with a wave of her hand.

King Gumballs face became a shade darker from the fury buried within him. "JUST GET ON WITH YOUR POINT!"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be getting to my point quite soon, please don't interrupt it's quite rude!" she said with a over dramatic hurt expression which turned to a smirk.

He calmed his breathing but still kept a very aggravated expression at the vampire.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was telling you of my abilities and family. Well, as you can guess being the past vampire Queen's daughter.. not a lot of people hung around me who weren't undead, ghosts, or other vampires. But when I really didn't have any company was when I walked around with my father."

"What? The vampire King?" he asked with a scoff.

"There hasn't been a vampire King since my grandfather passed away. But! You will have the splendid honor of meeting my father face to face."

"And why is that..?" Gumball asked somewhat scared.

"Cause he's the one you'll be apologizing to tonight." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Dad!" she called out.

Just then a black mist appeared from behind her which formed the demon. Gumball and his parents gasped and took a few step backwards from the sight. "Prince Gumball? Meet my father. Lord of the Nightosphere and all evil, Hunson Abadeer." she said with a smile.

"Y-y-y-y-you're Hunson Abadeer's kid!?" he said in complete fear.

"Yes. My only child too," Hunson began as he walked calmly towards the prince. "**THE ONE YOU TRIED TO KILL.**" He said in his demonic voice as he grabbed the boy's red shirt.

"S-s-s-sir! I-I-I d-didn't.. I.. she.." he stammered.

"She? What did she do?" he asked.

"S-s-she tried to suck the blood out of my fiance!" he answered.

"Is that true Marceline?" the demon asked looking back at his daughter.

"Aw, daddy! You know me! I'm just your little monster who never does anything wrong!" she said innocently.

"First you try to kill my daughter..**THEN YOU LIE TO A DEMONS FACE**? **WHAT'S SAY I TAKE YOU ON A LITTLE FIELD TRIP TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE**?" her father said enraged.

King Bubblegum held onto his friend's shoulder and cleared his voice. "I think you've scared the boy quite enough Lord Abadeer. Just let the Prince give his apology and all will be forgiven."

"Is that fine with you daughter?" the demon asked his child again.

"That's fine with me dad!" she said with a smile.

"Give your stupid apology and then get out of here." Hunson said as he dropped the Prince.

"Y-y-yes sir." Gumball said as he nodded quickly. "I-I-I-I P-Prince Bubba Gumball, d-do humbly ask for L-Lord Hunson A-Abadeer's forgiveness for s-s-stabbing his daughter with a sword. I-It was completely and utterly my fault and I won't ever cause harm to your daughter again!"

The demon looked down at the boy and then bent over to be close in his face. "Good. Now get out."

No sooner than when the dark lord had said those words, Gumball and his parents ran out of the castle. Marceline couldn't help but laugh after one of the candy servants made sure that they were out of the candy kingdom. She almost reopened her stitches from laughing so hard.

"Oh man! Dad that was great!" She said with a smile.

"You think so? It's been quite some time since I've seen someone so scared of me." he said with a chuckle.

"Definitely should've won an acting award for your performance! All of you! Thank you so much for helping me with this." the younger Queen said.

"Of course!" King Bubblegum said. "Besides we felt it would be only be even to help you get back at the Prince for what he did you!"

"Definitely." Bettie agreed. "But from all the planning and stress of this I think it's time for a certain candy King and I to held to bed. You too Bonnibel! We have to go pick up your wedding dress tomorrow."

"Aw, mom! Can't I just say up a little longer!?" the princess complained. "Wait...why am I begging?..I'm 18 for crying out loud!"

"Just wanted to see if you'd catch on." the older Queen said with a wink. "But don't stay up too late you two okay? Goodnight!"

"Ahh. Well, I suppose I should be heading back to the Nightosphere. Someone has to make sure it's still chaotic and evil down there, and no one does the job better than your old man huh?" Hunson said with a laugh.

"Sure, Dad." Marceline said as she hugged her father. "I'll see you soon okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Marceline." He said as he hugged her back before disappearing into the fireplace which caused the fire to go out. The vampire smiled at the fire place before turning her attention back to the princess who stood next to her.

"So" she said with a grin. "Your bed or mine tonight."

"Mine. But we're actually sleeping tonight! No physical activities until you're healed up!" Bubblegum said with a giggle as she walked towards the staircase.

"Aw come on! I just wake up and we can't have fun!? Besides these things will heal by tomorrow!" the vampire said as she floated behind the girl.

"Well then I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow!" the princess said as she kissed the vampire's nose.

"...tease." Marceline said with a blush.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so what did you guys think of Gumball's apology? I know I could've made it a lot more in depth and everything but I'm saving that room for more "special" things that will be going on in the next chapter! By the way, I have no idea what to name the younger and older vampire I mentioned in this chapter, so I'm asking for my readers help! PM me some names for the two or any other vampire's that I should possibly include! Thanks! :3**


	17. Pranks and Bachelorette Party Part I

**A/N: Well, here we are! Like I said in the previous chapter I making room for special reasons. And what are these reasons? You'll just have to read to find out what they are! Enjoy ;D (P.S. Sorry this one took a lot longer to post, I've been super busy! Part II will be up quicker than this one.)  
**

* * *

As the vampire slept she turned on her side to pull the candy princess closer to her, but when she reached out her arm to grab the girl she felt nothing there. Her eyes opened to an empty space where the princess was last night. Her eyes scanned the room wondering if maybe she had gone to the bathroom or was silently studying at the desk in her bedroom, but again she saw no one else. She gave a heavy sigh and figured she had to go see the Prince for some special arrangement for their wedding or something. She look over to the pink pillow that sat by the headboard, she figured if Bubblegum wasn't there to hold she at least had her pillow. When she reached up for the pillow she heard something crackle under her hand, it was a note.

_"Marcy - I had to wake up early to go pick up my dress for the wedding I'm not going to have, haha. I had intended for you to come with me today, but you just looked so peaceful while you slept, I didn't want to wake you up. I shouldn't be gone for too long, when you wake up come see if I'm in the lab! I'll see you when you wake up :D_

_I love you - Bonnie_."

She smiled at the note and rose from the bed to get dressed for the day, she threw on her jeans and shirt from yesterday along with her boots and headed for her bedroom. Once inside she threw off her old clothes and walked towards her closet. "What to wear, oh, what to wear?" she asked herself. The Queen dug through her clothes to at least find something she liked, after a few minutes of digging, she found her outfit. Today she decided to wear a plain white v neck, with torn black jeans, and boots. She never felt like she actually had wear something to impress the princess, she could probably wear a potato burlap sack and the girl would still find her attractive. After brushing her hair and teeth, she started heading for the lab where her lover might me.

The vampire floated down a few corridors and saw a few vampire's here and there that greeted her kindly, along with some of the candy servants that worked in the castle. For some reason or another when she passed Peppermint Butler and gave him a small wave and smile, he rejected her and continued with his work for the day. She didn't understand why he didn't bother to wave back. _'Maybe he's just having a bad day?' _she thought with a shrug as she continued down to her destination.

Once at the door she heard an aggravated princess screaming something in German, she wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it didn't sound too pleasant. She carefully opened the door and poked her head in. She could see Bubblegum looking at work she had written on her chalkboard and she seemed to have some notes in her hand, but it was hard to make out what was written because the princess kept crumpling the pages up.

"NO! UGH! WHY ISN'T THIS COMING OUT RIGHT!?" she said angrily to her board. "I've worked on this formula for weeks now! This shouldn't be as complicated as it is! Why can't I figure this out?"

Frustrated, the princess took a seat on her stool and rested her head against the cold lab table. The vampire smiled as she floated in the lab quietly, she hovered over the princess for a bit before lightly kissing her cheek. Startled, the princess threw up her hands and ended up hitting her lover in the face.

"Glib Globbit.." the Queen said under her breath as she held her nose.

"Marceline?! You know not to sneak up on me like this!" Bubblegum said apologetically. "Here, let me see your nose."

"No! I think you broke it!" she said half jokingly.

"Oh you big baby. Let me just see it."

The vampire dropped her hands and let the candy girl check out her "injury". When she reached out and touched the rim of her nose the older girl flinched a bit, but let the scientist continue to make sure she didn't actually hurt the girl.

"Well, you'll be happy to know it's not broken. I just smacked you is all you'll live." the princess said with a chuckle.

"It still hurt!" the vampire floated upside down in front of the smaller girl with a pout. "Kiss it?"

Bubblegum smiled and shook her head before she grabbed the vampire's face and kissed her nose. "Better?"

"Almost. I never got my good morning kiss!" she said still with a pout.

The scientist shook her head. "Oh, you." She stood on her tip toes and brought the vampire's lips to hers. At first it was just a normal kiss, but it soon deepened when the princess felt a pair of cold hands bring her in closer. She blushed, but tore away from the gray lips in front of her. "You know normally I wouldn't have stopped this, but I really need to finish at least one of these formula's today."

With a humph, the Queen floated to the floor and stood on the other side of the table staring at the three beakers of liquid before her. One was a orange bubbling liquid that had a card which read "_unstable_", a fizzing purple liquid which read "_deadly_", and finally a blue calm liquid that just read "_unknown._" The girl leaned forward and smelt the orange liquid - it smelt of rotten eggs and fish, the purple liquid - smelt of a strong chemicals and acids, the blue liquid - smelt almost of lavender and a small hint of something else she couldn't quite place her finger on. Tempted, the vampire stuck her finger in it - ready for the worst, but it didn't come.

"Hey Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Why does this blue beaker say 'unknown'?" asked the undead girl curiously.

"Well, I don't know exactly what it does. I know it isn't harmful because I did find it in an old book at Turtle Princess's library, and underneath the formula it did say 'prudent but proceed with extreme caution for side effects of liquid are still unknown' so I wanted to test it out on Cinnamon Bun before I tried it with anyone else. Why do you ask?" as the princess turned to face the other girl.

"Well.. why don't I try it out for you? You seem a bit stressed so why don't I help you out?"

"Marceline.." she started with a sigh. "I don't want anything else happening to you. I don't mind testing things out on cinnamon bun because he always forms back and nothing ever really harms him. Since no one is sure what this does I don't want you drinking it and by some off chance it kills you."

"Oh come on, Bonnie. The odds of anything actually killing me are like.. 1/5000. If it's not the sun, garlic, or something staking me in the heart I'll live. I just want to help, what could happen?" she asked with a smirk.

The princess rolled her eyes and put down her crumpled pages onto her table. "Fine. But I need to take notes on what happens so don't screw around okay?"

"Roger doger!"

Bubblegum picked up her clipboard and pencil before grabbing the blue liquid. "Now be careful, I only made one small batch. The rest is frozen for now, so don't drop it."

The vampire grabbed the beaker and held it gently. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Okay, now drink it." Bubblegum watched intensely as the vampire drank the blue liquid slowly. "So.. how do you feel?"

"I feel the same, nothing's really kicking in."

She jotted down a few things on her paper, "Okay.. and no uneasiness, no nausea, no headaches?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Huh.. well that's strange."

Just then Marceline started gagging, her eyes went completely black and then she dropped to the floor like she was having a seizure. She started foaming at the mouth and couldn't speak. Panicking the princess dropped everything and stooped down to the vampire's level grabbing her face.

"MARCELINE!? MARCELINE COME ON TALK TO ME PLEASE!" she began to cry. "MARCELINE COME ON!"

The vampire looked to the princess and a smile grew on her face. "Gotcha."

"What.."

The Queen started laughing as she wiped the foam from her mouth and her eyes went back to their normal crimson color. "Oh boy! I just wanted to see what you would do."

"That isn't funny." Bubblegum said as she stood up and wiped her eyes. As the older girl continued to laugh, the princess threw off her coat and glasses and stormed out of her lab.

"Oh come on Bonnie!" the vampire floated out behind the candy girl. "It was just a joke! I feel completely fine nothing happened.

The princess still stayed silent as she walked through the hallways, she just wanted to be alone but the vampire wouldn't take the hint. She ignored every word the other girl said until she got to her chamber where she slammed her door shut behind her. The other girl came in behind her and closed the door quietly, Bubblegum laid down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Bonnibel.. I was just joking.. you seriously can't be mad at me.." said the Queen. Just then a pink pillow was thrown at her face. "Hey! What are yo-" then another was thrown. "Stop! Would you j-" then another. "Would you just stop for one se-" then came her stuffed animal. When she brought the animal from her view she saw Bubblegum sitting on her bed and her eyes watering. "I was just trying to be funny."

"Well that wasn't! I seriously thought that something was happening to you why would you even think I would find that funny!?" argued Bubblegum.

The vampire scoffed. "Well sorry if I was trying to lighten the mood and your stress! Gob Bonnie you need to stop being so serious all the time."

"Oh well excuse me if I actually try to get some of my work done! I can't always be care free like you can be."

"Care free? Oh like you have any idea what it's like to be in my shoes. Well sorry to break it to you princess but my life isn't all that peachy right now either."

"And that's my fault? You know what why don't you just leave me alone okay? I think I've had enough of you for right now."

"No. I'm not just going to walk out of here like nothing's wrong. Sorry, I'm not that person anymore who would be so willing to leave you in bad ties, if you're going to be mad at me, be mad. I'm not going to leave here until things are resolved or you get over it, it was just a joke."

"Excuse me? Me get over it? So first I'm too serious now you're expecting me to get over the fact that you pulled an inappropriate prank on me? Just get out. I'm done talking about this."

The vampire stood her ground. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

The princess's face went from aggravated to furious in a matter of seconds. She stood from her bed and pushed the vampire to the door with all her might. "I said go!" When the older girl didn't budge, she began pushing for her harder to leave. She didn't want to see the Queen at the moment, so she kept pushing and pushing with all the strength she had.

Marceline still didn't budge, she wasn't going to leave and she made sure of it. When she grabbed Bonnibel, the smaller girl started pushing her away from her body, she didn't want to be touched by the undead girl. The vampire wasn't going to fight back with the princess, she wasn't going to try and shove her away or yell at her. So when the candy girl began began struggling more and more, the Queen turned her young lover around and held her back to her chest.

"Stop fighting with me, Bonnie." the vampire said between gritted teeth.

"No! I want you out of my room and off of me!" argued the princess.

Before Bonnibel could think to try and escape from the Queen, one of Marceline's hands snaked their way down to the front end of the girl's dress and she started rubbing her crotch softly and sensually. The smaller girl gasped at the touch, but she still wasn't giving up her fight. She reached down try and shove away the gray hand that rubbed her, however her hand was quickly pushed away and held behind her back.

"Stop it, I don't want you thinking you can just make up for what you did by trying to please me this way. It won't work."

But her words fell on deaf ears as she felt the girl behind her slowly pulling up her dress and gliding her hand over the candy girl's crotch above her white underwear. The princess tried to buck her body away once again only to be carried to her bed where her body was laid down face first on her pink blankets and was still being rubbed.

Her hands clenched onto the soft comforter tightly as she felt the Queen hover over her body and started kissing her neck. She wasn't used to being handled like this from the vampire so she didn't know how to react from the actions, her mind shouted to tell the girl to leave her alone but her body was screaming for more of the pleasure she was feeling.

She was soon surprised by a cold hand reaching into her undergarments and rubbing her clit and wet entrance. She softly moaned into her bed as a blush began rising upon her face, she gave up she couldn't fight it, she needed more. Her arm reached up and grabbed the vampire's face where she brought their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. The Queen kissed the candy girl's lips as she started pulling down the white material under her dress down past her ankles, that's when she turned the princess onto her back and pushed the girl's dress up to get a full view of they girl's body. Her legs were opened but she covered her wet pussy from the vampire, she didn't want her staring at her lower region as something to marvel at.

Marceline removed Bonnibel's hands before leaning over and whispering into her sensitive ear, "Let me make it up to you."

The princess looked up at the vampire before nodding her head and biting her lip. She was nervous, she didn't know what to expect from the girl but she did know she wanted to be pleased. The older girl kissed the soft abdomen working her way down to the princess's inner thighs and began softly biting the pink skin and every so often leaving a few love marks scattered around. The gray mouth traveled lower and lower until she was face to face with the pink girl's wet and warm lower lips, she stuck out her forked tongue and began slowly licking the girl's wet entrance.

Bubblegum gasped at the pleasure and arched her back at the feel of the wet tongue against her. She looked down to see crimson eyes staring back at her as the tongue continued to work its way around her pussy. She bit her lip a little bit harder as she reached her hand down between her legs and started rubbing her own clit. The sensual acts together made the princess wetter with each stroke of the tongue and soft rubbing that was being done to her. Her hand was soon moved by a gray one which brought the girl's body closer the edge of the pink bed where the vampire squatted down on her knees and flipped her black bangs out of her face. She could feel the Queen grabbing her thighs and resting them against her shoulders as her head leaned in closer.

The princess was left speechless as she felt Marceline beginning to suck and lick on her swollen clit, she reached down and grabbed tightly onto the vampire's black mane and moan softly. She loved the feel of the wet mouth against her pussy, she couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt to being pleasured in such a way. Bonnibel bucked her hips against the girl's mouth as she stared down at the vampire who was pleasing her in more ways than she imagined possible, she could feel her toes curl as the older girl picked up the pace of her tongue against her.

"_Ahn._ _More._" she moaned.

Marceline then moved her mouth from her clit down to her entrance where she licked faster than she was before. Bonnibel's moaning became louder as she felt this, she almost couldn't bare much more of these actions as she felt a finger being pushed into her slowly while the vampire's mouth moved back to her clit. The gray digit began thrusting in and out of her at a agonizingly slow pace before it started going a little faster. The hand wrapped in the black hair grew tighter as her other hand started scratching into the other girl's arm. Her stomach grew tighter as she felt her body reaching it's peak in pleasure. Bubblegum's moans became louder and louder, practically screaming the Queen's name as she was continuously being eaten out by the night crawler.

Finally after a few more pumps with the gray finger she came upon Marceline's hand for the first time. The older girl helped her ride out her orgasm before she felt the digit being removed out of her, she shivered at the pleasurable feeling. Her breathing became shaky as she tried to slow her heart and calm her body, her eyes wandered downwards to see her lover cleaning her hand and finger clean from the sugary wetness that came out of her body. The princess reached down and brought the vampire up to her and kissing her deeply, she could taste herself in the girl's mouth as their lips moved together.

The Queen pulled away first and stared down at the blue eyes looking up at her half awake. "I'm sorry I joked around like that. I shouldn't have done it, I probably would have freaked out too if you did the same thing. Do you still want me to go?"

Bonnibel shook her head and pulled Marceline back down onto her bed with her. "It's okay, I just wish you hadn't done it. It really scared me."

"I know, but again I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again." The princess said as she began to doze off while the vampire held her close to her body. She no longer felt rage or annoyance against her lover, all she felt at that moment was love from the girl who held her and her exhaustion crashing into her as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**-That Afternoon-**

Since Bubblegum had to take care of some of her wedding plans, Marceline felt she may as well start writing new songs for her bands next album. She sat upon her bed in her dark room and played her axe bass hoping to find a tune that would sound good. Her fingers glided across the strings and frets of the instrument skillfully as she found a few notes that sounded well together, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain her her stomach. She clenched onto her stomach and was wondering what causing the problems.

"Maybe I'm hungry?" she asked herself as she set her bass down. "Well, let's see what we can find for my old stomach."

She floated out of her room and down the castle to find some food, when she reached the dining room she saw Keila and Guy sitting about and talking. The vampire smiled and glided over towards her friends.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Aye! Marceline! Not much just discussing about the parties going on tonight." Keila said with a smile.

"Parties? What parties?" asked the floating girl.

"What? Bubblegum didn't tell you?" questioned Guy. "I'm sure she would've told you by now."

"What? Tell me what?"

Keila looked up at her friend. "You know.. the bachelor and bachelorette parties Gumball and Bubblegum are having? They didn't want to have one before the wedding like they normally do because they didn't want to be hungover or too tired for the wedding the next day. Weren't you invited?"

Marceline shook her head. "No.. Bonnibel didn't tell me anything about a party tonight.." the pain shot through her body again, she drifted down to the floor as she held her stomach. "Glib globbit.."

"Woah. You okay there?" asked the young man.

"No, yeah I'm fine. I've just been feeling this like weird pain in my stomach and I don't know why. I'm just guessing its cause I'm probably hungry, did a bit of exercise this morning. Maybe it wasn't so smart that I didn't eat beforehand." she said with a chuckle.

"I'd say you were eating pretty well from what I could hear." the younger vampire said with a smirk.

A deep red blush came across the Queen's face. "Shut up.."

As she turned her back, she could hear her friends laughing at the girl's embarrassment. She just ignored them and continued walking towards the kitchen in hopes of finding something that will calm the pain dwelling in her stomach. She opened the kitchen door to see Prince Gumball sitting with Bubblegum going over cake options for the wedding. She didn't want to seem like something was going on between her and the princess above a friendship status, she wasn't going to jeopardize the young girl's title over her impatience to steal her away. So she casually drifted by them towards the fridge.

"Oh! Marceline how good to see you." the princess said with a smile.

She looked back at the uneasy prince before gazing over and the candy girl with a short wave. "Hey."

"Is everything alright?"

The vampire gave a small shrug as she laid out a few strawberries, cherries, and raspberries and laying them out on the counter. "Can't complain. Although I do smell this horrid stench coming about in this room. Funny, I don't smell it anywhere else through the castle. It smells something of a new cologne or some wretched soap. I can't explain it, but it's making my stomach hurt worse." Out of the corner of her eye the Queen could swear she saw the Prince sniffing at his shirt, she smirked at how she managed to get under his skin so easily.

"Hurt worse? What do you mean?" asked a worried Bubblegum.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest, after I woke up from my nap earlier and I was playing my bass I kept having a pain in my stomach." she explained as she cleaned off her strawberries and raspberries. "It's a sharp pain, but it comes in short spurts. Nothing major probably just hunger or something."

"Well, now. Wouldn't it be a shame if you became ill so soon? And a week before the wedding I'd hate to see you not there." Gumball said with a smile.

Marceline floated with her bowl of fruits towards their table and plucked off the strawberry off one of their short cakes in front of them and sucked the red out of the fruit. "You don't have to worry about that, Bubba. I'll be there and who knows? I may just make my name well known that night." She exited in the room with a smirk as she noticed the rage building up within him. "See you later, bubble boy!"

The Queen made her way back up to her room while sucking the reds out of each of the fruit she held in her bowl. She thoroughly enjoy every single one she ate with a wide smile on her face still savoring the victory she had over the Prince only minutes before. But as the girl floated down before her door and walk in she felt an immediate ghastly pain shoot through her body, this time bringing her to her knees as she began writhing about the floor.

She latched onto her stomach as the pain almost became unbearable to her, she had never felt a pain like this before in her life. Not from the times she was burnt by the sun, not from the times she would wrestle with her undead and living friends, it didn't even feel as bad as her stab wound from the hero's sword.

_'Wait! That's gotta be it!'_ she thought to herself as she recalled her fight with the candy prince.

Desperate, she crawled as best she could towards her nightstand to turn on her small lamp. She pulled herself onto her bed using all her strength and laid on her back before reaching over and turning on her little light. The vampire pulled up her shirt and looked down at her stomach to only see a dark straight line where her scar was, her body had already healed so where was the pain coming from? She couldn't figure it out, but when she had managed to calm her body the pain suddenly stopped again.

The Queen wiped the sweat from her brow and upper lip as she gave out a sigh of relief. "Gob.. that was terrible.. I don't get it. Where is this all coming from? If it isn't the sword wound what is it?.. Bonnie's chemical? Doubt it because she even said it was safe.. but she also said the side effects were unknown. Looks like karma got back at me this time, I shouldn't have messed around with that stupid liquid. Well, at least now I have some information on Bonnie's little project to give to her."

She rubbed her stomach softly opening to relieve some of the ache in her body as she rested her eyes and body from the painful ordeal she had just overcame. But as her mind raced wondering not only about the chemical, she felt her abdomen suddenly become tighter in her pelvis region. She was just silently praying that it wasn't another pain spasm her body was about to go through all over again. It looked as if she wasn't going to only be worrying about her invitation to Bubblegum's bachelorette party later on.

* * *

**-Later That Evening-**

Gathered in Princess Bubblegum's room was Keila, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, a flame shield reversed Flame Princess, Raggedy Princess, Ghost Princess, Embryo Princess, Jungle Princess, Princess Princess Princess, and a few other young royal ladies that night. They played a few games, had a few drinks, made some memories. But the night really took a turn when LSP had suggested they play truth or dare. Some of the princesses were more daring than others or a lot more honest than needed, but it finally came down the LSP and Bubblegum's turns.

"Okay giiiiirl." LSP said with a smug look upon her purple face. "Truth or Dare?"

The candy princess took a sip of her sweet lollipop wine before she smiled at her friend and answered. "Truth! You know me I have absolutely nothing to hide!"

Some of the princesses "Ooo'd" and "Ahh'd" at her boldness to the gossipy princess. Lumpy Space Princess stroked her chin as she thought of something to ask the princess. She was right after all, she never really had anything to hide, well at least until the girl opened her mouth. "Okay, my question is.. Who was your absolute first kiss!" The other girl's giggled and snickered at the subject.

Bubblegum's eyes grew wide and a blush came across her face from the question asked to her. "M-my first kiss?" she stammered.

The lumpy girl hovered in closer to the pink girl's face. "Absolute. First. Kiss."

As the girl backed away, the candy princess's blue eyes looked down at her light pink carpet as she bit her lip and swallowed. "My first kiss was..."

"Yes..?" asked LSP as all the other princesses leaned in to hear the answer.

She sighed as her blush grew darker. "My first kiss.. was with Marceline.. the Vampire Queen."

Some of the princesses gasped while others giggled, one was even so bold to whistle at the young monarch. But then Muscle Princess asked with a wide smile to the bride to be with a wink. "Is that why there are all those vampire's out there? So they can make sure you and Queen Marceline can have some fun nights together?"

They all started laughing at the comment and then Jungle Princess pitched in. "Yeah, I'm sure you two really act like animals in the night huh?"

"To say they act like animals would be the understatement of the year!" Keila commented with a smile.

"It'd say things are getting pretty steamy between the two" Flame Princess said as she snapped her fingers and a little fire ignited between her digits. The young monarchs began to giggle and laugh at the idea of the two girls together.

"No! Come on guys! Besides I'm engaged to Gumball remember! Me and Marceline are just friends!" the candy princess said with a smile.

"Oh really now?" asked a smug LSP.

"Yes! Just friends!"

"Why don't you tell her that yourself then?" the purple princess said as she motioned towards the pink girl's balcony where the vampire had ascended down upon. The other princesses began to cover their smiles and giggles as Bubblegum stood from her place on the floor and walked outside to her vampire while closing her doors behind her.

"Marceline? What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked forward.

"Well, Keila told me earlier that you were having a party so I thought I'd drop by. I just wanted to see you at least once before I went to bed, I wanted to say goodnight." the Queen said as she held onto the candy girl's waist.

"I can't! What if they see us like this?" questioned Bubblegum.

"What does it matter? They'll be there too when I steal you away from him, may as well get them ready to see what your future is like right?" The older girl said with a smirk as she kissed her pink jaw line.

Not before too long gray lips collided with pink ones in a lustful and slow kiss they shared out on the balcony. The princess pulled her lips away and savored the taste of the vampire. Her eyes looked up into crimson ones that looked down at her wishing for more.

"I'm sorry.. I just can't. I don't want to risk one of them telling him and you getting hurt again. Please forgive me." she said as she lightly kissed the vampire again.

"It's okay, I understand. I just at least wanted to kiss you once before I went to bed, we'll spend tomorrow together okay?" gray lips leaned down into pink ones once more before she gazed into deep blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bubblegum said as she tucked some black hair behind a pointed ear.

Just then the two girls heard a throat being cleared beside them, they looked to see a smirking Keila and blushing princesses staring at them wide eyed.


	18. Bachelorette Party Part II

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Part II finally! Sorry for the wait, life's gotten a little bit busy. Okay so in this chapter something happens that some might not expect to, so with that being said when said part is about to happen look for this [*] symbol next to the starting paragraph or sentence. Other than that enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Oh crap.." Marceline said with a sigh as she shoved one of her hands into her pocket and with the other brushed her bangs back. Bubblegum blushed furiously and hid her face under her pink hood, she couldn't believe her friends had just caught her in the biggest lie she ever told.

"If you guys wanted alone time all you had to do was ask." the vampire's friend said as she leaned against the balcony door frame with her arms closed and a smile across her face.

"Oh.. my.. GLOOOOOB!" LSP screamed. "YOU GUYS JUST TOTALLY KISSED."

Lady Rainicorn put her hand over the lumpy girls mouth as she turned and shushed her. She then looked to her pink friend and asked her a question in Korean. The princess revealed her face from under her jacket and looked to the floor as she answered.

"It's been going on for some time now.. We talked one night and we just.. clicked. Things were back to how they used to be between us.. I can't explain it, but I love her more than I've ever loved her before. I don't even want to be with Prince Gumball anymore, he isn't the one I want to be with.. she is."

The Queen looked to the Rainicorn as well, "Look, Lady. I'm sure you're mad at me for coming in between them.. I know you aren't all that fond of me, but I do love her too. I only want the best for her and I want to be able to make her as happy as I did four years ago, happier if possible. It's a long shot and we'll be dealing with a lot of issues from the Royal Courts and other people.. but I'm willing to do anything to make her and I work again."

The princesses Aw'd and even teared up a bit at the two girl's confessions for each other. They had never seen two people love each other so deeply before, not even their parents loved like they did. The candy girl wrapped her arms around the waist of the undead girl before her and brought herself up on her toes where she softly kissed the girl once more in front of her friends. She didn't care anymore, her secret was out. She was in love with Marceline.

"But wait, how are you two going to be together if Bubblegum's supposed to get married?" asked Turtle Princess.

Marceline held Bonnibel closer to her as she looked into the blue eyes that gazed up at her. "I'm going to steal her away and when I do we'll have to leave the Candy Kingdom for a while. I'm not sure where we'll go but wherever she is, it's home to me."

"Is that why all the vampire's are guarding the kingdom?" questioned Flame Princess.

"No," the vampire began. "I have some unfinished business with King Gumball so they are staying here until it's all settled. Think of it as.. extra protection for their Queen."

The girl's nodded as they understood the older girl's words. LSP finally uncovered her mouth and threw her hands and the air and flailed them about.

"Well! What are we waiting for!" she started. "Let's partyyy!"

The guests cheered and went back to the pink room, Bubblegum headed towards her balcony doosr when she suddenly heard air whooshing around her. She turned to see the vampire beginning to float away, she grabbed the girl's hand and brought her back down onto the balcony.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was going to go back to my room.. it's your party, I don't want to be a burden if I wasn't invited." shrugged the gray girl.

"The only reason I didn't tell you was because I had something special planned after for the two of us." the princess leaned in closer to the girl's pointed ear and whispered. "I wanted to have a little bit of fun tonight."

The Queen blushed and looked at the younger girl, "W-what kind of fun?"

"You'll have to stay and find out!" Bubblegum said with a smile as she pulled the vampire into her room with her to join in on the party.

They walked in hand in hand, a blush still remained on the vampire's face as she sat floating in the air with the princess in her lap. The princesses all smiled at the two girls, a smile grew upon the older girls face as pink lips softly kissed the gray cheek.

"Okay giiiirls," begun Lumpy Space Princess. "Time for some more gaaames."

"What's. The. Next. Game?" asked Princess Princess Princess.

"How about a little game I like to play called 'Drunken Truth'!" said a smiling Keila.

"How do you play that?" asked Raggedy Princess.

"Here's what we do. Since we seem to have a few more bottles of Sweet Lollipop Wine to finish, we first pour a cup full of drinks, then we'll go in a circle asking questions. If you've done it, you drink. If not then you don't! Anyone game?"

The girl's all agreed as a few princesses grabbed the wine and began pouring the drinks for each of the guests. Once the task was done, Keila asked the first question. "I'll start easy for you guys - I've snuck out before." A few of the girls took a drink while the next person began to ask.

"I've never ran away." said Raggedy Princess - Marceline, LSP, Flame Princess, and Keila were the only ones to drink.

"I've never streaked in public!" said LSP - This time only Marceline drank.

Bubblegum looked at the girl behind her curious "You've streaked..?"

"C'mon Bonnie, I'm almost a thousand years old. I'm bound to do stupid things in my life time." she said with a smirk.

Next was Ghost Princess. "I've never been arrested." - Marceline and Keila drank with a smile on their faces.

Then it came to Muscle Princess. "I've never done anything inappropriate at a royal event!" - Princess Bubblegum and Marceline took a drink.

"I've never picked my nose in public." Slime princess said - And would you believe it Marceline drank again. She was already done with her first drink and she was more than ready for her second one, she was sure she'd be drunk by the end of their little game.

Breakfast Princess pondered for a bit before she thought of a question. "I've received flowers from someone special." - everyone but Keila and the other vampire drank.

Then came Flame Princess. "I've never been kidnapped by the Ice King." - FP, Keila and Marceline didn't drink that time.

* * *

The game went of for quite some time before the princesses realized it wasn't a good idea to keep going. Keila was a bit buzzed along with some of the guests, Bubblegum began to get a little too tipsy, but the vampire Queen was the reason they stopped their game. She had become beyond drunk and couldn't comprehend anything anyone was saying or what exactly was going on.

She sat on the floor with the princess still in her lap as she began laughing at Hot Dog princess's question. "Well of course I've farted on a date! I didn't care at the time! Ash was a total jerk to me anyways, so I felt if I farted on the date he took me on he'd finally get the hint and hit the road! Screeww hiiiim." she explained as she finished off the rest of the sweet drink in her cup.

"Dang Marceline, you sure know how to have fun." said a tipsy LSP. She turned to the pink girl near her "Hey Bubblegum, let's like totally see your dress for the wedding!"

As the candy princess finished off her glass of wine she smiled and nodded. "Why sure! Even though it's pretty much a waste to have considering I'm not even going to marry him."

When the girl stood from the ground, the Queen felt that same sharp, agonizing pain again in her stomach. She clenched onto her shirt as she staggered onto her feet, "Hey, I'll be right back.." said kind of low.

"Is everything okay?" questioned Keila. "Is it those pains again?"

"Yeah.." the vampire exhaled slowly. "I'm just gonna go to bathroom I'll be right back."

"Want some help?" asked Flame Princess.

"Nah, I got it. It's okay, thanks though." answered the girl.

She wobbled across the room, past a few princesses and finally managed to get into the bathroom and close the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door while she held her head steady. Unsure of what exactly these pains were, she walked to the sink and turned on the faucet. The vampire splashed some of the cold water on her face hoping it would help somehow. She looked up to see nothing staring back at her, but she could swear if she saw herself right then and here she would see death.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ the girl thought to herself.

The pains came rushing back to her, she knelt to the ground clutching onto her abdomen having to bare through the pain. She tried her best to keep her breathing even as the sensation became worse and worse with each passing second, and her tight jeans weren't helping the pain either. She felt as if she was being confined the to material, which was odd as she again never seemed to have these pains before. Just then there was a knock.

"Marcy?" asked Bubblegum from behind the door with concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bonnie." the vampire answered as she tried her best to stand again. "I'll be out in a bit just show them your dress."

"Well.. are you sure?"

"Positive."

The princess gave a small sigh and shrug as she headed towards her closet to put on her dress. The dress that she had been chosen for her was white with white thick straps and a long flowing bottom which reached the floor. It wasn't exactly what she had always pictured her wedding gown to be, but then again she wasn't the one who was exactly in charge of what she wore to her wedding. Gumball had requested the dress he wanted to see her in when she walked down the aisle that day, he said she would look absolutely perfect in it.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked as she twirled around in her dress.

"Oh glob! That's the most beautiful dress I've like ever seen!" said LSP who floated over to get a better look at the gown.

"You think so? I mean this isn't exactly what I would have wanted.."

"It's stunning though!" commented Slime Princess. "You'll look absolutely beautiful at your wedding next week."

"I agree!" said said Ghost Princess "You'll be the talk of Ooo for years."

As the other girls continued to compliment her on the dress and how she would look Bubblegum couldn't help but keep her mind more focused on what was taking her lover so long in the bathroom. She was hoping she was okay.

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

Marceline walked out of the bathroom and wiped the water from her face with a small towel. She opened her eyes to see just Bubblegum sitting in the room still drinking some wine, she looked around to see if anyone was still there.

"They left a little bit ago." said the princess. "They decided to leave before they drank too much that they couldn't go home."

"Glob.. How long was I in there?" questioned the vampire.

"Quite some time." answered Bubblegum as she rose from the bed and walked towards her lover.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't mean to ruin your party."

"You didn't ruin it, like I said they left before they drank too much. You weren't at fault for everyone leaving."

"You sure?"

"Positive." said the candy girl as she pulled down the older girls white shirt collar and crashed their lips together. The Queen brought her hands to rest upon the princess's waist and kiss her slowly and softly. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the other girls neck as she slowly drug her tongue across the gray bottom lip before her. The vampire willingly opened her mouth and flicked her fork tongue against the candy princess's smooth, sweet, one. As their tongues fought for dominance against each other, they could both taste the lollipop wine in their mouths - the bitter but sweet taste drove them mad.

Marceline's moved her mouth from Bubblegum's and began trailing her lips down towards her jaw and then to the girl's neck. The princess let out a soft moan and soon dragged one of her hands up and under the vampire's shirt and gripped onto the gray flesh with her nails. She could feel the pointed fangs every so often being brushed against her flesh and it drove her wild, but before her pleasure clouded her mind - she spoke up.

"Marceline?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I want the mark tonight."

The Queen removed her lips from the girls neck and looked down at her, "What?"

"I want your mate mark on me tonight."

"Bonnibel.. I'm sure you know that never fades.. it's almost like a transformation mark.. you never lose it and it's always going to be there."

The smaller girl nodded. "I know.. but I still want it.. I want everyone to know that I'm yours.. not his."

The vampire sighed and looked deeply into the blue eyes that pleaded to her. "There's no going back with it.. If I mark you.. we're bound for eternity.. in this life and the next. If I mark you we are one, there's no we break up and it means nothing. It's kind of like a vampire engagement ring, its not something you can take off and decide you don't want it anymore. You will bare it on your skin and in your soul for life, that also means no one else can ever have you.. you'll always be mine. You understand this right?"

Bubblegum cupped the girl's face and kissed her softly before she spoke. "I do."

With that the Queen picked up the princess and carried her to the bed where she gently laid her down and crawled carefully on top of the smaller girl. The vampire kissed the candy girl slowly as she began to rest their bodies against each other. But as Bubblegum was gliding her hands up to hold the girl's face, Marceline winced from the pain in her stomach, only this time it was worse than the last.

"Globbit..." she said with gritted teeth and fangs bared.

"What's wrong?" asked the princess.

"It's that formula I drank for you I think.." she started as she felt another strong jolt of pain. "It's been hurting since this afternoon.. Gob.."

"Come on let's lay you down."

The princess laid the vampire on her back as she began to notice the girl's fast breathing and sweat dripping from her brow. She looked to see gray hands tightly grasping onto the white shirt that laid upon the vampire's body.

"Here, we should take off your shirt. Reduce the heat in your body and hopefully will help." said Bubblegum as she pulled the shirt up and over her lovers head. Just then the Queen let out a low groan in pain as she then held on to her pelvis and rolled onto her stomach.

"Gob! It feels like my insides are shifting.. Gaaah.." she shouted into the mattress in more pain. She shivered as she felt more of her body 'shifting' around, progressively moving lower where she felt almost as if something was growing from inside her, ready to burst out. She clawed at Bubblegum's headboard as the pain only seemed to be getting worse.

"..Wait... you're not pulling a prank on me are you.." questioned the princess.

"**_Do you think I'd put my body through this much pain just to prank you? I told you I wasn't going to do that_ _anymore_...** graaaahhh." the Queen said in a demonic voice before shouting again into the mattress.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Glob.. I really shouldn't have let you drink that.. I'm so sorry Marcy." Bubblegum said as she rubbed the gray girls back softly. She soon felt the vampire shiver again in pain and shout into her bed. She felt horrible she didn't know what to do, she wished deeply that the book had some sort of answer to the problem - sadly it wasn't ever found out what would happen.

Just then the Queen's breathing began to even out as she started to roll onto her back and rested her head against a pink pillow. Her eyes looked up at the princess as she placed her hand into the girl's lap as the pains had finally stopped, but she felt somehow completely at ease and calm. The princess leaned down and kissed the vampire's lips and moved her hair from her face.

"Remind me.. to never be your test dummy again." she said jokingly.

Bubblegum smiled a bit before kissing the girl's forehead. "I won't.. but how do you feel?"

"I feel.. fine but.. my jeans feel tighter for some reason. I didn't even think it was possible to shrink clothes while in pain." the vampire said with a chuckle still trying to steady her breathing.

"Tighter?" questioned the princess.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I feel confined to my jeans. I always wear these jeans and never felt that way before."

*** **The candy girl looked down to see a think and rather large lump form against the Queens left leg. She looked at it strangely before reaching her hand down and grazing her hand against it. "What the..?" she grabbed the bulge firmly and then felt her lover flinch against her.

"Hey! What are you doing?... um what the hell is that.." asked Marceline as she sat her upper body against the headboard.

Bonnibel looked up at the Queen before gazing back down at the swollen lump on the girl and began to rub it softly. She turned her eyes back to the vampire who grew a blush on her face from the feeling of the princess's hand rubbing against the strange thing resting in her black jeans. Crimson eyes locked with blue ones as they sat in silence - the only noise surrounding them was that of the older girl's deep breathing and the sound of her pants being rubbed against.

"Would you mind if I um.. saw something?" asked the princess curiously.

"N-no. Go ahead." answered the vampire.

Bubblegum unbuttoned and unzipped the black material before she began to stick her hand in the vampire's jeans. The Queen could feel her soft, cool hand work it's way past her pelvis and to the appendage that had grown against her leg. The girls hand soon reached the new object and lightly touch against the lump, she blushed and quickly fished her hand out.

"Um.. Marcy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You seemed to have um.. _grown_ something quite new.."

"I what?"

The princess pointed down to the lump where her hand was before, the vampire reached her hand in only to realize what she held. She pulled out the new addition to her body and looked down at it almost scared.

"What the hell is this!?" she asked loudly.

"Well.. that is.. a form of the male genitalia." answered a blushing Bubblegum.

"I know what it is! I'm just wondering why the hell it's in my pants and attached to my body!" said a stressed vampire. "Oh boy.. oh boy oh boy oh boy."

"Well.. at least we know what the side effects are." joked the princess with a giggle.

"No!" started Marceline. "No! This isn't funny this isn't something to laugh at!"

"Why not? At least I know if you were born a boy I wouldn't have had to worry about your size." Bubblegum said still giggling.

The vampire sat up on her knees and held the bulge in her hand and looked at princess. "Bonnie come on! This isn't a time to joke! I don't know what to do with this!"

The princess looked down at the penis that rested in her lovers hand. "I'm sure this is the wine talking, but.. we could always have fun with it."

"What!?" asked the Queen. "You can't be serious right now!"

The candy girl lightly pushed the vampire down against the bed before she tucked some hair behind her ear and flicking her tongue against the tip of her lovers bulge. "Oh please, you can't say you've never wondered about what it'd be like to do this with me. Just relax let's have fun for tonight."

"But Bonnie I-" she was cut off as she looked to see a pink hand move up and down on her base firmly but gently, causing her to throb and become harder against the girl's hand. She groaned at the feeling of the princess rubbing her, she exhaled deeply and cupped the girl's face. "you actually want to do this?"

Bubblegum nodded as she kissed the inside of the Queen's hand before moving her mouth onto the tip of her lover and placing it inside her mouth. She normally wouldn't have done this for anyone she would have ever had sex with - but the vampire was different, she wasn't just anyone. She was her lover, she was her soul mate, and this would be the first and possibly only time they would ever make love like this. She swirled her tongue around smoothly as she continued to work her tongue against the tip.

"Gob.. Bonnie.." moaned Marceline as she held onto the girl's pink hair.

The princess lowered her mouth onto the base of the the vampire's cock. She could feel it throbbing against her tongue as she slowly moved up and down the length and was actually enjoying pleasing her lover in such a way. She could feel the gray hands in her hair grip tighter as she was working the member with her mouth and hands. Then she felt head her being held still as her lover slowly and lightly buck herself in and out of the warm, wet, opening it had been inside, she blushed as she heard the Queen groan deeply from the action.

Bubblegum removed her mouth from the cock and looked up at Marceline with lustful eyes as she proceeded to take off her jacket and shirt. She sat before her lover, chest rising and falling deeply, as she watched the other girl stroking herself in front of her. The princess leaned forward and began kissing the vampire and took over rubbing the hard, thick cock. The gray skinned her unhooked her bra, never breaking their kiss and threw it onto the floor and did the same process to the princess.

She gently laid down the princess against the mattress as she slipped out of her jeans and underwear, she could see blue eyes staring hungrily into her crimson ones. She slipped off the last remaining articles of clothing from the candy princess and settled heir bodies together once more, the younger girl brought their lips together as the older girl pulled up the comforter on the bed. As they kissed passionately she could feel Bubblegum's hand reach down between them both and lightly tugged upon her member, causing the Queen to groan deeply against her pink lips.

The vampire pulled away from the kiss, she pushed her body up using her hands to hover over the princess. Using one hand for support she reached down and began lightly touching the younger girl's wet and warm womanhood that awaited her. She saw the girl gasp in pleasure and spread her legs wider apart as she rubbed her swollen clit that ached for her touch once more. The Queen laid her body down so that her face rested perfectly in between the princess's legs and pulled her legs over her shoulders.

Bonnibel looked down at Marceline as she began lapping her tongue against the wet pussy before her. Her hands reached up and massaged the pink breasts of the candy girl. The princess arched her back and moaned at the sensation of the vampire's cold, gentle touch, she could never get tired of the way her lover touched her. She reached down in between her legs and gripped onto the girl's black mane of hair as she felt the older girl starting to suck on her clit.

"_A-ah!_ Marcy don't stop, please." she begged in pleasure.

The Queen did as she was told and continued her work upon the princess, she removed one of her hands and slowly inserted her digit into the girl's wet slit. She gradually picked up her thrusting pace in and out of the the princess as she licked the wet entrance as fast as she could. She could feel Bubblegum's inner walls becoming tighter against her finger as she had decided to move roughly against her. The vampire could sense the candy girl's climax about to break though, so she removed her finger and sat up before the younger girl who silently pleaded for more. She looked down and saw the vampire tugging against her length, so she began to rub hard against her clit once more, her blush growing deeper as they pleased themselves before each other.

Marceline leaned down and pushed her tip against the entrance to Bonnibel's pussy as she leaned into her ear and quietly asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The princess nodded before wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck. "I'm sure, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

The two girls leaned into a soft kiss before the vampire reached down and started to slowly enter the princess. Bubblegum tightly shut her eyes as she could feel the thick cock enter her, she wasn't expecting her first time to be painful. She flinched a bit at the pain as the older girl pushed herself deeper into her body.

"O-ow." said a watery eyed Bubblegum.

"I-it's okay, Bonnie." said Marceline as she comforted the smaller girl. "This is the worst part and after it's only making love from here."

"What part?"

Just then the Queen roughly thrusted all the way into the tight pussy, she soon smelt the small amount of blood escaping the princess's body. She looked down at saw a tear falling from the princess's eye which she gently kissed away.

"I'll be gentle, just let me know if you want to stop or if I'm hurting you. Okay?" she asked.

Bubblegum nodded before she buried her face in the crook of the vampire's neck. Marceline then rested her forehead on the smaller girl's shoulder as she slowly rocked her hips against the princess. She could hear Bubblegum breathing become shaky as she thrusted, she was trying her best to be gentle, she didn't want to hurt her and make the experience painful like her first time. She snaked her hand down and began to rub her fingers against the princess's clit, the girl moaned and arched her back at the gentle touch and moaned in the vampire's ear.

"Faster."

The Queen then rested their foreheads together as she brought her hands to the younger girls waist and began thrusting her hips faster. Bonnibel cupped Marceline's face and her moans began to get a little louder with each buck of the girl's length in her. The vampire could feel the candy girl's inner walls grow tighter around her, she bit her lip as she savored the pleasurable feeling. She looked into the blue eyes that begged more from her, she leaned down and kissed the princess before taking herself out and turning the princess onto her stomach. She then pulled the girl's lower half up and licked her warm slit a few times before putting her tip to the entrance again.

"R-ready?" she asked.

The princess nodded and clenched onto the sheets tightly as she felt the vampire enter her once more. She moaned loudly as the length entered her completely and began bucking harder against her than before. She felt the older girl grip tighter onto her hips and could hear her groaning from the pleasure they were both receiving. The princess also felt her lovers hand once again snake in between her thighs and rubbed her clit roughly, she moaned louder and rested her forehead against her mattress. Her blush grew deeper at the blissful feeling, she bit her lip and gripped tighter onto her sheets.

"G-gob M-marce.._ahn!_" she moaned.

"You.. feel so..g-good Bonnie.." the Queen groaned.

The vampire glided her hand from the girl's clit to her breasts where she began to knead them as she started to buck her hips faster. She smirked as she heard the princess moan her name, she slowed her hips as she began gently teasing the young girl. Bubblegum's grip upon her sheets loosened and she began to softly moan again at the feeling, she propped herself up on her hands and glanced over her shoulder to the Queen while biting her lip. The gray skinned girl leaned in and sweetly kissed the girl as she continued her slow pace, but what she wasn't expecting was being pushed onto her back by the princess.

As she landed against the mattress, her arms were pinned above her head and her gaze was met with deep blue eyes. The candy girl smirked and straddled the vampire's hips as she leaned down and continued with the kiss they shared only moments before. When the princess pulled away she had decided to rub her slit against the base of the Queens cock gently, a deeper blush growing upon both of their faces.

"You want it?" questioned the princess.

The vampire nodded as she had attempted to release one of her hands from the young monarch grip, but she couldn't break free. The princess smiled and leaned down to whisper in the older girl's ear.

"You have to ask nicely for it." she said with a giggle.

"What! Come on Bonnie! You can't be s-" she was cut off as she could feel the princess reach her hand down between her legs and stroke her member firmly and quickly. She then felt the younger girl kissing her jawline gently before lightly nipping at her gray neck. She groaned and tried to buck her hips up enough so that she entered her lover again - but no such luck happened.

"Ask nicely." said the princess with a sly smile.

"Why!" asked the vampire.

"I want to see you ask nicely, plus I think the face you make when I tease you like this is cute."

"Do I really have t-" she was cut off again as she felt Bubblegum rub her slit against her again. She groan and bit her lip from the warm feeling of her lover's pussy awaiting her. She could feel the girl's wet entrance next to her tip as the princess continued to stroke her, she grumbled a bit before she started her request.

"P-Princess.."

"Yes?" the girl said with a smile.

"W-would you please.."

"Uh huh.."

The vampire could feel her tip being pushed in slowly to the princess, that's when she grew a smile upon her face. She used her free hand to hold the girl's body in place as she thrusted back into the wet pussy. They both let out a loud moan from the sensation, the vampire freed her other hand and held down the girl's pink buttocks and bounce the princess up and down on her lap. Bonnibel dug her nails into Marceline's abdomen as she was being pleased, her head thrown upwards and moaning. She wasn't expecting her plan to back fire on her, but she didn't mind what her outcome was.

Bonnibel looked down and locked eyes with crimson ones as she continued to ride her lover's member. She then stopped the motion and began to grind her hips against the vampire slowly and sensually as she bit her lip and dug her nails across the older girl's forearms. She moaned softly as she slowed her pace and leaned down to kiss the Queen. As their lips met each others, she cupped the vampire's face and continued grinding against the length inside of her. She moved her lips from those of the older girl, to her jaw line and down to the ancient bite marks that were on her gray neck. The princess bit down upon the marks and began to leave her own love mark, the vampire groaned as she slowly bucked her hips along with the princess.

After leaving her mark, Bonnibel soothed the small amount of pain by gliding her tongue across the purplish spot and kissing it gently. She could feel Marceline begin to sit up, so she drapped her arms over the girl's shoulders while her legs wrapped around the girl's waist and brought their foreheads together. The Queen leaned in and kissed the princess as she slowly bounced the younger girl again on her cock, moaning softly into the kiss. She then picked up the pace and her lover pulled away from the kiss and moaned with each time the cock was slammed into her.

"_Uhn__.. Marceline.."_ she moaned.

"F-fuck.." groaned the vampire as she felt the princess grinding against her again. She rested upon her elbows and watched her young love holding onto her shoulders and pleasing herself upon her member. She could perfectly see Bonnibel grinding and bouncing on her, moaning and massaging her own breasts in front of her. Marceline moved one of the pink hands away from the girl's chest, she latched her mouth upon the soft flesh and began sucking and licking around the girl's nipple.

Pink hands clenched tightly upon the back of the vampire's hair and dug into the scalp. She gasped at the two feelings from her lover with pleasure and dug her nails deeply into the upper right part of the Queen's chest leaving four lightly bleeding scratch marks. That set the vampire off, she laid the princess's head against her pillows and propped her body against her knuckles that rested near the younger girl's waist . Marceline started thrusting faster and harder than she had done before and kept her eyes locked with Bonnibel's, she could see her blue eyes clouded with lust, pleasure, and love all at once. She leaned down and kissed the girl as she slammed her cock deep and roughly into her, feeling the moans trying to escape the candy girl's mouth.

As she went back to her original pace, quickly thrusting in and out of the princess, she rested her forehead against the pink one under her. She took a sharp breath as she could feel the warm inner walls of Bonnibel beginning to become tighter around her member. She knew the princess was about to reach her climax as well as she felt her own soon approaching.

"M-Marceline.." groaned the Bonnibel as she caressed the gray girl's face.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I want your mark.. please make me yours."

Marceline nodded her head as she still continued to make love to the princess. She licked her lips and leaned down to the soft pink skin, she glazed her tongue against the girl's shoulder and was ready to bare her fangs. She became slightly distracted as she felt her body ready to release, she moaned and slammed harder into the princess. Bonnibel moaned feeling her body ready to burst soon, she wrapped her legs around the vampire's waist and kept their bodies close together.

The Queen bared her fangs and bit down into the pink flesh, releasing her blood into the girl's system as she felt herself cum inside the princess. Bonnibel moaned loudly as she came on her lover's cock and could feel the bite that would mark her eternally. She shivered as she road out her orgasm while Marceline still kept her fangs inside. The vampire soon removed her mouth and licked the mark to seal it completely, she had given her first and last mate mark ever. She then moved her face to the princess's and kissed her softly before pulling out.

The vampire laid on her back next to the younger girl and gave a sigh of relief with a smile. She looked over to the princess who was blushing and trying her best to control her breathing with a smile also. Bonnibel scooted over towards Marceline and rested her head against the gray girl's shoulder, she could feel arms being wrapped around her body and pulling her closer. The Queen gently lifted the candy girl's chin and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Bonnibel."

"I love you too, Marceline."

They kissed sweetly before sleep and exhaustion had swept over them and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Probably what you weren't expecting huh? ;D Oh well. I'm hoping this will make up for the lack of quick updates on this story, my life as been crazy busy! But that will change I promise, I'll try to get back to updating as quickly and often as I used to. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (:**


	19. The Morning After and The Message

**A/N: So a lot of you seemed to enjoy the little somewhat 'surprise' I had in the last chapter. And the answer to most of your guys question will be in this chapter. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next morning, the princess was the first to awaken of the two. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes to see the sun beaming into her room from her balcony doors, she yawned and stretched before deciding to get up. When she moved her body to get out of bed she felt a small amount of weight holding her down, she looked down to a gray arm draped over her waist. Bubblegum glanced over her shoulder with a sweet smile to see a still sleeping vampire Queen who snored lightly. She tried again to quietly get out of her bed so she wouldn't wake her lover, but was soon pulled in closer to the other girl's body. She shifted so she could better see the Queen who looked at her rather seriously.

"O-oh! You're awake?" stammered Bubblegum.

"Now I am," the vampire said with a yawn. "Where do you think you're off to?"

"Well, I _was_ going to get in the shower but it seems as if something is hindering me from completing said task."

"Yeah? And what is keeping you from this task you speak of?"

"Oh you know, just some vampire Queen who refuses to let me get out of my bed."

"She sounds like a pain in the ass." said Marceline with a chuckle.

"Only sometimes, but that's one of the reasons I fell for her too."

The two girls leaned in for their good morning kiss, it was soft and sweet. As they pulled away the vampire's eyes drifted to the candy girl's shoulder where she lightly touched the mark she had given her.

"I still can't believe I actually marked you."

The princess looked to her shoulder and smiled. "I know, but I'm glad you did. I can't exactly explain it.. but I feel as if I was meant to have this mark on me. Like, maybe somehow the cosmic owl had destined for me to receive this from you."

"Way to get mushy on me, Bonnie." said a smirking Queen.

"And way to be a patoot too!"

Bubblegum escaped the undead girl's grip and began beating her with her pink pillow. She laughed as she heard her lover 'begging' and 'pleading' from her 'merciless beating' to 'end the pain and torment before it became too much for her to bare.' When she landed her final blow she ran towards her bathroom and closed the door behind her, she giggled as she heard the vampire beginning to throw the pillows at the door.

"Is that the best you've got, Marceline? You're going to have to do a lot more than that to get me to come out!"

From behind the door she could hear the girl shout back, "Well you'll just have to come out sometime!"

"Oh yeah?" she questioned with a smile. "And why is that!"

"Because you forgot to grab your underwear on the way into the bathroom! Don't worry I can wait all day if I have to!" the Queen laughed.

The princess smiled softly as she began to start her shower thinking about the girl outside the door. She always did love when she could joke around with Marceline like that. She stepped under the warm shower as she began to reminisce upon those days long ago when they were innocent and in love for the first time.

* * *

***Four Years Ear****lier***

The two girls were out on a date that night and walking/ hovering through the Goblin kingdom enjoying a huge festival they threw every year. It was to celebrate the autumn harvest they were soon expecting from their 'Godly Goblin'. The princess held onto the still 'vampire princess's hand who decided to float instead of walk.

"Oh Marceline! This is all so exciting!" Bubblegum said with glee.

"I mean I guess, there are just too many people." said a slightly annoyed vampire.

"Come on! Quit being such a stiff, so what if there are a few hundred people here?"

"Bonnie.. you know me.. I get annoyed if there are more than 6 people in a room. I just don't like people."

"But you do like me don't you?" said the candy girl with a pout.

That's when the undead princess stood on the ground, "I LOVE you for crying out loud!"

"Good! Then let's have some fun on this date shall we?" she said as she kissed the girls gray nose and pulled her towards the games tent.

The girls walked by a few tents before a certain prize caught the candy princess's eye - it was a little pink bear with black button eyes and a white muzzle. She wasn't exactly sure why but she stopped walking and stared at the small stuffed creature, her girlfriend took notice and smiled down at her.

"You want it?"

Bubblegum looked up at the girl. "Huh? Oh! Well, I like it but these festival games are usually a huge rip off. It's okay we can keep walking."

"Nope! You want it? I'll get it for ya."

Marceline walked towards the tent and studied the game, Bonnibel walked up next to her and held onto her arm still looking at the prize.

"Well well! What can I do for you?" asked an older Goblin.

"That bear." asked the vampire as she pointed to the animal. "What do I have to win it."

"Well, all you have to do is take this slingshot here, knock down five of these milk bottles behind me and it's yours!" he explained.

"Five huh?... Alright I'm in."

The older girl put down a few coins and he gave her five pebbles, she picked up the small toy and smiled over to the princess. "Ready for your prize?"

"Marcy.. this is all sweet but you have to know where to hit these things and how hard! It's really all math and it's not guaranteed you'll actually make the bottle fall even WITH mathematical knowledge."

"Bonnie, you're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"I was a mischievous little kid at one point in my life." she said with a smile as she took aim.

She brought back the pebble in the band and releasing her first shot - she made it. She took aim again and released - knocking over the second bottle, then the third and forth. She finally got to the last bottle and took her aim carefully, she was determined to win that bear for Bubblegum. She wasn't going to leave that tent empty handed. She pulled back the band one last time and let the pebble fly, perhaps even a little bit harder than expected. The last bottle shattered and the undead princess smiled.

"Oh my gob! You did it! You won!" said an excited candy princess.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked the vampire as she took the bear from the man, she turned and looked down at Bubblegum.

"Well.. maybe a little.." the princess blushed and looked at the ground, she then saw the bear in front of her.

"I hope you like him."

The younger girl grabbed the bear with a smile and looked up at the older princess. "I really do.. thank you."

Marceline draped her arm over Bonnibel's shoulder and led them towards some of the other games and festivities going on. That night they ate cotton candy, caramel apples - just the apple of course for the vampire, the two played a few more games - won a few prizes, but what they were really looking forward to was the fireworks that would be taking place later on.

They left about an hour before the fireworks to get a good view outside of the kingdom where it would just be the two of them. As they sat in the grass, Bubblegum giggled as she saw Marceline putting on the crown she won in a small ball toss game, she stood before the other princess with pride and a smile.

"I am the Vampire Queen! I have a complete army of the undead and living dead! I rule the night with an iron fist!" she proclaimed.

"Well you can't exactly be a Queen unless your married!" explained the candy girl.

"But I will be!" said the vampire as she sat beside her girlfriend.

"Oh really now? So whose the Vampire King?"

"Pffft. Who needs a King? Guys are so annoying and needy. 'I need my back rubbed', 'I need to shave', 'Whens dinner ready?' Gah! Such a pain!"

"Well if there is no King, how will you be Queen?"

"Well.. I was kind of hoping.. that you know.. you'd be the other Queen.." said the vampire who looked up at the sky with a scarlet blush coming across her face.

Bonnibel blushed as well and looked up at the girl. "Y..You mean.. you and I as Queen and Queen?"

The vampire's gazed dropped from the sky and met with blue eyes as she nodded. "Who else would ever make a better Queen?"

The two girl's eyes stayed locked for what felt like hours, they leaned in slowly and shared a passionate kiss as the first firework flew into the sky illuminating the night and bringing color to the earth.

* * *

The princess stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she looked up to see the Queen getting dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She walked over and placed her wet head against the older girl's back and sighed happily, the other girl looked down at her from over her shoulder.

"Well if I knew your shower worked such wonders I should have just gotten in with you." she joked as she put on her bra.

"It wasn't the shower that made me this happy."

"Oh yeah? what was it?"

Bubblegum turned the vampire around and pulled her down into a kiss which she returned. The two shared a soft and sweet kiss before both pulling away and looking into each others eyes. "I reminisced about the days when it was just you and me. No Gumball, no Finn and Jake, no Ash, no one else but us. I remembered the time we went out to the Goblin Kingdom and you won me that bear."

"Man, I remember that date." Marceline lightly chuckled and smiled. "We kissed under the fireworks and came back here because you snuck out and didn't want Peppermint Butler or your parents to notice you were gone."

"And it back fired on me because I only got a few hours of sleep and had a princess conference the next day!"

"Hey! Don't blame me I didn't know!"

"You knew! You just never listened to me!"

"I always listened! You wanted to go if I recall."

"I did, but you also could have brought me home before it was 2 a.m.! So it's completely your fault." said the princess with a smile as she turned around.

"Hey! Wait just a second!"

As Marceline grabbed Bonnibel by her arms and pulled her closer to joke about whose fault it was that night, Peppermint Butler walked in. But what he saw was the vampire firmly grabbing the surprised princess, his face turned a light shade of red from the anger building up inside of himself. He charged forward and pushed the Queen towards the sunlight of the balcony doors. Her skin sizzled and burned from the light, she hissed as she flew past the princess and her butler and hid in a shadowed corner by the smaller girl's bed.

"You shall not lay your hands on Princess Bubblegum ever again!" shouted the butler.

"Are you insane!?" yelled Marceline. "I never laid a finger on her!"

"I just saw you! You were grabbing her just like you did last time!"

"Last time?.. Peppermint what are you talking about?!" asked the confused and shocked princess.

"There is no need to lie for her your majesty. I saw the bruises from last time and I'm putting a stop to this once and for all!"

"I. Never. Touched. Her! It was all stupid Prince Gumball!" argued the vampire.

"I understand you do not like the Prince, but there is no reason for you to be making up such foolish stories and trying to blame someone else for your actions!"

Bubblegum walked towards the Queen and lightly touched the burn that was on her lovers face, she hissed as her skin was still healing from the contact with the light. The princess held the vampire's body close to hers and kissed her head before turning to her butler with a sour look on her face. "She isn't making up anything, she's not blaming anyone to cover for a lie, she's telling the truth. He did that to me."

"Your majesty, please. I understand that you two were once in love and had a great relationship, but whatever there is between you two it must end now. You're engaged to be married **next Sunday**, you will become his wife and the new Queen!"

"No!" said Marceline with anger in her voice. "No, she's not marrying him."

"Queen Marceline! You cannot say such things as this! Tell her Princess, tell her you're marrying and in love with the Prince. You don't have to take this kind of abuse!" he looked at his princess who just held the night crawler closer and looked at the floor. "Princess..?"

"I'm not going to marry him Peppermint, I'm sorry. He isn't the one I love, he isn't the man I thought he was. He yells at me, he puts his hands on me, he even almost flipped my lab desk on me... Marceline protects me from him. She fought for me that night at the banquet, she comforted me when I got my bruises from him, she makes sure I'm okay and will listen to me. Peppermint, she almost died for me.. I can't ever say the same about Prince Gumball. He's caused me pain and she makes me happy. I love **her**. I won't be marrying him next Sunday, I'm leaving the kingdom with Marceline for a few days until everything cools over. Then.. hopefully.. I can change the Royal Courts mind and marry her." Bubblegum explained as she looked into his small black eyes.

He realized she was speaking the truth, he looked at the two girls and grasped that they were in love once again. He sighed and walked towards the two slowly, he looked from his princess to the young Queen. The butler extended his hand to the vampire who hesitated but then took his small hand and looked into his eyes as he spoke.

"I see you two are serious about this. I am terribly sorry for what I have just done, I'm sorry I pushed you into the sun and burnt you. I thought this whole time you had caused her such pain, I would have never guessed him to be one who was so cruel."

"Peppermint, I may have once been cruel, heartless, and cold towards every living creature.. but you should know I would never harm Bonnibel. She means absolutely the world to me and I would only ever want her, her parents, you, and this kingdom to be safe. I understand it was a mistake for what you did, I forgive you. But we may need your help at the wedding, we need many allies to completely escape from the kingdom. I wouldn't normally ask for anyone's help in something I know I can accomplish alone, but at the wedding there will be the other Royal Candy Army attending to make sure nothing goes wrong. My vampire army will have no power that day because Gumball chose the ceremony to happen during the daylight hours. My only allies will be you, my band mates, and the princess." said Marceline with seriousness in her voice.

The small candy man kneeled before the two girls and looked at them in the eyes. "It would be an honor and a privilege to help Princess Bubblegum escape if she wishes to do so. If you are who she wants to be with, then I give my full support to you two."

The princess grabbed the small man and pulled him into her arms. "Thank you Peppermint," she said with a small sniffle and smile. "this means the world to me that you're helping."

He hugged her back and pulled away to look at the girl. "As long as you're happy and safe, I will support you 110% with whatever you may choose in life." He began to walk towards the girl's chamber door and looked back at them. "I'll leave you two be, please come down whenever you like." with that he closed the door and left the two girls alone.

Bubblegum looked over at a now completely healed Marceline who sat with her back against the wall. The princess leaned her head against the vampire's shoulder and she soon felt a cheek resting against her head.

"This isn't going to be easy." said the older girl.

"I know. But with the help of everyone we should be able to escape the Candy Kingdom."

"I'm going to get you out of here no matter what. Things aren't going to be easy after, I just hope you're ready for whatever may come."

"I've been ready since the day you told me you were taking me away. I know there are risks involved, but it's nothing we can't handle together."

The Queen kissed the top of the princess's head and they sat there and began to discuss their plans for the wedding that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

As the afternoon hours began to roll in, Bubblegum now sat in the vampire's dark room as she took a shower. She patiently waited by busying herself on some 'light reading' with a book titled 'Selections from The Principle of Relativity' written by a man who lived long before the great Mushroom War. She laid upon the bed fascinated by the book and it's contents, she used a pen to underline and circle certain notes she wished to look further into. The bathroom door opened and she looked over to see a naked vampire drying off her long black hair casually, the princess's face turned a dark shade of red and she averted her gaze from the girl.

"Marceline! I know I've seen your body before but please! You shouldn't be so comfortable walking around in such a way in front of me all the time!" she said behind her book.

"Come on, it's not as if you don't like it! I've seen you taking peaks at me in the shower."

"I do no such thing!" argued the smaller girl, her eyes then drifted lower to see the 'new addition' gone from her lovers body. "Its gone?"

"Huh? Oh you mean **that**! Yeah it's gone. When you woke me up to go take a shower I noticed it had gone away. I guess once it's filled it's purpose it just kind snakes it's way back up into my body." said the vampire with a slurp as she went back to drying her hair.

"Well that's quite strange, I wonder why the effects are only temporary."

"Who knows? Like I said maybe once it's done doing its job between the sheets it just kind of goes away."

"Goes away.. Marceline could you please come here?"

"Yeah?"

The Queen stood before the princess with her towel now wrapped around her waist as she cleaned out her ear with her finger. The princess then removed the girl's towel and lightly rubbed her lover's lower lips. She could feel the vampire becoming lightly wet and warm from her touch, she looked up and saw a blush coming across the girl's face.

"B-Bonnie what are you doing?"

"I wonder if it's just sexual acts that will bring it out in general or if it's just the chemical during sex will make your lower genitalia shift."

"So you're just using me for research!?" asked a still blushing vampire.

"More or less. Now just concentrate on the feelings."

"I'm not gonna be your guinea pig! No way! I'm not a sci-"

The princess cut the vampire off with a kiss as she still rubbed the soft lower lips, she could feel the girl becoming wetter under her fingers. She gently entered her middle finger and began pumping in and out. The night crawler took a sharp breath of air as she moaned against the smaller girl's lips, she glided her tongue against the smaller girl's bottom lip and deepened their kiss. Her forked tongue massaged against the small soft tongue of the candy princess as she was still being touched. Just then Bubblegum pulled away from the Queen and took her finger out and looked down at the girl's sex.

"Hm.. you're still the same, I guess it's just the chemical that will change your body... I'll be right back I need to take some notes on this while you get dressed."

"What!? You're not going to finish what you started!?" argued the vampire.

The princess continued to walk to her room and softly close the door behind her. Marceline grumbled as she picked up her towel and wiped the wetness from her lower region and walked to her drawer and grabbed some underwear.

"Pfft. Last time I'm her guinea pig, she didn't even help me finish! What kind of shit is that? Next time I've got her begging I'm just going to say 'oh no sorry I have to go do something.' That'll teach her! Glib Gobbit."

The Queen pulled up her underwear, grabbed a ripped pair of blue jeans from her pile of clothes on the floor and slipped into those. She threw on her bra, an old red and white baseball tee shirt, and pulled hair hair into a ponytail. She was still grumbling as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth as the princess came back in with her notebook writing notes.

"That's very strange for the chemical side effects to be only temporary, I probably should go back to the library and get that book."

"Oh no! You're not gonna make me your science experiment again!" said the vampire, toothpaste foam was dripping from her mouth as she continued to brush.

"Come on, Marceline. It's not as if it's not a win-win situation for you and I!"

"Win-win? How is it 'win-win' if I'm stuck struggling with these shifts and you just get to write down notes!?"

Bonnibel looked up from her notebook and walked towards the bathroom where the vampire had gone to rinse out her mouth. As she spit out the water from her mouth the princess pushed the older girl against the wall and caressed her body gently.

"If you think about it, you do get to have a bit of fun with me while we experiment."

"How so..."

"Well, I do need to see how your body shifts and if you're fertile or not. So how do you suppose we find out?"

"Through note taking..?"

"Well, yes but the best part about science are the experiments."

The candy girl stood on her toes as she pushed their lips together gently, she snaked her arms around the Queens neck as she felt arms wrapping around her waist. The older girl's kisses trailed from the soft pink lips under hers to the girl's jawline and finally resting on the pink neck. She began to plant soft kisses on the princess' jugular vein, she could hear the girl moan lightly. But as she was about to take a small about of color from the girl there was a knock at her door. The vampire looked down at the blushing princess, she heard a knock again.

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Bubblegum.

"No."

The older girl held onto the princess's hand as she walked towards her bedroom door, she grabbed the door handle and twisted the knob. On the other side of the door was one of her younger vampire soldiers who bowed before his ruler.

"Queen Marceline."

"Is there a problem?"

"None that we know of."

"Then what is it?"

"Is Princess Bonnibel with you?"

The younger girl poked her head out from behind the Queen and looked at the young vampire.

"What's the matter?" asked the princess.

"It's Prince Gumball."

"What does he want" asked the vampire Queen aggravated.

"He wishes to speak with the both of you downstairs. He had intended to come up and ask you himself, but we wouldn't dare let him come within a hundred feet of you after what he did. I was sent to convey the message to you, your majesty."

"Speak with us? Did he say why?"

"No, your majesty. He just said that he needs to speak with you both as soon as possible, there will be three vampires by your side as you go out to talk to him for security."

The princess gazed up at her lover who was deeply in thought, she didn't have much of an expression but she could tell that the older girl was suspicious. She felt her hand being held tighter as the girl spoke.

"Tell him, we will be down there in a few moments. But as far as security, it is for the princess not me."

"Yes my Queen." bowed the younger vampire.

Marceline looked down at Bonnibel and kissed her forehead, she walked out of her room still holding onto the younger girls hand. As she shut her bedroom door, she walked down her hallway with two hooded muscular vampires and the young messenger as guards. The Queen wasn't sure what the prince was wanting to talk about, but she was going to make sure if there was another fight going to break out, she wasn't going to be the one in the hospital this time around.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Gumball wants to talk to them! But about what? And I hope this chapter has answered some of the questions I was asked, plus I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly. Personal things came up and it's gotten in my way from writing more, hopefully that will change soon! I'd love to get some reviews guys :D please?  
**


	20. The Meeting and Songs About The Past

**A/N: Hey guys, nothing major to state this chapter only wanted to give you guys the names of the songs used in this chapter like always :D I see some of you like the songs I pick so hopefully you will enjoy these two, both of which being my personal favorite songs. Enjoy!**

**One Summer's Day (Piano Only Version) - Joe Hisaishi** **/ ****River (Acoustic) - Lights [As always the lyrics will be italicized so it's not always a thought. And the timing may be a bit off for the first song with the story, but still enjoy the beautiful piece!]  
**

* * *

The two girls sat in a small parlor room on the west side of the castle while awaiting the Prince to come in. Inside the room was a small fire place, a bookshelf which held a few books on different subjects or just some casual reading, a few windows which were closed shut so that the sun wouldn't shine through, a small coffee table, a few couches, and an old brown antique upright piano. As Bubblegum looked through one of the old books from the shelf, the vampire sat quietly at the piano playing a few small random pieces of music. The princess put the small book away and walked over towards her lover, she glanced over her shoulder with a smile as she quietly listened.

"I wish I had learned to play as a kid.." the Queen started with a light sigh. "Whenever Simon and I found one, they were always destroyed. And since my dad never really saw a point in me learning music over learning what it takes to rule the Nightosphere.. I never got a chance to play instruments until I had made the axe into a bass. It kind of sucks."

"This one was actually mine would you believe it?" said the princess as she sat down.

"You play piano?"

"I used to. Although I do remember one song I played all the time when it was younger."

"Well come on! Play something for me!" The vampire moved over and set the candy girl in the middle so she could have full reach of every key.

"Marceline! I hardly remember anything I learned! It's been so long since I've sat down and played.."

"Please Bonnie?" the older girl said with a pout. "For me?"

The princess shook her head with a soft smile before she turned her gaze back to the piano. She lightly played a few notes before recalling the song she had played long ago. She gently placed her hands on the right keys before beginning the song, she was delicate with the old piano as she played. Her mind wondered back to the days when she would be in here with Peppermint Butler or her mother by her side. She would play this song many times on bright sunny days or days when she had cried, for some reason this song had always had a special place in her heart no matter how much she had grown up.

The Queen watched the younger girl's hands skillfully play the instrument as if she had never stopped, her eyes drifted from the keys to her lovers eyes. She could see almost a new side to the girl she loved, she could see so many different emotions across her face - happiness, sadness, anger, loneliness, just a few of the things expressed.

Bubblegum continued to play her song out as her mind went from her own past to the days she shared with the young Queen. The days as young ladies when they would either silently read together, they would share stories unheard by anyone else, when they would fight and how they would reconcile their differences afterwards, how they had broken up on such bad terms to the days as they grew older. When Marceline had first reappeared after such a long time away with Finn trying to get her to go to the movies, when they encountered the door lord together, before she left for her tour and when she had come back, their first kiss after such a long time, the first time they touched each other, the first time they made love. She looked back on all of these memories as those she wished to keep forever, she wanted to keep making memories she could look back on and smile at every single one of them.

The vampire listened to the song and could hear every emotion one could possibly feel being laid out in such beautiful notes, ones she wished she could express through her own instruments. As she closed her eyes she also began to think of her long life and how it has been to her. During the Mushroom War when she was alone and then Simon had found her, when he completely lost his sanity and forgot about her, to the day she finally returned home to her mother and father that had missed her dearly. As she grew up, her father eating her fries, to the day she met the princess, their terrible break up, Ash - the things he had done to her, and remembering things she had long since buried away. But the memories that made her smile were all shared with Bonnibel - ones that she would always recall - dates, fights, late nights together, the smaller things they would do together, everything that could ever make her happy. She opened her eyes once again and looked at the younger girl as she finished her song, a soft smile on her face.

The princess looked over to her and gave a smile in return. "What?" she asked with a small giggle.

"That was beautiful, you really should play more often."

"Well, I'm always so busy. And like I said I don't remember much."

"It's okay. We can learn how to play together, but you should at least play this song more for me."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Anything you want."

As the two girls leaned in for a kiss there was a knock at the door, the Queen gave a defeating sigh before glancing over her shoulder and shouting back. "Yes?"

Just then her young messenger vampire stepped into the room with his hood down, he bowed before dryly stating "Prince Gumball is here."

Bubblegum stood from the piano first and straightened out her dress before the Prince walked in. The young Queen stood next and stretched before sitting on the couch which rested on the left side of the fireplace. She looked up from under bangs and saw the Prince kiss the young girl, she lightly bounced her leg to distract her mind. Even though she knew the candy girl loved her dearly and that they would be running away together in exactly ten days, she couldn't stand seeing them act like a couple. It would infuriate her when he kissed her, held her, joked around with her, every little thing would set her off, but again she knew it would be best to stay quiet and cool so he wouldn't suspect anything. As the prince and princess sat across from her on the other couch, her three body guards stood behind her closely making sure the young man wouldn't try to hurt their Queen.

"So Bubba boy, what did you want us here for?" asked the vampire girl.

"Well.. I called you both here to hopefully give a peace offering to you."

"A peace offering?" questioned the confused princess.

"Yes. I know we didn't exactly become the best of friends since I had proposed to Bonnibel, but I was hoping you would reconsider our standings if I were to offer you some sort of apology for how I acted and what I've done."

"..Go on." said the Queen suspiciously.

"A camping trip. You, Bonnibel, myself, Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn and your friends - four days in a cabin built by my great great Uncle Samuel Gumball a few years after the Great Mushroom War. Of course in time we have refurnished the cabin and it's quite homely there, we have a fire pit in the backyard, running water, plumbing, everything. There are lakes to go swimming and fishing in, you can hunt if you'd like, and at night you can see every star and constellation possible. What do you say?"

Marceline leaned forward and rested upon her knees as she thought of the offer. In her mind she was trying her best to process whether this is really out of an act of kindness or is he just up to something. On one hand she could be walking right into her demise and on the other she could be going out and actually having fun with her friends. It really didn't matter to her if he was actually trying to be nice, either way she was going to take his bride to be. She wouldn't let a simple boy like him trick her, but then again who was she to pass up a free camping trip with plumbing instead of having to use the bathroom in a hole she dug while wiping her buttocks with a leaf. She cringed as she remembered the last time she did that while on tour - she accidentally wiped her bottom with poison ivy after using the bathroom. Needless to say she wasn't exactly the most comfortable on stage that night.

"So do we have a trip?" asked Gumball.

The Queen looked up at him and gave a deep sigh. "We do."

"Well alright then it's settled! We leave tomorrow morning!" he said with a smile.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

The vampire leaned over the table and looked at him straight in the eyes without blinking as she spoke. "Lets make one thing clear, I will kill you if you try any funny business with me alright? The last time we fight I was going easy on you, next time you try hitting me or anything I will not hesitate to turn into the thing that haunts your nightmares and rip your fucking head off. Understand? I have no guilt whatsoever when it comes to killing, don't try to test me on it either. That will cost you your arms got it?"

The Prince swallowed hard before nodding his head furiously and standing. "Y-yes I understand. I'll go ahead and arrange everything and send out a notice to everyone!"

"Alright.." the Queen smiled as looked to the princess. "Bonnie want to help me pack?"

"Whose going to help me pack?"

"Did you forget you were a princess... you **do** have a butler, sadly that didn't come in my title description."

* * *

***The Next Morning***

Marceline yawned as she stood at the entrance of the candy kingdom wearing her sunhat that shielded her body from the bright sun. She fine with going on the Prince's little camping trip, but what she wasn't so keen on was having to wake up so early in the day. Everyone had arrived on time and Jake decided the luggage and everyone could just ride on his back - of course excluding Flame Princess, Bongo, Lady Rainicorn, Keila, and the vampire Queen.

"Ugh are we done yet? I'm beginning to live again from boredom and this heat!" complained the gray skinned girl.

"Just about Marcy! " started Finn with a smile. "Just a few more things to check off before we head out!"

The vampire waved her hand and sat floating in the air, just then she felt a pair of cold hands grab onto her flesh. She jumped a bit from the contact and turned to see a hooded Keila who was crying from laughter.

"Oh man! I didn't think I'd ever be able to scare you!"

"That isn't funny!" the older vampire said as she punched her friends arm.

"Ow! Hey come on! It was all in good fun! But lets get down to the real details."

"Details? On what exactly..?"

Keila pulled her friend down to her level and had a wide grin on her face. "So when should I distract Gumball to leave for you?"

"What are you talking about!"

"You know! When you and Bubblegum start to do the nasty things in the night you two do." she said with a wink.

The Queen's face turned fifteen different shades of red in ten seconds from her friends statement. She glanced over her shoulder to the princess who looked down at her from on top of Jake's back, giving a smile and wave to the gray girl. The vampire smiled and waved back before hearing her friend snicker, returning her gaze back to the younger night crawler she huffed.

"Look, I know you know about me and Bonnie's little 'fun nights' as you call them, but please don't make it obvious. You know we have to do this right if she's leaving with me, I don't want to jeopardize anything."

"Marceline, come on. I'm your best friend do you really think I'd do anything like that? I'm just messing around, I know you're serious about her. I've never seen you this way before I'm not going to do anything to screw up what you two have. We're gonna make sure you two get out of here, you know I've got your back."

"Thank you, really." The Queen hugged her friend tightly, but before she released she whispered into the girl's tan ear. "By the way, next time you want to be discreet about what you do at night too - try not screaming Guy's name loudly."

The younger vampire's expression went blank as a blush creeped over her face. The Queen laughed as her friend chased her around the large yellow dog punching her and screaming how she 'hated' her so much. Their friends looked at the two of them thoroughly confused on what had just happened, all they could make of the situation was either the older vampire had pulled a prank on her friend or they were playing around.

"Hey! If you two are done chasing one another we got to get ready to go!" called Guy.

Keila stopped mid flight, covering her face with her hood and nodded. She could feel her friend leaning against her and had that same old classic smug look upon her face. She didn't even bother to look over instead she just waited to hear her friend laugh at her - which she in fact did. The two girl's drifted towards their friends and hovered next to the dog.

"Okay! Onward Jake!" Finn said as he pointed his swords towards the horizon with a proud smile.

"Uh.. dude? The forest is the other way.." Jake explained.

The hero stood silent for a moment before pointing his sword again, but in the right direction this time. "Like I said! Onward!"

The magical dog led the way towards the forests they were headed for with the two vampire's, Flame Princess, his rainbow colored girlfriend, and the musical ghost. Every so often the Queen would look over to the candy princess and would see her trying her best to be comfortable with Gumball holding her or kissing her. She scoffed at one of their kiss whole rolling her eyes. Bubblegum gave an apologetic look to her lover knowing it surely bothered her to see her acting such a way with the man who no longer loved, but they both really couldn't do much considering they were trying their best to keep their relationship unnoticeable to anyone. Especially the Prince who still hadn't known that there was something going on between the two girls.

"Anyone up for a game?" Finn asked.

"What kind of game?" asked FP.

Lady Rainicorn said something in her own native tongue with a smile, Jake of course translated that she had suggested they play the game of 'I Spy'.

"Yeah, I could go for some I spy I guess" said the older vampire with a shrug. "Whose first?"

"I'll go!" said the ghost. "I spy with my little eye..."

* * *

***Much Later That Day***

"So the horse was like THAT'S NOT A PINEAPPLE THAT'S MY UNCLE!"

The group of friends burst into laughter from the joke the young hero had just told, echoing through the forest as they sat around the fire pit just outside of the cabin. It took everyone quite some time to actually compose themselves and finally calm down.

"Oh boy" Jake began as he wiped a tear from his eye. "That was a good one, buddy. I wouldn't have ever guessed Choose Goose would be the one to tell you that story."

"Choose Goose is quite the guy I must admit." said the Prince with a small chuckle.

The forest became a bit quieter - the only noise being that of the fire crackling, a few insects here and there, and Marceline strumming a few tunes out from her acoustic guitar. The song she was playing was rather soothing and calming, almost as if it were some kind of lullaby. Bubblegum glanced over to her lover and saw a small amount of emptiness upon the older girl's face.

"You okay over there?" she asked.

The vampire looked over slightly confused before realizing what the girl was talking about. "Oh. Well, yeah. It's just this old song I wrote a while ago. Nothing really special about it, just gets my thoughts wondering about different things every time I play it."

"Nothing really special about it? It must be something for you to have written a song about it."

"Yeah," began the younger vampire. "every song you've ever written always has some type of deep meaning to it or story to go along. And I've never heard you play that."

The Queen shrugged as she continued to pick at her guitar. "It's just an old song like I said. I never really thought about it being something I'd want to share with a lot of people. It's more of a song I wrote to myself you know? Something just to remember all that had ever happened to me when I was growing up."

"Would you play it for us?" asked Flame princess. "I mean, if you want to of course."

"Yeah!" said Finn with a smile. "Come on, Marcy! Play it!"

"I don't know.. I've never sang this to anyone else. So for me to play it now.. I don't know it just seems somewhat like I'm telling you all a delicate story about a chapter in my life."

"But some of us are your closest friends, why hide something from us when you could help us understand?" Guy asked.

The vampire stood from her seat quietly and looked at the ground, "because even some of the people I care most about shouldn't ever know what I've dealt with during my life." with those words she grabbed her guitar and walked into the dark house.

"Is that normal?" asked Gumball.

"No. Let me go check up on her, she probably just needs someone to talk to." said Bubblegum as she rose from her seat as well. She could feel the prince holding onto her wrist lightly, she turned to see a concern look upon his face almost as if he was telling her not to go alone. She gave a light smile to assure him she'd be alright. "Just stay here and continue with the fire, I'll go make sure she's okay."

The prince finally let go and watched his fiance walk into the dark house. She closed the door behind her when she entered, she stood in the living room area before heading up the stairs and taking a right turn down a hallway. She took the first left then another right and came to the vampire's door, she softly knocked before entering. As she opened the door she saw the vampire pulling her shirt down and was now standing in her tank top and sweat pants.

"Turning in early?"

The older girl looked over to her with a small sigh and nod. "Yeah, I just suddenly feel drained. Maybe it's because I'm thinking too much about this stupid song."

Bubblegum closed the door softly and walked towards the Queen, she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and held her gently. She rested her forehead against the girl's shoulder as she felt arms being wrapped around her as well.

"I feel almost as if this is my fault."

"How? This isn't your fault at all. I told you it's just a delicate song is all, it's just something I'm not open about."

"If you're not even open with me about it I know it must bother you deeply. So I feel as if me bringing it up made you feel depressed."

The vampire stood quietly, resting her cheek against the thick pink hair. Silence once again made its presence within the room, she couldn't help but feel somehow disappointed in herself for never sharing this song - even with the princess. After writing the song so long ago she promised herself that she would never sing this to anyone, no matter what. No living or dead being has ever heard the song, she liked it'd that way for so long that she kept it hidden from the rest of the world. But she felt wrong keeping this from the girl she loved, eventually she was going to question the song although she wasn't expecting it so soon. She knew she would be breaking her own promise, but who else would ever actually take to heart the words and music more than the candy girl?

"Bonnie?"

The princess looked up at the girl before answering. "Yes?"

"I'll play it for you, only you."

"No. You don't have to, you know I'm perfectly okay with never listening to it if you don't want to play it. I understand it's really okay."

"No. It's not. The only reason I never played it before was because I kept it hidden from everyone else for so long. And I suppose if I'm ever going to let someone hear this.. I'd rather it be you."

Marceline sat the princess on her bed before reaching over and grabbing the guitar. She sat next to the girl before placing her fingers on the frets and breathing softly out her mouth. But as she was about to play she felt a hand over hers, she looked to see Bubblegum staring at her with worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Bonnibel, I swear I want to. I'm okay with playing this for you, you deserve to know all about me - including my darkest times."

The candy girl nodded once before removing her hand from her lovers. Again with another soft breath, the vampire began to pick at her guitar and sing the song unheard by anyone else - until now.

"_Out across cities I see buildings burn into piles and watch the world in wonder as mountains turn into tiles. And trees losing their leaves, and our faces becoming tired. I wish I could discover something that doesn't expire, come and stumble me. Take me river, carry me far. Lead me river, like a mother. Take me over, to some other unknown. Put me in the undertow. Such are the things that make a kingdom rumble and shatter, the same dynamic that another day would never matter. It really just depends on who's giving and who's receiving, and things that don't make sense are always a little deceiving. Come and stumble me. Take me river, carry me far. Lead me river, like a mother. Take me over, to some other unknown. Put me in the undertow. Take me river, carry me far. Lead me river, like a mother. Take me over, to some other unknown. Put me in the undertow. I want to know where you're going, a follower following. Changing but never changed, claiming but never claimed. Take me river, carry me far. Lead me river, like a mother. Take me over, to some other unknown. Put me in the undertow. Take me river, carry me far. Lead me river, like a mother. Take me over, to some other unknown. Put me in the undertow_."

As the Queen finished her song she sat in silence waiting for any reply to her song. A few minutes rolled by the two before she had glanced over to the princess, she looked into the blue eyes that looked back at her.

"Well?"

"What exactly is that song about that you didn't want anyone to know?"

"It.. It's about my life during the war and when I was with Simon, well Ice King, for a while." she began as she set her guitar against the wall and returning to her bed. "I saw so much as a child that many don't ever see in a full lifetime. I've met people, I just experienced so much growing up that way that.. it really all just spilled out one day and this song came to be."

"So why would you keep this hidden for so long?" Bubblegum asked as she sat closer to the older girl and placed her hand over a gray one.

"Because.. I don't talk about that time much with anyone. Sure I could tell you multiple stories about things I've been through and things that had happened before and after.. but how can you truly explain everything you ever felt without seeming weak? Back then.. I was just a kid. I was lost, alone, scared, confused, just.. so many things until I met Simon before he became the Ice King. He took care of me, led me down the right path in life, was there for me."

"So I take it he was the river you spoke about in your song?"

"Partly him. And of course my mother when she came back into my life. Things were still chaotic even when I came back home, we were dealing with things I hadn't yet quite understood. Like why we were forced to live in the wastelands for a while, why we didn't have our own kingdom, why everyone feared or hated us. It's really all just tied in together. It's so much I haven't talked about in so long or ever that for me to play that in front of everyone and especially Gumball?.. I became almost scared again."

"But why? I mean of course I can understand Gumball, but why would you only sing this to me?"

"Because you never ran away even when I told you've made blood spill upon lands or when I actually showed you I was a monster. You didn't run and cower in fear from me. You knew who I was, I'm the daughter of a demon and a vampire.. I've lived quite a long life and yet.. you still never ran away from me. So for me to share this piece of my life with you, it only felt natural to me because I knew you wouldn't run again. Yes my friend's know who I am, but they'll never know me like you do."

Blue eyes gazed into crimson ones as she listened to the older girl. She could see every bit of soul and love in the vampire as she spoke, she always knew Marceline loved her and would share everything with her. But she also knew this was a very touchy subject to the girl, one they never talked about much because it would either end up in the Queen becoming extremely quiet or distant from her. She lightly caressed the girl's face before she spoke.

"I know that that was always something that would bother you and you didn't like to talk about it. For you to open up like this to me for the first time.. it makes me happy to know you trust me. I'm not going to run away and I'm not going to let you go again, I made that mistake once before. I don't care if everyone see's you as a monster."

"But you've seen it too, I'm just glad you never ran away."

"I didn't run because I saw past the monster inside you. I get to see a side of you no one else does like you said, I get to see this amazing girl who loves me and will do anything for me. I always thought that I wanted someone more like me, someone I could have intellectual conversations with, someone who is always polite and courteous, someone who doesn't slack off and gets their job done."

"Someone like Gumball."

"Yes." Bubblegum said with a small chuckle. "But I realized.. he may have been what I wanted in someone.. but he isn't what I needed. What I needed - was you. You take care of me, you actually listen to everything I say, you protect me, you go the extra mile for me, you've even fought for me and almost died for me. I couldn't ever be without you in my life again.. I thought I could because you left and I thought I had fallen in love when it really was just infatuation. I could never love someone like I love you. You were my first love, first kiss, first.. well everything! I just know now you're the one I never want to be without."

The two girls leaned in and shared a sweet gentle kiss, as they pulled away they rested their foreheads together.

"Stay with me tonight?" asked Marceline.

"Where else would I possibly sleep?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I just want to give a big sorry about me taking so long to update. I do work on my stories a little each day or as much as I can and as soon as I post one chapter, I immediately start working on the next one. I just feel bad taking so long to write but like I've said so many times before life has gotten a bit hectic for me. I'm trying my best to change my schedule about so I can work more on my chapters and post sooner. But how about some reviews guys? please? :**


	21. The Nightmare and Asking for a Favor

_'Please hold on just a little longer! I swear I'll be there soon.'_

The girl thought to herself as she flew deeply into the forest as fast as she could. She could feel the stress that had begun to spread through her body from using all her strength to fly as fast as possible, but she wasn't going to let something as small as that keep her from where she needed to go. Her breathing became hard and husky as she drifted down and started to run, if she ran any faster you would have sworn she was still flying. She tripped and fell face first into the ground scraping her face roughly against the grass and a few rocks. As she pulled herself up she looked down and began to see red drops falling on her shirt, she put her fingers to her nose and realized she was bleeding. She shook it of and got back to running.

As an opening could be seen at the edge of the wooded area, a smile grew on her face. She ran through thorn bushes, past tree branches that hit her, and a few more rocks that had tripped her slightly. Upon reaching the opening she breathed heavily as her eyes looked out into the clearing, in the middle of the field stood the princess wearing a simple white dress with a smile on her face. She extended her hand forward, gesturing for her lover to come closer to her.

The girl walked with a small limp towards the younger girl as quickly as she could, she felt a sharp sensation spreading throughout her body as she came closer and closer to the girl. She could clearly see the dress had changed from being simple to that of a wedding dress as she stood before the princess. Her breathing was still heavy as she felt smaller arms being wrapped around her body, holding her gently as if she were going to break. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around the girl as well and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I told you I'd be here, nothing is going to separate us ever again."

She then heard a deep chuckle, it sounded as if it was the laughter of a mentally insane person. Confused, the girl opened her eyes and looked up to only see Prince Gumball standing before her with an evil grin upon his face and his eyes were that of a killer. Her body froze and her mouth was slightly ajar as she stared at the person before her.

"I guess you must have been expecting someone else, yes? Oh, and as far as never separating you two again? I can fix that right now." He pulled out a dagger from behind his back and stabbed her directly in the heart. She gasped as she could feel her heart pounding through her chest trying it's best to stay as much alive as possible. She stumbled backwards and could feel her foot almost slip off the edge of a cliff, she looked down once and then back up at him holding the princess with the same look upon his face.

"Hope you have a nice long nap.. In hell."

The candy girl pushed her from his weapon and off the cliff, she fell back keeping her eyes on the princess with tears streaming down her face. She descended down from the land and stared at the sky in complete shock before her body turned over mid way through her fall. Her form colliding with that of heavier rocks at the bottom, she could feel her skull and bones crack as she landed.

* * *

Marceline shot up from dream and sat up on the bed, breathing quickly and shakily. She could feel a thin sheet of sweat across her body as she clutched onto her mattress cover and began to shake. She then felt a small hand placed upon her back, she jumped and ended up falling off the bed before scrambling towards the wall next to her bed.

"Marceline? Are you okay?" asked Bubblegum with a concerned look upon her face. "Why are you shaking and breathing like that?"

The girl's breathing became slower and calmer as she realized she was awake. Placing her hand over her heart, she searched for the scar from her nightmare only to feel her own smooth skin. She sighed heavily before looking up into the eyes of the princess who had sat before her on the floor with a concerned look.

"I-It's nothing.. Just a nightmare.."

"Nightmare? You haven't had a nightmare since you were 900 years old.. Something had have scared you to the point you would even have a dream that scared you like this, but nothing scares you.."

"Only one thing scares me.."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing.. I'll be okay." the vampire answered as she stood from the ground and laid face down back in her bed. She could feel the princess turn her onto her back and a small amount of weight on her hips. Opening her eyes, she could see the girl giving her a begging look to tell her what was wrong. The Queen began to turn her face away before she felt soft hands holding her gaze to that of blue eyes.

"Please, Marceline?"

"Bonnie come on.. I really don't want to ta-" she was cut off by lips that had been placed against hers. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and kissed back.

The princess pulled away first and caressed her lover's face gently. "Please.."

The Queen gave a deep sigh before answering. "I'm scared that.."

"Yes?"

"..I'm scared that you'll change your mind. Deep down I'm truly terrified that in the end I won't be enough or what you actually need.. that maybe you'll wake up one day and realize that your feelings have changed. That maybe you'll push me away again and fall in love with Gumball again. You'll marry him and just leave me for good.."

Bubblegum pushed herself up from the girl and rested her hands on the vampire's shoulders as she gazed down at her. "Excuse me what?"

"I'm scared you're gonna leave and not come back, that you'll realize you love him and not me."

The princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. The only girl she ever loved actually felt that she would leave her again? And for Gumball? She would admit that at one point she thought she loved him, but it was really just infatuation. She moved off the vampire and laid down on her place in the bed, her back turned to the other girl.

"Bonnie? You okay..?"

She didn't answer, she gripped tightly onto the sheet beneath her and kept silent. This time the princess felt the Queen roll her onto her back with red eyes looking down at her.

"Talk to me.."

"About what."

"About why the sky is blue, what do you think I want to talk about?"

"The answer is that the blue light is scattered by the air molecules in the atmosphere, referred to as 'Rayleigh scattering'. The blue wavelength is scattered more, because the scattering effect increases with the inverse of the fourth power of the incident wavelength. And to answer your dream - Why would you ever be scared of such a thing!?" She answered as she sat up and came face to face with the girl.

"I think it's pretty common to be scared of the girl you love, whose engaged by the way, to have second thoughts on how she actually feels!"

"I may be engaged but that doesn't mean I actually love him!"

"Oh really? Cause when you got that fancy little ring on your finger you told me you loved him but where falling for me! Now explain that oh great scientist!"

"You ever consider maybe it was infatuation with him? Oh probably not because your head is always somewhere else when we bring him up!"

"Well maybe because I don't care about him enough to actually want to talk about him!"

"And you think I care for him?! He means nothing to me now!"

"Oh please show me how he means nothing now!"

Bubblegum once again straddled the vampire's hips as she pulled down the sleeve of her sleep shirt. She gripped onto her shoulder, revealing her bite mark and looked in the red eyes of the girl she loved. "I did let you do this if you recall. I gave my everything over to you that night. My heart, my soul, I gave you everything of me.. I tell you I love you every single day and only ever want you to touch me the way you did that night. I love **you** and if you were to ever bet your title that I would ever turn my back on you and be with him.. that's one bet you would lose in a heart beat. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not marrying Gumball.. I want to marry **you**. I don't want to be Bonnibel Gumball.. I want to be Bonnibel Abadeer someday. I pushed you out of my life once before.. I'm not doing it a second time."

Marceline gazed into the eyes of the princess before crashing their lips together and holding her close. "I want you to be Bonnibel Abadeer too.. I'm just terrified you'll actually leave again. I'm not sure why, but it haunts me sometimes and every time it does.. it sucks to see you with him and not me."

"You're my one and only.. I'm not going to leave you again, we've got it right this time. There's no one else I'd rather be with, but you."

"I love you, Bonnibel."

"I love you too, Marceline."

The Queen laid the princess down on her back gently as she kissed her again, pulling her body on top of her lover. She could feel the candy girl wrap her arms around her gray neck as she glided her hands down onto her small hips. She moved her lips to the princess' jawline and down her neck, lightly nibbling on the candy skin. She could hear small gasps escaping the girls mouth, she couldn't help but smirk against the sensitive pink skin. As she had begun to snake her hand down towards the girl's lower region there was a knock at the bedroom door.

The vampire grumbled in annoyance before calling over her shoulder. "What!"

"It's me!"

"Whose me? I don't know a me!"

The door opened before a voice spoke again. "It's me... woah! Okay! Well then I guess I see you two are finally up."

The princess made a small noise as she hid under the covers and huddled next to her lover who laughed a bit before speaking. "Well, I guess that's more of Bonnibel you need to see huh, Keila?"

"Just a tad bit." she said as she covered her eyes from the two. "Well, we were going to go head out to the lake. I had originally came to see if you two were coming, but I guess you had other plans in mind."

"Yeah you think so?"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to go out and swim for a while.. I could do some reading." the princess said as she uncovered her head.

"..you come camping out in the woods, we have a cabin, you're able to swim and have fun... yet you want to read?"

"What's wrong with some reading?"

"Nothing's wrong with reading! I just say you need some fun in your life," started the vampire before leaning into the girl's ear, "outside the sheets."

Bubblegum blushed before smacking the Queen with her pillow, she turned to smile at the younger vampire. "We'll be down in just a little bit."

"Alright!" she said with a chuckle. "Just don't take too long! I don't want to walk in on something I shouldn't have to see again!"

The Queen threw her pillow at the door as her friend left while laughing. She huffed and then turned to the princess who got up from the bed and walked over to her bag on the floor. She floated over on her stomach and looked over the girl's shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin' for Bonnie?"

"My bathing suit? What else would I be looking for?"

"You don't mean we actually have to go do you..?"

The princess stood with her swimwear in her hands as she walked towards the bathroom. "You got me up, I would've slept all day hadn't you woken me. Now you're stuck going outside today, so get dressed!"

* * *

The outfit the princess had chosen to wear was a pink sweetheart bandeau bikini with white shorts and her hair up in a ponytail. After tucking a few strands of hair into place she opened the door to see the vampire laying on the bed wearing a pair of jeans with black shoes and her bra.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Bubblegum.

"What's the point? It's not as if I can actually go out in the water anyways."

"Maybe I shouldn't go then either. I don't want you being alone on the shore, it's not fair."

"No, it's fine really. I mean, I'll have Keila for company anyways so knowing her we'll probably just write some new songs while you guys go swimming. Plus there's also flame princess who can't go near the water."

"Even still, it's not fair at all to you or them."

The vampire sat up on the bed and looked over towards the smaller girl. "Bonnie, it's okay really. I want you to have fun! I need to work on some new material anyways. I've only written one song in the past few days, to me that's really not that great. I should have at least three or four songs written by now, so go have fun I'll be right there on the shore if you want to see me."

"Are you sure?" asked the princess as the Queen got off the bed.

"I'm positive." she answered as she kissed the girl's forehead.

"Fine," Bubblegum started with a small sigh, "but you had better get dressed soon! We need to get downstairs so we can leave."

"Don't rush me woman! Besides they can wait, it takes me less than ten seconds to get ready compared to you."

"Oh, compared to me huh?"

"Yes! Why all I have to do is brush my teeth and put on a shirt! So ha!"

The princess looked over to the red plaid shirt that laid out on the bed, she glanced up to see the vampire with a confident smile upon her face. She walked over and grabbed the shirt as she headed for the door with a smile herself.

"Where are you going with my shirt?"

"It's **my** shirt today! So hurry up and get dressed Ms. Ten Seconds. I'll meet you downstairs!" she said as she blew her lover a kissed as she walked out the door.

* * *

Everyone aside from the Queen were down in the living room were ready to go out and have some fun by the lake. Finn and Jake decided to have a "manliest man contest" with Bongo and Guy while they waited. They were striking poses to flex their muscles in front of the girls, the only one who seemed to actually be enjoying it was Jake who could make his muscles bigger for a blushing Lady. Flame Princess and Keila just looked at them all blankly wondering what was so special about the boys flexing the muscles they all didn't have.

Bubblegum gazed out the back door admiring the scenery when she felt a pair of firm arms wrap around her waist. She smiled at first thinking it was her lover trying to be sweet, but when she glanced over her shoulder she was met with another pair of candy lips against hers. Her smile faded rather quickly.

"You look great today." said the Prince trying to be charming.

"Oh, well.. thank you, Gumball. You look good too?"

The prince that day wore a basic light blue tank top to go along with his green swim shorts, he didn't bother to do his hair so it was rather messy. The princess figured he was trying his best to be 'rugged' or some sort. It didn't exactly work for him like he had planned out.

"So are we all ready to go?" he asked the group of friends with a smile.

"Well, looks like someones in a hurry to forget one more."

They all looked up the stairs to see Marceline floating down gracefully, she had her bass strung behind her back and held onto her umbrella. As she landed on the floor she flipped her bangs smoothly out of her face, she gazed over at the prince with cold eyes.

"Ah. I see you decided to join us Queen Marceline." he said nicely.

"Just Marceline and I had intended to come to begin with."

"Splendid," he stated dryly. "Let's get going than shall we?"

"YEAH!" yelled an excited Finn who threw off his shirt and ran out the door, Jake followed closely behind.

"Do they even know where they're going..?" asked the Prince as he stared out after the two.

"Not a clue, but they're adventurers. Let's just let them have their fun shall we?" said Marceline as she opened her umbrella and floated out into the daylight behind her friends.

* * *

Out at the lake Finn and Jake had decided to swing off a rope that had been tied to the tree nearest to the lake. They all seemed to be enjoying the small lift into the air. Marceline and Keila sat under a bigger umbrella the younger vampire brought along with Flame Princess who was entertaining herself with burning a few leaves and twigs. Up next at the rope was Bubblegum who stood at the top rather nervously.

"Come one Peebles! Just jump in!" said Finn as he pushed his wet blonde hair out of his face.

"I don't know about this guys.." she said timidly.

"Come on Bonnibel! Just jump in!" said a widely grinning Gumball, "I'll catch you!"

"That isn't exactly my biggest problem right now!" she called back.

The Queen looked up from her bass guitar and shook her head with a smile. She always thought it was rather cute when the princess would get nervous like this. She could clearly see her young lover shaking a tad bit so she thought, why not give her a bit of encouragement?

"If you're too scared to jump then don't do it!" she called over.

The princess huffed and held tighter onto the rope. "I'm not scared! Why would I at all be scared of jumping in?"

"If you're not scared then jump in already!"

"This isn't a race! I can jump in whenever I want to!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes!"

"It's okay if you're scared! We'd all understand a delicate flower such as yourself wouldn't ever dare do such a drastic thing!"

Bubblegum gasped a bit before puffing up her cheeks with a humph. "I'm not a delicate flower either!"

"Then prove me wrong!"

"Alright I will!"

The princess took a few steps back and a deep breath to calm her nerves as best as she could. She stared out into the lake, still as nervous as before, but she wanted to prove to the older girl that she wasn't scared or at all a delicate flower. She screamed as she ran at full speed towards the edge of the land and did a small flip in the air as she crashed into the water. Everyone cheered and clapped for the girl as she ascended to the surface once again. She wiped the water away from her eyes and had a smirk on her face as she looked over to a clapping Queen.

"Told you I wasn't scared!" she called out.

"Alright! I know when I'm wrong!"

Bubblegum splashed some water towards the Queen still with a smile and a small giggle. She got the girl's jeans a tad wet, but the vampire just laughed a bit before turning her attention back to her instrument. The princess swam towards the shore and walked over to the three girls. They looked over at her as she kneeled down before the younger vampire.

"Keila, could I talk to you for a moment?"

The girl looked rather surprised at the question. "Uh yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I wish to speak to you in private if you don't mind."

The Queen looked towards her lover rather surprised that she had something so private that she wanted to speak to her friend alone. The princess noticed this out of the corner of her eye and looked towards the vampire with a smile.

"Don't worry! It's nothing bad at all, I promise."

"Marceline? You okay with this?" questioned Keila.

"Yeah, I guess." she said with a shrug.

The young vampire girl threw on her robe and walked towards the woods with the princess so they could speak in private. The undead girl looked back at her friend only once to see her staring back at the two of them rather curiously. As the two girl's continued to walk through the forest a slight uncomfortable feeling came over the girl, almost as if the princess was going to ask something along the lines of 'has Marceline ever done..' sort of thing.

Once a few yards away from their friends, the candy girl stopped walking and held onto the other vampire's sleeve. Keila looked over at the princess with a nervous expression. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as they stood quietly with each other, it wasn't exactly normal for the two of them to be all alone together. The silence was broken suddenly when the princess spoke.

"Keila. I must ask a favor of you." she said calmly.

"Well, it depends on the favor.."

"It's nothing bad or something I wouldn't do myself if I could. I promise."

"If it's not bad then why did you drag me out here to talk to me alone? Why couldn't we discuss this in front of Marceline?"

"Because what I am asking of you is something that is meant for her."

"What exactly?"

"I need you to help me with a present for her. Something special I know she'll love."

"And that is?"

"A song."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it kiddies! A small little surprise in store for Marceline this time! I know it's been quite some time since I have updated, although my personal problems have faded away I have started a summer course for my classes. So it's going to be even a little harder to update faster, I'm doing all of my assignments back to back so I can finish with the classes before summer ends. Just know as you're reading this I will be continuing to write the next chapter that includes the surprise Bubblegum and Keila are working on. Let's get some reviews for this one please? :D [sorry it's not as long as the last one I wrote, the next one will be longer than this one.]  
**


	22. Our Song

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're all excited to see what happens next! (: I'd like to thank** **TheBird0f-Hermes for suggesting the idea of the song for Bubblegum to sing for Mareline in this chapter! Thank you for the awesome song suggestion, I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did.  
**  
**[Song Used: The Spill Canvas - Lullaby] As always the song lyrics will be italicized so it won't be a thought. Enjoy! C:**

_Side note: I noticed in a review someone asked about the mate mark and if anyone had noticed it. I kind of figured that since she was going swimming her hair would be down and no one would really notice it, but there will be a section in an upcoming chapter explaining it more._

* * *

It was strange to Marceline that after the two girls talked they informed everyone that they would be heading back to the cabin to "take care of some business". She very well knew that nothing was going to happen between her best friend and lover, but for some reason or another it bothered her that they were doing something alone together. Something completely private, even to her. She tried her best to distract her thoughts while writing some new songs as the group of friends continued to play in the water.

"Are you okay?" asked Flame Princess.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"With that sort of expression I don't really believe it."

"What sort of expression?"

"You just seem kind of.. I don't know, worked up or uncomfortable about something."

The vampire sighed as she placed her instrument beside her, she moved closer to the young fire so that she could speak to her discreetly. She sat with her legs crossed as she floated lowly beside the girl.

"I mean, I'm not completely uncomfortable it's more like I'm confused as to why Bonnibel and Keila talked in private and then went off to do something alone. It's not as if I don't trust either of them because I do, it's just they've never hidden anything to me before so it makes me sort of question what's really going on. You know what I mean?"

The princess nodded a bit before answering. "It's just strange and new to you, it's something you've never experienced so it's normal to be curious about what exactly is going on."

"Do you think I should ask?"

"Well that's really up to you. I mean if Finn and one of my friends were going to do something like that I'd ask what was going on, but it's not to say they would actually tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"I see it as this, even if you did ask what was going on that doesn't mean they would exactly tell you."

"But Keila is my best friend and the princess is my girlfriend as you know. They wouldn't hide anything from me, ever."

The young princess shrugged as she looked up at the girl. "They may not normally hide things from you, but then again everyone has secrets right?"

The Queen realized that Flame Princess was right, everyone does have things they hide from people no matter what it may be. But why would they ever try to hide something from her? She wasn't entirely sure, but she wasn't going to just sit around and wait to see what happened. She knew that when they returned to the cabin she was going to get the answer out of one of them. One way or another.

* * *

After washing up from swimming in the lake, Bubblegum and Keila sat in the living room with a guitar and a few sheets of paper. The vampire strummed out a few chords to make sure that the instrument was in tune before turning over to the princess.

"Alright Bubblegum, what kind of song did you have in mind for Marcy?"

The girl sort of shrugged before looking at the young vampire. "I know I wanted it to be something soft, something that would hopefully help her out whenever she misses or needs me while she's out on tour. A sort of song she can turn to and know I'm always there for her no matter what or how far apart we are. Something that's there for us both, you know?"

"I see! You're looking at a ballad for her?"

"I suppose. This is the first real song I've ever attempted to even write! All I know is, I want us to be able to recognize it in a heart beat whenever we hear it. She wrote one the night of the banquet for me, I want to write her one back."

"Sometimes you two are so mushy it makes me want to throw up!"

The two girl's laughed for a bit before returning to their serious conversation on the song. Keila had suggested a few ideas of what to write, but to the princess it just didn't seem like it was at all enough. She thought back on the days they've spent together and the things they've done, but even that wasn't enough.

"Well what do you like most about her?" asked the vampire.

"What don't I like about her! The way she blushes when she's nervous, when she laughs at my jokes because she knows I'm not funny, just everything about her is so perfect. It's as if I was born and made just for her, like no one else could ever compare to her perfection in my eyes. She's like the sun in my world.. But how could I actually even begin to tell her?"

"Why don't you just use that?"

"Use what?"

"Everything you just told me! I'm sure if you take the time to actually sit down and think everything about her, you should be able to find the right words to use for lyrics."

"Well.. I suppose.."

Bubblegum reached forward and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper as she continued to think. She wrote down every little thing she could ever feel, believe, and know about the girl she loved. As she made a small organized chart about her emotions, she could hear Keila mess around with the guitar. What made her stop though was the melody she was playing, she glanced over at the girl with a smile.

"That sounds perfect for the song!"

"What you like that?"

"Yes!" the princess began, "could I use that for the song!?"

"Well, sure! But don't you want to know how to play the song and chords first though?"

"Glob knows the only instrument I could ever play was the piano, so what we'll do is record you playing the guitar while I sing! It's perfect!"

Just then their friends footsteps was within hearing range as they walked up towards the cabin. Bubblegum looked around frantically thinking of where to hide her papers and the lyrics she had written down so far. She looked to the back windows and saw them drawing nearer and nearer to the house, she had to think quickly.

"I'm going upstairs to finish this song. DON'T let Marceline up there PLEASE!" she said as she grabbed the papers and ran up the stairs as Finn walked through the door first.

"Is everything alright?" asked Guy noticing how quickly the princess ran up the stairs.

"Uh.. Yes! Everything is perfectly splendid why do you ask?" Keila said with a smile.

"Why did Bonnibel run upstairs so fast?" asked Gumball.

"Maybe I should go check up on her." Marceline suggested as she began to ascend up the staircase.

"No! You can't go up there!" Everyone's attention turned towards the younger vampire who grew a small blush upon her face from all the eyes on her. She cleared her throat before calmly saying once more. "I mean, you shouldn't at least."

"Why not?" questioned her friend.

"Well.. Um.. The princess said she wanted to be left alone for a while. Something about a migraine or feeling sick, I don't really remember."

"If she has a migraine I should go see if she's okay."

As the Queen once again turned to float up the stairs her friend dashed in front of her, arms stretched out widely so that the older girl couldn't pass.

"Keila, come on. Move aside so I can go see Bonnibel."

"No! Why not stay down here and help me write some new songs?" she said with a smile.

"We wrote like three songs already.. I want to take a break in my room."

"Well we don't have to write songs! We could always do something else!"

"Keila."

"Yes, Marceline?"

The Queen inched closer to her friends face. "I said move aside."

"But Marceline I-"

Crimson eyes focused deeply into that of light brown eyes as the Queen became annoyed with her friend that stood in her way. She wanted to go talk to the princess, not stay here and play these silly little games that the younger vampire was making up. Keila's stance didn't wave as she became nervous under her rulers stare, she couldn't figure out what was so intoxicating about her red eyes. If anything it scared her to be stared at in such a way, anyone being looked at this way would surely understand her emotions. Still she did not move, not once.

"Keila, I'm done with this little game. Now if you'll excuse me," the Queen started as she swerved past her friend "I'm going to my room now."

The younger vampire gave a deep sigh as her eyes followed her best friend with a tad bit of worry in her eyes.

_'Hope Bubblegum can hear Marceline coming..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The Princess rested upon the bed, laying on her stomach, as she continued to work on some lyrics for the song she was writing. As she heard footsteps getting closer to the door, she panicked. She couldn't think of where to hide her papers in time, so she did the next best thing as everyone always does in that situation, she hid her papers under her pillow. Wiping her face from the small amount of sweat she had produced in her short panic, she grabbed a book and began reading on the bed as her lover walked in the room.

"Bonnie?"

"Oh, Marceline! I didn't even hear you coming!" she began as she got off the bed, walking up to the vampire, and placing a soft kiss on her gray cheek. "Did you have fun?"

"I mean I guess.. um.. why do you have ink smudged on your face?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have ink on my face.."

The Queen wiped her finger across the side of the princess' face and smirked when she revealed the small black mark to the girl.

"What's this then?"

"Oh Glob! How did that even get there!?"

The princess quickly walked towards the bathroom and began to run the hot water in the sink. She went back into the room to grab a small towel and was accompanied by her lover as she walked back in.

"What's going on, Bonnie?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she scrubbed soap onto her face, "There's nothing going on."

"Yes there is, I can feel it."

"You must be imagining things and getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"No! I know there's something big going on, otherwise you and Keila would have told me otherwise by now!" the Queen argued.

"It's seriously nothing so stop yelling." said the princess as she rinsed the suds off her face.

"I'm not yelling. THIS IS YELLING, NOW TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON."

"What do you want me to say to you when there's nothing going on!?"

"No! I KNOW there's something! So just tell me already, damn!"

"You're starting to annoy me right now. Leave it alone, there's nothing going on. Just trust me when I say that alright?"

"Oh I'm annoying?" the vampire chuckled a bit before turning towards the bathroom door. "Okay, whatever. Sorry for me being nosy and trying to figure out what's going on between my best friend and girlfriend - my bad."

"Why must you ASSUME something's going on?"

"Cause I KNOW there is! But again, my bad."

The Queen walked back into their bedroom and grabbed her umbrella, but she felt the princess grab her wrist before she could manage to walk out the door. She gave a deep sigh before turning around to face the girl so they could speak.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Where are you going?" the princess asked.

"I don't know. I just need to get out of here though."

"Why?"

"Look, right now I don't feel like explaining where I'm going to or when I'll be back, alright? I'll be back when I get back."

"I see you're still able to runaway during fights. That part of you hasn't changed in the least bit."

"I don't runaway. You know that."

"Oh, really? Cause I see you standing here in front of me with an umbrella in your hand. That's not running away?"

"No."

"Then please explain what is it then."

"Why should I answer to you where I'm going when you can't even answer what's going on between you and Keila?"

"Because there's nothing going on!"

"And I don't believe that!"

"Why!?"

"Because! You **always** tell me what's going on. You **never** hide anything from me, so for you to hide something from me now and with my best friend? Come on."

"What could possibly be going on?"

"Hell if I know."

"Then why are you getting so worked up?!"

"Because I want to know!"

"Know what?!"

"If I seriously have to repeat myself again, I'm just gonna lose it."

"Oh? And what are you going to do?"

The Queen stayed silent, she didn't want to say the wrong thing and completely break them apart again. But the princess took this as a sign of her being all talk and no action, so she decided to push the older girl to her limits.

"Come on, Marceline. What are you gonna do?" she said as she lightly pushed the girl.

"Stop."

"Stop what? Oh this?" she said as she lightly pushed her again.

"Bonnie, I mean it. Stop."

The princess pushed the vampire to the door before speaking again. "I knew it, you're all talk! You've always been that way whenever we fight! You work up on this giant rant about how somethings going on, someones doing something wrong, or things aren't going your way and then you just stand there as silent as the dead when I confront you about it. Then you just get up and leave, you **always** do that."

"Because I have a good reason to leave."

"Well you know what? This time you're not leaving until you tell me why are you acting like such a child over something me and Keila are doing together."

The older girl once again stayed quiet, she wasn't looking at the candy girl in the eyes. She had her gaze directed towards everything else in the room, but her. As the seconds rolled by, Bubblegum became annoyed and just moved the older girl aside and opened the door for her.

"If you're not going to talk then just go like you always do."

Marceline began to walk down the hallway clenching onto her umbrella tightly, she could hear the younger girl walk behind her as they descended down the staircase in front of everyone who remained quiet as they entered into the living room.

"Once again you're running from another fight!" said Bubblegum as she walked out the back door behind the Queen. "Hope you have fun on your trip little miss 'I'm so hardcore and don't care about anyone but myself.'"

The vampire just stood there under her umbrella out in the open, she bit her lip for she knew it would be better to stay quiet then to try and fight back with the girl she loved. That was the exact reason she always left when they fought, she could say the worst possible things to the princess, but refused to let herself ever go so low because she didn't want to hurt her. She didn't care if the girl insulted her, mocked her, or anything of the sort. She was so used to everyone either fearing her or hating her that she would have normally laughed at their words and brushed them off like dust in the wind, but when the princess did such things, she wanted to cry or scream back.. but again she didn't do it.

"Why are you still standing there? Didn't you say you wanted to go off and be somewhere else? WELL GO." shouted the princess.

The older girl couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and walked straight up the the princess and screamed at the top of her lungs, "JUST SHUT UP BONNIE. OKAY? WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST DO ME THE FAVOR OF SHUTTING UP FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE? I'M LEAVING OKAY?! YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT CLEAR THAT I CAN'T STAY FOR A FIGHT AND THAT I SHOULD JUST GO ALREADY. SO I'M GOING."

Bubblegum stood quiet with a look of shock over her face, she couldn't believe her lover just yelled at her for the first time in four years. She could see tears forming at the brim of crimson eyes before the girl turned around and started walking towards the woods. She watched her lover's figure begin to get smaller and smaller as she distanced herself away from the cabin, she knew that this time the fight was all her fault. She had again pushed it too far with the vampire, she could feel the guilt spreading through her being as she walked back into the house and up the stairs. She slowly walked through the silent hallway and softly closed the door. She walked towards their bed and pulled out the pieces of paper that where hidden under her pillow and stared at the words written so far.

_'I'm sorry Marceline..' _she thought before she picked up her pen again and began to write. _'I swear, I'll make things right tonight with this song.'_

* * *

***Later That Same Evening***

A thunderstorm had swept over the forest that night with heavy rain and distant rumbling in the background. Keila had decided it would be best to record the music for the princess earlier so that the two girls could have their time together that evening to work things out between them. Bubblegum had finished the song and was now waiting on their bed for her lover to come back to the cabin. She sat with her legs held to her chest wearing the vampires plaid shirt and small white shorts, she figured if she was going to wait she may as well do it comfortably.

_'Where are you..'_ she thought to herself as she gave a deep sigh and stared out the dark window.

Just then the doorknob jiggled a bit before opening to reveal a soaked vampire with bruised knuckles and a few scrapes on her knees from falling in the rain. The princess looked up at her as she closed the door and threw her umbrella onto the floor, she still seemed mad from earlier so the girl felt it would be best to just stay quiet for now. She watched the older girls movements about the room - grabbing a white tank top and black boyshorts along with a towel, she then made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She could hear the shower begin to start and wet clothes being dropped on the floor without a care.

Now the princess just had to play the waiting game. She sat quietly still on the bed listening to the sounds of the rain and her lover taking a shower, she tried her best to calm her nerves as well knowing she would have to sing soon. She knew she had already sang in front of the older girl, but she was still very nervous about the song. She was hoping it would at least somewhat express what she felt towards the night crawler, although she knew it would never come close to how much she truly meant to her. As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the shower being turned off, so she was a tad bit surprised to see the girl walking out of the bathroom so quickly.

She crawled to the edge of the bed as the Queen finished drying off her hair and walked into their bedroom. The vampire looked up at the younger girl and stood a few steps away from her, she wasn't exactly in the best mood even after working off her stress and releasing her anger. The princess reached her hand out a bit and grabbed her lovers tank top so that she could pull her in closer. The Queen didn't fight it, she willingly stepped forwards and looked down at the blue eyes that looked back up at her. Bubblegum rose from the bed and stood on her toes so that their lips could meet in a sweet, soft kiss before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted earlier.. I shouldn't have yelled at you and talked to you like that."

The Queen stayed quiet as she waited for the princess to finish whatever she had to say.

"I did something that I hope you'll like, it's what Keila and I were working on earlier," she sat the vampire down on the bed as she went to a drawer in the room and pulled out the papers along with the small tape recorder that had the music she needed on there and returned to the girl, "I hope you like it."

Marceline stared at the two objects before finally speaking, "what is this?"

"You'll see."

The princess placed the tape recorder on the bed and cleared her throat before actually beginning the tape. The Queen could hear the guitar starting the song and a small amount of cello being played as well. Her gaze went to the princess as she began to softly sing to her.

_"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous, it's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep. It's about how you laugh out of pity, 'cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny. I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep. If you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close."_

During the instrumental break a small blush spread across the vampire and princess' face as this had been something completely new to them both. Bubblegum was the one who wrote a song for Marceline this time and she was the only one who had ever done this for the older girl, this was her first serenade.

_"It's those pills that you don't need to take, medicating perfection, now that's a mistake. I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep. It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it. It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded. I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep. If you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close. While you were sleeping I figured out everything, I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me. Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins. You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close. If you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close."_

As the song ended the two girls stared at each other, deeply into their souls, neither breaking the gaze with a blink. Marceline leaned in and softly kissed Bonnibel who in turn kissed back, caressing her lovers face gently. The vampire pulled the candy girl in closer to her body to deepen their kiss with her forked tongue grazing across her lovers bottom lip. The princess granted the Queen entrance into her mouth and massaged their tongues together, both dancing together to fight for dominance.

The vampire raised her hand up and began to unbutton the red plaid shirt as she moved her mouth to the girls neck. She could hear soft moans escaping the princess as she finished with the unbuttoning and began to gently massage her breast. Bonnibel began to tug on her lovers shirt which she desperately wanted to come off so that she could also please the older girl. The Queen placed the tape recorder and music sheets onto the floor before gently laying the princess on the bed then turning off the lamp beside the bed. The moon was full that night and high in the sky as the storm had passed, revealing every inch of the older girl as she took off her shirt and laid against her lover.

Bonnibel also threw her shirt aside before kissing the girl she loved so dearly again. She could feel cold hands wandering up her sides and came to rest upon her breasts, there they began to massage her chest gently causing her to moan against gray lips. Her lips then detached from her lovers and went lower to begin biting and kissing the girls neck, which caused a light moan from the Queen. The princess knew all the right places to kiss, scratch, bite and tug when it came to the older girl and she loved when she could make her lover cave into her. She flipped their positions and had Marceline on her back, she gave a sly smirk before softly kissing her lips, then her neck, leading down her chest, down her abdomen and finally resting a final kiss upon her clit above her black boyshorts. That made the vampire shiver in pleasure from the teasing kisses she had received.

The princess began to rub her fingers roughly against the Queen before giving a smirk to the other girl as she felt her bucking her hips into the motion. As she leaned up to kiss her lover again she snaked her way into the black boyshorts and began to gently rub the girls clit, causing her to moan against pink lips.

"Glob.." groaned the vampire as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Now it's my turn to make it up to you." said the princess softly against a pointed ear.

Bonnibel kissed the girl again before going lower once more, she pulled down the girl's underwear and tossed them aside. The princess lightly kissed the vampire's clit before gently sucking on the nub as her fingers rubbed the wet entrance. Marceline moaned as she wrapped her hands in the thick pink hair before her, she bit her lip from the pleasure she was receiving from the candy princess. She could feel the younger girl beginning to push her fingers into her, her grip becoming tighter against her lovers scalp. The princess' fingers began to push deeply into her with a fast pace as she lapped her tongue quickly against the girl's clit.

The Queen's moans began to get a little louder from the girl's actions, she wanted to please the princess just as she was being pleased. She wanted to make her reach new heights of pleasure and with a quick little flip she was able to do just that. She reached down and tore of the white shorts the princess was wearing and didn't even bother to wait, she went straight down and began eating out the girl. Bonnibel gasped in pleasure and moaned loudly as she could feel Marceline pushing in two fingers, then soon slowly started teasing the candy pussy by going in and out at very gradual pace.

"M-Marceline..." Bonnibel moaned before trying her best to finish her sentence, "faster."

The vampire obliged, she began to quicken her hand movements to please her princess. The candy girl's moans began to get louder with every thrust and flick of the Queens tongue against her clit. Bonnibel reached down and gripped onto the black mane between her legs tightly, her toes curled and back arched from the sensation of her lovers tongue and fingers working her body. She could then feel the vampire's tongue and fingers begin to slow down again in a very sensual manner, her moans beginning to soften as she gazed down between her legs to see lustful red eyes staring back at hers.

Marceline's digits began to go deeper and harder into the princess, but her tongue continued it's slow pace. The princess tightly gripped onto the sheets with one hand and the other began massaging one of her breasts. The Queen took this as a sign that the younger girl wanted more from her, so she raised her body from the lower half of the girl and kissed her. As they kissed, the vampire moved her body around so they became twisted into a very new position. She began to rock her hips slowly, which caused a loud moan coming from the princess.

Bonnibel caressed Marceline's face gently as the rocking motion continued. A deep blush had formed on both of their faces from this new form of pleasure, one they would surely use more often. The Queen rested her forehead against the princess' as she began moving her hips a bit harder against the girl. The younger monarch moaned as she scratched deeply into gray skin, which in turn caused the older ruler to grip tightly onto the bed. Her hips began to move faster which caused more scratch marks for form on her arms and back, the vampire crashed her lips into the princess' as her nails dug into the mattress. The princess pulled away and looked deeply into the red eyes that stared back into her blue ones.

"I love you." she said as she could feel her climax reaching soon.

"I-I love you too." stammered the Queen as she could also feel her finish soon coming.

As they kissed once more Marceline slowed to a stop and began to quickly finger the princess. Bonnibel took in a quick breath before also reaching down and thrusting in and out of the vampire, which caused a low groan from the girl. They pleased each other to their finish, both moaning each others name before cumming on their lovers hand. Their chests evenly heaved from their love making, Bubblegum pulled out her fingers from the Queen first which caused another moan, then Marceline pulled out next which caused a small groan. The vampire laid down beside her princess and pulled the covers up for them both before wrapping the girl in her arms.

"You definitely made up for it tonight." said the older girl as she tried to calm her breathing still.

"Marceline?" asked the princess as she lightly drew figures into the gray skin.

"Yeah?"

"Lets not fight anymore, please?"

"I can't promise that."

Bonnibel looked up at her almost confused. "Why?"

"Because," the vampire started, "no relationship is ever perfect. We're bound to bicker, yell, and fight with each other so I can't promise it won't happen again, but I know that's one of the few reasons we work so well. We accept the fact that we're different and that we're willing to get past meaningless fights or bad times because of what we have. So, no I can't promise you anymore fights, but I will promise to always make things right again after."

"I promise too."

They gave each other one final kiss before sleep and exhaustion took over both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Well! There you guys have it (: I know you** **all have been waiting patiently for this chapter to finally be posted and I'd like to thank the ones that continued to either re-read or kept a hopeful feeling for this over due chapter. Like I said things have gotten a bit more busier so its hard to actually post faster, but any who. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed and not all that well as well as their previous "love making" sessions. I was pretty tired when I wrote this one and wanted to finish for you guys to finally read, so send me a message or review the chapter with what you all thought! Thanks xx**


	23. Breaking In and The Stranger

The next afternoon, Bubblegum awoke first out of the two girls. She looked down to notice the Queen still quietly asleep against her chest, she couldn't help but smile and kiss the girl's forehead. The vampire stretched out a bit before turning over and continuing to sleep, the princess shook her head and arose from the bed and decided to shower before going down for some food.

She walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and patiently awaited the warm water. After a short time she stepped into the shower and began to think about what her life would be like once her and the undead girl were finally able to be together once more. Vivid images of their lives danced around in her head, a smile finding its way across her face. She could see them once again going out on dates during the night hours to the movies or to special little events, she could see them being able to walk around hand in hand without a care in the world who saw, she even saw an image of Marceline helping her with her experiments down in the lab. The one image that really stuck out to her though was one she was looking forward to the most - their wedding.

As she shampooed her hair she could see the ceremony as clear as day. Marceline stood at the alter in a suit much like any other prince would wear, except she managed to wear it better. Her suit was as black as the night sky with a red satin sash across her chest, which matched the red vertical lines that went down the side of her black pants and to finish her outfit was shiny black shoes. Her hair was tied back, but what really seemed to take her breath away was the smile she gave as she saw the princess walking down the aisle. She could see all of her family and friends sitting on one side while the other was occupied with vampire's and demons alike, all there to celebrate possibly the most amazing day of her life. She walked down the aisle that was decorated with bright lanterns as they had chosen for their ceremony to be on a cool fall evening where the moon was high and the stars were completely out. She finally made it to the alter to stand in front of the love of her life, she leaned into kiss the Queen, but was interrupted with a hot sensation rising on her back.

She opened her eyes to realize that her water had begun to get a lot hotter than before and she silently cursed to herself as she tried cooling the shower. Someone in the house must have flushed the toilet as she washed up, the princess gave a deep sigh before finishing up her shower quickly lest someone else deciding they needed to use the facilities.

Bubblegum dried off her body and slipped on her teal colored undies as she opened the door to let out some steam. As she finished drying off her hair, she walked into the bedroom to still see the Queen sleeping and cuddling with her pillow. She smiled again before quietly getting dressed, today she wore a pair of blue jean shorts and her red colored shoes, now all she was missing was a shirt. She rummaged through the clothes that she had brought, but she didn't feel like wearing any of her shirts. She sighed before glancing over to the vampire's bag and noticing a white shirt hanging out of it, she pulled the clothing out and noticed it was a band shirt.

"The (After) Life Of The Party," began the princess as she read the shirt and flipped it over, "The Ooo Underdogs."

She gave a small chuckle as she figured that Marceline had managed to get one of these shirts while she was on tour and forgot to bring some extra clothing. Bubblegum stood and slipped the shirt on over her head and tucked the rest of the clothing into her shorts. She once again walked over to the bathroom to check out her outfit of choice before brushing her teeth. As she continued to brush she could hear the sheets rustling, she walked out to see the older girl finally awake and completely sprawled out over the bed.

"Well, good afternoon." said Bubblegum as she spit out the minty foam from her mouth.

"What time is it?" asked the vampire who laid face down against the mattress.

"About one, we slept all morning."

"As it should be!" started the Queen before looking up at her lover, "why are you even up? You should still be in bed with me."

"Normally I would have been, but my stomach is calling out for some pancakes right now." answered the candy girl as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't go, stay."

"Come on, you need to get up too."

"I am the night! I don't do daylight hours!"

"You will if you want to go out and do something with me."

"Like what? What can we possibly do during the day that can't wait until night!?"

"Go walking around? Enjoying the day together?"

"Mmm.. Bonnie, let's just stay in bed please?"

"Nope!" said a smiling princess as she kissed her lovers head. "Now, come down as soon as you're dressed."

"Ugh.. Fine!" whined the Queen.

Bubblegum giggled as she stood from the bed and headed out the doors to get the pancakes she had been craving for.

* * *

As she cooked her fluffy, warm, and golden pancakes, the princess could hear footsteps coming up behind her. She smiled as she felt hands on her waist and a kiss being planted onto to side of her head.

"Well I see you finally got up." she said with a small laugh.

"How could I resist with a smell like that coming into my room?" said a deep voice.

Bubblegum looked over her shoulder to see Gumball standing there with a smile upon his face. She gave a small smile back before turning her attention back to her food while rolling her eyes. She could feel his lips on her neck which lead down to her shoulder, she shrugged him off hoping he would get the hint.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. He didn't take the hint.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna be touched right now."

"You seemed fine with it just a little bit ago.."

"Well, now I'm not, alright?"

"I don't see why, we're going to be husband and wife next Sunday, so why not just get used to each other a bit?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Gumball. Stop it."

"Aw, Bonnibel. Let's just have a little fun huh?"

"I'd rather not." she said as she set her plate on the table.

"Why not? I mean we could get some practice in before our honeymoon right?" he said with a smirk.

As she turned to reject his offer, he crashed his lips into hers and held her waist. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he seemed to resist a bit. His lips moved from hers down to her neck where began softly nibbling upon her pink skin.

"Gumball, stop." the princess said as she still tried to push him away.

He ignored her request and began pulling on her shirt collar a bit to expose more of her skin, as his lips were about to lead up to her mate mark there came the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked over to see Marceline standing with her arms crossed and body leaned against the kitchen entrance frame.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she questioned with an aggravated look upon her face.

The princess finally pushed him off before fixing her shirt and grabbing her plate with the intent to leave the kitchen. She stood beside her lover as she gazed over at her 'boyfriend'.

"Actually, you were." he said as he knocked his knuckles on the table.

"Oh, really? To me it seemed like you don't know the meaning of the words 'stop' or 'no'."

"I understand them perfectly, I just don't know why my fiance would be rejecting me."

"Maybe cause she doesn't want whatever you're offering."

"What I was offering shouldn't be something new to her." he said as he walked off towards his room which was located downstairs.

The Queen watched him enter his room and then looked over to the princess who quietly sat back at the table and began eating. She went over to the fridge and grabbed a few apples then sat at the table beside the girl. They sat in silence for a few moments before the older girl actually spoke.

"What did he mean by 'shouldn't be something new to her'?" she asked.

The princess didn't say a word, but instead continued to eat her food.

"Bonnie?"

The younger girl sighed before answering. "A while ago, at some point in our relationship while you were still on tour, we had discussed the sexual aspects of our relationship."

"And?"

"And.. he was supposed to be my first, but then we happened and obviously I gave you my virginity, not him."

Marceline's gaze went from the princess to the apple that sat before her on the table. She gave a deep sigh as her mind ventured off into darker thoughts that she never imagined would happen. Visions of them kissing and possibly having sex entered clearly into her thoughts, she could feel a lump in her throat from the images. She then felt a warm hand on hers, she looked over to see it was her lovers.

"Look at me, please."

Crimson eyes met with deep blue ones as the princess spoke again.

"You know I love you and you obviously know I always want to be with you. Before you came back I thought I was meant to be with him and everything would seem normal in my life, but you showed me that isn't what 'normal' is."

"Then what is it?"

"Being with you and knowing you'll never hurt me or could do anything like he has done."

"Because I'm nothing like him."

"That's why I chose you and if last night didn't prove it maybe we need to relive it again tonight."

A smile worked its way across the vampire's face as she held onto the younger girl's hand. "Hey, you know I'm always up for round two."

The two girls laughed and gave each other a quick kiss before returning to their meals so they could spend the day together.

* * *

***After "Breakfast"***

Marceline and Keila sat in the living room working on some new material as Bubblegum, Jake, Lady, and Flame Princess quietly chatted away about various subjects. The Prince hadn't come out of his room since the little dispute with the older vampire and Finn, Bongo, and Guy hadn't been seen all morning. No one knew exactly where they went, but they figured they were old enough to do as they pleased.

"I feel like maybe we should change that part of the song." The Queen said as she pointed to the music sheet on the table.

"Which?"

"This one right here. Instead of it saying 'This night is the greatest' what if we put 'Today is the greatest, day I've ever know. Can't live for tomorrow, tomorrow's much too long. I'll burn my eyes out, before I get out.' Makes more sense, ya know?"

"Oh yeah! I see what you mean, that could really tie in with the next verse. 'I wanted more than life could ever grant me, bored by the chore of saving face'. Yeah, you're right. That sounds so much better."

As they scratched out their mistakes and began writing the new lyrics for their song, Jake gave a low sigh before huffing and crossing his arms.

"Yo dog. What's up?" asked Keila as she strummed out a few notes from her guitar.

"I'm bored!" he complained.

"Well it's not exactly as if you're spewing out ideas of anything to do here."

"I don't care what we do! I'm just tired of sitting in here doing nothing!"

Lady began to say something as she patted her little boyfriend's head.

"I know, Lady. I just want at least something to do, it's a nice day out!"

"Well, we could always go on a little hike around the woods," suggested Flame Princess, "beats sitting here."

"Alright! Let's go!" Jake said as she jumped out from the ground and headed towards the back door.

"Ugh.. Do we have to go?" asked Marceline as she pointed between her and the other vampire.

"It'd probably help honestly, we've been writing for a good hour and a half. I could use a break."

"And I've lost my only excuse for wanting to be lazy."

The princess giggled as the vampire grabbed her umbrella and reluctantly headed out the door behind the small group of friends. As they stood outside each of them began to discuss which way to get to the hiking trail that lead around the entire wooded area without losing their way first.

"Come on weenies, I've grown up in the woods. I have a perfect sense of direction and I say we go this way!" The Queen said as she pointed out towards the trees in complete confidence.

"Too bad the trail is that way.." said Bubblegum as she pointed over her shoulder to a small wooden sign that read 'Trail Start'. "Perfect sense of direction, huh?"

"Go flip a squid, Bonnie." said Marceline while hiding her shame under the umbrella as she floated past her friends that were laughing.

The friends walked and floated through the trail, admiring the breath taking scenery around them. They joked about and poked some fun at each other on the bonding hike, they each shared bits and stories about things they've all experienced or could remember dealing with certain reminders in the woods. Although when it came to seeing a wild deer, everyone marveled at it's beauty whereas the candy princess hid behind her undead lover. When the girl questioned why the princess was so panicky about the animal she just said 'I don't want to talk about it, bad experiences let's leave it at that.' The Queen raised an eyebrow before guiding the girl away from the animal as the hike continued.

They all walked around for quiet some time, what felt like maybe a two hour walk to them was actually well spent because Lady Rainicorn soon pointed out the sun that was half way setting into the horizon. Jake suggested it'd probably be best to head back, he knew that in some forests creepy monsters and thieves liked to hang around and wait for some 'easy picking' during the night hours. And as they walked back towards the cabin, Flame Princess stopped in her tracks as she stared beyond the trees at something that caught her eyes.

"You okay, FP?" asked Keila as she noticed this.

"Yeah, but.. did anyone else notice that weird house back there before?" she questioned as she pointed to said house.

Everyone glanced at the unknown domain that sat so quietly and camouflaged in the sunset scenery. Marceline floated a bit further ahead to get a better look, it somehow felt familiar to her, almost as if she's seen this place before. She flew towards the house with the group of friends following behind her, she descended in front of the porch steps and took in every single detail, trying her best to recall where she had seen this before. The girl walked up the steps and opened the door before looking inside.

"Marceline!" began the princess, "You can't just walk into someone's house like this!"

"Why not?" she asked as she turned to her young lover.

"Because there's this little thing called breaking and entering now!"

"Oh please, live a little!"

"I am, but I'd rather not be living in prison!"

"Calm down, whose going to know?" shrugged the vampire before walking further in.

The group of friends walked in behind her with a reluctant princess at the back of the group. She felt hesitant at first to walk in, but after hearing a strange noise outside she quickly changed her mind and clung close to the older vampire. They each looked around the house at the older books, the tiny vials which contained various powders and liquids, a few pages of spells hung up on the walls but they seemed rather told and tattered.

"Who do you suppose lives here?" asked Jake as he picked up a purple vial from a table.

"Obviously someone who knows nothing about the word 'hygiene'.." said a grossed out Flame Princess who picked up a dead frog amongst the towering and moldy plates in the kitchen before said amphibian was burnt to a crisp from her touch.

"Marceline, why are we even in here?" asked Keila while she flipped through an open book on the table.

"I can't explain it.. but it's almost as if I've been here before."

"Maybe when you were younger?" asked the princess who still clung to her arm.

"No.. Most of my childhood I lived in the wastelands with Ice King when he was still Simon and before I went back home to live with my mom and dad. I feel like I've been here.. recently."

"Recently? Marceline we were on tour for a year before we stayed at the castle. It couldn't have been any time soon." said her band mate.

"No, not that recent! I mean within the last few years, but with who and when?! Ugh. This is killing me!" said the Queen as she kicked the black cauldron that hung in the fireplace.

Suddenly, the cauldron began to rumble and a green colored fog poured over the rim. Everyone backed away from the metal pot and towards the door, but that wasn't what scared them away. What did however, was a loud growling coming from a bedroom in the back. They could see a lanky figure beginning to rise to the door and turn the corner, red eyes glaring at them from the darkness of the house. They all gave a good scream before running out the house and down towards the trail. As they all made their way down, Marceline stopped and looked back at the house where the door was still open. As she gazed in through the dark house, the last thing she saw was the red eyes staring back at her before slamming the door shut and closing off the world from whomever lived inside.

The group of friends made it back to the cabin just in time as the sun had finally reached the horizon and the sky shone of pinks, yellows, and oranges. They all laughed about how scared each of them were as they walked inside, sitting in the living room were Guy, Finn, and Bongo back from their own adventure.

"Hey, Dweebs. Where have you been all day?" asked Keila as she went to the kitchen to fetch her and her friend an apple to feast upon.

"We went to the town did a little bit of looking around." said Guy nonchalantly.

"You guys were gone all day.. just to look around town?" asked Flame Princess rather surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't say that's all we did." said a smiling Finn.

"Alright something's up," began the dog before stretching over to his brother, "what are you guys hiding?"

"Oh, nothing." said Bongo with a smile as well.

"Come on, spill it already!" said the Queen before drinking the red from the fruit.

"Alright, but you may as well stay standing before we tell you!" said the ghost.

"JUST TELL US." said group of friends in unison.

"We found out about a festival going on tonight!" said Finn excitedly.

"Yeah! It's this huge thing down in the town they throw every summer. It's some sort of festival having to do with the Cosmic Owl and having a prosperous year ahead of them, seems totes legit." said Guy.

"Well alright then!" started a happy Jake, "Looks like we've got something to do tonight!"

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed the human before auto tuning his voice, "Let's get this festival started!"

* * *

***A Few Hours Later***

The group walked towards the town as the sun had finally set and the sky turned to night. Beyond a few trees, lanterns lit up the town as children ran across the various courtyards while parents either tried their best to keep up with their offspring or were trying to win a prize for them. Upon entering the festival they were greeted by a kindly, bearded man whom gave them a warm smile as he handed them each an owl mask.

"What are these for?" asked Gumball as he examined the object.

"Why, it's your own mask of course!" the man answered happily.

"Mask? Why do we need a mask?" asked Bongo curiously.

"Well, to celebrate the greatness of the Cosmic Owl! Tonight is the one night we all come together in peace and goodwill towards all beings alike, we disregard any past hate or disagreements we may have had with one another. Tonight is the night for a new change in our lives, one for the better. So please! Come join our town on this great night and have fun!"

They all donned their unique masks that were handed to them, each seemingly liking the design or specific mask they were given. Of course, FP had to conjure up her own mask, but she didn't mind wearing a mask which looked more like a phoenix. The friends walked around the town taking in all the sights and sounds from the festival, bright games calling out to be played, the smell of the food being cooked and served, even some stands were open to buy jewelery and other little gifts while you were there.

"Come one, come all! Take your best shot at rising to the top!" called out a man who wore a barn owl mask. He stood before a towering game, many were gathered around to see what it was all about. "Come on, don't be shy! First person to make this little pretty bell ring at the top where the owl is gets a prize of their choice!"

Hanging from the sides of the game were several little prizes. There was a small stuffed owl, then a medium sized one, a few other things along with it, but those didn't seem to catch anyone's attention like the necklace that hung on display. Bonnibel looked at the necklace in awe, as did every other girl in the crowd and a certain vampire took notice.

"You want it?" she asked the girl who stood beside her.

"What?" her gaze turning to the Queen, "Oh, well yes I do, but it's quite alright."

"If you want it I'll win it for you." piped up Gumball who barged into their conversation.

"No, please! Both of you! It's okay, I really don't need it."

"But you want it, so I'll win it for you." said the Prince as he kissed his fiance's cheek.

"Gumball.."

"Nope. I've got this, don't you worry your pretty little head, darling."

The Queen laughed before leaning over to the princess as the candy prince waited in line behind a bunch of men, "Don't worry. Even if he doesn't get it, you know I've got it in the bag."

"Marceline, please. It's fine, I don't even like how he's going to try and win it. So, just believe me when I say it's okay."

"It'll be okay when it's around your neck." said a smirking vampire who watched the first man walking up to the game.

The crowd watched several men trying their best at the game, some even struggling to just pick up the mallet they needed to use. The first man tried and failed, then came the second who also failed, then a third, a fourth, a fifth, and even a sixth, all failing to hit the bell at the top. Then came Gumball, and though he may seem lanky and not the least bit strong, he managed to get it half way up the scale.

"Aw, sorry pal. Better luck next time, eh?" said the man running the stand.

The Prince walked away in defeat and stood beside the candy princess, behind him in line stood a rather tall and muscular man who had a very serious expression upon his face. The man who operated the game seemed a bit intimidated by the contestant, he shakily handed over the mallet and with one hand the muscular man brought the small pin at the bottom even closer to the bell, but still nothing rang. The taller man huffed and clenched tightly onto the mallet in frustration, and that's when the older monarch stepped forward.

"I'd like to to take a swing at it." she said with a smug expression.

The crowd laughed at the girl, she looked around rather confused and then back up at the man with the barn owl mask who wiped away a single tear the streamed down his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, young lady. If the man before you couldn't even make it up to the top of the bell, what makes you think you could?"

"Hey, just because he didn't make it doesn't mean I can't!"

"Yeah right," started the muscular man with a chuckle, "I'd like to see you hit that bell up there."

"Alright, I will!"

Marceline grabbed the mallet from the man and stood before the game, she calculated her strength with that of the game and just how hard she had to actually hit it to win. Once her mental equation was solved, she effortlessly lifted the object in her hands above her head and sent the metallic end of the mallet thundering down onto the plate. The crowd watched in amazement as the girl before them had managed to hit the bell at the top of the tall game, the vampire smirked over the wide eyed barn owl mask before clearing her throat to get his attention.

"Hey."

The man slowly looked towards her, "yes?"

"I'll be taking that necklace off your hands, if you please." she said leaning coolly with the mallet.

The man nodded still shocked, he reached over to the side, grabbed the necklace, and placed it in the gray hands before him. The Queen handed him back the object for the game and walked over towards her young lover. She unhooked the small clamp on the silver chain before draping it around her pink neck and closing the clamp again.

"You like it?" asked the vampire with a sweet smile.

"I love it," said a lightly blushing and smiling princess, "thank you."

The crowd dispersed after a few moments from the surprise of the gray girl winning the necklace, many were disappointed they couldn't win it for their loved one, but none were as upset and aggravated as Gumball. He watched as his fiance tightly hugged the girl and looked so happy, he felt that should've been him instead of her. He buried his hands in his pockets as the group walked around the festival more, he didn't enjoy the night anymore seeing as he had once again lost to the Queen. He watched with anger as the princess grabbed the vampire's hand and pulled her away to another booth, he gave a deep sigh as he waited for her friends to hurry with the booth they were at.

"I think I'm just going to go walk around on my own for a bit." he said to his fiance as he had become impatient with waiting.

"Are you sure?" asked Bubblgum as she turned her gaze to his.

"Yeah, I'm in desperate need for some.. alone time. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Before the candy girl could answer, he walked away without any real destination in mind. He wandered about for a while, lost deeply into his own thoughts until he found himself standing before a small black tent. He looked around and noticed no one else had come towards the pavilion, he looked at it strangely before he decided to look inside. He pushed past the tarp entrance to see a table with a few books and vials upon it, he moved forward when suddenly a cloaked figure stood in front of him, startling the prince.

"Woah! Hey!"

"Hello, kind sir. How may I help you this evening?" asked the figure.

"Help me?"

"Yes, this is a place of magical service. A place where with just a simple spell or chant, your fate and destiny can be changed."

"Fate and destiny can be changed? I've heard of magic being able to transform you or curse you, but.. you're not serious, right?"

"Oh, I'm very much serious."

"I must be losing my mind listening to you." said the Prince with a laugh as he turned to leave.

"Is there something in your life that makes you so unhappy as you are?"

Gumball stopped in his tracks when he heard the figure say this, he looked over his shoulder at the mysterious person who still stood there. "Well.. yes. There is something actually."

"Remember, tonight is the night for new changes in your life. Believe me or not, it's really your choice, but I can help you change your life if you wish."

"How?"

"Take it," said the figure as it held out a small card, "if you ever make up your mind to alter the situation in your life, use this."

The Prince grabbed the card before walking back to the entrance where he looked at the small red card he was handed.

He turned around as he spoke, "So how do I use this?"

Once he looked up, the tent and the figure were completely gone, almost as if it was never there to begin with. He looked down at the card again which now read '_In your unhappy state, burn this card to change your fate.' _He tapped the object against his finger tips and looked up to notice Bubblegum still holding Marceline's hand at a nearby tent, she looked happier to be with the vampire instead of him.

He gave a deep sigh before speaking to himself and walking towards the small group of friends again, "I think I may take you up on your offer, stranger."

* * *

**A/N: Well! Here's a brand new chapter for this story (: I'm sorry if the end seems a bit rushed, or even the chapter all together, I wanted to get this one over with so I could start working on the real conflict of the story. But any who, how about some reviews? :D**

***side note - The lyrics for the song Keila and Marceline were working on originally belong to the song 'Today' by the Smashing Pumpkins and the words on Bonnibel's shirt is the title for the song "The (After) Life Of The Party" by Fall Out Boy. Both amazing bands I highly recommend you guys listen to!***


	24. Beginning The Countdown

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter for you all! And in regards to one review, yes I got the idea of the words 'change your fate' from the movie Brave, but what happens in that movie will be completely different than what happens in this story. You'll have to read to see what the difference is! By the way, sorry this chapter too so long to post I've been crazy busy lately and it's harder to actually have time to sit down and write ): I still hope you all enjoy this one too!  
**

* * *

On the last day of the camping trip, Gumball was the last to awaken in the house. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room he chose to be in over the weekend, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Upon doing said task he glanced down and noticed the card again, he stopped brushing for a moment and read the words once more.

"Unhappy state, huh?" he said as he went back to brushing.

After a short period of time he exited the bathroom and got dressed. He figured if he's going to find this mysterious person again, he may as well do it comfortable. The Prince slipped on a pair of jeans and an old shirt along with some sneakers, he didn't even bother to do is hair - he didn't see the point. He walked out into the living room where everyone hung out and were laughing at a story Jake was telling about an old adventure he went on as a pup. Gumball noticed how invisible he really was as he walked to the kitchen, no one greeted him or asked how he was, not even his own fiance. He sat alone in the kitchen eating his breakfast, he could still hear them all laughing and carrying on with their old stories.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the laughing and all the things he was being left out on, he was tired of the way Bubblegum had been treating him lately after how long they've been together, but what bothered him the most was the Queen. He couldn't stand how she could make the princess laugh like he used to, he couldn't understand why she was sleeping with his girlfriend when that should be him, by now if someone had asked him he'd fully admit to all the hatred he had inside for the vampire. He absolutely couldn't stand Marceline being around his fiance and he made up his mind right then and there, he was ready to change his unhappy state.

He quickly arose from the table and stormed past the friends who had noticed how angry he was, he slammed open his bedroom door before grabbing a small book of matches and the red card from his room then stormed back out. All eyes were on him still as he walked towards the back door and slammed it shut behind him. He took a deep breath and exhaled trying his best to calm his nerves, crumpling the card his hands while doing these breathing exercises.

"Gumball?" came a soft voice behind him.

He turned to see Bubblegum standing near the door before taking a few slow steps forward. "Bonnibel?"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm.. I don't know."

"Well, you seem kind of upset.. mad even. What's on your mind?"

"It's.. something.. I just need to get away for a little while. Just need clear my head, been cooped up in that room for way too long, you know?" he answered with a chuckle.

"Well.. if you say so." she said with a shrug.

He walked towards her and held her arms, she looked up at him nervously as he looked down at her. He leaned in and kissed her, waiting for her lips to respond to his.. but it never came. He pulled away and just observed her for a few moments before speaking again.

"I love you."

"I love you too?"

He noticed she almost had to think of her response to him, he gave a deep sigh before kissing her forehead and began walking towards the woods with his hands buried into his pockets. He didn't say anything about when he'd be back or where he was going, he just knew he wasn't coming back until he found the person he met yesterday to change everything back to the way it was. Bubblegum still stood there watching him walk away until she couldn't see his figure anymore, she felt a soft arm drape across her shoulder as a shade drew itself over her.

"Where's he off to?" asked the older vampire who held her umbrella and her lover.

"I have no idea. I asked if he was okay, but he just sort of said he needed to be alone for a while." said the princess who wrapped her arms around the Queen.

"How long's a while?"

"I don't know."

"You think 'a while' is enough time for a quickie?" asked the vampire with a smirk.

"You're so distasteful." said the princess as she walked towards the house.

"What! So does that mean no!?"

"I never said no."

The Queen blushed as Bubblegum turned back to her and gave a wink. If anyone else was standing there they could've told you at the speed Marceline moved at that moment, you'd just see a black blur snatching up a pink figure in the doorway.

* * *

Gumball walked for some time before his mind was finally cleared, he took a few deep breathes to calm his remaining nerves and fished for the card and matches out of his pocket. He read the card only once more before igniting the small object and watched the flames beginning to turn it to ash. He waited momentarily, he figured if he was supposed to meet this stranger then maybe this card was a way of summoning the being's presence. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, but still no sign of the person arriving had come before him.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to that guy.. this was a complete waste of my time," said Gumball as he kicked the dirt under his foot, "may as well start heading back to the cabin I suppose.."

When the Prince turned around he found himself standing in front of an old cabin, he rubbed his eyes to make sure it was actually there. Once opening his eyes again the figure was staring down at him from underneath the cloak. He jumped a bit from being startled by the person before actually speaking.

"Glob! You could have said something!" he yelled.

"So I see you've come to take me up on my offer, correct?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, without a doubt, things need to be changed in my life.. certain things."

"I see, well please come in and you may vent to me all that you need to."

The being stepped aside to let the prince step forward and enter the house. He looked around at everything that was before him - a few dusty chairs, some books, some plates lying about here and there, nothing really all that special. Gumball looked over to where the person was and saw him standing in front of a dark hallway, his hand mentioning towards wherever they needed to go. The candy boy followed behind the figure before they came across a room with a red curtain before it. The stranger stepped inside with the prince and the only thing in the entire room was a table and a summoning cauldron which seemed to be hissing and fizzing over something.

"Now I must ask you, are you sure you want to change whatever is troubling you for good?" asked the being as he grabbed a few vials and sat them on the table beside the cauldron.

"Yes, yes I want to. I want my life to go back to the way it used to be, completely carefree and just perfect."

"Alright then, now I must acquire something of yours that will give me full access to the situation at hand and the person this is all for."

Gumball searched his pockets in hopes of finding something that would be good enough for the conjurer, although he found nothing he looked down at his engagement ring and slipped it off his finger before holding it out to the person.

"This is all that I have that would most likely work."

"Yes, this is actually perfect to use for such occasions like these."

The being threw the ring into the cauldron before adding a few vials of liquids in as well, the Prince watched as the person was chanting random words and waving his hand around the now glowing pot. After a few moments the stranger mentioned for the candy boy to come near him, he hesitantly walked forward before looking into the the glowing light.

"Now, what is it you'd like to know about?" asked the stranger.

"I want to know what exactly going on between Marceline the Vampire Queen and my fiance, I can't take it. Those two used to be able to go on for months at a time not talking or hanging out until recently. I had asked if something was going on, but of course she would say no so I want to find out for myself."

"Okay, now tell me some specific areas around where you're from to hopefully see where they are exactly and what they're doing."

"I'm vacationing at a cabin not too far from here, so many of the locations aren't hard to choose from. Let's try the lake first."

The magical man waved his hands about the steel pot and a vivid image of the lake surfaced to them both. They could see the group of friends splashing and playing about, of course excluding Flame Princess and Keila, but there was no sign of Marceline or Bubblegum anywhere there. The Prince picked out a different location where they looked and again nothing. They guessed for several minutes before Gumball gave a sigh of defeat. He had checked everywhere they could possibly be - the lake, the town, the woods, and so many other places, yet they couldn't find them. Just then a thought came to mind for the Prince, he figured that if there was something going on between them they would try to make it as discreet as possible, so there would be no way they would be out in public at all if they were trying to hide something from him.

"I think I know where they might be.." he said as he looked up at the stranger.

"And where is that?"

"Check my cabin, they should be in the room they chose for the weekend."

The other being nodded before waving his hands about one last time, before the pair came the image of the cabin. The image then evaporated into two shadowy figures, which cleared up showing a heavily breathing Marceline on top of Bonnibel who tried her best to catch her breath. The Prince had just missed their love making session, but he didn't miss the kiss his fiance gave the Queen after a short while of heavy breathing. He could see her candy hands gently holding the undead girls face and kissing her softly.

"I love you, Bonnie." said the vampire who relaxed her body against the girl beneath her.

"I love you too, Marceline." replied the princess who stroked the girls black mane.

Gumball became enraged by the image before him, but he chose to keep his mouth shut as his hated enemy spoke again.

"Why don't we just leave now?"

"What?" asked Bubblegum.

The Queen lifted her head and looked up at her young lover before speaking, "Us. We don't have to wait until sunday to leave, we could just leave now. We could make it quite a ways away before anyone would think that we're gone. We could go anywhere to hide out! Let's go!"

Bubblegum giggled before tracing her lovers lips softly with her finger, "You know I would, but you're forgetting he's supposed to come back any time now. We were lucky to even finish so quickly! Besides you forget, I am a princess.."

"So?"

"So.. Peppermint butler and my parents will know I'm gone. Trust me you don't want to see Peppermint when he's panicking, he tends to act..different."

"Well, you know that I could just tell Keila to tell your parents what's going on and where you are."

"That's the thing though, I want to tell my parents about us. Not Keila, speaking of which we will have to tell them what's going on."

"...I'm not looking forward to having **the talk** with your mom and dad.."

"What do you mean?"

"How exactly do you tell a King and a Queen that a thousand year old vampire ruined a wedding and slept with their ONLY daughter without someone trying to kill me?"

"...I see your point."

"But then again they really can't do much at this point, ya know?"

"How so?"

"Because their daughter also stole my heart and I kind of gave her a mate mark."

Gumball looked towards the being next to him with a confused expression before speaking.

"What is a mate mark?"

The stranger pointed towards Bubblegum's shoulder as he spoke, "Do you see that? The bite mark on her shoulder?"

"Yes.. but what is it exactly?"

"A mate mark is something that is a key symbol to the vampire clan. It is much different than a change mark, a mate mark is something much more powerful as well."

"Powerful in what way?"

The stranger reached over and grabbed a small vial before pouring it onto the image of the two girls who were now relaxing and taking a small nap. The liquid made the image of the girls become a light shade of green with a small tint of red against the princess' skin.

"In that way." said the being.

"That's not explaining much."

"You obviously see the color, right?"

"Yes?"

"That is Marceline's signature basically upon your fiance's skin. If any creature or being were to try and hurt the princess in anyway, it would alert her knowing something is wrong. And if she found that person, she would turn into a hideous beast that would rip them limb from limb, but not only that the color itself is also visible to many creatures. It's to show that the younger girl is her mate, that no one else in the world can have her for she is the vampire's."

"Also meaning..?"

"They are to be together forever, in other words, they are one for eternity. Two souls cosmically connected for all time and that mark will never go away."

"So.. basically.. my fiance gave her life and her body over to Marceline.."

"Exactly."

With that Gumball's fury increased at the thought of Bubblegum no longer being his, he despised the thought actually. He yelled at the top of his lungs and then turned to the stranger, grabbing him by the collar, he pulled the figure in closer to his face.

"Fix this."

"Excuse me?"

"FIX THIS. I DON'T WANT MY FIANCE RUNNING AROUND WITH SOME FILTHY NIGHT CRAWLER QUEEN, SO FIX THIS."

"Are you truly prepared for the consequences that may come with your request?"

"YES. I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES OR HOW MUCH IT COSTS, I WANT THINGS BACK TO THE WAY THEY USED TO BE."

"Alright then."

The hooded stranger released himself from the princes' grip and walked out of the room only to quickly return with a few powders and a vial that seemed to be covered up for some strange reason. Gumball watched as the being began to pour, mix, and chant random words as he worked on the concoction for things to be the way they used to be. After a few more pours of random liquids and a pinch of another powder, the figure revealed the covered liquid that glowed brightly through the room.

"What is this?" asked the Prince as he examined the substance curiously.

"This is a very powerful elixir I have had for quite some time, it is the purest substance known in the world and possibly the universe."

"Again, what is it?"

"It's love, but in a physical form."

"Love? How could you possibly ever manage to make an emotion a liquid?"

"It is a long tale my friend, but that is a story for another day. Let's get you finished up here shall we?"

After a short while the stranger grabbed a small empty container and poured some of the now pink liquid inside of it. After closing the container he handed to the prince who examined the thing in his hand.

"This is all that you will need in order to make things go back to the way they were, slip this into her drink or any of her food and she will forget anything having to do with Marceline recently. She will still remember her as a friend, but nothing more and nothing less."

"Is that it?" asked the Prince.

"There is one more thing, this spell WILL last until your wedding day. You must know though, on Sunday at your wedding, you must be the first to kiss your princess on the lips that day. If someone else kisses her she will fall in love with them and completely forget you just as she will forget Marceline. So be sure to keep a close eye on her that day if you want this to work out like you want it to." warned the figure.

"Alright, thank you so much for what you are doing. How could I pay you?"

"This one is free, so don't even worry about it."

"Thank you, but I also don't know you're name."

As the figure led Gumball to the door he could see a smile from under the hood, "Just call me.. friend."

* * *

***Some time later***

Gumball had returned to the house and while everyone had been packing, he decided it was time to get his princess back. He was in the kitchen preparing an amazing strawberry milkshake for Bubblegum, he made it exactly the way she always asked for and even put the whipped cream with a cherry on top. He had decided to put the liquid into the mix so that way if there was some weird flavoring to it, she would never know. The Prince put the drink on a tray and turned to exit the kitchen when he accidentally bumped into the girl he was going to look for, luckily he managed to save the drink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gumball! I didn't see you there." apologized the princess.

"No, no, it's okay. But listen, I know I've been a jerk lately and things are getting to be pretty stressful since the wedding is on Sunday so I decided to make you a little something," he started as he handed the drink to her, "enjoy!"

"Oh, thank you.. but I don't want this right now, I'm sorry."

"Please? I worked really hard on this one, it's perfect."

"Gumball..."

"Please? If you drink it, I won't bug you for anything else."

Bubblegum gave a deep sigh before putting her lips to the straw and began to drink the magical milkshake. Her eyes shot open in surprise as she looked up at him.

"This is amazing!" she said in delight as she went back to drinking the entire shake in one standing.

He smirked as he watched her finish the potion, he knew things were about to go his way very soon. He crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke, "I'm guessing you enjoyed it?"

"It was the best shake I've ever had! Thank you, now I really should get back to packing.. I still have so much.. left..." she held her head and used him to support her weight. "Woah, I suddenly don't feel so good.."

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"No, I can work through this.. I just need t-"

She collapsed in his arms, he gave a small chuckle before picking her up and leaving the kitchen. Marceline walked down the stairs and noticed the unconscious princess who was being laid down on the couch.

"What happened!?" she asked as she crouched beside the young girl.

"I don't know, one minute we were standing in the kitchen talking and then the next she collapsed."

"Bonnie? Bonnie, come on talk to me."

The princess didn't respond, she only laid peacefully on the couch as if she was fast asleep.

"We should leave her alone, maybe she just over worked herself or something." suggested the prince.

"I mean I guess.."

"Besides we have a lot of packing to do still so lets just let her rest and we'll see how she is before we go, okay?"

"Yeah.."

With that Gumball exited the living room and began heading towards his own, he looked back once with a wide smile and noticed the vampire still sitting beside the princess with a worried expression on her face.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore." he said as he laughed.

* * *

"Alright Guy! Throw me up the next bag!" Finn shouted from on top of a rather large Jake.

The group had decided to head back before it became too late in the evening. Everyone had finished packing and were ready to go, but the princess still hadn't awaken from her inactive state. The Queen began to worry more and more with each passing second, she was almost scared even. Thoughts were running through her mind as she waited outside under her umbrella, she was trying her best to think positively and calmly about the situation, but no such thing was happening. Just then the back door opened up to reveal a now awake Bubblegum who was rubbing her eyes as she walked towards her friends. Marceline rushed over and snatched her lover away so that they could speak in private about exactly what had happened to her.

"Woah, hello!" said the princess as she was spun around to face the girl.

"Bonnie what happened?! Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, of course I'm okay.. why?"

The vampire embraced the candy girl an a tight hug before she spoke, "Thank Glob you're okay."

"Uh.. did I miss something here?"

The Queen pulled away slightly so that she could plant a soft kiss upon the girls lips, which were for some reason rejected. Bubblegum lightly pushed her friend away before giving her a very confused look.

"What are you doing?"

".. what?"

"I'm engaged, you should respect that."

Marceline laughed as she spoke, "Nice one, Bonnie", the older girl leaned in again, but she was stopped by a hand upon her chest pushing her away again.

"You need to stop, I'm not joking so you shouldn't be laughing right now."

The vampire looked at her dumbfounded before laughing again, "Okay! I'll play along with your silly little game if that's what you want."

Bubblegum looked at the Queen strangely before walking away and over towards her friends. Marceline shook her head with a smile as she followed close behind, but what she didn't realize was the princess wasn't playing a game. She meant what she said when she reminded the girl that she was engaged, she wasn't joking around or trying to be the least bit funny. The vampire assumed this was all some sort of prank and that the princess was trying to be as believable as possible with her scheme against her lover.

The worst part was Marceline would soon be finding out this isn't at all a game.


	25. Monday - Tuesday

***Monday - The First Day***

Last night when they had returned to the Candy Kingdom, Marceline had once again tried to kiss the princess before bed and was once again rejected. She still figured this was all some sort of game the girl was playing, so she continued to play along as she had been. She had stayed up a bit later than usual to devise a way to get the princess to drop the game so they could spend some alone time together. Since the wedding was in only six more days she had decided it was best to go over their plan of running away before the wedding, now all she had to do was find the princess.

"You see it all around you, good lovin' gone bad and usually it's too late when you, realize what you had! And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago, who told me. Just hold on loosely, but don't let go! If you cling too tightly, you're gonna lose control!" sang the vampire Queen as she danced around the candy castle the next day. "...I really should to stop listening to Simon's old records in the morning."

Just as the vampire turned a corner she accidentally bumped into Queen Bettie. The younger Queen looked up to Bettie who seemed to be a bit on edge as they stood alone in the hallway.

"Oh Gob! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" apologized the vampire.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it." said a slightly smiling Queen.

The mood had become a tad bit more tense than it had been before, they awkwardly stood with one another and were pondering whether or not to start up a conversation or just leave in separate ways. Queen Bettie's mind was racing on whether or not to ask the young woman about the kiss between her and her daughter. She never got around to asking the princess about it, so she wondered would it be okay to ask now. She decided to go for it.

"Um, Marceline?"

"Yes, Bettie?"

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Uh.. Blue? Red? Before the Mushroom War? Twenty Five? Thirty Six? Up? Down? Side to Side? Up up down down left right left right B A start?"

Bettie laughed a bit before speaking again, "No. It's an actual question, sweet heart."

"Oh! Well, yeah sure go ahead."

"It has to do with you and my daughter."

The vampire's eyes grew wide at the mentioning of her and her lover, _'I'm screwed. So, so screwed. Quick! Think of something to deflect your answer. But how could I ever lie to Bettie? I can't! Shit. I'm dead. Right here, right now, in this moment I am officially no longer part of the undead. I'm just completely dead.' _she thought before clearing her voice. "What about us?"

"Come with me please." mentioned the Queen.

Marceline nodded as Bettie lead them to wherever they were going. The walk was rather silent and a bit awkward to say the least, the vampire would steal quick glances up at the older Queen before quickly looking away again. She could feel her nerves working around in the pit of her stomach as she tried to think of a possible escape plan from the talk, but before she could answer she bumped into Bettie again. She glanced up to notice the Queen opening a door to one of the few lounging rooms in the castle, the candy woman motioned for the young woman to enter before closing the door behind them.

"Did we do something wrong?" questioned a 'confused' Marceline.

"Well, that really depends on your answer for my question." replied the Queen.

"And what's your question.."

Before speaking, Bettie sat down on the couch and motioned for the undead girl to sit on the couch in front of hers. Once the girl was seated she asked her question. "Is there something going on between you and my daughter?"

Marceline froze. She didn't know what to do, should she lie and deny everything or tell the truth and face whatever came her way? She chose neither. Instead she decided to avoid the question by asking a question. "What do you mean by 'going on' between us?"

"Well, before the banquet I saw you kissing my daughter in the hallway."

"Oh."

Bettie nodded, "Now care to explain?"

The vampire gave a deep sigh as she had known she could no longer avoid the truth, she was caught. She leaned forward, rested her elbows on her knees, and glanced down at the carpet beneath her feet. She wasn't expecting this talk so soon, she was at a loss for words and didn't even know where to start. She figured if this was going to happen now, may as well tell the whole truth.

"I.."

"You.."

The girl gave another sigh before speaking again, "I could sit here and lie out of my ass, pardon my language, denying everything you saw and what's been going on between us. But I couldn't do that to you, you've always been so kind to me and were there for me when I always needed someone to talk to while I grew up. You're like a second mother to me, so I'm going to be completely honest. I love her, I lost her once before when we were teenagers and dated, but now that I'm older and mature.. I don't want to lose her again. She makes me feel like I'm on top of the world, like every little thing matters and that I'm not just some 'filthy vampire'. I understand that she's engaged and I understand what I'm doing could get me into a lot of trouble, but I don't care. I want her as my own again, I want you and King Chester to welcome me with open arms not just as a friend of the family, but as well as someone who loves your daughter. I'd do anything in this entire world for her and I'm not giving up on her even if you try every possible thing to stop me."

Bettie nodded slightly as she spoke, "I kind of figured that's what was going on this whole time."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not dumb. I was young and in love once myself, I do know what love looks like." she said with a small laugh.

"So.. you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm ruining the relationship between your daughter and Gumball..."

"Marceline, you know Bonnibel as well as I do. She wouldn't make a decision on anything just on a hunch, she's cautious and makes sure she's ready for whatever comes her way. When she was younger and you two dated, I could tell there was something different about her. She seemed a bit more outgoing and ready to take on the world, after you two had broken up she went back to the way she used to be. I'm beginning to see that outgoing side of her coming out once again and I see she's actually happy with you. She's 18 now I can't make decisions for her anymore, she may still be my daughter, but she's also a young woman now."

"I just don't want it to be that, if in the end she does decide to be with me.. that you don't hate me for it."

"Sweet heart, I want you to know that I couldn't ever hate you. No matter what you do, even if this whole wedding thing doesn't work out, I just want you both to be truly happy if you two are meant to be together."

The vampire rose from her spot on the couch and walked over towards the Queen, Bettie looked up at her curiously before she suddenly felt two arms being wrapped around her. The younger ruler held tightly onto the woman who eventually wrapped her arms around the girl as well.

"Thank you." said the undead girl before pulling away and wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Why are you crying, dear?" questioned the Queen who gently rubbed the girls arm.

"I don't know honestly," chuckled the vampire, "probably from happiness. I was so scared that you wouldn't accept her and I, that you would be mad and possibly want us to never see each other. I expected the worse, but only got the best. Thank you so much, Bettie."

The Queen smiled as she wiped a tear streaming down the vampires face before she spoke, "You shouldn't ever be scared to tell me things like this, but I'm sure your mother would be happy that finally found the right person for you.. even if she is engaged."

Marceline laughed a bit. "My mom probably would have already figured it out and started planning a separate wedding knowing her."

"Oh, Glob. Your mother and her color scheme would be insane," laughed Bettie as she helped the younger Queen to her feet, "We'd be seeing nothing but reds and blacks everywhere!"

"Not to mention what else she would have planned! She'd have a dark red wedding cake made, my father and I already fitted for our suits, probably you and Bonnie's dresses ordered. Oh, glob the possibilities for the dresses!" joked the vampire as the rulers made their way out of the room.

"Not to mention, as she would say - location, location, location!"

"Could you imagine the place my mom would happen to pick for the wedding? She'd want this probably on a evening in autumn - with the moon high, soft lanterns, soft music, the whole package in store for me and Bonnie."

"That would actually be rather peaceful if you think about it, with a nice arrangement of flowers at the alter, silk red dresses for the brides maids, nice black suits for the men. I think it would be a very nicely decorated wedding, honestly."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to see Bonnie in the monster of a dress she has now. YUCK" said Marceline as she 'gagged' over the dress.

"Oh really now? You'd have an idea in mind of what she'd wear?" asked a smug looking Bettie.

"Of course! If I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in all of Ooo, I'd like her to look as breathtaking as always!"

"And what would this fabulous dress look like?"

"I'd want her in a pure white strapless dress, which is a bit ruffled at the bottom, with a nice silk red sash around the middle. I'd want her to wear in a half ponytail with her hair curled and a nice bright red rose tucked into her ear.."

Bettie began to notice Marceline drifting off into her own little day dream about what her daughter would look like on their wedding day, she smiled as she noticed the blush coming across the young woman's face as they walked down that hallways of the castle.

"She would look very pretty that evening." said the Queen as she looked towards the girl.

"Just 'very pretty'!? Bonnibel would look breathtaking! She's already drop dead gorgeous, but on that day.. she would just look so... wow.." said the vampire as she placed her hand over her heart with a smile "I couldn't even begin to tell you how she would look.. It would be like seeing true perfection for the first time in my life. She's perfect always, but.."

Bettie placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder, "I understand and I'm sure she would be saying the same things about you."

"Pfft! No way could I ever compare to your daughter. I'd just be wearing a suit my mom picked out probably, it'd probably just look like the same one I wore when I first met her."

"Well! We won't know unless there's actually a wedding some day, will we?"

"And that would be the most amazing day of my life."

"What would be the most amazing day of your life?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned to see Bubblegum walking up to them with papers and books in her arms, she was also wearing her lab coat with her goggles on top of her head.

"I'll leave you two alone," whispered Bettie before taking her leave with a smile.

"Where's my mom going?" questioned the princess.

"I don't know, but you think I could head down to the lab with you? We kinda need to talk, it's important."

"Is something the matter?"

"No! I just.. we need to discuss some important matters that have to do with this weekend."

"Okay..? Well then, come on I'm headed back there now."

The vampire nodded as she floated beside the princess, she couldn't help but smile as she could finally tell her princess that they are accepted by her mother and that they were good to go as far as running away on Sunday.. well that was at least the plan she had in mind.

* * *

Marceline spun around in a chair as Bubblegum worked on a formula written upon her chalkboard in the lab. Neither had mentioned what they needed to talk about, it was as if they had both forgotten why the older girl came down to the lab in the first place. After getting dizzy from spinning around, the vampire stopped her chair and staggered about the lab laughing a bit at the sensation. The princess looked over her shoulder and noticed this as well, she gave a light chuckle and a smile as she watched her friend.

"Having fun there?" she asked.

"Just a little bit," started the vampire before she was able to stand up straight again, she went back to her chair after a few moments and leaned casually forward, "so are you excited?"

"For what?"

"This Sunday! What else?"

"Oh! Yes! It's going to be so exciting!" the princess said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're not even a bit nervous about it!"

"Well, I am a little.. but then again who isn't nervous before their wedding right?"

The smile across the Queen's face quickly faded, "wait what?"

"I said I'm nervous for my wedding.. that is what we're talking about isn't it?

"Well.. I wasn't talking about that.."

"What were you talking about?"

"You know.. we were kinda going to runaway and be together before the wedding.. remember?"

"What..?"

The princess looked utterly confused about what exactly her friend was talking about. The Queen was also very confused - _how could she forget about us running away together?_ thought the girl before she spoke up again.

"Did you seriously forget or are you just acting dumb?"

"What!? I'm not acting dumb! I'm not acting anything! If anything you're acting weirder than usual!"

"How am I acting the least bit weird? You're the one who decided it would be a good idea to pull this stupid little game on me!"

"What game are you talking about? I'm not playing any games!"

"Yes you are! You're doing it right now!"

"How!? I'm seriously not doing anything."

"Yes you are! You're acting like you know nothing about whats going on Sunday and you've rejected a kiss from me two times already!"

"Because I'm engaged! Can't you respect that at all?!"

"Oh, so suddenly you start caring that you're engaged?"

"I've always cared!"

"You sure could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it." said an irritated vampire.

"Look, if you're going to have an attitude and a bad mood about my wedding then maybe you should just leave."

"I came down here to talk to you about Sunday! We need to talk about what our final plans are so we know we're ready for whatever happens!"

"What plans!?"

"OH MY GLOB, BONNIE."

"You know what, you need to leave now. I'm tired of hearing about this plan or whatever you're talking about. Just go."

"Whatever."

The Queen got up from her chair and pushed it down to the floor in the process, she walked towards the door and slammed it shut behind her. She could hear a few vials breaking from being dropped to the floor before she walked down the hallway and away from the princess. The vampire was in a bad mood right now and she didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone, all she wanted to do was go to her room and write out her frustration through a song. She "knew" Bonnibel was playing a "game" with her and that this would be over in a day or two, but she was getting tired of the way she was being treated during the mean time. Even she wouldn't act so coldly towards her lover if she decided to pull a prank, but what could she do? She didn't want to upset the princess before they ran away together, so she just decided it would be best to keep her cool and remind herself to keep playing along.

* * *

***Tuesday - The Second Day***

It was in the evening when everyone was downstairs trying their best to get things ready and into place for Sunday. The princess had Peppermint in charge of making sure the invitations were properly written and sent out, Finn and Jake in charge of arranging everything into order on the ground level with Guy's help, Bongo was sent out to pick up some of the stuff they ordered for the day along with LSP, and finally Keila and Marceline were in charge of both picking up and moving heavier objects and decorating the ceiling with ribbons, lights, and other various decorations.

"No! Put that one in the dead center!" shouted Bubblegum up to the vampire Queen who was arranging a set of glass decorations against the tall windows in the banquet room.

"It is in the dead center!" she shouted back.

"No! You're off by 9.8 inches to the left!"

"Your left or my left?"

"Yours!"

The princess gave a deep sigh before she started rubbing her temples, all of this wedding planning was beginning to give her a migraine. She had been up since eight that morning trying her best to make sure everything was in order so that there would be less work to do on her 'special day'. She silently cursed and then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist line.

"How's everything going?" asked the person holding her.

She turned and saw that it was Gumball with a sweet smile who was holding her, she smiled back before wrapping her arms around his neck, "well things are definitely a lot better now that you're here."

"What were they bad before?"

"It's just so much pressure having to make sure things are sorted the right way and that everything looks perfect for Sunday."

"It's only Tuesday, sweetheart! We have five more days, why did you want to start decorating and sorting early?"

"So that way there would be a less amount of things to do before the wedding!"

"Oh? And why would someone be needing the extra time that day?" he asked with a smirk.

"So I can make sure I look good for a certain someone." she said with a smile.

"Yeah? And whose the lucky fellow who gets to see you looking so beautifully?"

"Just some prince, no one special."

"I'd say he's a pretty lucky guy myself."

She giggled a bit before going on her tiptoes and bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss. As the vampire finished hanging up the decoration where it needed to be, she turned around and saw her lover kissing the prince. Her heart dropped to her feet and her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She silently floated for a few more moments watching the two candy royalty standing there acting lovey dovey in front of her, she could begin to feel a small amount of pain coursing through her body as she watched. She saw the way that the princess was giggling at what he said like she did with her, she could see the way the princess held him like she did with her, but what hurt most was watching the way the princess kissed him like she did with her. Those sweet, soft, and innocent kisses they share all the time - she was giving those kisses to him.

She began to tightly clench upon a glass fixture that was to be hung up on the wall, which immediately broke causing glass shards to stab into her flesh and made her bleed. She bared her fangs through the emotional and physical pain, but not caring at the fact that her blood was beginning to drop down on a candy servants head.

"Uh.. Marceline?"

The Queen looked over to her friend who had a worried expression upon her face before harshly speaking, "what."

"Your hand.. it's um.. kinda bleeding."

The older vampire looked down and saw the small puddle of blood forming in her first. She opened her hand slowly, a few pieces of glass falling to the ground below her with the exception of a few still stuck in her hand. She floated downwards and wrapped her hand in a cloth napkin that was meant for the wedding as she headed towards the door. The princess took notice her friend leaving and also the blood trail following behind her, she looked up towards Keila who just gave a shrug before continuing her work.

"Is everything alright with her?" asked Gumball.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe I should go check up on her before dinner is ready."

"Well, why don't you see about dinner and I'll go see if she's okay." he suggested.

"No, it'd probably be better if I did it. I'm less likely to get yelled at by her than you are."

"If you say so," he kissed her forehead before walking towards the kitchen, "hurry back I hear they're making spaghetti tonight!"

Bubblegum smiled towards her boyfriend before following the blood trail through the castle. She almost felt as if she was on the hunt for something with how many twists and turns the blood trail went, after a while she almost gave up before she met the end of the trail. She looked up and noticed that she was standing outside the infirmary, she pushed open the entry way and walked towards the front desk.

"Why hello princess! Is everything alright?" asked the lollipop woman behind the desk.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just wondering which room might I find Queen Marceline in?"

"Oh! She's down the hall in the fourth room on the ride side."

"Thank you very much!" said the princess politely before making her way back towards the room.

She stood in the doorway and saw Dr. Ice cream picking out glass shards from the Queen's hand and placing them in a small bowl. Bubblegum knocked lightly on the door frame causing both of the women to look up at her, only Marceline looked away and back towards her hand after a short glance.

"Hello Princess Bubblegum! How are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm just dandy!"

"That's good to hear, is everything alright in here?"

"Oh, yes. It just seems as though Queen Marceline got some glass stuck inside of her hand. So I'm just here to take it all out!"

"Glass? How did you manage to get glass in your hand?"

The vampire didn't say anything, the only noise in the room was that of the tinking noise from the glass being dropped into the bowl. Bubblegum walked over towards the second chair beside her friend and placed her hand upon the tightly clenched fist on the girls leg. The undead girl looked down at their hands and then back towards her own hand on the table which was now being stitched up.

"Aren't you in the least bit of pain from that?" questioned the princess.

"Not really."

"It doesn't hurt at all?"

"No."

Bubblegum noticed the short responses she was getting from the vampire, the only time her friend spoke like that was when she was either mad or bothered deeply by something. She lightly squeezed the girls hand and watched the vampire as the doctor was finishing her stitches upon the Queen.

"Alright! I'll need to go get some bandages for your hand. I'll be right back!" said the doctor before leaving.

The vampire nodded as the ice cream left, she pulled her hand back and began examining her hand. She could swear she's had more stitches this past summer than she has in the past five years. Her fingers lightly touched the thread on her palm before her face was turned towards the princess. Bubblegum's eyes seemed to have a bit of concern and worry in them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't need to lie.."

"I'm not lying."

"Marceline, I know you better than anyone else remember? I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Bonnie."

The doctor came back and began wrapping the Queen's hand as the princess continued speaking.

"Yes, you are. You never give me short responses like this unless something is bugging you, now what is it?"

"Just drop it."

"No! I want to know what's wrong!"

As soon as the ice cream was done with the wrappings, the vampire stood up and walked out of the infirmary not saying a word. Doctor Ice Cream looked over towards the princess not sure what to do, Bubblegum shrugged before chasing after her friend. Marceline was quite a ways down the hallway before she could hear footsteps coming up behind her and a tug on her shirt. She stopped in her tracks and waited for the girl to say something.

"What's gotten into you!?"

"Nothing!"

"It's not nothing!"

The vampire turned around and looked down at the princess before she spoke, "You're kidding right?"

"What?"

"How long are you going to keep playing this stupid little game with me, huh?"

"Don't start this again."

"No, I am going to start this again! You've been acting this way ever since we left the cabin! You won't let me come into your room at night, you won't let me kiss you, you won't let me hold you, you haven't even said 'I Love You' to me since we got back! You act as if I mean nothing to you now and that what we have doesn't matter anymore!"

The princess looked up at the Queen confused, "What are you talking about?"

Marceline grabbed Bonnibel, pushed her up against a wall, and kissed her. She let her hands roam around the princess' body as she did her best to deepen the kiss, she was waiting for the young girl to react to her kiss and touch but it never came. Her mouth moved down towards the girl's neck while her hand reached down and into her pants, she began to softly and gently touch the girl just as she always had when they were about to make love. The thing the vampire didn't expect was the princess pushing her off of her and the tears in her eyes when she looked at her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" shouted the teary eyed princess.

"..What?"

"First you tried to kiss me at the cabin - I shrugged that off as whatever," she began as she choked down tears, " but this is just TOO FAR, Marceline!"

"Bonnie... I-"

The vampire wasn't even able to finish what she was saying because the princess ran off in tears and away from her. The Queen raced behind her and called out to her, hoping that she would slow down and try to talk to her about what was wrong. They ended up racing into the banquet room where everyone was, but all they saw was a crying princess and a vampire Queen grabbing her, turning her around, and struggling to keep a grip on her.

"LET ME GO." the princess shouted to the vampire.

"BONNIE! Stop fighting with me! Tell me what's wrong!"

"JUST LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU."

"...what?"

The vampire's grip loosened just enough for Bonnibel to free one of her hands, the next thing she did was bring back her hand and then harshly slap the Queen across the face. The room went silent and all gazed upon the scene, the princess stopped crying for only a moment realizing what she had done. Across the vampire's cheek was a perfect, red, stinging, hand print from the princess. When the vampire didn't move the princess turned her friends face towards hers.

"Marceline.."

The Queen was now crying. She didn't even bother trying to seem heartless or unfazed by what had just happened, she was genuinely hurt by the girl she loved and didn't care if anyone knew it. When the princess stepped forward to try and talked to the girl, Marceline only took a step back. Bonnibel could see the vampire's chin trembling from her trying her best not to break down and sob, she had only ever seen the undead girl crying like this one other time - and that was at her mother's funeral.

"Marceline.. I.."

"Don't.." started the vampire with a low raspy voice, "Don't touch me.. you were supposed to be the one who never hurt me.."

"I didn't.. I.. Marceline, please I... I'm sorry.."

With tears still streaming down her face, the Queen flew past the princess and out the kingdom doors. Bonnibel did her best to try and keep up but when she managed to make it out the entry way, all she could see was Marceline's figure flying away from the kingdom in the light of the full moon. She couldn't believe what she had just done, the vampire's words were true - she was supposed to be the one who never hurt the older girl, she was supposed to be the one who was okay with who she was and how she acted. She didn't know why.. but for the first time in three days, Bonnibel felt a part of her inside breaking apart from what she had just done.

* * *

**A/N: Well! There you have it kiddies! The first little slice of deep drama in a while! You guys thought I had you with the last chapter? Things only get better from here. But here's a little something to keep in mind - what do you think Bonnibel will say if Marceline DOES ever come back about what she did? If you want to find out.. you'll just have to wait for the next chapter ;D**

**[side note: the song Marceline was singing on the first day was "Hold On Loosely" by .38! If you want to get a real good visual of Marcy's dance moves go back while playing the song and read the part over]**

**Leave me some love (or hate) in my Review or PM box about what you thought of this chapter! You guys know I love reading what you all have to say! xx**


	26. Wednesday - Thursday

**A/N: Hello world! Here I am back with another chapter for the story! I've read all of your reviews and I couldn't help but smile, I love reading how excited, frustrated, sad, charmed, and such you all get with my chapters! I also see that everyone now hates Prince Gumball with a passion, so that just gives me a little extra kick to keep writing! So thank you all for the reviews and your kind words (: Without further delay - enjoy!**

* * *

***Wednesday - The Third Day***

Bonnibel sat through a royal meeting between the two candy kingdoms, she blocked out the voices of her father and King Gumball who were discussing which kingdom the new King and Queen would rule in. Sure, she should have been listening to what was going on, but frankly she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was wondering where her friend had gone off to and would she ever be back. Last night she had alerted several vampires that their Queen left and they went out to search for her, she stayed up until they had returned, but sadly they couldn't find a single trace of their ruler. When she actually went to bed that morning, she didn't sleep much and when she did she had two sets of dreams which both kept her up.

Her first dream was of the fight - she would see her hand whip across the Queen's face over and over again, but in that dream the older girl didn't run away. Instead she turned into a hideous beast which began to tear the kingdom and its citizens apart, she would be running past burning buildings and dead citizens on her way to stop her friend from causing anymore chaos. She would look up and see the beast breaking apart a gumball guardian and giving a mighty roar into the midnight sky. She would scream up at her friend with tears in her eyes yelling _'Stop, Marceline! Look at what you're doing!_' and in that moment the vampire would shrink down and turn to the princess with hate filling her eyes. She would walk forward to the candy girl and grab her face harshly as she spoke '_I see this as we're equal for the pain you've caused me, but there is one more thing I'd like to have._' She would then turn the princess' face and dig her fangs harshly into her neck, sucking the girl dry from all the warm liquid she had running through her veins.

Her second dream was of unexplainable emotions - She would be in a dark abyss by herself, crying her eyes out and no one there to comfort her until suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. She would look up and see a smiling vampire who would gently wipe away her tears, Bubblegum would then wrap her arms around the older girls neck and cry even harder as she could feel her friend rubbing her back. '_I'm so sorry_!' she would said with a raspy voice 'I_ didn't mean to hit you so hard! I just never expected it and and and_' her face would then be gently caressed in cold gray hands. '_It's okay, Bonnie_.' the vampire would say, '_I know you didn't mean it. You just don't remember me is all.' 'W-what.. what do you mean?'_ the princess would ask. _'The key to you and I lies within yourself, find me and you will find the truth.'_ She would hold her friends hands gently before she spoke again, '_How do I find you and the truth then_?'. The Queen would smile sweetly again as she leaned in closely '_You will find me with this_' their lips then would meet in a soft kiss. The princess would wrap her arms around the vampire's neck and hold her closer.

The second dream appeared more than the first, but she wasn't exactly sure why. Every girl in her life time was bound to have dreams like that about a friend she was sure, she could remember a time when LSP once had a dream she kissed Turtle Princess and even Princess Bubblegum herself. So when she woke up after a short nap, she sort of just shrugged it off and didn't really think twice about it until now. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a fist hitting the table hard and King Gumball shouting.

"I still say that if there is a boy born first, they must rule over MY candy kingdom!" he proclaimed.

"Even then, you must take into consideration what my daughter and your son want for their family. It is their choice, not ours." her father said calmly.

The princess pinched the bridge of her nose as she rested back into her chair with a sigh, Prince Gumball looked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder before he spoke, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I think I just need something to eat. I didn't get much sleep and all of this yelling is quite bothersome, I think I'm going to to the kitchen." she answered as she stood from her seat.

"Oh, well I'll join you then."

"No, that's okay. I really just need to be alone right now."

He watched as she walked away from the table and towards the dining hall in a sullen manner. He turned back to the table and sighed deeply as he heard the door close.

"I have no idea why she's acting like this.."

"It's probably at the fact that one of best friends is missing and they got into a fight not even twenty-four hours ago where she hit a dear person to her for the first time." Queen Bettie said with a bit of attitude in her tone.

The room got silent as they all stared at her in shock for the tone she had against the prince.

"But you know, that could just be me." Bettie said as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Bubblegum sat down at the servants table picking at a piece of strawberry cheesecake she had made for herself. Soon enough she heard the door opened, she looked over and saw it was only Peppermint Butler.

"Hey, Pep." she said apathetically.

"Princess? Why are you here?"

"Oh, you know.. just hanging out I guess." she said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be out there with Prince Gumball and your parents discussing your arrangements for the future?"

"If by discussing you mean a short, balding, man screaming about how he wants all grandsons - then yes I should be, but I don't want to be out there right now. I need some quiet time."

"I see, well then I'll stay here quietly with you."

She watched as he moved around the room, picking up ingredients for his own meal and began cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Peppermint?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You can tell the meaning of ones dreams correct?"

"I can."

"Well, would you mind helping me with mine?"

"Why of course, Princess!" he began stirring the batter in the bowl as he glanced up at her, "please begin sharing."

"Okay, well.. I had these weird dreams while I slept and.. I can't figure them out for the life of me."

"Well, what was the purpose of the first dream?"

"It had something to do with m-...a person.. turning into a monster and destroying the candy kingdom before coming after me and then killing me."

"Ah, I see. The second?"

"It was the same person, except they gently embraced me as I cried and basically told me 'the key to the truth lies within myself' and.."

"And?"

"And then they... kissed me" finished the princess with a small blush.

"I see."

"You see what?"

She watched the small candy man as he put a small pie into the oven and took a seat next to his princess at the table.

"Well, to dream of monsters means you are the target of malevolent forces, or their reality is being confirmed. People see many forms of monsters, but the feelings are the same - threatened, frightened, or confused."

"I see.. that does make sense.. but what of my second dream?"

"Who was the person in your dream?"

"It.. it was..."

"Marceline?"

The princess nodded slightly with a blush across her face, she gazed down at her dessert waiting to hear her loyal servants answer to her mysterious dream.

"Well.. It could really only mean one thing."

"What! Tell me!"

"It means tha-"

Just as he was about to reveal the answer to her second dream, Prince Gumball walked in.

"Bonnibel, are you alright?"

Inside her mind she was screaming at him for interrupting her finding out the answer to her confusing dream, but on the outside she turned to him with a 'worried' expression as she spoke. "Well.. yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you were gone for some time and I was a bit worried when you didn't return suddenly."

"Oh, well I've just been here with Peppermint.."

"Yes, we we're discussing her d-"

"DESSERTS." she shouted to interrupt the butler.

"Desserts?" asked a confused Gumball.

"Yes! My desserts for tomorrow evenings dinner! You know.. I said I wanted a strawberry tart instead of the apple pie?"

"Oh! Yes! Silly old me, I must have forgotten that you requested that m'lady!"

"I see.. well, Bonnibel we really should be getting back to the meeting."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We'll have to finish our discussion later, is that alright, Peppermint?"

"Of course, your highness. You know where to find me if you wish to speak to me."

Bubblegum gave a small wave to her butler as she left the kitchen with Gumball, she knew she had to talk to him about her dream later. It was going to infuriate her if she didn't find out what it meant. Normally she's never one for all the spells, voodoo, and how dee doo in Ooo, she always knew that things could be explained scientifically if she thought about it long and hard enough. Then again, she didn't always slap her best friend in the face and she ends up leaving without a trace to follow and have unexplainable dreams that may hold the key to 'the truth'.

* * *

"No, no, Princess. You must let _him _lead _you _in this dance! Not the other way around!"

The day seemed to drag on for Bubblegum, she was currently learning to do some old dance known as 'the waltz'. They had been over the steps what felt like a dozen times, but she just wasn't getting the hang of this whole 'he leads while you follow' thing. She'd be the first to admit, she wasn't at all a dancer, so for her to even still be standing there discussing the proper way to do it was honestly a miracle.

"I just don't see the problem here, really." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"In the days before the Mushroom War, this dance was elegant and graceful. The man would lead the woman in a series of twists and completed movements whereas the woman would just simply follow. You're not allowing your body to relax and move in time with his."

"I told you! I'm. Not. A. Dancer. I'm just a girl who likes sweets and who likes to be in a lab, not out on the dance floor."

The dance instructor gave a deep sigh as she rubbed her temples and started speaking, "Let us please just run through this one more time and then if it doesn't work out this time, we will try again tomorrow. Now back to your starting positions."

Gumball stood before his fiance and she did the same, the music began to once again pick up and they started to move in time with the motion of the music. Everything at first seemed fine, she seemed to relax a little bit more than she had before. He smiled down at her as he spun her around, she couldn't help but give a kind smile back - that is until her mind flashed back to her birthday party where she dance with Marceline for the first time. When she looked back at him from another spin all she could see was a smiling vampire whose eyes shown kindness, she sort of jumped a bit as she felt the Prince's hand return to her back and the image of the girl disappeared.

She stumbled and ended up tripping Gumball who in turn fell backwards onto his bottom, the music stopped and the instructor gave a deep growl at the princess, she took a breath before 'politely' stomping up to the couple.

"What happened? You were doing so well!"

"I'm really not sure.. something just.. came to mind I guess."

"What exactly was that, dear?" asked Gumball as he stood from the floor and rubbed his backside tenderly.

"It.. it was nothing."

"I know you've had quite a rough day princess.. so why don't we pick up on this tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? I mean we could do it one more time if you wish!"

"No, believe me. It would be best to do it tomorrow, least we overwork ourselves and end up becoming too frustrated with the steps and such that we have to change the dance again so soon."

"Well.. I suppose you're right.."

The instructor gave a nod before bowing kindly to the couple, "Now I will be going, I will be back tomorrow evening. We will work on trying our best to get past the.. first fifteen steps of the dance.."

"Of course, again I'm so sorry about all this." said the Prince as he shook the woman's hand.

"Yes, as I said I'm really not a dancer" Bubblegum said with a laugh.

"You don't say.." mumbled the woman as she turned her back and headed towards the door from the ballroom.

Once out of the room the royal candy band began packing away their instruments whereas the Prince kissed the top of his girlfriends head, she wrapped her arms around him as she laid her forehead against his chest.

"I'm such a klutz with this kind of stuff..." she said with a sigh.

"No!..well yes a bit, but that's okay! We still have three more days to prefect it! I'm sure you'll have it learned backwards and forwards by then."

"I really hope so, I swear I must have been born with two left feet!"

"Two left feet or not, I still love you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Even if I can't dance?"

"Even if you can't dance! I mean look at me! I'm not the best hunter or swordsman that a prince should be and yet here we are a year and half later getting married!"

"Wow.. married.." said the princess as they began to walk back to her room.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Well, it's just hard to believe really. A year ago we were just going on short walks around the kingdom and going out on dates.. now we're actually getting married!"

"I know. It's really quite amazing, but then again there's no one on earth I'd rather spend my life with than you."

"Oh stop, you're just saying that!"

"No! Really! I'd do anything for you and I just wish you knew how much you actually meant to me."

"Well, I'll have a life time to find out," she said as she kissed him outside her door, "goodnight, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess."

She entered her room and could hear his footsteps down the hall, she began to undress for the evening and happily knew her bed awaited her. She threw off her pink dress and her bra, she then raided her drawers for a shirt. She looked for just the right shirt to sleep in, but soon realized all of her favorites were dirty and needed to be washed.

"Now what?" she said with a huff, she gazed over at her closet and noticed a black sleeve sticking out, "huh? What the..."

She pulled the shirt out and noticed it was a black button up, she felt the material gently and tried her best to recall when she had bought this shirt. She could remember sleeping in it at one point but.. when? She simply shrugged it off as nothing before throwing it on and buttoning it towards the middle down, she yawned and stretched as she walked over towards her bed happily.

"Hello old friend! How I've missed you!"

She took off her ring and attempted to place it on her night stand, but missed. The ring bounced once and then went under her bed, she groaned a bit knowing now she had to go under the bed and actually look for it before she went to sleep. She turned on her light and bent down to look for it, she reached her hand under her frame and felt around. Just then she felt something under her hand, she pulled it out and her ring sat upon a piece of paper which looked slightly dusty and a bit tattered.

"What's this? I don't remember putting this under the bed..." she opened it careful with the intent upon reading it, but yawned halfway through, "I'll just read you tomorrow before I go talk to pep.. glob I'm exhausted.."

The princess placed her ring and the mysterious note upon her night stand as she turned off the light and jumped into her bed, but what she didn't realize was that was the note a certain Queen gave to her not so long ago.

* * *

***Thursday - The Fourth Day***

"So then I was all like 'BOOM, POW, HOW ABOUT SOME MEAT WITH THAT KNUCKLE SANDWICH?', so needless to say the adventure we went on was a complete success! Plus I got this cool new gauntlet!" Finn explained to the princess as she walked around her kingdom with the young hero.

"Yeah, uh huh. Sounds cool, Finn."

The human looked up to his friend and noticed the distant expression upon her face, either that or it had to be sadness. He gently held onto her dress sleeve bringing her to a complete stop, she didn't even turn to look back at him.

"What's wrong, Peebles? You've been quiet all day."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"No, I will worry. You haven't been as happy since that fight with Marcy, has she even come back yet?"

The princess shook her head as she replayed the slap again in her head, "No.. and no one has heard anything from her."

"Dang.. that's totes bloopy. She's never been like this, usually she'll have a good cry or be mad for a while and then just work it out before being her old self again. Why me and Jake haven't even seen her! Not at her house, not at ours, not near FP's house, not near Lady's house, it's almost as if she's vanished completely."

"I just feel like this is all my fault too, I shouldn't have hit her. She was right.. I was supposed to be that one person who never hurt her and I did.."

Just as the boy was about to speak, a small candy citizen running towards the two friends as fast as he could. Although it was pretty hard to miss him considering he was flailing his arms about and he was screaming for the attention of his ruler and the hero. Bubblegum looked down at the citizen and kneeled so that she became at eye level with the frantic sugary treat.

"Chet? What is it?"

"Princess! Princess! Princess! You.. You won't.. believe it" the candy said through deep breathes.

"Won't believe what?"

"It's..it's.."

"SPIT IT OUT, MAN!" said Finn as he shook the Chet frantically.

"It's Marceline! She's back!"

Finn stopped shaking the candy citizen and looked at Bubblegum who was looking back at him with wide eyes. She now took her citizen in her hands and gazed at him intensely.

"Where is she!?"

"She's back in the castle! But I hope she's okay.."

"Why do you say that?" asked the young hero.

"When she came in the kingdom, under her covering we could all see blood dripping from her figure. We weren't sure what to do so I made sure to tell Peppermint Butler."

"Thank you, Chet. Finn, let's go."

"Right!"

The princess and hero quickly ran towards the kingdom, although they had no idea which part of the castle she was actually in. Upon entrance through the back way of the castle they could see several candy servants running towards a distinct direction, they could hear them speaking about something going on about a 'blood soaked vampire'.

"Yeah! I hear it was Queen Marceline!" said a gumdrop kid.

"Do you think she actually killed someone?" asked another gumdrop.

"If not someone, it was definitely something!"

_'Killed?' _though the princess to herself in confusion '_Marceline hasn't killed anything since she was a little girl.. she doesn't kill.. she COULDN'T kill! She's not like that! She couldn't ever just go out and kill someone that's never done her harm!.. but then again the did say it could be something too.. Glob please let it not be true.'_

Bubblegum walked behind her two servants with her human friend close behind, they came upon the foyer and there was a big crowd standing around something. That something of course had to be the vampire Queen returning from her little 'tantrum', Bubblegum excused herself past a few citizens to actually see the girl's clothes soaked in blood. There was a medical vampire standing before her now taking a look into her throat and eyes.

"I'm telling you I don't need an examination, alright? All I need is for everyone to leave me the f-"

The vampire girl was cut off as she felt something against her back, she then looked over her shoulder and saw the princess laying her forehead against her. The older girl turned around and looked down at Bubblegum, she opened her mouth to speak again but before she could she felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay" said the candy girl.

The Queen didn't really know how to react to this, inside she wanted to cry and scream at her all over again, but she knew that wouldn't do any good. She knew it was best to stick with the plan she had in mind and hopefully keep up with it. She reached up and released the girl's grip from her neck, she looked only once into Bubblegum's eyes before turning her gaze over to the medic once more as she spoke.

"I am fine, all I require is a bit of silence and alone time. I don't want anyone to disturb me unless it's actually important."

"Marceline? Can we t-"

The younger girl didn't even get the chance to finish her words as the vampire headed towards the staircase, she truly meant it when she said she wanted to be alone. Normally she wouldn't have turned her back on the girl for any reason whats so ever, but this time was completely different. She wanted to be away from everyone - including the princess herself. She watched her friend float away until she was out of sight from everyone, the princess was confused now, she really didn't know what to do.

* * *

***Late****r that evening***

Bubblegum stood against a window looking out at the evening sky as she could hear her instructor becoming frantic about Gumball not showing up to their lesson, she had been this way for almost forty-five minutes, but she blocked her out after the first five. She could also hear her mother trying her best to calm down their dance teacher, but she wasn't able to get a single sentence in without being interrupted.

"HOW COULD HE BE THIS LATE? IT ISN'T PROPER OR FORMAL AT ALL!"

"Yes, I know. It's just that h-"

"I KNOW HE'S AT A MEETING AND I UNDERSTAND THAT SINCE HE'S ROYALTY, BUT HE IS ALSO THE GROOM FOR THIS WEDDING. HE SHOULD BE HERE!"

"Please let me try calli-"

"IT WOULD BE POINTLESS TO CALL... where is this meeting exactly?"

"In the Jungle Kingdom, but ple-"

"IN THE JUNGLE KINGDOM?! WELL THAT JUST WOULDN'T DO! HE WOULDN'T BE BACK UNTIL AFTER HIS DANCE LESSON WAS OVER. THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

"What if w-"

"THIS IS A COMPLETE DISASTER!"

"Yes, but what if we foun-"

"HOW IS SHE EVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LEARN HER STEPS IF HE ISN'T HERE!?"

"Again, what if we found her another par-"

"SHE NEEDS TO LEARN THIS! THEY HAVE BUT TWO DAYS LEFT BEFORE THEIR WEDDING! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO D-"

The dance instructor was cut off this time as a door could be heard being opened behind them, the three women looked behind them and saw Marceline floating in while sucking on an apple . Bubblegum's heart dropped for a moment as she saw her friend float by, she understood by then that she was getting the cold shoulder from the older girl.

"What I was saying was, what if we found another partner for my daughter?" asked Bettie with a smug grin towards the other woman.

"And who could possibly know the dance as well as Gumball?"

"Why the only girl who lived when it was still around," Bettie gave a whistle which caught the vampire's attention, "Marceline, could you come here please?"

"Uh.. sure?"

The instructors eyes began to widen as she realized the Queen was suggesting a female/female pairing for this dance, she had never seen a vampire dance before and frankly she was scared to see it for the first time.

"What's up, Bettie?" asked the younger Queen as she tucked some hair behind a pointed ear.

"Would you be so kind as to do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"No, not at all. What do you need?"

"Bonnibel?" Bettie called out to her daughter, "Could you come here please?"

The princess timidly walked over to her mother, her gaze cast downwards as she could feel everyone's eyes upon her and for some reason that made her nervous. As she approached the older Queen she could feel an arm being wrapped around her shoulder in a comforting embrace.

"Would you mind being, Bonnibel's dance partner? Gumball hasn't come back from his meeting and she desperately needs to learn her wedding dance, as you may well know she's not a very good dancer and I know that you are so, help a mother out and guide her daughter along? Please?"

The princess looked up at the vampire who was looking down at her, a small blush forming over her cheeks but a solemn expression over a gray face. Marceline began to rub the back of her neck as she gazed down at her shoes.

"I.. I don't really know, Bettie.."

"Please, Marceline? You know I don't ask for favors very often!"

"Yes, I know! But still.."

"You really would be helping her out," added in the instructor, "she needs more practice than he does."

"And you ARE her best friend so...!"

"Mother, please if she doesn't want to do it she doesn't ha-"

"Alright."

The room got quiet suddenly, the princess looked over to her friend rather surprised at her response.

"What?" she asked.

"I said 'alright', I'll do it if you guys actually need me.."

"Alright then it's settled! Now off to the floor with the two of you!" Bettie said as she locked her daughters arm in with the vampire Queen and pushing them towards the floor.

"My mother sure knows how to push us together..." said the princess jokingly.

"Mm hmm." was all the Queen muttered.

As they stood in the middle of the room, Marceline stood before the princess with her hands behind her back and Bonnibel with her hands by her sides.

"Now, bow" said the instructor.

The vampire bent forward in a formal bow as the princess curtsied back, the Queen stepped forward and placed her one of her hands on the girls back as she gently held the other, the princess gently laid her hand upon the older girl's shoulder. She took a deep breath and waited for her cue to begin, she then felt something by her ear.

"Relax, it helps you go with the flow of the music and the movements." whispered the older girl.

As the candy girl looked up at the younger Queen she could hear the royal candy band beginning to set up to play, as she looked into the crimson eyes that she always seemed to get lost in. She could hear the music being to play and her body moving with the girl's, but it wasn't really connecting with her brain that she was actually dancing. Every single time she locked eyes with the Queen she could feel her heart beginning to skip a beat and a blush making its way across her cheeks.

She couldn't explain it, but for the first time in a long time she actually felt relaxed and joyful while she was dancing. She didn't feel confined to do things properly and perfectly like she did with Gumball, whenever she danced with Marceline it felt almost second nature to her. Like, she didn't have to actually try to be good, all she had to really do was let her body flow freely with the movements. Although she felt this way, almost every time she looked at her partner she could see sadness, even a bit of loneliness in her eyes. She couldn't explain this as well, but all she wanted to do was hold the vampire in her arms and never let go. She just wanted to hold her close, let her have a good cry if she needed to, gently hold her face in her hands, and lean in slowly as she pressed her lips against..

She then felt her body come to a complete halt. She snapped back into reality and could hear everyone present in the room applauding them, she looked up at the vampire who was looking back at her now with just a tender loving gaze, but she was also the first to let go and shove her hands into her pockets as the other Queen and instructor walking up to them with pure amazement in their eyes.

"For the second time in my life, I could have sworn you two were floating on air just then! You two are perfect together when it comes to dancing!" said Bettie with a large smile on her face.

"Perfect doesn't even begin to describe what I just saw! You both are phenomenal! You managed to keep the princess from slipping up and also successfully complete the dance with moves she hasn't even learned yet! I'm really quite shocked at how amazing that was!" said the instructor with a wide smile as well.

"Thank you, now if you'll all excuse me please, I'd like to be alone now." said Marceline with another bow as she floated past the women and quickly towards the exit.

Bubblegum could hear the women talking once more about the dance before she began to tone them out completely, all she did was stand there and stare at the door where her friend had just vanished behind.

_'I really don't get you, Marceline.. but for some reason.. I'm beginning to feel something that I haven't felt in a long time for you.. but why?'_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it readers! The third and fourth days that Princess Bubblegum has been under her spell from Gumball! I'm sorry this took so long to write and publish by the way, I'm having a tougher time writing these chapters because of the mood that Marceline's in and how Bubblegum forgot what she felt for the vampire. Hopefully the last few days won't be as bad, but as you're all aware we're coming in close to the end ): Don't worry we still have much more to cover before it's completely over, so keep your eyes peeled for days five and six coming soon! How about some reviews by the way? ;D**


	27. Friday - Saturday (Part I)

**A/N: Okay guys! I'm finally back! I know it's been quite some time since I've updated and I'm sure a LOT of you got tired of the wait, so I'm going to TRY my best to make up for it and get two chapters up this week. My life just went all crazy lately and I couldn't even get a chance to think let alone actually sit down and write. But enough about me, lets get on with the story shall we? :3**

* * *

***Friday - The Fifth Day***

The next morning the princess awoke to a roaring and rather painful headache, she rolled onto her back as she rubbed her temples gently.

"Ugh.. Why now?" she groaned.

It was only one day before her wedding and she was already stressed out about it enough as it was, so the fact that she had this pain jolting through her skull wasn't exactly helping. She laid there for a bit longer, pondering whether or not to actually get up and start her day. Her decision was soon made up for her as there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

The guest at her door soon revealed themselves, it was only Prince Gumball with a sweet smile plastered across his face.

"Good morning, Princess!" he then realized she was still in her bed looking rather sickly, "Bonnibel, are you alright?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm hoping not. I woke up with this vicious migraine and I gotta say, it's killing me."

The Prince walked over towards the bed and sat on the edge, he then raised his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Sweetheart! You're on fire!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I think it'd be wise for you to stay in bed today, I'll phone Doctor Ice Cream for you so she can come check up on you."

"No. No, it's alright. We have too much to do before Sunday and I'm not going to let you take on all the pressure by yourself. I'll be alright later on, I'm sure of it."

"But, Bonnibel I-"

"No, buts. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure..?"

"Of course, now let me get up and get dressed. I'll be downstairs in a few moments, alright?"

"Well.. if you say so."

Gumball kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before taking his leave from her chambers. Bubblegum then had to practically drag herself from her mattress and slump towards her closet. Believe it or not the walking actually helped her head a bit, but what she wasn't aware of was that these pains in her head meant something, something she'd completely lost. Well, at least temporarily anyways.

She quickly got dressed for the day. She wore a dainty georgette top along with some shorts and white shoes to tie it all together, she threw her hair up into a ponytail as well after deciding she didn't want to fight against her sticky hair that day. She then stepped out of her room, but suddenly had this feeling that something was wrong. Like, something was out of order or that she had to be careful for some reason. Normally she was never one to be so superstitious about these odd little feelings, but today it was just so overwhelming, how could she possibly ignore it?

As she made her way towards the staircase still pondering over this random emotion, she heard a door being slammed open and then shut. Snapping out of her daze, she ran down the stairs and gazed upon the scene playing out before her. It was a very angry Marceline trying her best to get away from an equally angry Keila who was screaming something in their native vampire tongue.

_"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE BEING SO DAMN STUBBORN!" _shouted the younger vampire.

_"AND WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL BOTHERING ME ABOUT THIS. IT'S MY LIFE AND MY CHOICE, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO WITH IT." _screamed back the Queen.

Bubblegum looked over and saw her boyfriend standing not very far from her, she walked over to him and gently put her hand on his arm. Gumball looked down at his fiance before gazing back up at the ever escalating fight in front of everyone.

"Gumball, what's going on?" asked a worried princess.

"I'm not really sure, dear. One minute I'm coming into the room in dead silence, then all of a sudden they come out screaming at each other over something."

The princess then looked over to her friend whose fangs were bared and crimson eyes starting to fade into a black, she had never seen her friend so mad before. She's seen the girl mad, yes, but never like this. Never to a point her eyes began changing colors before her.

_"I DIDN'T SAY THAT. ALL I'M SAYING IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS STUPID AND NOT LIKE YOU IN THE LEAST BIT" _said Keila never changing her tone as she argued with her best friend.

_"OH AND WHY DOES IT SUDDENLY MATTER WHAT I DO, HUH? I'm doing this for ME. I'm not going to go through what I went through last time, I'm better off this way and so is she."_

_"You know what I'm hearing? All that's coming out of your mouth is excuses, excuses, excuses, oh and would you know - EVEN MORE STUPID EXCUSES."_

_"EXCUSE ME?"_

_"YOU HEARD ME._"

The Queen then walked forwards and got close to her friends face, neither backing down.

_"Do you know exactly who you're talking to?" said Marceline sternly._

_"I'm talking to my best friend whose making the dumbest mistake of her life, that's who."_

_"Best friend? Ha. You've got a pretty funny way of showing that you understand what I'm choosing to do to help myself out."_

_"That's because what you're doing isn't who you are. You made a goal, you were happy for the first time in centuries, and now you're willing to just throw that all away so easily?"_

_"Why am I even bothering explaining myself? We're done here."_ said the Queen as she began walking away, but not before she felt an arm holding her back. She looked over and saw her friend holding her with the same serious expression as she's had throughout their entire argument.

_"Let go of me, Keila."  
__  
_Her friend denied her request and continued to hold on. She wasn't going to let Marceline go so easily, this needed to be talked about right then and there.

_"Keila, let go."_

"_Why should I_?" questioned the young vampire.

"_Keila_."

The two girls continuously stared at each other before the young girl decided to finally let go. She gave up with a sigh and watched as her best friend fly away and towards her room. After a few moments, the people all present who witnessed the fight soon dispersed and went about their business. The princess could hear her servants gossiping over what had just happened, but she was more concerned about her guest who looked rather defeated. She started forward before feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw the Prince staring at her with a look that said 'what are you doing?'. She reassured him with a smile before walking towards her friend and placing a hand upon her back.

"Keila?" she began, "Is everything alright?"

"To be honest, princess.. I'm really not sure anymore."

"What happened?"

The vampire looked around before grabbing the girls arm and leading her towards a different section of the castle. They took a few lefts and rights before they ended up in front of the recording studio they put together earlier that summer. The princess looked at the other girl confused before she spoke.

"Why are we here?"

"It's sound proof."

"And..?"

"It's the only place I can talk to you where I know no one else will hear us."

The vampire walked into the room followed by the candy royalty who softly shut the door behind her, Keila took a seat and mentioned for the princess to take a seat as well. She already knew this was going to be a long, long talk.

"Okay, so what happened exactly?" questioned Bubblegum again.

Keila sighed before speaking, "I guess the best way to really tell you what's going on is to start from the beginning."

"If that's what it takes, please begin sharing."

"It all started with a girl. A girl whom she fell in love with.."

* * *

***Later On That Day In Marceline's Room***

It looked like a storm had swept through the young ruler's room. Drapes were torn, some furniture broken, bathroom mirror shattered, random things sprawled one way and then another and standing in the middle of all the chaos was the vampire herself. Dried tears from anger laid upon her face as she looked around at what she had done. She couldn't help it. Keila had no right to question what she was choosing to do, she was a thousand years old, she can choose whatever she needed to do to benefit her in her life.

"Stupid Keila.. stupid wedding.." she gave a heavy sigh, "stupid me.."

Just then there was a soft knock at her door, she wasn't really in the mood to see anyone at all. She stayed quiet and continued to study the damage she had done to her room, hopefully whoever was there would just get the hint and go away. Of course, they didn't. There was another knock at the door, she rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at her door.

"Just go away alright?" she said annoyed.

Apparently the person on the other end didn't get the hint, again they knocked on her door. She scoffed before turning around and looking at her door in disbelief, _'Are you kidding me right now?' _she thought to herself. Again, there was another knock and originally she had no intention of arguing anymore with her friend or anyone, but why in Glob's name weren't they getting the hint? One last time there was a knock and the girl stormed towards her door and jerked it open.

"DIDN'T I SAY T-" she began, but before she could finish she realized who was on the other side.

It was the princess who was looking up at her rather surprised. All at once the anger that was built up inside of her seemed to fade, but was replaced with sadness.

"Oh.." she said lowly, "Sorry.. I wasn't expecting you to be standing here.. you got lucky."

"How so?"

"Cause if you were someone else I would've bopped you one, you can come in.. but I can't promise you'll have somewhere to stand." said the vampire as she turned her back to the open door and walked into her dark room. The princess proceeded further in and without a thought closed the door behind her, she stammered around a bit trying her best not to walk into anything before the lamp came on. Just as Marceline turned on the light she looked around and noticed all the damage that was done by the one girl.

"Marceline.. what happened?" she asked as she staggered around.

"Do I really need to explain?"

"No.. but still I don't understand how you did this much damage in a matter of" she was cut off as she tripped over a broken piece of furniture.

She was expecting to hit the floor, but instead landed into something much softer. Her eyes opened and she noticed the older girl holding her gently, she looked up into the vampire's eyes for a moment and failing to not get lost in them just as she always did.

"Sorry, I haven't exactly well.. you know.. cleaned up yet."

"Uh huh.."

The two stared into each others eyes, both getting lost before the Queen snapped out of it and lifted the girl up and onto her feet. Honestly, it took the princess off guard. She, again for some reason, felt that it was right to be in her friends arms. She felt, well, safe and that nothing else mattered, but she pushed that to the back of her mind as the girl began speaking again.

"So.. what brings ya here, Bonnie? Need somethin'?"

"I didn't really _need_ something per say.. I just.. wanted to ask you something."

"Oh.. well. I'm gonna be cleaning, but ask anyways." said the vampire as she picked up the very piece of furniture the younger girl tripped over.

"I can just ask later. Here, let me help you first."

"No, it's okay. My room, my mess, my problem. Don't worry about it."

"Please, I insist."

"Really, it's fine."

"But I ju-"

Just then the sharp pain in her skull came back again for what felt like the ninth or tenth time **that day**. She began rubbing her temples again before softly groaning in pain, her friend definitely took notice as well.

"Are you okay..?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. I've just been having this weird headache all day long and I don't know why."

"Why haven't you gone to the infirmary yet?"

"I figured that it was something that would pass, you know?" said Bubblegum with a small chuckle before gripping her head again."Ow. Ow. Laughing isn't always the best medicine I suppose."

"Look, if you're feeling so crummy just go to the doctors would ya? Besides.. It would suck to be sick on your wedding day.." said the vampire lowly as she began throwing pieces of wood from the furniture into a pile.

"Yeah.. I guess.."

The princess' gaze after a while went from her friend down to the floor, she scanned all that was around her without really a second thought. Random pieces of wood, little shards of glass or mirror, a bloody shirt.

_'Wait.' _thought the princess as she looked over at the shirt again _'what the..'_

She held up the article of clothing and studied it carefully. It was a pink button up shirt that had a single slit through the front and back with a rather large blood stain on the front, the princess was taken back by the sight and looked over to her friend.

"Marceline.."

"Hm?" said the vampire not paying any attention.

"What is this.."

When the undead girl finally looked over she saw the shirt. She was taken back a bit, she had almost forgotten about that night, what with all that had been going on lately it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Well?" questioned the princess.

"It's...nothing. Just toss it over, I need to throw it out."

"Not before you tell me what happened."

"It's nothing, really. Please, just give it to me."

"No! Tell me what happened now!" said Bubblegum as she stood up.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! If someone hurt you they need to be stopped and thrown into the candy prison! This isn't acceptable by any means!"

"You seriously don't remember that night..?"

"Wait.. I was there when this happened?"

"Well.. yeah."

"Who did this?"

"..Prince Gumball, remember?"

"Gumball? He could **never **do something like this! It isn't in his nature! He wouldn't harm a fly!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night princess." said the Queen as she tried to snatch her shirt away, but failed to successfully do so.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you make such accusations against him!"

"Bonnie.. you were **there**... you saw the whole thing! Surely, you couldn't have "forgotten" that!"

"I don't know what you mean by "forgotten", but you shouldn't accuse people of things that they've never or couldn't ever do!"

"You've got to be joking.. **HE** stabbed **ME** with **FINN'S** **SWORD** for Glob's sake! Why would I make that up one and two if you don't believe me go ask anyone! Over two-hundred people were there that night!.. He put me in the hospital!"

The princess just shook her head, "I can't believe you.."

"What...?"

"Of all the things in the world.."

"What are you t-"

"I know you don't like him, Marceline.. but you don't need to make up such horrific stories like that."

"You're kidding right.. WHY WOULD I MAKE THAT UP, BONNIE?"

"There could be MULTIPLE reasons why you made that up!"

"Oh yeah? Name one. Just give me one good reason why I would ever waste my time making up something like this."

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"You're jealous of him. You're jealous at the fact that I'm no longer yours, you're jealous of the fact that I'm getting married to him, AND you're jealous of the fact that I've moved on from you while you're still stuck in the past."

The Queen just stood there, staring at the young girl in disbelief. She had to actually let what the princess said sink in before she could even realize she said what she said. No sooner than snapping your fingers did her sadness turn right back into anger, she of course would never hurt the girl she loved.. but that didn't mean she'd let what she just said slide by so easily like it never happened.

She quickly snatched her shirt from the princess' hands and firmly said, "Get. Out. Now!"

The girl just stared at her momentarily before growing an angered expression, "Fine! I will!"

Marceline floated over to her door and opened it for her guest to leave, but Bubblegum was the one to slam it shut as she stormed off towards her room. Once inside her private chambers she again slammed her door and then began fuming.

"The NERVE of her saying such things like that about him! Gumball is NOTHING like that! She has to be making it all up! There's no way on earth would he ever do such a thing! UGH! I swear! She can be so infuriating sometimes! I don't even know why I thought she woul-" before she could finish her rant the pains in her head grew stronger and stronger.

She groaned aloud from the sensations, the pain itself brought her down to her knees. To her it felt as if her skull was on fire or being split into two, it was so much more than she had ever felt before and she wasn't sure how to make it stop. She gripped tightly onto her hair as she was begging and pleading to a higher power that it would stop soon, she couldn't take much more of this feeling. Her vision soon became hazy, all she could see were shapes then colors and finally her world went black as she passed out from the pain and onto her bedroom floor.

* * *

***Saturday - The Sixth Day (Part I)***

Marceline searched her room for a shirt, there was a specific shirt she had planned to wear that evening when the candy kingdom would be throwing its "Farewell To The Princess" party. She wasn't all for this decision, but then again she wasn't the one who planned it. Gumball's parent's thought it'd be a good idea to actually throw the occasion, they said 'It would be good for her kingdom to enjoy their princess one last time before the two kingdoms become one or something like that, she didn't know she wasn't really listening when they brought it up earlier that morning.

She was scheduled with her band that night to play a gig and according to the King, along with his wife, the band had to play something that was moderately 'tolerable' to their taste. Although she was fine with whatever they wanted for the first time, she wasn't fine with the fact she couldn't find the shirt she was looking for.

"Where the hell did I put it?" she pondered as she searched her closet for the fifth time, "I swear to Glob I put it in here!"

She gave a sigh of defeat as she looked at all the clothes she had brought sprawled out onto her almost cleaned bedroom floor, she was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that she couldn't find her special shirt. It wasn't just any other shirt she'd owned, it was her favorite shirt. She always wore it when she wanted a good day, it was her good luck charm so to speak. So now for it to be suddenly gone was a really big deal to her.

"How do I lose this shirt? It's the ONLY black button up I have.."she continued to think where it could possibly be until she finally remembered.

She had given it to Bubblegum to wear to bed the night they went out clubbing and that was the first night that the princess..well you know. She sighed deeply as she came to realize why she couldn't find it. She never went back to get it, but now of all times she has to face the younger girl was when she didn't want to. She was still very much angry at what the candy princess said last night, so for her having to see the girl and ask for her shirt back - she could tell already it was going to be an awkward day. She floated out of her room and down the hall, she took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door.

"Princess? It's me.. Marceline. Could you open up?"

She waited a few moments and she heard nothing, she knocked again waiting for a response. Again, nothing came.

"Come on, Bonnibel. Just open up would ya?"

Once more she heard nothing, guessing that the princess must have stepped out and gone to the lab, she shrugged and entered the room. What she wasn't expecting to see was an unconscious princess laying out upon the floor, she gasped as she quickly got down on a knee and brought the girls motionless body close to hers.

"Bonnie! Bonnie come on!" she said as she shook the princess, "Wake up!"

The young girl was unresponsive to the shaking.

"Bonnie! Oh, Bonnie. Please! Open your eyes!" said the vampire with worry in her voice as she lightly slapped the girls face, "Bonnie!"

Finally she could see the pink eyelids slowly open revealing the blue iris' underneath.

"Oh thank, Glob!" said the undead girl with a sigh of relief.

"M...Marceline?" began Bubblegum as she looked around a bit, "W..what happened?"

"I don't know. I came in here to get something and I just found you on the floor, did you pass out or something last night?"

"I.. I guess so.." said the princess as she tried her best to recall what had happened, "I remember coming into my room after the fight, I was ranting to myself and then..darkness."

"Glob.. it's those pains are they?"

"I don't know.. please just.. take me to my bed.." said the girl as she rested her head against the older girl's chest, "I don't feel good.."

"..alright." said the Queen softly.

In one swift motion the vampire picked the princess up bridal style and gently placed her upon her pink bed. She went over towards the girl's drawers, pulled out a shirt along with some sleeping shorts and placed them next to the girl.

"Get into these, it'll help."

As she turned to leave the princess held onto her hand, she looked back and was surprised by the look the young girl was giving her. It was one she hadn't seen for a while - it was loving.

"Don't go." said the princess softly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to go downstairs and make you some soup, I'll be back in a little bit alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Marceline?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry.. about last night.. I wasn't making things any better after your fight with Keila and I-"

The vampire then shook her head as she brushed a few strands of pink hair out of the princess' face before she spoke, "None of that right now, we can talk about it later. It doesn't matter right now."

"But.."

"No 'buts'. You need to get better for tonight, a lot of people are going to miss you, I'm sure they want to see you happy as can be and not sickly before tomorrow."

"Will you miss me?"

The older girl was taken back by the question for a moment before she answered, "I'll miss you most of all."

"I'm going to miss you too.. I didn't mean what I said you know that, right?"

The Queen nodded as she swallowed hard, "I know.. but let me go get you that soup now okay? We need to get you better!"

"Alright, remember to come back."

"How could I possibly break a promise to you?"

The two girls smiled at each other as the vampire finally left to go prepare the food. Out in the hallway however, she had to do her best to conceal her sadness. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be strong like she was just a few moments ago, why is it when she needed strength most it always seemed to fade so quickly?

"Oh, Bonnie.." began the vampire as she wiped her watery eyes, "You're not making my decision any easier.."

* * *

**A/N: Welp! There you have it kiddies! Part I for the sixth day! Now I can't guarantee that part two will be as long as this chapter but I'm going to try to be putting in some heartfelt moments before we reach the real drama on the wedding day! To those of you who have stuck by so far, even after my long away break, I thank you all. YOU are the ones who have pushed me more and more into making these chapters and writing this to then end - really thank you. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter~**


	28. Saturday (Part II)

**A/N: [Song Used - Enchanted / Taylor Swift] you all know what it means ;p Rest of my A/N will be at the end!  
**

* * *

***Saturday - The Sixth Day (Part II)***

Marceline floated at the stove absentmindedly stirring the soup she had been making for the princess. She didn't even hear the kitchen door swing open and close behind her, what she also wasn't aware of was it was the Prince behind her.

"Hello, Queen Marceline." he said dryly as we began picking at the taffy bowl in the kitchen.

She snapped back to reality at the sound of her name, she glanced over her shoulder before going back to the soup, "It's just Marceline."

"You know, I never could quite understand why a woman of your title would rather be referred to just by her first name. Makes no sense when you really get down to it, but then again why would vampire ever try to seem superior to begin with?" he said with a chuckle.

Marceline wanted to insult him, say something, scream it if she had to, but she held her tongue knowing it would most likely be for the best. She had her sights set on this secret plan of hers and she wasn't going to make this day a bad one.

"I never tried to seem superior to you, or anyone for that matter." she said blankly as she sprinkled some spices into the pot.

"And that's such a wise choice." said the Prince as he popped a piece of taffy into his mouth.

"Look, Gumball. Is there something that you wanted?"

"No, not really. I was just looking for Bonnibel, have you seen her?"

"No. I haven't." said the vampire has she floated towards a cabinet to grab a tray for the readied food.

Just then she felt a firm grip on her arm, she quickly and swiftly freed herself as she gave a death glare at the prince who was staring back at her with the same expression.

"It wouldn't be wise to lie now."

"I'm not and let's get one thing straight alright, buddy? You touch me again and I'll be sure you won't have a hand to wear your wedding ring on."

She floated back towards the stove and filled the small blue bowl that patiently awaited for the food. All she could hear was the sound of the taffy being eaten by the young man behind her.

"Do you think that would be your best decision?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, would you really want to hurt the man your best friend loves right before their wedding day? Would you honestly want to see her cry while you're behind metal bars?"

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

"I'm just saying - do you honestly want to hurt her?"

The Queen tightly gripped upon the silver try in her hands as she recalled every incident where she was the cause of Bonnibel crying. Whether it was big or small never mattered, what mattered was the fact that she hated seeing the girl cry. And since it was her big day tomorrow.. would it be right to make her cry over her own actions from being enraged by the young man?

"Never."

"Correct. Now, please if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

The girl exited the kitchen in silence and floated up the stairs and to the younger girls' room, meanwhile in the kitchen the Prince gave a sinister chuckle as he continued eating the taffy.

"Oh, how I do love when things go may way. Yes I do, yes I do."

* * *

Marceline balanced the tray carefully on one hand while with the other she opened the girls' bedroom door. Once inside, the vampire's gaze went from the food to the silently sleeping princess who laid upon the bed. The undead girl gave a soft sigh as she closed the door and placed the food upon the nightstand, she then turned to the candy girl whom she loved so dearly. She floated upon her stomach near the girl and just watched over her.

She scanned over every little detail about the princess. She loved the way her thick pink hair was scattered about flawlessly, she loved the way her chest rose and fell gently as she slept soundly, she loved everything about the girl. The one thing that hurt the most about looking at her, was knowing she was no longer the girl she fell for. She disliked knowing that tomorrow wouldn't go as planned, they wouldn't be running away together and starting all over again. She despised knowing the only person she ever loved with all of her heart was going to be married to the wrong person. She hated the Prince most of all, he gets to be with the one person who made her dark world see light once more until death do they part.

Just then she felt a soft and gentle hand against her arm, she snapped out of her thoughts and saw the princess staring at her with a tired, yet confused expression.

"Marceline.. why are you crying?"

The vampire placed a hand against her cheek and feeling the wetness against her skin, she must have unknowingly been crying as she was thinking to herself.

"It..." she said as she gave a small sniffle and wiped her eyes as she sat up, "It's nothing. I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay.. what happened?"

"Oh, just something stupid, don't worry about it." the vampire said with a smile.

"That's impossible."

"What is?"

"For you to be crying over something stupid, you don't cry over just anything."

"Well, lately I really haven't been myself. A lot has happened and I guess I'm just all out of whack with what I cry over," said the girl with a soft chuckle as she brought the tray over to the princess, "Here, eat this. Careful though, it's still a little hot."

The princess sat up against her headboard as her food was brought down to her lap, she then looked over at the vampire who floated with her legs crossed in the spot she was in before. Bubblegum then picked up the spoon and dunked it into the warm liquid, she blew it off a few times before bringing it to her mouth. They sat in silence as she ate, the only sounds that were heard was footsteps out in the hallway, distant candy birds chirping, and the clinking noise of the spoon hitting the bowl.

"Marceline?" began Bubblegum.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Who was she?"

The vampire cocked an eyebrow as she spoke, "Who was who?"

"The girl."

"What girl?"

"The one who hurt you, the one who broke your heart."

The Queen just stared at the girl, truly dumbfounded that the princess would ask something like that completely out of the blue. Then her mind began to wonder back into the darkness of reality, the young woman still didn't 'remember' that girl, was her.

"Oh.. her.."

"Yes. What happened? Why aren't you going after her?" asked Bubblegum as she put another spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Well.. it's a little complicated.."

"Couldn't you try to explain it?"

"I mean.. what is there really to say? She was.." the vampire was at a loss of words.

"A good person?"

"Very! She was everything I ever wanted and more. She was kind hearted, beautiful, smart, amazing, funny on some off occasions, she was just.. my world to put it frankly."

"Then why aren't you going after her? I know you. You're the type of person if she wants something she's gonna go after it and get it."

"I know.. but that's where it gets complicated.."

"I'll try my best to understand, please begin sharing."

"It's just that.. she doesn't remember anything.."

"What?"

"She claims that she doesn't remember anything that happened between me and her. She'd rather be with this guy who treats her so badly and wouldn't give her the world like a person is supposed to. He'd be willing to give all the money in his pocket to give her what she needs instead of using his heart, I would've given her absolutely anything she wanted without spending a cent.. but how can I now?"

"It's funny you say that.. Keila said the exact same thing to me yesterday. I didn't actually believe someone could forget about being in a relationship with you so I really doubted her words, but even you're saying she doesn't remember.. how is that possible?" said Bubblegum as she placed the tray of food on her nightstand.

"I really wish I knew.. I miss her so much.." Marceline's eyes began to water as she thought about what happened and what could've been.

"No, no. Don't cry! It's gonna be okay!" said the princess as she grabbed the Queen's hand, "I'm still here for you, I'm not gonna go anywhere okay?"

Just as quickly the tears that had formed against the edge of her eyes, they were gone when she felt the warm hand against her cold ones. She looked down at their hands together and then back up at the princess who gave a warm, gentle, and reassuring smile to her. The vampire sniffled again before speaking.

"See, I told you I'm all out of whack," she chuckled, "I'm not loving all this crying."

"Well there is a time when you can't cry you know that right?"

"Huh? When?"

"When you come and lay down with me. I'm truly exhausted, but I don't want you to go. I want to be able to spend my last day as a princess with my best friend, please stay?"

_Best Friend. _

The vampire felt a small tug at her heart when she heard those words, she'll truly never be more than just a friend again. She was never going to be able to love the girl like she did before, but at least in that moment she could pretend she could, even for a little bit.

She floated over the princess and rested her body against the bed, she only closed her eyes for a moment and then suddenly felt the princess' warm body cuddling close to hers. She opened her eyes and looked down at the girl who was staring back at her.

"I hope you don't mind.. I just feel safer next to you."

"No, not at all," said the Queen as she wrapped an arm around the candy girl, "but why do you feel safer with me? Is it because I'm half demon?" she said with a small laugh.

"No. That's never been the case with you, I can't explain it.. but it's like.. whenever you hug me, hold me, or just comfort me in anyway.. I feel safe."

"Well, doesn't Gumball give you the same kind of safety feeling when he holds you?"

"Ironically, no. He may be able to comfort me as best as he can, but I don't ever feel as safe with anyone else as I do with you."

"Not even with Finn?"

"Well, Finn's like my knight and little brother, not much little brothers can do sometimes."

"If Finn's like your little brother then what does that make me?"

Bubblegum began to giggle before she answered, "You're like my grandmother!"

"I may be older, but this 'grandma' still has a few tricks up her sleeve!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yup! Ones you wouldn't ever expect!"

"Like what?"

"Like this!"

Just then laughter from the younger girl began filling the room, the Queen was tickling every sensitive spot on the girls sides and neck. She gave a great smile knowing she was able to make the girl act like her old self again as they played around.

"MARCELINE!...YOU... HAVE TO... STOP!" said the princess between laughs.

"What?! I'm sorry! I'm too old to hear you! You'll have to speak louder!" mocked the vampire with the voice of an elderly woman.

"STOP!"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The small session ceased as warm hands gently cupped cold skin, crimson eyes meeting blue ones in a moment that almost felt like a dream.

"Please!" begged the princess with a warm smile, "Stop! I told you I was exhausted, I didn't think I could take much more." she continued as she moved hair out of the older girls' face.

"Still think I'm an old lady?" asked the vampire with as a small blush formed across her gray cheeks along with a smile.

"No, I just like messing with you. Besides we both know you'll live out long enough that I probably wouldn't ever see you as an older woman."

"Don't say that, Bonnie."

"But it's true, you're immortal and I'm just like anyone else. I only have so long before I grow older and then I'll be gone."

"No."

"What?"

The Queen rested against her elbow and gently held the girls face, deeply gazing into her once lovers eyes and speaking with a serious tone, "No. You're NOT just like anyone else, you're so much more than anyone in the entire world."

"Marceline what are you.."

"I couldn't see the point in being immortal if I don't have you by my side.. What's an eternity without you?"

The two girls just gazed into each others eyes, the princess could feel the undead girl's' thumb gently rubbing against her cheek and she'd be the first admit that she didn't mind it. She actually loved being so close to the other girl, she actually loved staring into her crimson eyes for so long, she actually loved knowing that the other girl didn't want to live without her.. but again, why?

She still couldn't explain her emotions, even with the help of science. She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat every time she saw the girl, she couldn't help the fact that whenever they somehow touched it was like electricity racing through her veins, and she couldn't fully comprehend why she was feeling what she was feeling. All she did know though was that she didn't want that very moment to end, but of course her body would have to disagree this time.

Bubblegum finally broke the everlasting gaze between her and the Queen by yawning, she wasn't lying when she said she was exhausted and using the last little bit of her energy from being tickled wore her down even more.

"You really should get some rest, I'll just come by later." began the older girl as she started floating off the bed.

"No, please," began the princess, "If you're not going to rest with me, can you at least stay in here? I know it's childish to say this, but I know I wouldn't be able to fully relax if you're gone."

"But you know I'm never that far away, just call out my name and I'll come running."

"It's not the same.."

"How?"

"Because if you're in here... I..."

"Yes?"

"I just.. know nothing will harm me, even in my dreams."

The Queen gave a soft sigh before she answered. "Alright.. I just have to grab the bass and I'll be back in here with you, okay?"

Bubblegum nodded before slowly drifting off into her coma like slumber, but before she actually fell asleep she could have sworn she heard the other girl softly say 'I love you.'

* * *

***That Evening***

Bubblegum stared at her reflection in the mirror, although she was "happy" about the party being thrown for her and her fiance that night, she could actually **see** how miserable she felt. Since she woke up from her nap she couldn't shake this lonely and empty feeling that had buried itself deep within her soul, she thought that maybe it was just her imagination, but even her ever faithful butler could see it. When she asked about it to her best friend the vampire just smiled and said 'You're fine, don't worry about a thing tonight. Just go out there and have fun.'

Fun.

The word almost seemed unreal to her lately, with her wedding being tomorrow she really didn't have much time for fun. She wasn't going to be just a princess anymore, she was going to be a Queen. She would have a husband and would be ruling over her own kingdom at his side, sure she would still have Peppermint Butler and her friends there.. but how often would she really be able to see her best friend? Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called to her unknown guest, she turned to see it was Marceline.

The older woman had a unreadable expression on her face as she drifted into the room, softly closing the door behind her. She had on a nice pair of gray dress pants along with her shined shoes, her hair flowed freely behind her as her feet touched the ground.

"Hey, is everything okay?" questioned the princess.

"Yeah, I just forget to get my shirt from you is all.."

"Your shirt?"

"Yeah.. I left it in here a while ago.. Oh, here."

As the vampire Queen reached over and pulled her shirt over her shoulders, she could see the reflection of the younger girl behind her and she just stared back at her with a weird expression upon her face.

"You okay?" she questioned as she buttoned up her shirt.

"I'm fine."

The Queen turned to the princess, "You sure?"

"Yes, it's just that.. you're acting differently."

"Differently? How?"

Bubblegum avoided the question momentarily as she walked forward and started unbuttoning the older girl's shirt, "you missed a button."

The vampire stayed quiet only for a short time while the younger girl fixed her shirt, she then gently held onto the warm pink hands before her as she spoke, "Bonnie.. how am I acting differently?"

Blue eyes met with the floor instead of the crimson eyes she knew so well as she answered, "You're being too short with me. You're not excited and.. you're becoming distant," she shrugged, "I don't know..."

Marceline wanted to tell her why she was acting this way. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her and hated the fact that she was getting married, she wanted to tell her why she was being short and distant, she wanted to tell her so much.. but it wouldn't make a difference. Why waste her time trying to explain something she couldn't possibly understand?

"Hey," began the vampire as she raised the young girl's chin to have their eyes meet, "I'm sorry I've been acting this way lately, I guess I'm just the only one who isn't ready for tomorrow. Before I used to have you all to myself, then I hardly got to see you since Finn and Jake like to hang around here, and now.. you're gonna be someone's..wife. It's just something I still have to get used to I guess."

"I may be gaining a husband.. but I wouldn't ever want to lose you. You're the most amazing person in my life and I couldn't ever forget you if I tried or even want you out of my life for that matter. I know things between us have gone through some very good times and bad, but I couldn't handle if you weren't there for me anymore."

"I'll always be here for you, Bonnie. You're the only person in the entire world who I care about.. yes I do care for my friends, yes I do care for my dad and people, yes I do care about your parents, and yes I even care about your silly candy people.. but there is not one single person in this galaxy who could ever hold a special place in my heart like you do."

"What about Ice King?"

"Yeah, he may have a special place with me, but not in the same way you do."

"Marceline..."

The two girls began to get lost in each others eyes, something that hasn't happened for a while. In that moment they could both swear they got back the person they lost along the way this week and they didn't want the moment to slip by, but someone unexpectedly ended the moment. That person was the vampire herself.

She sighed before fixing her shirt and turning towards the door as she spoke, "Come on.. your guests are waiting for you."

"Oh.. right."

They walked silently out of the room and down the hall towards the entertainment hall where the candy people and her band patiently awaited the arrival of the guest of honor for the evening.

* * *

"Still, I don't see how that's in anyway possible, don't you agree, princess?" asked Queen Gumball.

"Huh? Oh, I guess." she answered with a shrug.

Although the party was meant for good times and her to celebrate her last evening as a princess with the kingdom, Bubblegum wasn't having much fun at all. Gumball and his parents had basically glued her to their sides the entire evening, she didn't exactly picture her last day being spent with the people she would have in her life forever. Instead she would rather be about mingling with her friends and citizens while she was there, not talking about subjects she obviously had no interest in, but Queen Gumball couldn't exactly take a hint.

While Gumball's mother and another woman stood about discussing whatever they were talking about before, the princess glanced over her shoulder and looked at her friends. Well, more specifically at her best friend. Marceline the entire night seemed to very quiet, not just with her, but with everyone else as well. While everyone was laughing about old stories or talking about something great, she just stood there as cold as ice and without ever cracking a small smile. Many times that night the princess had wanted to break free and talk to her friend alone, but no such thing was happening any time soon she noticed.

She would be able to walk away for a few moments, heading off towards the older girl, but was always interrupted by someone off Gumball's side wanting to talk to her about tomorrow and their plans for the future. By this point in the night she didn't care to explain herself anymore, she didn't care about what anyone had to say about anything, all she wanted to do was talk to the young Queen who looked completely empty. Even that twinkle in her eyes was faded and long since dead by the looks of it.

She looked away for only a moment to answer a question someone had asked her before turning back and only to find the undead girl and her band mates were gone. Her eyes frantically scanning the room as to where they could be, she looked left and right and upstairs and even around her, yet she still couldn't find them. Just as she was sure that they had left the party there came a tap upon a microphone bringing an amplified sound throughout the hall. Everyone turned to the stage to see Peppermint Butler standing in front of the Scream Queens with a small smile upon his minty face.

"Good evening everyone! I'm pleased to see that you are all here and are having a very good time tonight. We come together in this hall as one, we all are here to enjoy the last day of our fair Bubblegum as a princess, for tomorrow she will soon be Queen!"

The room filled with applause at the words the candy man said before he continued.

"Now, for tonight's entertainment we have Marceline and the Scream Queens, everyone - enjoy!"

Just then Marceline walked up to mic to adjust it to her height before she also spoke a few words out to the crowd.

"Hey, everyone. Tonight we'll be playing something a little different than what you are all normally used to and even though the tempo may be a bit slower, this one will always be special to me. I hope you guys like it."

The room filled with small amounts of chatter before going silent as Keila played the guitar signaling the beginning of the song and the older vampire met the gaze of the princess in the crowd as she began singing.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?", across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you. The lingering question kept me up - 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you." This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew - This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._"

As the younger vampire began playing her guitar solo, the princess could see tears spilling down the cheeks of the Queen as she began singing again.

"_This is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. (Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you_.)"

Once the song ended the room filled with applause for the band, everyone seemed to really enjoy it. Well, all except the undead girl who was wiping tears away from her face as she retreated from the stage. Bubblegum felt this was her only chance to finally get away since everyone was preoccupied with either going back to their former conversations, talking about the song, or even talking to the band. Faster than you could blink, she ran after her best friend, she had to make sure that she was okay.

She finally managed her away around many groups of people before standing in front of the door which lead to the stage, but to her disappointment Keila was the first to step out.

"Keila!" exclaimed the princess, "Where's Marceline?"

"I don't know", the younger vampire answered with a shrug, "she didn't say where she was going. She just up and left after the show as you saw."

"Globbit..."

Bubblegum looked over towards the entry way and saw a flash of black and gray leaving the room quickly, she bolted behind the older girl's figure and away from her party. She didn't care that she just left, she wasn't truly having fun anyway, but the thing on her mind right there was making sure her best friend was alright. She turned the corner in the hallway and saw her figure again, after a series of right's and left's she came to an exit. She pushed open the doors and looked around to see no one there, she gave a heavy sigh knowing she couldn't find the girl and that her final day wasn't really going to end well.

What the princess didn't know was that the vampire had flown to her room by the time she managed to catch up. Marceline pushed through her own balcony doors and collapsed onto the floor, tears coming out like an endless stream as she sobbed. She pounded her gray fists into the floor before she finally managed to relieve some of the stress she felt, but she knew it wouldn't ever truly go away.

Tomorrow was the day.

Tomorrow was the day that she had dreaded about for so long.

Tomorrow the love of her life would be getting married to the wrong person.

Tomorrow she would have to play at a wedding she never wanted to happen.

Tomorrow she wouldn't ever have the girl back or be running away with her into the sunset to get her 'happily ever after'.

But more importantly what hurt the most about tomorrow was the fact that it would be her last day in the land of Ooo.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks! Marceline's secret and the final day before the wedding! Again, I'd like to thank all of you readers who have stuck by for so long with this story. I'm sorry I don't update as much as I used to, since going to school and working have come around in my life it's harder to actually get stuff done. I won't bore you guys anymore though! I hope to see you guys at the wedding (: How about some love in the reviews aye?**


	29. A Very Memorable Wedding Day

**A/N: Hey guys! So we're finally here! The big day! Now before you guys start reading I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and you guys sticking around, but other than that this chapter will skip around a bit but that's just because I wanted you guys to really understand each characters emotions and story for the day ahead of them. So without further delay - enjoy the wedding day!**

* * *

Today.

Today was finally the day. The day that two kingdoms would become one, the day a prince would become a King and a princess would become a Queen. The sun was shining brilliantly over the Candy Kingdom, not a cloud in the sky, and by the looks of it things were going all according to plan. Everyone was ready for this eventful day to happen. All except one girl who was actually suffering today.

Marceline zipped up her pants and fastened the black belt around her hips as she began getting dressed. Her eyes were sore and puffy from crying all last night and a little that morning. She gave a heavy sigh and gulped down the lump in her throat, she wasn't going to cry anymore. She refused to let her depression get the best of her today, all she had to do was fake being happy long enough to get out of the kingdom. She looked at all of her possessions that were packed away on her bed and thought about where exactly she'd go after this. She hadn't planned on going back home anytime soon, she did have to make an appearance before the Royal Court after all for her people still and she didn't want to go back to the Nightosphere for obvious reasons. So where to next?

She tried her best to stay positive about today, but who was she kidding? She truly was miserable. As she began fixing her collar to put on her tie, she could only think about what today **should** have been like. Honestly, they still wouldn't have even been there. Her and Bubblegum had planned in advance to leave the night before the wedding so they could get far enough that they couldn't easily be tracked. When the older girl admitted she didn't exactly have a plan yet as to where they would be going, the princess was always so shocked whenever they discussed it more. She was always so paranoid that they would get lost and never actually find their way back once things had settled.

"Silly girl," began the vampire as she talked to herself with a smile, "if we were together, we'd never truly be lost to begin with."

Her fists clenched tightly as she bit her lip, a single tear spilling out as she recalled what had happened that summer. Before - she never thought she'd have another chance with the princess, honestly she thought she'd be tricking and picking on the girl for all eternity just to get some attention from her. After - she could feel her heart being torn apart inside her chest at the thought of the past, she really wasn't ready for today and she'd never be okay after this. The first time she managed to get over it, but it took so much to actually be okay with the fact that her and Bubblegum would just remain as friends. Now, she was certain she'd never be her old self ever again, if no one had guessed it by now, the old her was completely gone and wouldn't ever be coming back.

"Just a few more hours," she said as she fixed her tie,"just a few more and then you'll be out of here in no time. You can do this, you gotta be strong, you've come this far in the week you can't chicken out now."

After throwing on her black jacket to finish off her suit, she grabbed her bass and headed out the door. Since the Scream Queens were to perform at the ceremony, she thought '_may as well get some practice in before I have to do the real thing_.' She took one last glance into her bedroom before silently closing the door, that would be the last time she would ever sleep in that room. The last time she'd ever be at the castle, really. She was going to miss Bubblegum dearly, but with the fact that she doesn't remember anything about what happened that summer and the fact that her new 'husband' didn't like her - what would really be the point in coming back?

Sure, she would miss Finn and Jake, she would miss King and Queen Bubblegum, and she would surely miss her band. Keila had tried her best last night to again convince her on changing her mind, but with no such luck.

* * *

***Last night***

"Marceline you KNOW you don't have to do this right?" said the younger vampire as she watched her friend pack her belongings.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't! You're just lost right now, don't make irrational decisions."

"It's not irrational."

"YOU'RE LEAVING US ALL BEHIND BECAUSE OF HER."

"It's not as if I'm leaving forever."

"Oh, really? Then why did you decide it would be a good idea for the band to break up, huh? And don't give me any crap about 'I just need to find myself right now' cause I know that's not the case."

"I never said it was."

"So why leave?.. I mean you don't have to stay in the Candy Kingdom, but why leave us behind? We've been through so much together.. like Bongo said.. we're a family now."

The Queen sighed as she placed her bag full of clothes upon her bed, she glanced over at her friend before speaking, "I know. You guys are the most amazing people I've ever met.. but she's everything to me. She's the only one who can break my heart into a million pieces and still make me love her all over again with just a smile. I couldn't stay anywhere in Ooo and not be tempted to come see her.. it'd be better if I left."

"Better for who though? Marceline, nothing is going to be the same."

"Everything was fine without me before, they'll be fine when I'm gone."

"Look, I may not have known you when the mushroom war was going on and I may not have known you when you first met her.. but I don't know a single person who wouldn't be effected by you leaving."

"Keila come on.."

"You know I'm right, besides where are you even gonna go?"

"I'm not sure."

"...wait so you're going to leave without a plan or even a place to go?"

"I have a plan, just not a specific place to really go to."

"..you're insane you know that right?"

"I may be insane, but I refuse to let myself be pulled down neck deep in a depression I can't ever fight my way out of again."

"What part of you're not alone anymore didn't you understand?"

"The part where you support my decision and accept I'm doing what's best for myself."

"You know I've always supported you."

"So why is this time any different?" asked the older vampire as she turned to pack up the last little bit of her belongings.

"Because this isn't what you're mom would've told you to do."

Marceline stopped dead in her tracks at the words her friend spoke, she glanced over her shoulder at the girl before speaking.

"What?"

"I was alive when your mom ruled too, I know she only wants whats best for you and what makes you happy. So what do you think she would have told you to do? Leave? Not fight for what you love?"

The older girl remained quiet as her gaze met the floor, she had been so busy trying to escape that she didn't even think about what her mom would have told her. Her mind was clouded by darkness and reality so she didn't really think about what her choice would mean to anyone else, she knew what she wanted but that was the first time she actually questioned - was it right?

"What does it matter though, you're gonna leave anyways, right?... I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for out there."

With those words, Keila left her friend to herself. She was right though, no matter what her or anyone else said she wasn't going to change her mind. She made this plan the minute she left the kingdom after the princess had slapped her. She WAS going to leave, she WAS going to travel the world all over again, she WAS going to escape this depression one way or another.. but then again how long would it really be before it finally caught up to her?

* * *

***In Princess Bubblegum's Room***

The candy girl was laying in her bathtub, soaking in the warm and sweet smelling liquid comfortably.. well almost comfortably. Although it was her wedding day she wasn't excited or even the least bit happy that today had finally came. She actually felt more confused than ever, she wasn't ready to walk down that aisle and she didn't even want to leave her room. Everyone had seemed so happy that this was actually happening, but herself. She stared at her engagement ring as she hummed a little song to herself.

"It's about how you laugh out of pity, cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny, I know that you're shot just let me sing you to sleep..." she sang softly, her voice quietly echoing around her.

Just then her mother walked in with a fresh towel, she glanced over for a moment before staring back at her ring.

"I didn't know you liked to sing, Bonnibel." her mother said as she handed her daughter the towel.

"I normally don't.. but for some reason I've had this song stuck in my head all day. " answered the princess as she rose and wrapped herself up.

"Hm. Did Marceline write it?"

"No.. I can't recall where I've heard this before, I just cant seem to stop humming or singing it. Honestly, it's going to bother me if I don't find out who actually sung it."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you soon enough, darling. How is your head though? Is your headache gone?"

"Well, it's subsided. I feel a little bit of pain, but not much."

"It must be your lucky day then!"

"I wouldn't say that." said the princess as she went to her closet to grab her undergarments and dress.

"Why not?" questioned her mother as she sat on the bed.

"Well it's like.." the princess sighed before speaking again, "have you ever felt like even though you have everything in the world, that something's missing? Or something just doesn't feel right?"

"Yes, but why do you feel such a way?"

"I really don't know.. I just always feel like something is missing, like something important in my life is completely gone and that I need to find it, but I can't for the life of me put my finger on what it is."

Queen Bettie knew exactly what was missing, but would it have been right for her to say something to her daughter about it? She had recalled the talk she had with Marceline about her relationship with her daughter and what she felt for her, but after all the times and all the people who had ever tried speaking of it.. she always looked at them like they were crazy. Even as her mother she was sure Bonnibel would give her this look as if she had grown a second head, she knew it was better to keep quiet than to make her daughter confused today.

"I hope you'll figure it out soon enough." said the Queen with a gentle smile.

"I really hope so too, if I don't find what's missing I'm sure I'll always be searching," began the princess with a laugh as she put on her wedding dress," Mother, could you please help me?"

"Of course, dear."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Candy Kingdom Prince Gumball was pacing back and forth in his chambers, surprisingly he was nervous about how today was actually going to play out. He knew his plan was working perfectly and that the princess would be his forever in a matter of moments, but yet for all his effort he still couldn't figure out why he felt so troubled about today.

"Globbit globbit globbit! Why am I so nervous!?" he said to himself.

"I believe I can answer that" said an echoing voice.

The Prince turned around and saw the hooded figure who had helped him earlier that week, the young man jumped back.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, young Prince. How are things going with your spell? Satisfied yet?"

"Well.. yes, but-"

"But what?"

"I can't seem to shake this feeling.."

"What sort of feeling?"

"I don't know! I feel nervous for some reason..."

"I can guarantee there is nothing in the world to be nervous about! Not one of my spells have ever failed before."

"Never?"

"Never. Why I once had a man who wanted a spell to make himself immortal, of course he lost the very thing he needed, but I did see someone manage to get some use out of it."

"Really? ..well how did he turn out?"

"Turns out he went insane and now has magical ice powers, but none the less he has lived for over a thousand years."

"Sounds more like your plan backfired to me.."

The hooded figure's eyes began to glow and deep red from the rage built up inside. He reached forward and grabbed the prince's collar before speaking, "what did you say?"

"N-n-nothing!"

"Do you realize what I could actually do to you?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

The figure then threw the prince down and began repressing it's desire to actually harm the young royalty.

"Mortals, you will all take what you want and the moment you get it, it's like you're all high and mighty. Truly ungrateful to the gifts given to you by others, but so willing to take and take and take and never appreciate it."

"Listen, I just need to be sure that things **will** goes as promised, I've already come so far with this and I need to be able to be sure that things are going to go as planned."

"Did I not already tell you once before that all would go as planned as long as they did not kiss?"

"Yes.."

"And have they?"

"They haven't even spent time together! They got into a huge fight and then they stopped talking!"

"And you're sure they haven't seen each other?"

"I'd bet my title as a prince!"

"Alright then, why are you stressing out?"

"If only I knew!"

"Listen kid, you've got this in the bag! All you have to do is stand at the alter, kiss your bride, then boom the rest will be smooth sailing." said the figure as it wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"And you're sure everything is going to be okay?"

"I'd bet my title as a wizard!"

The two began to laugh knowing things were soon to being going their way in just a matter of hours. The prince would have his princess and the figure would have another satisfied and faithful customer for years to come.

* * *

***At the** **chapel***

Bubblegum gave a deep sigh as she fixed up the last little bit of her makeup, it was only a matter of minutes before the ceremony began and she could feel butterflies all in her stomach. Her bridesmaids had long since left and met with Gumball's groomsmen and the candy church had already started piling up with guests. Everyone seemed so happy about today and yet she still hadn't even cracked a smile.

"I can't believe today is already here," said her mother softly as she finished her daughter's hair, "you're really all grown up now."

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just.."

"That feeling still there?"

"Yes! And it's bothering me.. I can't fathom what's missing, but it's like I know it's something important."

"Like I said, I'm sure in time you'll find whatever it is you're looking for. Just be patient with it."

The princess looked up at her mother's reflection in the mirror and noticed the warm smile on her face, she gave a small smile back before looking back at herself.

"Do you really think I'm ready for this?"

"I'm sure you are."

"But how?"

"Well, ever since you were a little girl you'd never put yourself through something you couldn't handle alone, Gumball is a...nice.. young man and you said yes to his proposal. So I'm sure you are ready."

"It's just weird to me that this is it.. I'm not going to be a princess anymore.. I'll be a-"

Just then there was a knock at the princess' chamber door, Queen Bettie walked over to answer while Bubblegum went back to checking her makeup.

"Sweetheart, you have a visitor." her mother said softly.

The princess turned around to see the vampire Queen walking in with her eyes covered and trying her best not to bump into anything.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" asked the young girl as she giggled at her friend.

"Well, I know it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony so I'm not looking."

"That's only for the groom!" the princess stood and removed her friend's hands from her eyes, "you can look."

"Nope. Still not taking any chances." replied the girl with her eyes closed shut.

"Come on, just open your eyes. I promise it's okay."

"You really promise?"

"I do solemnly promise as a princess you can open your eyes."

Finally red iris' revealed themselves and looked down at the princess, a soft smile working its way across the undead girl's face as she gazed down at her former lover.

"You look really pretty today, again not the dress I would've picked for you, but hey it's his choice."

"Is it really that bad?" asked the princess with a frown.

"No! You know you make anything look beautiful! It's just.."

"Just..?"

"There's no red in it..."

"Oh, you!"

The two girls began laughing at what the vampire had said, Bubblegum's mother gave a soft smile before speaking to them.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bonnibel, I'll see you in a little bit."

With that Queen Bettie left the two girls alone. They both gazed about the room, for some reason it felt a little awkward to be alone together, thankfully the princess managed to find something to talk about.

"You don't know how to dress yourself anymore do you?"

"Huh?"

"Your tie!" started the younger girl as she loosened the vampire's tie, "it's crooked and uneven."

"I honestly didn't even notice."

"How couldn't you not notice your back was longer than the front..."

"Hey I have a lot on my mind okay!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The two stood in silence as the princess was retying the tie, the vampire watching the younger girl's hands move swiftly about before she began tightening it.

"There you go, now you're ready."

"No, I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

Marceline took the Bonnibel's hands in hers and gazed into her eyes lovingly, the princess looked back waiting for whatever was meant to be said.

"Listen, I know it's your wedding day and I know that you love him, but..."

"But..?"

"Could I..."

"Yes..?"

"Kiss you?"

"Marceline, you know I can't do that." said the princess as her eyes drifted to the floor.

"Please? I know you're getting married in a few minutes, but all I'm asking is for one."

"Marceline..."

The older girl raised the candy girl's chin so that their eyes could meet once more.

"Please.. I'll never bother you again, I'll never ask for another kiss, I'll never bring us up again, I'll never do anything again.. all I need is one."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

Bubblegum sighed before cupping the vampire's face gently, she could feel the other girl's arms wrap around around her waist tightly. Marceline then leaned down and brought her lips to meet the younger girl's in a soft and sweet kiss. Before she could even realize what she was actually doing, Bonnibel wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl's neck and a blush grew over her cheeks.

THIS was what was missing from her life, THIS was what she had 'lost' and finally found, it was Marceline.

She couldn't explain why her head was hurting, or even why this all felt so right. All she knew was that she didn't want to let go and she didn't want the kiss to end, she wanted to stay like that with the older girl forever, she wanted time to stand still right then and there.. but like most things in life it came to an end. The vampire pulled away and she had also grown a blush over her gray cheeks, red eyes gazing deeply into blue ones without ever blinking. The princess gave the vampire a few more quick kisses, which were returned, before the older girl backed away.

"I should go."

"What? Why?"

"I only asked for one and remember I said I wouldn't bother you anymore?"

"But-"

"I'll leave you now, Bonnie. Besides I'll see you in a little bit, I'll be the dashing vampire at the head of the church," the vampire gave a small chuckle, "I hope you're truly happy with Gumball. I've only ever wanted you to be happy and if he's it then.. may you two live happily ever after."

Bubblegum just watched in silence as Marceline left, she silently shut the door behind her and left the princess feeling more confused than before she came in. For a fleeting moment while they kissed, the princess actually felt an empty part of herself become whole once again. She couldn't explain it, but it felt right to kiss the vampire like she did, she probably wouldn't ever understand it and it's not as if it could ever truly happen again.

Just as the young girl turned to fix her lipstick her head and shoulder began giving her an unbearable burning sensation. She tightly gripped her shoulder as her head started practically pulsing, her eyes watered at the pain she had to silently endure alone. She looked up in the mirror as she almost ripped off her sleeve, she gazed down at the two holes newly forming on her shoulder in surprise.

"What the.."

But not too soon followed the terrible headache she had been suffering from for the past few days, only this time it was **a lot** worse. She groaned in pain as her eyes snapped shut, she then began seeing images - memories that had long since been buried away in the farthest parts of her mind until then. She could see herself kissing the older girl countless times, genuine smiles and times of real laughter, and being held safely in the girls arms. Finally, she managed to open her eyes and gaze back at herself in the mirror just as her door opened to reveal her mother.

"Bonnibel, it's time." said Bettie softly.

"Coming."

The princess quickly fixed her lipstick and eye liner before pulling her dress back up and grabbing her bouquet of flowers. Outside the door stood her father who smiled down at his daughter warmly.

"You look beautiful, Bonnie."

"Thanks, Dad." she said with a kind smile back.

As the doors slowly opened she could hear an acoustic guitar beginning to play a very familiar tune along with her royal orchestra, she looked up to see the room filled with candy people from both kingdoms, friends, the royal families and a few banana guards. None of them really mattered to her though, she could see Gumball staring at her as she slowly made her way down the aisle, but she was too busy staring at Marceline who was singing.

"_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous, it's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep. It's about how you laugh out of pity, 'cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny. I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep_."

During the short break the princess stopped in her tracks as she slowly began recalling the song.

"_If you need anything, just the say the word, I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close_."

**She** was the one who sang this, **she** sang this to the vampire Queen **herself**! This was **THEIR** song! Her father slowly got her to start walking again, but she still just watched the vampire sing and play with her band as she recalled the memory.

"_It's those pills that you don't need to take, medicating perfection, now that's a mistake. I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep. It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it, it's your grace and how it keeps me grounded. I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep. If you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close. __While you were sleeping I figured out everything, I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me. Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins. You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame. __(Oh) __If you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. (I really do) Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces.. __If you need anything, just the say the word. I mean anything. Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close._"

Before she even knew it, she was already standing in front of Gumball at the alter where he extended his hand out and he held a kind smile across his face. She took it and stood before everyone present, she glanced over at the vampire Queen one last time before the ceremony actually start. Although she could hear the candy minister talking she wasn't paying much attention to him, she kept having more and more memories flashing back to her and she began slowly recalling each event that went on.

However, on the other end of the chapel, Marceline stood in the back next to her friends with a heavy heart as she wasn't even paying any mind as to what was going on, she decided it was time to go. She turned to Keila and rested a hand upon her shoulder before leaning into her ear.

"I'll see you around." she whispered.

The young girl turned to her friend before holding onto her arm and whispering back, "you're leaving now?!"

"I can't take much more of this, I love her.. but I can't finish this."

"You're not even going to say goodbye?"

"I said it in my own way earlier, besides it's not as if I'd get another chance alone with her anyways."

"...you're really going through with this, huh?"

"I had no intentions of backing down to begin with."

Keila gave a deep sigh before hugging her friend for the last time, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I won't be gone too long, besides I'll keep in touch. Keep writing and keep playing - we'll get back together soon."

"That better be a promise."

"Of course."

The older girl smiled at her friend before giving her other band mates final goodbyes and hugs before she silently slipped out the doors. Well, almost silently. She caught the princess' attention as she finally recalled her last and final memory that meant the most - the night they first made love to each other and how she had received the older girl's mate mark. Finally she remembered, finally she could recall all that had happened that summer and what had happened that week, she could feel the guilt rising in the pit of her stomach for hurting the one person who meant more to her than anything else and she wasn't going to let her go a second time.

"Bonnibel?" said the minister curiously.

She turned to the older candy man with a confused expression plastered on her face before speaking, "yes?"

"Do you take Prince Bubba Gumball as your husband?"

She turned her attention to the young man who stood before her waiting for answer, she could see he was actually happy about the ceremony and their marriage, but she definitely wasn't going to let this actually happen.

A smile grew across her face as she actually laughed, "No."

The chapel filled with gasps of shock and a few people began chatting about if they had actually heard the princess right or not, King Gumball stood in utter disbelief about what he had just heard as his wife tried her best to calm him down. On the other hand King Bubblegum just kind of shrugged with a smile about what his daughter had said and her mother gave a sigh of relief while silently saying 'Thank Glob'.

"W...What?" said the shocked prince.

* * *

"Huh.. I didn't actually think it'd get cloudy today... go figure" shrugged the vampire Queen as she shoved her hands in her pockets and drifted down the chapel steps.

She gazed up at the sky as she began walking, her unknown adventure to nowhere in particular began. Well, after she changed out of that suit of course. Just as she was about to take flight towards the kingdom she heard the doors slam open behind her, she figured she'd begin hearing cheering any moment now and that if she turned around she'd just see the happy couple who were newly married. She wasn't going to bother looking back, she wasn't going to torture herself, but how could she ignore someone shouting when she heard it?

"Marceline!"

It was Bubblegum who was screaming her name, but why? When she actually turned around she was met with arms in a white dress wrapping around her neck in a tight embrace, the princess had managed to run with so much force it actually spun the two girls around as they collided with each other. Marceline pulled away and looked down at the princess in awe before she managed to start speaking.

"Why.. How... What are you doing?!"

"I remember now."

"What?"

"I remember. I remember everything, I remember us, I remember all the things we did.. Marceline.. I remember you," began Bubblegum with tears in her eyes and a wide smile, "I finally remember."

The young Queen began crying as she wrapped the princess in her arms and kissed her deeply, she could finally kiss the girl she loved like she's wanted to for the past week, she could finally feel the warm and rapid heart beat of the young girl against her chest, she could finally hold her tight and never let her go. She got her back, she finally got Bonnibel Bubblegum back.

"I didn't think you'd ever remember, I thought I lost you." cried Marceline with a smile upon her face.

"For a moment there, you almost did." said Bonnibel as she kissed the Queen again.

Just then they heard a slow clap next to them, they both turned to see everyone who had been present for the wedding standing outside, but only Prince Gumball was the one clapping as he slowly walked forward to them.

"Bravo, I must say you two sure know how to keep things exciting."

"Gumball, you're not taking her from me again." said Marceline as she stood in front of the princess with her fangs bared.

"Taking her? Oh, no. I wouldn't dream of it.. not without killing you first like I should have done long ago." he said as he drew his sword, "You know it's funny though.."

"What is" said the vampire Queen as she threw off her jacket, held up her bass, and was ready to begin fighting.

"Even your mother stood up for the both of you before she died." he said as he laughed evilly.

"What..." began the older girl as felt her undead heart sink to her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. There you have it readers! We've finally reached the cliff hanger, you're finally going to find out what happened to Marceline's mom and we finally got the babes back together! Now there may only be a few chapters left for this series, but I doubt you guys actually want miss the final battle between Marceline and Gumball am I right? Send a homie some love (or hate) with some reviews and messages, huh? Homies help homies remember? xx**


End file.
